The Hidden Nature
by Nurisiliel
Summary: Enid Griffith leads a normal life. But when she discovers a mystery of her past through a stroke of fate, her life changes more and more. Will her unusual friendship with vampires give her the strength to endure this change? - Godric/OC in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Hello, True Blood fans. This is my first fanfiction ever. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews it. All comments are very much appreciated. Please feel free to leave criticism or words of praise. :)

Special thanks go to my sister luinrina as my beta reader, and to Royal Ember whose masterpiece of a story, _In The Shadow Of The Oak_ , and especially her Godric inspired me to write down my own thoughts about my favorite vampire in a story. (I can only recommend her story if you haven't read it yet.)

The story is furthermore completely finished in my head and almost completely put on paper. You can therefore look forward to regular updates.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own True Blood or any character which you recognize. All belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Bell.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Wake up, wake up."

She slowly came to herself and heard rustling sounds around her. But the leaden heaviness of sleep was just too seductive, and with a low growl, she simply turned around with the firm intention of going back to sleep.

"The stars are bright, the moon shines light..." a woman started to sing with a Spanish accent.

"Go away," she grumbled sleepily into her pillow.

"Wake up, my dear."

"Nooo, shush, go away!" she damned the woman who seemed intent on being her personal alarm clock.

"My dear, I have no problem putting a wet, cold rag on your face... Think about it," the woman threatened.

Groaning, she rolled over while blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Eventually, the other woman came into focus. "I hate you, Isabel," Enid murmured sarcastically, glaring at her. "I always thought my uncle was the nasty one, making life difficult for me." Groggily, Enid pushed herself up and to the edge of the bed before clumsily dropping onto the carpet in front of it.

Isabel laughed. It was a beautiful sound, and as much as Enid hated being woken up by Isabel, she nonetheless still loved her very much.

"Oh, Enid," Isabel purred threateningly, "you know perfectly well that I am a vampire and have even more unpleasant methods to wake you up..."

"Yeah all right, all right, I'm up…" She staggered to her feet. "See?" Enid wasn't a happy morning person under normal circumstances, but today, she was grumpier than usual. With a long sigh, she plopped down on the edge of the bed and hung her head.

Isabel sat down next to Enid on the bed and looked at her companion's niece with a worried expression. "What is going on, my dear?"

"I'm fine, Isabel. Don't you have to go and fulfill your duty?"

"Right now, you are more important. I can see… and smell… that you are not feeling well. Tell me what is going on, hm?"

"You smell…?" Enid raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at the older woman.

"My dear, I not only smell that you drank alcohol, I can also tell you what you drank, and neither your uncle nor I like you getting drunk on a Friday afternoon. That is so not your style." She paused, probably waiting for Enid to reply, but when no answer was forthcoming, Isabel pointedly asked, "So, what's up?"

Enid sighed and looked at the female vampire with a sad smile. "Well, first of all, I'm 24 and can legally get drunk whenever I want to. But you're right… It's Kayla... Her parents informed me earlier today that she has to stay in the hospital permanently now. My other kids are missing her terribly; she was friends with everyone, and I don't yet know how to tell them the bad news." She sighed again.

Isabel gave her a sympathetic look and put a hand on the young woman's shoulder, turning Enid around so that she would look at her. With her other hand she grabbed a strand of Enid's sleep-ruffled hair and tucked it behind an ear. This young woman – who was like a daughter to her – had a very compassionate heart. It hurt Isabel to see her so sad.

"How bad is Kayla?" she eventually softly asked.

Enid hemmed and hawed for a moment, then replied, "Well, the doctors are probably very confident that the therapy will work well, but…" She broke off, her voice shaking with emotions. Isabel waited patiently for Enid to continue. When she did, she whispered, "It's lung cancer. They would have had to keep and treat the girl much sooner, right at the first symptoms." She sighed again. "The health system of this country sucks..."

Uncharacteristically for a vampire, Isabel hugged her tightly. "I wish I could do something," she murmured, talking to herself.

Enid nonetheless heard her. "Thanks, Isabel. You know, you guys can really be glad you're never going to get sick..." She slightly pushed the older woman back to be able to look at her. "Thanks for listening. I just had to talk about it with someone, and you know my uncle is not very suitable for such an emotional topic."

"You can always talk to me about everything, my dear, do not forget that. But now come, your uncle made something for you to eat before he went to the office. You should not drive a car on an empty stomach. It is an unnecessary distraction."

"Yeah, you're right. Actually, I shouldn't drive at all after drinking alcohol. Frankly speaking, I really don't feel like going to the cinema at the moment. I'll just call my friend and ask if we can postpone it. Maybe she'll come over and we can watch a DVD. "

"Good. I will say good night now too and will see you tomorrow. Do not forget our girls' night..." She gave Enid a kiss on the forehead and then disappeared with vampire speed.

With a smile Enid searched for her cell phone to call her friend and then get some food. Isabel was right again; an empty stomach wasn't pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Enid woke up with a furry tongue and the stale aftertaste of cheap potato chips in her mouth. She would have liked to lie in bed all day, but her human needs almost screamed for her to go to the bathroom. With some effort, she struggled out of the covers, rolled over, and dropped like every morning onto the super-soft rug by her bedside, where she landed in astonishment on all fours. _'Huh... apparently not such a nasty hang over...'_ she thought, straightening herself up carefully. At that moment, her bladder made itself felt again, and she hurried on.

Her cell phone on the laundry basket blinked happily, but she decided to take a nice warm shower before checking her news. It was wonderful! Some people say that you can wake up better with cold water, but Enid always needed it warm. That was why her friends always lovingly called her a chilblain – which wasn't true. During outdoor activities, she was completely insensitive to cold temperatures; only indoors she couldn't stand low ones. That was a mystery about herself she hadn't yet solved. But she had a theory. She knew that not only vampires roamed this planet as supernatural beings, so… maybe she wasn't quite human? Isabel had sniffed at her more often than Enid could count, simply because it was in the nature of a vampire to do that, but she probably didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. At least Enid hoped Isabel would tell her if she smelled like a werewolf...

After twenty-five minutes, she gave the shower head one last hearty look, and then wrapped herself in her towel. Her shower was at ground level and she was very happy about that. Her friend Claudia had told her just yesterday that her aunt had slipped out in her ordinary shower a few days ago when getting out and had sprained her ankle. An accident was never nice, but Enid couldn't help laughing when reminded of the story because of her friend's way of narrating – Hollywood-style, complete with facial expressions and gestures. And while thinking of her… Enid was really glad that Claudia had agreed to watch a DVD instead of going to the cinema. After that Friday, Enid hadn't felt like primping herself, and going to the movies with her pink sweat pants and fluffy oversized pullover would have been embarrassing. She chuckled while drying herself. Claudia knew her very, _very_ well; when she had rung, she was also in sweat pants and brought an emergency package with her. In one hand she held the DVD _The Silence of the Lambs_ and in the other microwave heatable slippers. God, how she loved her childhood friend!

After getting dressed, she picked up her cell phone. She had two messages – one from Claudia about how great last night had been and that they had to repeat it as soon as possible. The other one was from her aunt Andrea. She automatically smiled; her aunt was a crazy noodle. She and Enid's father André were twins, and both enjoyed life to the fullest. Her second father Max was the brother of her uncle Hugo, who she was currently living with. Her two fathers had met at an art exhibition where André was one of the artists and they had since been inseparable. That had been twenty two years ago. Now they spend the majority of the year working abroad, only seldomly spending time in their stuff house in Houston. She thought it was a shame that she couldn't see her fathers that often, but at the same time, Enid was happy for them because André had great success with his art and Max as his right and left hand just enjoyed life by his side and the different countries the two visited.

Her aunt, on the other hand, had settled in Germany, where Enid visited her after high school and trained as a nursery-school teacher. Enid loved her aunt because she could literally steal horses with her. But after her four-year-training she needed a little more consistency in her life so she decided to go back to Houston. But as it happens in life, things often turn out differently. Her two high school friends, Samantha and Meredith, had contacted her and asked if she would like to come to Dallas. The two had opened the _Funny Sunbugs_ , a day care for toddlers, there and wanted to have her on board because they knew of Enid's education. Well, working with two friends in the city where her uncle Hugo lived, who used to watch her beloved thriller series with her – the decision to go to Dallas hadn't been difficult.

And that was where she was right now. She had been living with her uncle Hugo for just over a year now. For her it had only been a temporary solution that she moved into the spacious guest room, but her uncle didn't want to hear anything about her taking her own apartment. He thought his house was big enough, allowing her to earn some money without needing to pay rent. That would come early enough once she got her own place to start a family. Therefore, after a few months, she stopped searching for apartments. Besides, the two got along really well together - she liked the house and the neighborhood very much, and it reminded her of her lovable stuffy life in Houston. When Enid's uncle introduced her to his girlfriend… well, Isabel quickly became the mother Enid never had. Of course, she loved her two fathers idolatrously, but sometimes a girl just needed maternal advice...

It was an interesting experience to make friends with a vampire. Isabel always liked to tell her about her kind and herself. At the same time, she managed to keep all the secrets hidden that vampires weren't allowed to share with humans. Enid could sometimes only shake her head because vampire policy was really not easy to understand. She knew that Isabel was working as second in command with the sheriff here in Dallas, but that was all she knew about the vampire's work. And honestly, she didn't want to dive too deep into the depths of their politics.

On the way to the kitchen, she turned her almost hip-length hair into a topknot and greeted her uncle, who was already reading a newspaper over a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Uncle Hugo. Thanks for the meal yesterday."

"You're welcome. What did you do last night?"

"Claudia came over and we watched a DVD instead of going to the movies... it was great fun. And afterward I slept like a baby." She smiled at her uncle while making herself a toast.

Hugo looked at her over his newspaper. "Are you okay? Isabel told me that a girl in your group isn't feeling well."

Ah, the kindhearted Isabel. "Yes, little Kayla has to stay in the hospital now, but the doctors are confident..." She bit off her cheese toast and took a sip of water. "Hey, I'm supposed to greet you from Auntie Andrea. She's written that she even has a go-go pole at her club now and can't wait to see me again so that I can try it."

Hugo snorted in amusement. "Yeah, that sounds like Andrea… Wait a moment. C _an_ you dance on a pole?"

"Yeah, it's fun." She saw her uncle's face darken and quickly added, "Don't worry, I would never do it half naked for lewd menfolk. I prefer the artistic side about this sport – I'm fascinated by the body control you need. And if there's still good music going on and you're wearing a fitting and elegant outfit... I love feeling the music and energy that comes from dancing with your whole body..." Enid closed her eyes and dreamed until she heard her uncle laugh.

"Okay, okay, I got it. Just promise me that you always have something on if you do this _sport_ here in Dallas. Otherwise Max and André will tear my head off."

"And you still need your head for the office, got it." She gave him a kiss on the cheek over the table, and then cleared away her dishes. "I'm off. Sam, Mer, and I are meeting to discuss the next project for our kids. See you later."

"Of course, have fun," Hugo called after her and then returned to his newspaper.

-x-

It was always fun to meet with her friends, and better even when they were also her workmates. The three of them sat together and discussed not only the next project, but talked also about God and the world. At the end of the meeting, her cheeks ached from laughing so much. But this great day was far from being over. On the way home, Enid made another trip to the nearest supermarket and bought a pack of TruBlood for her upcoming girls' night. She was well aware that Isabel was sometimes feeding on her uncle, but hey, it was a _girls_ ' night, so he wouldn't be around tonight.

At home, she hummed contentedly as she prepared everything she wanted to do with Isabel. Manicure, pedicure, various board games... Isabel had once persuaded her to play poker, but that ended in a disaster for Enid. She just didn't stand a chance against Isabel's proverbial poker face while playing. Her eyes also fell on various books that she wanted to discuss with her surrogate mother and put them to the board games. Her first cup of tea was brewed and the microwave was waiting for the first bottle of TruBlood. When she looked at everything and nodded, satisfied, her eyes were suddenly closed from behind.

She started screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Enid's eyes were held by cool hands. After the first shock she might have panicked if her attacker hadn't started laughing quietly. Instead, she felt anger rising inside herself.

"Isabel! You're gonna cause me a heart attack. Don't do that ever again!" The vampire had released her and Enid turned to her with an angry huff. To make her point she crossed her arms over her chest. But instead of regret she saw in Isabel's face only the mischievous joy of having startled her.

"Ah come on, Enid, you are as healthy as a horse, and I wanted to interrupt you from finding more stuff for our common quality time together."

"Why?" Enid asked surprised.

"Because I need your help."

Enid's eyebrows slid up. "My help? What for?"

Isabel went to the couch and sat down. She looked at the nail polish and then gave Enid a questioning look.

"I take the green one today," Enid gave as an answer and sat down too. She had already shaped her nails earlier and stretched out her hands so Isabel could apply the paint.

"You know, much of what vampires do these days does not stay hidden for long. Our friendship became known. Well, now all the sheriffs of Texas have been urged by our king to provide a good climate between us and the humans. My sheriff is very committed to the cause, but as he also gets tons of special assignments from our king, he has now assigned me to develop a concept for how humans and vampires can get along better with each other in everyday life here in Dallas."

Working with vampire speed, Isabel was already done with the nail polish; she even had time to apply some ornate flowers to Enid's ring finger. "Same color for the feet?"

Enid was still admiring the beautiful flowers and just gave a murmured "yes, please," stripping off her slippers with her feet. As Isabel got back to work, Enid thought about what Isabel had just told her. "Are all vampires standing behind this 'humans are friends and no food' attitude?"

Isabel looked at her worriedly. "Unfortunately not. Many young vampires who can still remember their own human lives are not the problem. They like to take advantage of the benefits of being a vampire, yes, but they are mostly still morally anchored in their old lives."

Enid nodded in understanding. "The older vampires are the ones who have to be convinced, right? Hmm, that's difficult. I think if you've lived according to certain rules and beliefs for centuries, it won't be easy to throw them overboard." She was silent for a few minutes, thinking hard. "I think the best way to bring you and us together is to have leisure activities together. Everyone is relaxed, having fun..." Isabel closed the nail polish bottle and dropped a few drops of quick-drying on Enid's toes.

She smiled at Enid. "Many enjoy card or board games, and chess is often a game of choice too." Amused, she looked at Enid's _Lord of the Rings_ chessboard and raised an eyebrow in question. Enid chuckled and brought the chess game to the table.

"Do you want a TruBlood?"

"Yes, please."

As Enid warmed the bottle in the microwave, Isabel placed the figures on the board.

"Do you want to drink from a glass or is the bottle okay?" Enid asked loudly.

"The bottle is okay," Isabel called back in a weird tone. Enid frowned. She pulled the heated bottle out of the microwave, walked back and handed Isabel the drink, looking at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Isabel shook her head slightly and took a sip. She also looked at the bottle with that weird expression that Enid couldn't read, but she had an idea of what her vampire friend was thinking.

Enid sat back down, facing Isabel, grabbed a pawn and made her classic opening move. "The real problem isn't the cultural and age differences, right? You worry that we can never really get together because despite the TruBlood, you all still like to drink from us humans."

While counter-moving, Isabel struggled to smile and looked at her with sad eyes. "Not all of us. Some really are satisfied with the synthetic blood, but... someone once said that it is with the TruBlood for us as if humans would only eat tofu instead of a balanced diet. Even though I have never eaten tofu as a human myself, I think that this comparison is quite true."

Enid grunted disapprovingly; within such a short time, Isabel had already managed to sweep off most of Enid's figures. But she wouldn't give up that easily. As she thought about her next move, she simultaneously continued her conversation. "Isabel... no matter if you eat tofu or steak… these are personal refinements of life that everyone has to decide for themselves. But basically everyone _has_ to eat." Instead of focusing on the game, she looked thoughtfully at Isabel for a moment. "You know, I'm convinced that all life has a meaning." She laughed softly. "I know that sounds pathetic. But you cannot expect anything else from someone who, since a child, was confronted with flora and fauna at every opportunity in every possible country of the world." She laughed and became serious again.

"What I mean to say is we humans kill so that we can eat, Isabel. We modern humans like to forget it, but every steak or sausage was once a living animal that was slaughtered so we could feed ourselves. And even as a vegetarian or vegan or fruitarian or whatever else, you eat things that were part of a complex organism. No matter how we feed ourselves, we always take from nature and absorb it; it becomes a part of us. It's the same with vampires; our blood that you drink becomes a part of you too. It's the _how_ that isn't always morally correct. There are people who don't respect and value what they eat, and there are vampires who don't value humans for their blood and simply take it. This is a general social problem of our affluent society that is really not easy to solve. There are just too many who think so..."

Both Isabel's superior chess skills, as well as these far too profound thoughts for a girl's night had caused her a slight headache and she massaged her temples. "One thing I can tell you, Isabel: It's true, vampires should always think about _how_ they eat us, but they shouldn't grieve about _that_ they eat us. Your kind is above us in the food chain, that's just life." She shrugged and cursed Isabel inwardly, for at that moment she had set Enid's king checkmate.

"Rematch?" Isabel asked with a triumphant grin.

"Not today," grumbled Enid, sinking against the back of the chair.

Isabel chuckled and was then suddenly behind Enid's chair and massaged her temples with gentle movements. Enid closed her eyes, relaxed and sighed, satisfied. As her friend then moved on to her shoulders, Enid had a thought. "You know, if you ever don't want to work for your sheriff anymore, you could definitely make a career as a masseuse."

Isabel then laughed with fervor and hugged Enid. "Thank you for sharing your insights with me, my dear. I will definitely share it with my sheriff and keep you up to date. But for tonight we have worked enough, now we will only do the girls' stuff. What do you want to do next?"

-x-

The night was still quite young and Enid and Isabel had a lot of fun together until dawn. They spent the time talking about books, sharing the latest gossip of stars and starlets, and chatting whether Enid has already found the right man for life.

At this question Enid snorted in amusement and grimaced. "I almost think my hormones want to let me die lonely... So far, I haven't met a man who has stirred even rudimentary feelings within me..."

Isabel looked at her incredulously. "But you have been with a man before. Have you not felt anything for the man you gave your innocence to?"

Enid's eyes widened and she choked on her tea, causing her to cough. Isabel gently patted her on the back to help her, but it still took a few minutes for Enid to calm down enough to speak again. "You know, that's an issue where most human women react sensitively – just beat it off the list of possible conversational issues between vampires and humans..."

"Ah, it is noted. But I am still curious..." Isabel seemed to become aware of something and looked at Enid with great concern. "This man did not force himself on you, did he? Tell me, Enid!" She suddenly had a dangerous expression in her eyes, and Enid realized that even the kind-hearted Isabel would become a lioness for those she loved.

She smiled at Isabel and shook her head. "Don't worry. It was by mutual agreement. We had known each other for years, and when we finished high school... well, he was about to go to college and I was almost on my way to Germany..." She chuckled, highly amused. "I admit hormones were involved; we both really wanted it, but real feelings weren't there."

She sighed as she thought back to his shoulder-length ruffled brown hair she had loved so dearly. "He was really sweet and I don't regret it... If I hadn't been a globetrotter like my fathers at that time, maybe more could have developed between us. But so he's just a nice memory for me."

Suddenly she grinned mischievously at Isabel. "What about you and my uncle?"

Isabel was throwing her a dark look so Enid raised her hands defensively. "I don't want any dirty details. I just want to know if everything is going well with you two. You know, I always see my uncle drooling over you and that he is totally happy if you two... you know..." She had wanted to ask Isabel this question for some time, but couldn't prevent herself from blushing anyway. "Are all vampires good lovers?"

At that Isabel laughed heartily. "Like in any relationship there are fights between your uncle and me. But we get along very well and we love each other very much." Her eyes had taken on a dreamy expression and Enid looked at her admiringly. Yes, she could clearly see Isabel's love in her eyes.

Isabel suddenly looked out of the window and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. When she returned, she held a brush and a hair tie in her hand and sat down behind Enid. "The sun is rising soon, I will braid you a plait before going to bed." She was silent for a few seconds, but then she picked up the previous topic and Enid heard her laugh softly. "Of course, I cannot speak for all vampires as far as sex is concerned, but many of the older ones have a lot of experience due to years of practice. Does this answer your question?"

Enid blushed even more and again Isabel laughed. _'Treacherous blood,'_ Enid scolded herself inwardly and cursed the super-hearing of her vampire friend. At the same time she enjoyed the feeling of Isabel's hands running through her hair and separating the individual strands to braid them. "Yeah, my curiosity is satisfied for now."

When Isabel finished, she put her arms around Enid and held her close. "Thank you for this great night, Enid. You are one of those people who make me feel alive again."

At her words Enid suddenly realized that it wasn't only her that needed Isabel; the vampire needed her just as much, making it possible for Enid to give something back. Surprisingly, she felt very sentimental and looked at Isabel with tears in her eyes when she turned to face her. "Thanks for letting me know you, Isabel..." Her voice failed.

Isabel looked knowingly at her, brushing the tears from her face and kissing her forehead. "Now off to bed with you and sleep as long as you can. Tomorrow you have to get back to work, my dear."

Without a fuss and with vampire speed, Isabel cleared away the bottles and teacup. Enid meanwhile realized how tired she had become. She yawned behind her hand as she walked into her room and then turned around again.

"Good night, Isabel."

"Sleep well, Enid."

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review if you have a minute. It means a lot to me. Thank you very much or tack så mycket like a certain Viking vampire would say. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: The idea about Godric's abilities in this chapter originates from Royal Ember's fantastic story** _ **In The Shadow Of The Oak**_ **. She kindly has given me permission to use it for my own story. Thanks again!**

 **And thanks to those too, who left reviews and/or put my story to their favorites and/or alerts. Please enjoy this next chapter. :)**

* * *

 _Knock, knock, day-sleeper. :D When old as dust, you have a desire to teach? History students would be happy..._

Enid sent her message with a smile. Since Isabel had asked for her help a week and a half ago, her thoughts had turned more and more to this project, and since then, she had been bombarding Isabel with messages whenever she could think of anything. Her children were taking a nap right now, and she had come up with the idea that vampires would make great history teachers when Samantha quietly told about her cousin who had decided to study history.

Of course she didn't expect any feedback from Isabel at this time of the day, but later she would write back; she always did. They hadn't seen each other since their girls' night – Isabel had been too busy – but what else were modern communication devices for if not texting? And so the last few days flew by. After her last kid, Jacob, had been picked up by his mother on this Thursday afternoon, she cleaned up with her friends and then went home. It had been an exhausting day and she was looking forward to just putting her feet up for an hour. She didn't have more time to relax because there was still a parent-teacher talk this evening to which she had to go since the parents of her new kid always had to work until late in the evening. Samantha had also invited the parents of one of her kids. After the meeting, they both wanted to try out the new sushi bar which had opened just two blocks away.

After the three had said their goodbyes for now and Enid had gotten into her car, she turned on her radio loudly. The station was playing a country song. Normally she didn't like country music but this one had a catchy melody to which she soon hummed along. She particularly liked songs that were played with banjos and mandolins and other traditional instruments. Thanks to the good music, she arrived at home in a good mood and her tired feet were almost forgotten.

-x-

Enid was just getting ready for the talk with the parents when the doorbell rang. She quickly opened the door and groaned inwardly when she recognized the caller.

"Hello, Ms. Griffith. I'm looking for Mr. Ayers. Is he here?" It was Frank Myles, the intern of her uncle.

"Do you ever finish work, Mr. Myles?"

He was a slender, tall young man who did his work with great enthusiasm and was praised by her uncle. He looked at her with a slightly crooked grin. "Not yet... we've got another case that Mr. Ayers will have to look through until tomorrow. Is he here?" he asked again, waving a file. His head bowing slightly, as if trying to look past Enid into the house.

"I'm afraid he's not," she replied, taking the file from him, "but I can give it to my uncle. I know where he is."

"That's really nice of you, Ms. Griffith. Thank you and have a nice evening." With a slight nod, he went to his car which he had parked not far away.

"Well, I guess I have to take a detour," she mumbled to herself, then sighed.

Fortunately, she always allowed for a time buffer in her schedules. She would therefore be able to make it to her meeting in time, despite the detour. She looked at herself in the mirror again, adjusted her burgundy blouse, and then tucked her notes and the file into her handbag.

A quarter of an hour later she was already at her destination. She parked at the side of the road, and after removing the ignition key, she was about to get out, but then let herself sink back into the seat. Nervously, she unconsciously played with the key in her hand. It was the first time she would enter the nest of vampires where Isabel worked. She really liked Isabel, but Enid had no illusions. Not all vampires were like Isabel. Both her uncle and Isabel had made that clear to her emphatically.

"Okay, Enid…" she murmured to herself, "just be your usual self. It's just going in and then out again – it cannot be that hard..." No sooner said than done.

She got out and walked steadily towards the front door of the mansion. However, she startled when she suddenly went through an invisible wall that blew a warm tingling sensation over her skin.

"What the..." Astonished, she stopped and looked around. The tingling sensation didn't stop and she looked at her arms to see what it was. But there was nothing to be seen; it was just a feeling. And it was a familiar one, Enid suddenly realized. She had felt it before, in a somewhat weakened form, but no doubt it had been the same. When she came to Dallas about a year ago, she had once had that wonderfully warm sensation. She had been jet-lagging at the time and didn't think about it anymore, but now she was beginning to realize that it must have had something to do with the vampires here. _'How strange,'_ she thought and with her eyes closed, she enjoyed the tingling heat on her skin a moment longer before quickly going to the door to ring the bell. Not even two seconds had passed when the door was opened.

Enid stood in awe; in front of her was a tall man who filled all the clichés of a Texan.

"Howdy, Cowboy... That's a fine piece of a hat..." Enid giggled and tried desperately not to laugh aloud. Luckily, the man (her inner voice screamed vampire!) didn't seem to be offended. On the contrary, he looked at her with a big grin and openly sized her up from top to bottom.

"Well, who have we here? The red suits you _very_ nicely. Why don't you come in and we have a good time together, sweetie?" he purred, leaning closer.

Enid frowned, all laughter forgotten. "How rude! Don't you know that you first introduce yourself before inviting someone to dinner? And besides, I'm not on the menu. So… I'm Enid Griffith, looking for Isabel Beaumont. I suppose she's here?"

She put on her best smile and tried not to show how nervous she was. She knew that predators can smell fear, and this vampire was looking at her with an expression that reminded her awfully of hunger. This was probably one of the vampires who didn't like to drink TruBlood...

"Well, I'm afraid Isabel isn't available right now. But you would only be disappointed by her. She already has a human... But I assure you, you're all to _my_ taste," the vampire replied, actually licking his lips. At the same time that Enid thought _'Ewww,'_ she heard someone from within the house call, "Stan, let her in."

It was a gentle voice, clear as a bell, but also with a slight accent that Enid couldn't really classify. Those few words seemed to make her vibrate inwardly, and without a doubt she knew right away that this voice must have belonged to a being older than Stan.

Stan muttered something under his breath that she didn't catch and then stepped aside to let her in. Enid gave him a "thank you" and stole past him, finding herself in a spacious open room which looked surprisingly modern. She would have thought vampires preferred the more cluttered style. Looking around curiously she unconsciously played with her bag when she noticed a young man who studied her with intense eyes. He stood in a doorway with his head tilted slightly to the side. His brown hair was short and neatly cut, but although she had always preferred longer hair on men for as long as she could remember, she thought he looked gorgeous. His most striking feature was a distinctive yet gentle face. He didn't appear to be as showy as Stan but wore a comfy-looking gray sweater and plain loose-fitting pants. She knew he was sizing her up as well, but unlike Stan's look, she didn't feel like this vampire considered her his next meal. This put a real smile on her lips, and with a light step, she approached him. Just outside his comfort zone – did vampires have one too? She made a mental note to ask Isabel later – she stopped and gave him a friendly look.

"Good evening, I'm Enid Griffith. Please excuse the disturbance, but I urgently need to talk to Isabel or-"

"You are Hugo Ayers' niece," he interrupted her suddenly.

So close to him she could now see his eyes better, and when she looked at him in astonishment, she couldn't do anything but admire those deep blue-gray ones that reminded her of something. A thunderstorm? Yes! She had always loved these storms for their cleansing power, and now she stood there, tilting her head to admire the quiet force in his eyes. It was hard to break with them, but with a soft sigh she closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself again.

"Of course you know me," she laughed softly and scratched herself at the back of her head. "I assume Isabel can sometimes be very talkative." Enid saw a light smile on the young-looking vampire's face.

"Yes, little one. Isabel can be very talkative if she has someone interesting to talk about... But I suspect that you really wanted to talk to your uncle? Stan is unfortunately right, both are currently very busy and you cannot speak to them right now. But you are welcome to wait if you wish."

Enid looked over to the cozy couch, but Stan had already sprawled there and invitingly looked at her with a broad grin. He even had the nerve to pat the seat next to him with his right hand and to whistle, calling her over. With a scowl, she turned back to the other vampire and refused as politely as possible.

"Yeah... not really a good idea, you know, but thanks for the invitation. Um..." She rummaged in her bag and pulled out the file. "My uncle's co-worker brought this file for him; he has to read it through until tomorrow. Would you be so kind as to give it to him when he's… free again?"

Enid had a precise idea of what her uncle and Isabel were doing. Sometimes they just couldn't keep their hands off themselves, to put it simply. Love and physical attraction must be wonderful... Easily embarrassed, she grinned at the other vampire and realized that she didn't even know his name. As she was about to ask, her bag suddenly came to life. _I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don_ ' _t mind it._

This time it was up to her opponent to raise his eyebrows and look at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. At the same time, she heard Stan laughing loudly, and before she could blush, she accepted the phone call and turned halfway away.

"What is it, Sam?"

Both vampires could hear that Sam was a woman with a vivid voice when she said that Marcus's parents were there and asked why the hell Enid hadn't shown up yet. The young woman inhaled sharply, looked at her watch and then cursed to herself.

"You know, Marcus is still new to my group, please show them our rooms, I'm on my way!" She threw her cell phone back into her pocket and simply handed the file to the surprised young-looking man. "Sorry, I really must go..." She walked quickly to the door and threw a "thank you" back at him before she closed the door and hurried to her car.

* * *

A short time after Godric instructed Stan to send Isabel and Hugo to him when they were approachable he was in his office, sitting over some documents he had received. He was respected for his work and he consciously took responsibility for his underlings, knowing what a weak leadership in the vampire community could do. The great revelation had not been a mistake, but his work has required even greater skill and tact since then. It was a time-consuming affair, even with vampire speed, and that did not please him very much lately. In addition, he caught himself more and more often that his focus slipped away and his mind started to wander. Tonight was no difference. The visit of the niece of Isabel's human had been a welcome distraction from routine monotony, even if she could not stay long. At the thought of the young woman a light smile stole into his face. She had not looked at him with fear but with curious openness, treating him like one of her kind. He wished that all vampire-human relationships would be as wonderful as those between Isabel and Enid.

It had not escaped him that his third in command had looked at him expectantly when she gave him the file and had disapproved that the woman had treated his sheriff with disrespect for his job. But how could she have known he was the sheriff of this area? Isabel was not allowed to talk about their work outside the nest without his explicit permission. She was furthermore just a human and therefore had nothing to do with the politics and customs of his kind. And she had been polite, even with Stan's rude attempts at flirting... Godric's thoughts moved on to her handsome body and soft features. She looked really uncommon with her long white-blond hair and bright green eyes. With her elegant and supple movements she almost reminded him of a cat. He also could not help but inhale her scent and soon realized that although she was no virgin – which was to be assumed after her calm reaction to Stan – she had not been intimate with a man for a long time. It had not been a problem for him to determine that since she had applied a perfume, but it was not too exaggerated. He had really liked that fact. Most women today use either too much perfume or one that smelled too strong and covered the natural scent. Sometimes it even burned partially in his nose.

A knock on his door made him come back from his thoughts to the present. He knew who it was, and with his "Enter," his second in command and her human came into his office.

"Godric, you called us?" Isabel nodded to her superior and motioned Hugo to stand next to her. He greeted the vampire with a polite nod.

Godric looked at the other man and handed him the file. "Mr. Ayers, your niece was here a short while ago and asked me to give you this file. A colleague of yours who had brought it by said that you must look it through until tomorrow."

At the same time that Hugo paled Isabel spoke, "Enid was here? I apologize sincerely, Sheriff, if her behavior was in any way unacceptable."

"That is not necessary, Isabel." Godric gave her a mild smile. "Although Stan will say otherwise, her behavior was nothing but polite and courteous. But I would like Ms. Griffith to come to the nest again. As she had to leave quickly, we unfortunately had no opportunity to introduce ourselves accordingly."

"Of course, Sheriff."

"You may leave then. I am sure Mr. Ayers still has a lot of work to do this night." With another nod from Isabel and a "Thank you for the file, Sheriff" from Hugo, both left the office and Godric picked up his documents again. He feared they would keep him busy for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I suggest you listen to Latino music and Kaoma** ' **s** _ **Lambada**_ **while reading.**

 **And many thanks for your reviews, alerts and favs. Every time I hear from you, I jump around wildly :) Now, please have fun with this next chapter!**

* * *

It was just before midnight when Enid came home. Her parent-teacher talk had gone well, and the parents of little Marcus were very happy with the day care so far. After that, Enid and Samantha had gone to _Pescado_. Normally, Meredith would have come as well, but she and her boyfriend already had other plans. At first, the two of them had wondered why the new sushi bar had a Spanish name. But when they met the owners, they knew why: Some time ago the tourist Asuka Nakamura from Osaka had visited the beach bar of Carlos Garcia from Sevilla, and for both it was love at first sight. With her knowledge of sushi, his skill in running a bar and both their passion for cowboys, they had finally landed here. Enid and her friend were absolutely thrilled by this story and had made friends with the couple. When Carlos and Asuka weren't serving guests or mixing exquisite cocktails, they had been talking to them. In particular, Enid was interested in how many vampires were living in Spain and Japan and how the mutual understanding between vampires and humans was there. It turned out that Japanese generally were very open about this issue and advocated international vampire rights.

 _'Well,'_ Enid thought about it, _'that wasn't to be expected otherwise… After all, it had been Japanese scientists who had developed the synthetic blood.'_

Carlos was a bit restrained about vampires because he had lost an uncle in a traffic accident caused by a vampire. But, in general, he had nothing against them either. Overall, the four had gotten along very well, and when Samantha had hinted at having distant Japanese relatives, she and Asuka had almost sworn blood sisterhood.

As Enid and Samantha were about to go home, Enid remembered something and took advantage of the opportunity and their new friendship.

"Hey, Carlos," she smiled at him. "Would you two mind making your bar available for an event?"

Carlos was about to clean a glass and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What kind of event would that be?"

"I have contacts with the local vampire sheriff and they want to improve the relationship between us and them. Therefore, they're looking for places for people to meet in a relaxed atmosphere." Enid put on her best smile and waited impatiently for his reply. He seemed to think it over thoroughly.

When his wife came by from a nearby table and gave him a good-humored "Why not?" he finally agreed. He gave Enid his number, under which the corresponding plans could be made out, even at short notice.

When Enid got home and just wanted to jump quickly into the shower, she heard her uncle call her to his home office. She remembered the file again and hoped that the nice vampire had given it to him. She stood in the doorway to his office and tied her hair to a ponytail so she could take a shower afterwards without delay and then lay down quickly.

"What's up, uncle?"

"Are you okay, Enid?" he asked her in a cautious tone.

She looked at him blankly. "Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"

"Godric gave me the file you brought to me earlier and-"

"Oh, so Godric is his name?" she interrupted him with interest.

Hugo raised his eyebrows in perplexity and stared at her in consternation. "Err yes. Enid... you cannot just take a vampire, and even more a stranger, as an errand boy. If you hadn't met Godric, but... Stan, for example, you would not be standing in front of me so unharmed." He had grown louder and now it was Enid's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"Calm down, uncle, he was really nice and yeah... maybe I just put the file into his hands when I had to go... but I wouldn't have needed that if you or Isabel had been available." She grinned mischievously. "Did you have fun at least?" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully and laughed at him.

"I will not discuss this topic with you, you are my niece!"

"Oh, come on; don't be like that. I'm not a kid anymore, Uncle Hugo. And besides, Isabel has long since taught me about the flowers and bees." She winked mischievously. "But now I'm really tired and want to lie down like a good girl, and I promise you I will not abuse a vampire as an errand boy anymore, okay?" she said in her best girlish voice.

He looked at her playfully angry and then sighed. "Isabel's going to talk to you about it anyway, so goodnight."

"Okey-dokey..."

-x-

Her next day's work came and went without a hitch thanks to the non-alcoholic cocktails at the _Pescado_ the night before and the prospect of a relaxing reading night all to herself. Enid really wanted to start the book that her aunt had sent a few days ago. With a freshly brewed tea, she sat down on the couch and was about to open _Sofies Welt_ when her cell phone announced a message. With a sigh, she picked it up and opened it. She really wanted to start with her book, but she knew that the flashing news light would soon drive her crazy if she ignored it. The message was from her aunt.

 _Ist es angekommen? *drück dich*_

Enid frowned and wrote back.

 **Ja, danke :-3 Aber keine SMS, T Andrea! Die Kosten! Schreib dir bald eine Mail *kuss***

Just when she wanted to put her phone away again, she got another message. She groaned and vowed to turn off the device after this one. This time it was from Isabel.

 _Enid, tomorrow night the opening of our human-vampire cooperation project will take place at The Lagoon Nightclub. Are you in?_

 _'Ooooh yes,'_ Enid thought and was at once very excited.

 **Sure thing, Isabel, will be there!**

Just a second later she got a reply.

 _10 pm, Latino Dance Night, get dressed accordingly._

She grinned and then really turned off her device. But when she tried to pick up the book again, she realized that her thoughts were already wandering to her closet. She looked sadly at _Sofies Welt_ and vowed to just pick out something for the coming night and then finally devote herself to her book.

She found a black tight neck holder top that did not even reach her navel, but when Enid tried it on, she found it extremely sexy and decided to wear it. She remembered that Andrea had pushed it on her during a shopping spree and now she was grateful for it. Enid had nice clothes to wear and liked to dress elegantly rather than casually when going out, but since she was not a regular party girl, her wardrobe was lacking one or two sexy pieces. So she sent her auntie a notional kiss and then rummaged on. She picked up a pair of very _very_ short shorts and held it up. _'Hell no!'_ she just thought and threw it back. It had been ages since she'd cleaned out her wardrobe and decided to do it again soon. She was 24 now and not 14 anymore after all... Finally she found a turquoise skirt that reached to her ankles. It had a tight waistband but was otherwise sprawling so that the skirt could turn beautifully when she danced. Enid sighed contentedly and laid the two pieces neatly over a chair. _'Now all I need is matching shoes and I'm through,'_ she thought and opted for plain flat ballerinas that were also black. She knew high-heeled shoes would look better on the skirt, but she could dance better in flat ones.

After a quick shower, Enid finally managed to read a little bit in bed, but after two hours, her eyes just closed.

-x-

The Lagoon Nightclub was already well attended when Enid arrived. She looked for Isabel and felt the music slowly but surely catching her. A song by Shakira was playing just now, and the rest of the way to the bar, she was dancing. Once there, she let her gaze wander over the dancing people and at the same time admired the furnishings. The club was decorated in subtle shades of green, blue and turquoise and even the slight mist over the dance floor glowed blue like in a real lagoon. And that the music was not too loud so that you could still talk to someone without shouting was also a plus for Enid.

But, unfortunately, she couldn't find Isabel; she also wondered where exactly the event that Isabel had written about was to take place. When she looked back to the bar and was about to sit down, the vampire to whom she had given the file for her uncle suddenly stood in front of her. A happy smile spread across her face until she beamed at him.

"You! You are here too." Then she was a bit embarrassed. "Um... Godric, right? I wanted to apologize that last time I just had to leave so quickly and abused you as a messenger. I usually don't do such things, you know? But I really didn't have time and..."

Meanwhile, Godric had leaned against the bar with his right arm on the counter and Enid realized he was looking at her in amusement. She chewed on her bottom lip, put her left hand softly on his and looked at him innocently with a smile. "Am I forgiven?"

He seemed to think about it for a while and then suddenly held her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Only if you save me a dance. You are my blind date for tonight, little one."

* * *

Godric was glad to have come here with Isabel. It had been decades since he had last been in an establishment like this and he really wanted to leave the event in Isabel's capable hands. But then she had told him that Hugo's niece would come too. He did not know where this feeling came from, but he found himself in the unusual situation of wanting to get to know this young woman who seemed so full of lust for life. And so he had been waiting for her.

Enid had not seen him, but he had watched her dance to the bar. He had seen her small smile when she realized that her skirt was swinging in sweeping movements as she turned her hips. And now she was standing in front of him, her loose hair only pinned back on one side with a large flower clasp, the tips slightly curled, and she looked at him coquettishly through her eyelashes. She was flirting with him!

It was an understatement that she made him speechless. It was a new experience that he was not treated like an authority person and he found it extremely refreshing. Godric felt a new momentum in him and wanted to take advantage of it.

"Am I forgiven?"

There was nothing to forgive, but she did not know that. Wanting to see her reaction, he decided to link his forgiveness to a condition, relatively certain that she would not take it badly. Despite the loud music, he could clearly hear her heartbeat rising slightly and was enjoying her questioning eyes and her slightly open lips.

He took her hand and kissed its back, then said, "Only if you save me a dance. You are my blind date for tonight, little one."

* * *

"What exactly do you mean by blind date? Has this something to do with Isabel's project? She hasn't told me anything else yet."

Godric smirked at her. "I can bring you to Isabel and explain everything, but first you owe me an answer."

"Mean," she shot back with a laugh, propping her elbow on the bar and supporting her chin on her hand. Enid peered dismissively at him from top to bottom and couldn't help but admire how well he looked in his black pants and the also black half-unbuttoned shirt. That flashed a tattoo that seemed to wind like a chain around his upper body. He was just a little taller than her and would physically make a good dance partner.

She decided to tease Godric a bit. "Well, are you sure you can dance tango? All men who want to dance with me first have to prove that they can master the dance of the dances."

He raised an eyebrow and then suddenly stood directly in front of her, gripping her hip with his left hand and exerting a slight pressure so that she was forced to stand on her tiptoes, her nose only an inch away from his one. "Do you want to challenge me, little one?"

Before Enid could reply, the next song began to play and her eyes widened as she recognized her favorite song, _Lambada_.

She moved closer to his ear and mumbled seductively, "What would life be without challenges?" She then looked invitingly into his eyes. "Forget the tango; I want to dance now…"

She saw a dangerous glint in Godric's eyes and then found herself directly on the dance floor. His left hand hadn't let go of her hip and with his right he had raised her arm and held her very close to him. This time it was he who breathed in her ear. "I have already walked this earth when people still knew how to make good use of their bodies properly, young Enid. You have no chance with this challenge."

And with that, he bent his knees and slid one leg between her thighs. With their legs so intertwined, he was swinging her across the dance floor to the rhythm of the music. How he managed to not bump into the other dancers was a mystery to Enid, because not once did he redirect his eyes from hers. He let her make spins and twists and turns until she laughed with pure joy. As the song neared the end, he steadied her lower back while she dipped backwards with a fluid motion, letting her hair fly one last time, and then came back up with a joyful gasp. She pressed her hands on both sides of his face, breathlessly looking deep into his eyes, and then fell around his neck, beaming with happiness.

"My question still stands, little one. Am I acceptable as a blind date?" he asked as he gently stroked her hair. Unlike Enid, he breathed calmly, as if they hadn't just swept across the dance floor like a whirlwind. Her heart still beat frenetically and she felt ecstatic. When she broke away from his neck, he led her from the dance floor and she saw his mischievous grin. "Was that better than a tango? Or do you need a second dance to make a decision?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes! Yes! I mean no!" Enid shook her head in confusion. No one had ever danced with her like that. She had learned this dance on a Brazilian beach when she was fifteen, and the people there were known and famous for their sexy dances. But that dance with Godric was a completely different league. It was as if they had been one for a few minutes, and she had felt the music as well as his strength and joy down to the smallest cell of her body. She heard him chuckle and then suddenly faced Isabel. Without her noticing, Godric had led her to an adjoining room where the music was no longer as loud as on the dance floor. Enid was still out of her wits, but still noticed the video camera that Isabel held in her hand. Questioningly, she looked first at Godric and then at her friend again.

"For blackmail..." Isabel said, grinning. "I hope our sheriff did not blow your mind too much?"

Enid laughed and denied with a waving hand gesture. "Oh nonsense…" Then Isabel's words seeped into her brain and her features froze. "Wait, what?" She looked at Godric again and then put her hand on her mouth in fright. "You are the sheriff of this area?"

As she asked that, a faint look of fear crept into Godric's face. Did he think she would change her behavior towards him? That didn't matter to her. Even if he were the sheik of some oil well, as long as he treated her like he did before, she would too.

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "But then why are there any problems between you and us?" Both vampires looked genuinely surprised. "Seriously, guys. With Godric as sheriff and you as his second, Isabel, I don't know why there are any interaction problems at all." But then she remembered the interview with that hateful reverend she had seen just that afternoon and that sobered her immediately. "Never mind..."

She sighed and turned back to her fantastic dance partner. "Thank you, Godric, for this wonderful dance." Enid gave him a genuine smile. "I really would like to be your blind date for this evening." She looked at both vampires in turn. "So, how exactly is this dating planned?"

* * *

Isabel gave her ward a warm smile. She had not known why her sheriff was going to come to the event, but when she saw him sneaking up on Enid, finally swinging her on the dance floor, she was astonished. She had never seen him like that before! Her usually so stoically standing, barely an emotion permitting sheriff could dance, of whom even she could learn a few more moves. And she had it in her blood. When she heard that he wanted Enid as a blind date, she was no longer surprised – although she briefly considered explaining him the principle of such an event in private again. But just as she knew Godric, he would simply stare at her with his distinctive expression until she gave her peace. So she decided to drop the matter and was happy for Enid, as well as for Godric, that the two seemed to have so much fun.

"So, how exactly is this dating planned?"

She turned to Enid. "In principle, it is easy. There are plenty of vampires and humans willing to get to know each other better, and of everyone who wanted to join in, we wrote down the names and put them into the two bowls over there. In just a few minutes, Godric, as the initiator, will draw a piece of paper from each to pair them up, and the two will then have thirty minutes to ask each other all sorts of things; after half an hour, the pairings will change or they can continue their conversation if they want to."

That had been one of her ward's very first SMS suggestions to her and now Enid looked touched. But Isabel honestly didn't think that so many would actually be so interested in the idea. She scanned the attendees and was proud of Dallas: 34 humans and vampires waited expectantly to be chosen. There were others sitting around them at the bar too, and Isabel could hear from the conversations that they were friends of the participants. At the next words, Isabel turned around again.

"Wow," Enid muttered. "Change the minds of some and you're changing the world." Her favorite female human turned to her sheriff. "Go do it..." She saw that Enid took Godric's hands in hers, squeezed them and smiled brightly at him; it warmed Isabel's undead heart. "Change the world, Godric."

* * *

[ _Has it arrived? *hugs*_

 **Yes, thanks :-3 But no SMS, A(unt) Andrea! The costs! I'll write a mail soon *kiss*** ]


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Dear readers, I am very sad. Many have read my story, but I've received very few reviews so far; for chapter 5 none at all :( I know that life can sometimes be stressful, and I currently don't have much free time either. But it takes only a minute or two to write a few sentences. So please let me know what you think. I can only improve if I receive feedback.**

* * *

It was good that Godric was the one who drew the names and then handed them to Isabel to read them aloud and guide the couples to the tables. This way, Enid had time to compose herself a little and, admittedly, admire Godric's body in his seductive clothes. She had to hide a grin behind her hand, because just when she thought how sexy his butt looked, he turned around and his eyes found hers.

Then he was at her side again, holding out his arm like a gentleman. She put her arm on his and felt his fingers gently around hers while she looked him in the eyes.

"What now?"

Instead of answering, he led her to a quiet corner with a long couch. "What would you like to drink?"

While Enid sat down, surprised how comfortable the green couch was, she mused convulsively. She had intended to drink something alcoholic, but with this turn of the evening, she preferred to abstain from it. Who knew, maybe he wanted to dance with her again; she should then be able to keep up with him and not hang in his arms like Jell-O. That alone commanded her self-esteem.

"I'll take a non-alcoholic cocktail, you can surprise me..."

One second he was still standing in front of her and the next he was gone. Perplex, Enid tried to find him in the dim light. As most of the people in the room were seated and dated their allotted partners, she found Godric quite quickly. He stood with Isabel at the bar and was just served two glasses. After a nod to Isabel, he came back to her and handed her the drink with a slight bow. Enid gave Godric a heartfelt "thank you" and started to play almost unconsciously with the decorative umbrella. When he sat down beside her, she took a sip and closed her eyes with a comforting sigh. But then she looked at him mischievously grinning.

"You cheated."

At his questioning glance, Enid nodded toward Isabel. "There's definitely peach in it and Isabel knows that I like to drink it." She pulled at the straw again and thought about it. "Hmmm... kiwi. And pineapple, passion fruit... and something else." She looked questioningly at Godric while she took another sip.

"That was all correct, little one, plus banana and, as I was told, a hint of cocoa as a secret ingredient."

"Cocoa?" When Godric nodded in agreement, she couldn't resist a pleasurable "wow".

"This is delicious, Godric! Thank you. What's the name of this cocktail?"

"It's a _Tropical Mystery_." He gave her a gentle smile and waved his glass lightly with his hand.

"Ah, I have to remember that."

As he sipped at his glass, she was a little lost for words and nervously smoothed her hair with one hand. To gain time, she made herself comfortable by leaning against the couch with her right shoulder and crossed her legs. Holding her cocktail in her lap, she studied him again. And then she remembered something she could ask him.

"So... I have an exclusive meeting with the sheriff of area 9 of Texas. How come you don't wear a sheriff badge? You know, if you were wearing one, I would have recognized you as a sheriff." She winked at him.

A strange expression crept into his eyes and he answered in a decidedly neutral tone, "Would you have behaved differently then?"

Enid frowned, thinking. Would she have behaved differently? That seemed important to him, and she suddenly realized how much Isabel respected him. But when she talked about him, it was always about him in his position as sheriff; never as a person.

Before she could speak, he continued, "Vampires have no badges, neither the sheriffs nor our higher authorities. As I understand it, the humans who held the office of a sheriff in past times wanted to stand out from the crowd and therefore pinned badges on their chests so that they would be recognized. An officer from the Dallas Police Department I work with told me once that nowadays each tip of the sheriff's star represents a principle of human police ideology too."

Enid nodded in agreement. "I read something about it a few years ago; I think that was loyalty, honor, integrity, knowledge, character, courtesy and judgment."

"Correct. But vampires have their own rules. My kind does not have such sentimentality. No vampire would commit to a simple badge; they only bow to power and age. And because we feel how strong and old our counterpart is, we do not need an indicator such as a badge."

Godric was still talking in the same unemotional tone and that was starting to scare Enid a bit. "I understand..." she said and she really did. Because of their diet, vampires were trapped between their past lives as humans and those of predators. It was a fine line they had to walk on a daily basis and sometimes it was easier to surrender to the supposedly good feeling of superiority and to drop all morality; humans did that often enough too. And to keep them in check, vampires needed a strong authority that didn't show any weaknesses. Enid looked at Godric and knew that this circumstance made him lonely.

Godric only looked at her doubtfully and said nothing.

"You know... I confess I might not have acted so boldly on the first day we met had I known you were Isabel's boss. But tonight would have been different because-"

He stiffened and interrupted her. "No. Enid, you do not understand. Unlike humans, we vampires do not have time to sit back and enjoy the time. Right here and now, I am the sheriff of this area too and even as I talk to you, I have all the other vampires in this club in sight and could intervene at any time if one did not follow the rules."

Enid looked down on the floor and didn't know what to say. It was clear that she no longer sat facing the meek man who had danced so passionately with her. Was he tired of talking to her? Did he even want to hear her opinion on this subject? Could he even if he was in his sheriff role? His whole posture screamed denial, and as he turned away from her and let his eyes slip over those present instead of paying her attention, Enid got goose bumps and suddenly had to fight tears. She didn't know what was going on; usually she wasn't prone to tears. But she liked him, had felt comfortable with him, and now... Squeezing her cocktail, she stood up and said goodbye as calmly as she could.

"Thank you for the time you've had for me. I will not bother you any longer, Sheriff Godric. Have a nice evening."

* * *

Godric was lost in his thoughts. This evening was meant to bring humans and vampires closer! And now he was sitting here and keeping Enid at a distance. He wanted her to be aware of the dangers of being with vampires, wanted her to understand his point of view.

But when she got up and said goodbye, addressing him with his title, he realized he had gone too far. He felt a stab in his undead heart. Now had happened what he exactly had feared. Now she, too, saw him only as a sheriff and he could do nothing but sit there petrified and watch her leave. He saw a tear sparkle in the corner of her eye and wanted to stop and speak to her, but then Isabel already approached Enid. He sat back on the couch and when he saw Enid storming past Isabel too, he heard the glass crunching, which he still held in his hand. When Enid left the room, his second stood in front of him and carefully took the glass out of his hand.

"Godric, what have you done?" Isabel sighed and rubbed her left temple.

"I will talk to her."

But before he could pass Isabel, she grabbed his arm. "No..."

Godric gave her a stern look and she let him go again.

"I apologize, but you should listen to me where Enid is concerned, Godric. Give her time; she just needs it right now."

He nodded and let his eyes glide once more over the numerous participants who seemed to have more fun than he had, if he could trust the happy and interested faces. "The first round will be over in a few minutes. Please see to it that everything proceeds accordingly."

His longtime confidant bowed her head respectfully. "Of course, Godric."

When Isabel left, he went after Enid. He would of course keep his distance, but he wanted to make sure that she was fine. All the vampires present had heard that their sheriff had talked to this young woman for a long time, which made Enid interesting in their eyes. Even if he had unconsciously chased her away, she did not have to suffer and suddenly face other vampires.

He found her immediately. She was sitting in a corner at the bar, her forehead resting on her clasped hands. Her eyes were closed and he could hear her breathing heavily in and out. Should he just go to her and ask for the second promised dance after their date was obviously over? Such a situation was completely foreign to him. He had not felt nervous for centuries! Several times he was on the verge of sitting down next to her to clear their misunderstanding. But each time his instincts stopped him. He had not interacted privately with humans, let alone young women, for ages, so he did not know what behavior was appropriate. But for as long as he had lived this undead life, he had always been able to rely on his instinct.

Godric decided to watch her discreetly from a distance. But only a few minutes after he had settled in another corner of the hall, he suddenly saw a man sitting down next to Enid. He was a human. But Godric found himself growling at the idea that this man – whose boozy breath he could smell from where he was watching – was talking to his Enid.

He was immediately startled by his own thoughts. His Enid? When had he become so possessive of her?

Because of his thoughts, he almost missed the beginning of their conversation. He quickly focused his attention exclusively on the two humans at the bar.

"Hey pretty lady, what's up?"

Godric noted with a satisfying feeling that Enid gave him only a disapproving look and apparently did not want to respond to the man. Unfortunately, said man wanted to go on.

"Come on, you pretty thing. Talk to me. Hey, I'm Taylor." When he tried to put his arm on hers, she pulled hers away.

"And I'm not interested." She waved to the bartender and ordered another _Tropical Mystery._

When this Taylor wanted to turn her on with a "Come on, I buy you one," she looked at him angrily.

"I said that I'm not interested! What's so hard to understand?"

"Woah, hey, all right, sweetheart. I saw you with that guy there, you know, the vamp... You didn't seem to be happy with him and I thought you preferred someone living instead of such a cold fish."

Enid could not see it from where she sat, but Godric did not miss the fact that this Taylor stroked his crotch while speaking. A rumble that came from deep within his chest frightened a few dancers around him, but that did not matter to him that very moment. When this creep continued to try to persuade Enid, Godric got ready to intervene at any time.

"What did he say to you, my sweetheart? Did he want to make you believe that all vamps are totally nice and then drink your blood? Do you like something like that? I can also bite you, my beauty..." He leaned over to her with a disgusting grin and put his hand on Enid's thigh.

Godric lost it at the same time as Enid. She pushed his arm aside and stood up. "Touch me again and you'll end up in the hospital," she threatened him. However, when she turned to leave with her cocktail, he actually had the audacity to reach for her butt.

Before his Enid could react, Godric had already grabbed that bastard and pressed him against the bar. He heard distant shouts and saw out of the corner of his eye that one of the two doormen came running.

"What's going on here?"

The bouncer wanted to reach for Godric, but Enid stopped him. "Good that you are here, that man molested me!"

"Okay, everybody's gonna calm down. Are you all right, Miss?" At her nod, the man tried to control the situation. "Miss, which of these two has molested you?"

Before Enid could speak, the bastard spoke again. "Mister, this is a vamp! He wanted to drink her blood and jumped on me abruptly too!"

Godric found it really hard to compose himself again and to not rip the tongue out of his lying mouth.

"What? No! He lies. It was him who touched me, although I told him several times to leave me be."

"Are you sure, Miss? This vampire doesn't seem to be harmless either." The doorman glared nervously at Godric and did not really know who exactly he was going to throw out.

But then Enid stepped beside Godric and laid her hand on his forearm. It was a very calming gesture and he closed his eyes for a split second to regain his composure.

"This is the vampire Sheriff Godric of our city. He is also the organizer of the event that takes place tonight in the side room and he behaved towards me like the gentleman that he is."

The bouncer's eyes widened as she spoke, and when she begged the man to throw the troublemaker out, he rejoiced with renewed enthusiasm when Godric handed him this Taylor.

The bystanders who had heard the exchange applauded as the bastard was towed to the door. But Godric's thoughts were already back on Enid. She had defended him. True, what else could she have said as an honest witness? But her voice had been gentle – and she still had not pulled her arm away from his. Maybe he could still save this evening…

With a careful movement, he took her hand in his and led her to one of the few unoccupied tables.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Many thanks to Otakugirl1996 and anonymous guest for your encouraging words.** **Below is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

There he was again, the attentive nice guy. But he kept himself so upright and locked up tight that Enid didn't know how to get past his vampire shell which he carried like a shield. She waited for him to say something, but he only looked at her with an intense expression in his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Enid sighed and looked down as she massaged her temples.

"Thank you, Godric, for your help with this guy." She looked up and sought out his eyes. "But you don't have to feel obliged to sit here with me now."

"Enid-"

"Actually, I wanted to dance a bit more and then go home. You don't have to take care of me, I can do it myself," she assured him. "I don't want to give you more work than you already have." In keeping with their mood, a rather melancholy song just started playing. She laughed inwardly. _'What a suitable accompaniment...'_

"I know what your position means to you, so please don't bother yourself with me," she said as he remained silent. Enid sighed again and gave him a sad smile.

She expected him to leave now, but she only saw him frown. "What do you mean? Enlighten me please, Enid."

Enid chewed on her bottom lip and then took a deep breath. _'Okay, Enid, you can do it. What could happen, worst case? That he wants nothing more to do with you? If there's the slightest chance he will be himself again, I can live with it.'_

Nervously, she looked around for Isabel. "Is it possible that Isabel could take over your duties completely for a while? Here and now I mean?"

Godric raised his eyebrows and wondered what she was getting at. "That is possible. When I am not present, my second will automatically be in command."

"Okay." Enid got up. "Then come with me."

Without turning back, she headed for the exit and stepped out into the pleasantly warm night air. She had already moved away from the club a bit when she felt a breeze and Godric suddenly walked beside her.

"I thought you liked the music. Why did you want to leave now?" he asked Enid with a curious undertone in his voice.

Enid walked on and headed for the park, which wasn't too far away. She still didn't look at him when she answered his question.

"I wanted to get away from the other vampires."

When he suddenly stood in front of her and held her by her upper arms, Enid was startled. "Little one, you have nothing to fear from them. I would not let anything happen to you. I told you that."

Now it was her turn to frown. Then she laughed softly. "Oh silly, I didn't want to leave because I was scared, but because of you."

That had apparently dumbfounded him because he cocked his head and asked in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

She laughed again and put her hands on his arms. Breathing in the pleasant night air, she drew him on. "Can you promise me something?"

"What do you have in mind, little one?"

She half turned to him while walking and looked at him seriously. "Promise me I can talk to _you_ the rest of the night and not you as a sheriff."

"I am afraid I do not understand you properly, little one. I am the sheriff."

"Yes, you are. But, Godric, you're so much more. First and foremost, you're an independent person like everyone else."

Meanwhile, they had reached the park and Enid headed for the small lake which was hidden behind trees. There she gestured Godric to sit and he settled down cross-legged. She herself knelt behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Enid-"

"Sssh, Godric. Relax. Just relax…" she breathed in his ear and began to knead his upper arms and shoulders.

"You know… I feel comfortable in your presence and would like to be your friend. I think you don't have many friends in your position and that's why you've forgotten how to differentiate between yourself and you as a sheriff."

With steady movements, she stroked from his shoulders to his neck and back.

"When we danced earlier... that was _you_. You were totally laid back and had fun, right? But after that you fell back into your role as sheriff. I'm sorry, Godric. I... I didn't know at that time how to react and, frankly, was a bit hurt too. I know that you're a vampire and I know what that means. I see you for what you are. Since I came here and started living with my uncle, I've known Isabel. She taught me well about your kind without revealing your secrets. I understand now that it's hard for you to open yourself up. That's why I wanted to come here with you. Here are no other vampires around. You know, no spying ears, and you don't need to be a sheriff now."

When she felt that he was relaxing a bit, she extended her massage to his upper back. She felt his pleasant rumbling more than hearing it.

"I think you're overworked. Isabel has often complained to me that Stan often takes a break from his duties, and besides our irregular girls' nights, she is very attentive to herself too. But I've never heard her say that you have freed yourself from your duties. That's what you confirmed yourself earlier too..."

With circular movements, she took care of his neck now. He suddenly put his right hand on her left and turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"I am over two thousand years old, little one, and have been a sheriff for a very long time now. It is not easy for me to mess up my previous life just to... have fun."

"I understand that, Godric. I really do. But do you know what I think? You long for it. You long for a change, no matter how small it is. Your eyes sparked while dancing, and your aura literally shone with joy." She stopped moving and rested her forehead against his head. "After that... you were like dead."

Godric laughed humorlessly. "Technically, we are dead."

"Oh yeah?" She got up, sat down in front of him and looked him straight in the eye. "When you're all dead, why are you moving? Why are you drinking? Why are you thinking and having sex and living the way you live? No, you're not dead, Godric! Some... magic might freeze you during the day, but do you know what? There are also flowers that only bloom at night!"

Now that she was sitting in front of him, she could see that she had apparently amused him. His liveliness had returned to his eyes and he gave her a smug smile.

"So you say I am a night flower?"

"Well, why not?" she teased him. As they sat next to a cluster of flowers, she quickly picked a few and tied a wreath. Godric watched her with interest and when she was done, she put the wreath on his head. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and she couldn't help it – she laughed out loud.

He also chuckled for a while but soon became serious again. "There are plenty of humans who think we are freaks of nature."

"And do _you_ feel like a freak?" she asked him in return. "I tell you what. You are a freak. And that is a good thing. Because there's beauty in you. There's always beauty in being a freak because uniformity is boring and not very desirable in my eyes."

She smiled warmly at him, but something dark distorted his features.

"I am afraid that I am much worse than just a freak."

That got her attention. "Why?"

Godric did not say anything for a while, but then he raised his hand and stroked her cheek. But he did not linger there. He let his hand slide further down until it covered her throat, while he looked at Enid with an absent look.

"You have no idea of the abominations I have committed in my life, young Enid. I slaughtered countless people, men and women. And I enjoyed it."

Enid felt that they had just gotten to the real problem of the whole affair.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Godric looked at her incredulously.

Enid took his second hand and put it around her throat as well. "I'm sitting here, Godric. I see you and I trust you. I'm sure you committed those acts in your young vampire years, right? Today you're different." She had an idea and grinned at him mischievously. "You know, changing your behavior is also a trait of the living, not the dead." Enid took his hands then and kissed both. He smiled and also took her hands in return to press his lips against her palms.

"So let me clarify that. You killed a lot of people and you certainly were not the only vampire that acted that way." After his nod, she continued.

"Let me tell you that the current world population is heading for seven billion. That is no excuse for wiping out many lives on your own; but mankind survived it, Godric. It was certainly not good and catastrophic for every one of your victims. After all, dying is never nice, but... if you look at the bigger picture, the natural balance, then it makes sense. I believe that everything that happens in nature has its purpose."

Enid looked at him thoughtfully and, if she was honest with herself, a little anxious. "Did you... kill children too?"

"No!" he exclaimed at once. Godric held her hands with his left and cupped her head with his right one so he could stroke her forehead with his thumb. "With my hands I have eradicated countless lives, but no blood of children sticks to them."

With a faint smile she gave in to a deep feeling and leaned into his hand. "You see? Even then you had a moral concept." She closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of him stroking her forehead.

"Every life ends sometimes. But when children are taken out of life, that's pointless and... unfair." The last word she had whispered, but then she laughed quietly and humorlessly. "Unfair. That's a bit cynical, isn't it? This is a typical human feeling, and the natural balance doesn't care about what we consider unfair. But children haven't really lived just yet, and when they die, it's just…" Enid's voice failed and she looked sadly at Godric as her thoughts wandered to all the sick children, like young Kayla for instance.

"Unfair," Godric finished her sentence.

"Yes." She looked him in his eyes and felt suddenly ashamed.

"Man, I wanted to cheer you up. Instead, I'm moping."

He seemed to ponder something. Then Godric suddenly leaned forward and kissed first her forehead and then her cheeks in slow motion. At first, Enid was startled by the sudden movement, but when his soft lips touched her skin, she closed her eyes with a sigh. When he sat back, she almost followed him because his touch had felt so good.

"I enjoy our conversation a lot, little one. And of course you can be sad around me too. As I understand the concept of friendship, we are to support each other when having negative feelings."

She immediately gasped in anticipation. "So we are friends, yes?"

* * *

Godric's undead heart leaped joyfully when seeing her reaction and he nodded. "It is an honor to have you as a friend, Enid." He wrapped all his hopes and desires in that one sentence. And his feelings seemed to have reached her, because she held her hand over her mouth, touched. She blinked a couple of times in rapid succession and then got up.

"I have an idea of how we can come up with more positive thoughts." She looked at him with a mischievous grin. "You can swim, yes?"

Of course, Godric was able to swim, but for a moment, he just sat there, obtuse, and wondered whether her quick change of feelings. With quick movements she stripped off her skirt and top and Godric suddenly faced her seductive body. She wore a black and white spotted bra and panties. Without shyness she stood in front of him, showing her feminine curves. He let his gaze glide over her body, and what he saw ignited a fire deep inside him that he had not felt for many years. He watched as she walked the short distance to the shore with careful steps and put one foot into the water. Laughing, she turned to Godric and waved him over.

This woman confused him more and more. She awakened a side in him that had been dormant for a very long time, hidden under all the layers of blood and violence and restrictions of his vampire life. Rather than cowed, she was outspoken and open about his aura, the natural balance and his brutal past as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Who are you?"

She looked around and raised her eyebrows. Then a vile glint came into her eyes. "Someone who will be most dissatisfied if you don't come here right now, my friend!"

"I do not know a human woman who is so unreserved with standing in her underwear..." And she looked good. His Enid had no idea how much he had to fight to keep his fangs hidden. When he heard her beautiful laugh again, a tingling sensation ran over Godric's skin and he let out a low possessive rumble.

"Oh, Godric, whether I'm wearing a bikini or my underwear, where's the difference? I don't see any." Then she looked at him pouting and with a mumbled "I'm off," she let herself slip into the water.

Godric really did not know what to do. He had just won her as a friend and now he was already feeling aroused by the thought of them both swimming in the lake. Should he risk getting closer and maybe destroy the blossoming friendship? If he did not touch her, nothing untoward might happen. He really wanted to have fun and she promised it.

Before he could make a decision, his hands had already betrayed him by unbuttoning his shirt and stripping it off. Enid seemed to like that, because she applauded and cheered him on.

"Come in, come in. It's wonderful."

Within seconds, he was on the shore, only wearing his underpants and jumping after her, feeling freer than he had for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Your reviews are warming my heart! It's so much fun to bring Enid and Godric slowly together (The emphasis is on slowly, because although I believe in love at first sight, in stories it often comes across as hasty and thus feels unrealistic...). So I'm sorry, KarmaBites, that the tension between the two will last for a while longer... ;-)**

 **Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it as much.**

* * *

\- 3 weeks later -

Enid rubbed her forehead in frustration. It was Friday afternoon again and she was busy cleaning up for the weekend with Samantha. Their friend Meredith had gone home earlier today because she didn't feel well, and Enid feared that she had become infected too. She had a sore throat and her thoughts were muddled. She absolutely couldn't have that now. In a few hours, there would be a karaoke evening taking place in the sushi bar _Pescado_. Groaning, she sat down on a chair she had been about to put up on the table. Her friend looked pityingly at her, then went and got her a Nurofen out of her bag.

"Thanks, Sam..."

"I hope it'll help. After all, you want to blow everyone away with your voice." Samantha winked at her.

"Yeah… you sure you don't wanna come?" She threw in the pill and washed it down with a big sip of water.

Samantha snorted. "Me and karaoke? You know how I like to sing," she returned with a sarcastic laugh. "The only songs I get out neatly are nursery rhymes."

They both laughed and got back to work.

"Besides, I cannot go there tonight if your sheriff friend will be there too. The moment he sees me, he'll let you down right away and just wants to be with my beautiful self," she teased Enid.

Enid threw a small ball at her. "Ha ha. How many times must I say that we have no relationship? We're just friends."

"Ooooh, I forgot." Samantha rolled her eyes. "And how's your _friendship_ going?"

"Considering the fact that he has little time due to his job, things are going well. I bother him every evening with a personal question when he gets up, and before I go to sleep, he writes back his answer."

Enid saw her friend smile knowingly. "Something like 'What's your favorite food' or-" She obviously remembered who they were talking about. "Forget about the food... favorite color?" She looked questioningly at Enid.

With a beaming smile, Enid pulled her phone out of her pocket and searched for the message.

 _"Dear Enid, I have never looked more deeply into favorite colors before you asked, but I have always liked the restrained color compositions of the Renaissance artists. But knowing that you had a busy day today, I do not wish to disturb your coming sleep with a lecture about art. Just know this: the nature's natural greens, browns and blues appeal to me the most. And if I might say, I have recently discovered that black and white dotted fabrics are not to be despised as well."_

While Enid proudly read Godric's answer, Samantha sighed theatrically several times. At the last sentence she frowned. "Such a sweetie but... what's that about black and white dotted fabrics?"

Enid blushed a bit. "Oh that's because we were swimming three weeks ago..." she said, pulling her shirt over her shoulder so that Samantha could see her bra.

"What? Ha! I knew it." She laughed at her. "Just friendship, as if..."

"Hey, I'm not talking crap! Should I swim naked with him instead of in my underwear? I don't think so."

Samantha gave her a grinning look. "Okaaay, so just friendship from your side. Does your friend know that too? I mean, if he likes your underwear..." She laughed heartily and grabbed her bag. All rooms were prepared for the next week and they could close.

As she stepped out into the cool evening air and searched for her car key in her pocket, Enid sighed. "Godric is a real gentleman." She paused and looked at her friend dreamily. "Honestly… I wouldn't mind if he wanted more. It feels really good when he touches me and..." With a sheepish smile she whispered softly. "I like him a lot, you know. He is really special."

"Wow, you actually have a crush on him, Enid." She hugged her friend and squeezed her tight. "Remember, mortal life is short, use your time useful and wisely."

Enid laughed fervently. "Now you sound like a fortune cookie."

Together they went to their cars, and before Samantha got into hers, she gave Enid some more good advice. "Just do it, sweetheart. Grab him. And don't wait too long. If he's really as special as you say, he has a lot of admirers. Oh, and give my greetings to Asuka and Carlos."

When Samantha drove away, Enid sat in her car for a while, thinking. Then she pulled out her cell phone and wrote her next question to Godric.

 **What kind of morning person are you?**

-x-

She was delighted. Although Enid had no idea if this had really just been a Nurofen, the stuff had helped. She felt great and was looking forward to the next hours. Dancing, she swept through her room and eliminated the chaos that she had caused when she was looking for the appropriate outfit for the karaoke evening. And that hadn't been easy. Did she want to look sexy today? Or rather like the nice friend from next door? She tried to imagine what Godric would wear. Certainly one of his earth-colored jumpers that suited him so well... Enid had finally decided on tight jeans and a deep green sleeveless tunic.

On her way to the _Pescado_ she did some vocal exercises to be prepared. When she got there, some participants from the first human-vampire interaction program, as Isabel now officially called it, were already present. The project had started well and had already made waves. More and more people seemed to trust the vampires and were willing to interact with them. On the other hand, the vampire haters, like this reverend with his Fellowship of the Sun church, also received more and more popularity. Enid only hoped that they wouldn't become openly violent, in addition to preaching their hate in their church.

At the door, she suddenly heard her name and looked around searchingly. Behind her came her childhood friend Claudia.

"Claudia, so great you made it." With a big grin Enid fell around her neck.

"I wouldn't miss that, ma chérie." Claudia hugged her back.

"You look great," said Enid with a little envy in her voice. "How do you always manage these great hairstyles?"

Her friend laughed and looked at her mischievously. "Exercise, Enid. Just exercise. Should I fix you up a bit too? We still have some time..." Claudia peered into the bar and then pulled her back towards the parking lot. At her car she opened her trunk and gestured for Enid to sit on the edge.

"But please don't do something too pompous, okay? I don't want to stand out," Enid said nervously, but Claudia calmed her.

"Don't worry. Your hair will just look plain and simple…" She leaned close to Enid's ear and whispered, "And beautiful. I'm sure he won't take his eyes off you."

With a jerk Enid turned around and looked at her friend shocked and with a red face. "Claudia!"

"Shush! You don't want him to overhear us, do you?" She smiled. "When we went to my car again, he looked at us weirdly from behind the door. Like he wanted to hold you in his arms as fast as possible..." She sighed in amusement and parted three strands of Enid's hair. Then she started from the forehead, braiding them loosely backwards, always adding a little more hair, up to the back of Enid's head. There she tied the strand with hairpins and smoothed hair over it.

"Done, ma chérie. Now go pick up your welcome kiss."

Enid stared at her friend playfully annoyed. "You are as bad as Sam!" she accused Claudia and then hugged her. "Thank you."

Claudia just laughed, locked her car again and when the two went back to the bar, Enid was nervously playing with a strand of her hair. Halfway to the bar, Asuka met both and greeted them stormily.

"Is this not fantastic? So many guests are already here! The evening is going to be great." She clapped her hands enthusiastically. Before Enid could speak, Asuka took Claudia's hand and pulled her along. "Come, I have to show you something."

Enid watched the two depart, her mouth open, but Claudia just shrugged and called, "See you later!"

For two seconds, Enid felt completely confused and stood there with drooping shoulders. But then she felt Godric's warm aura behind her and smiled. At the same time he said her name she turned around and tried to glare at him. "That was your doing just now, am I right?"

Godric cleared his throat and smiled. "I apologize, but I wanted to speak to you alone." He put his arm on her lower back and led her to a table where a _Tropical Mystery_ was already waiting for her.

Without thinking, she turned to him and kissed him on his cheek, whispering, "Thank you Godric." As she wanted to lean back, she realized that he still had his hand on her back and held her tightly. She looked up into his eyes and gasped. His eyes still had that wonderful color like a thunderstorm, but they had become noticeably darker. She didn't dare to move and wondered if he would kiss her now. Their lips were only inches apart, and she felt her heart beat faster and faster. But instead of kissing her, he bowed his head and began to slide his nose down her throat as he inhaled her scent with deep breaths.

"You asked me what kind of morning person I am, Enid."

Godric straightened up again, and after she simply nodded, he cupped her chin with his free hand, so she couldn't avert his gaze. As he stroked her cheek with his thumb, he continued to purr.

"Because of my age, I always wake up some time before sunset. The other vampires in my nest have not gotten this skill yet, so I do not have any conversational partners to look forward to each night. That is the reason why I like to stay in bed a bit longer. But without a bed partner to cuddle with that is also not always pleasant."

Enid's heart was rapidly beating to her neck now. She was so attracted by his eyes, his voice and the wonderful feeling of his fingers on her skin that she was about to throw the last inhibition overboard and just kiss him. She wanted it. She wanted him. And as she whispered his name with longing, he drew her even closer. All the other people around her were forgotten; she didn't even hear the music anymore or the first voices that had started to sing. It was as if he had wrapped her in his warm blanket of power and she couldn't and didn't want to free herself.

But as she closed her eyes and continued to approach his lips in a final move, she stiffened suddenly. Her cell phone had started playing _Larger than Life_. There was only one girl in her group whose favorite band was the Backstreet Boys.

Kayla's parents were calling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Thank you very much for your review and favs, Yoru Youkai :) The next chapter is unfortunately nearly Godric-free, but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Warning: Very dark chapter! Proceed with caution.**

* * *

"Is everything all right, Enid?" Godric asked her and looked at her worriedly.

"Um... don't know." He took a step back to give her some room and she hastily searched for her cell phone in her bag. "I have to answer that." Enid gave him an apologizing look and accepted the call.

"Yes, hello?"

"Ms. Griffith?" she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, who's speaking please?"

"I'm nurse Clarice from the hospital; one of the nurses who tend to Kayla Trower. Mrs. Trower gave me her phone so I could call you. Her daughter woke up and asked for you. Is it possible for you to come over?"

"Sure, of course," Enid confirmed immediately.

"Ms. Griffith... it's really important that you come quickly."

Enid felt herself growing pale. Her knees were shaking. "I'll be on my way right away. I'll probably need twenty minutes or so."

"Okay, then I'll already register you at the reception so you can be brought upstairs when you arrive."

"Thank you..."

After she hung up she just stood there for five seconds and looked at her phone.

"Enid?" The concern in Godric's eyes was obvious and that brought her back to the here and now.

She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. "I'm so sorry, Godric, I have to go."

"May I help you?"

"No... no, I just have to go." Without looking back, she stormed out of the bar and ran to her car. All kinds of thoughts circled her mind, but the need to focus on the traffic helped her a lot.

She even made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes, and when she signed up at the reception, she had managed to sort out her feelings so that she could actually enter Kayla's room with a small smile.

It was a single room, and Kayla's parents were both standing on the right side of her daughter's bed, holding her hand tightly. The girl was awake and slowly turned her head when she heard the door. Enid was well enough in control of herself that she did not flinch. The little girl didn't look good. Her formerly shoulder-length brown hair was gone and she had dark shadows under her eyes. Her breath rattled and she had an oxygen tube in her nose for support. She was also very pale, and when she reached out for Enid with her hand, it shook visibly.

Enid hurried to take Kayla's hand in hers, and then pulled up a nearby chair so that she could sit. She nodded to Mr. and Mrs. Trower.

"Hey, strong girl." Enid gave Kayla her best smile. "I heard you wanted to see me?"

"Yes..." She coughed slightly and grimaced. "They gave me something so that I could stay awake and also something against the pain. Mummy says the pain will be over soon. So I wanted to say goodbye to you, Ms. Enid."

"I'm so happy that I could see you again, my Kayla." Enid gently kissed the girl's hand. "Do you know what's happening to you?"

The little one nodded slightly. "Yes… the black inside of me spread, even poisoned my head. But I stayed strong and it couldn't reach my thoughts. Not much longer and I can finally travel to the many countries my Daddy has already seen and told me about."

Enid first looked questioningly at Kayla's father and then the girl. "That is wonderful, Kayla. Where would you like to travel?"

"Africa," she answered the question with an enthusiasm that brought tears to Enid's eyes.

"Don't cry, Ms. Enid. Mummy and Daddy have promised to travel to Africa too when my body falls asleep. And my soul will just fly after them, so I can find the way."

Even if she didn't want to, her tears ran down her cheeks, unchecked, and Enid also heard Kayla's parents sobbing quietly.

Kayla had another coughing fit and bent to the side. Her mother stroked her back reassuringly and bit her lip. For Enid it was clear that they were holding themselves together for their daughter, even though they obviously wanted to shout out their grief.

"It hurts, Mummy... Daddy..." Kayla mumbled weakly and kept coughing.

"We're here, sweetheart. We're here… Mummy and I are here..." Mr. Trower tried to calm his daughter and stroked her arm as his wife caressed her daughter's forehead again and again.

Finally, the coughing ceased, but Kayla's breath became shallow and her eyelids grew heavier.

Enid also ran her thumb over the back of Kayla's hand and felt strange. She felt the girl weaken. She not only saw it, she felt it deep inside of her as if she had a connection with the girl. With some effort, she repressed the feeling and tried to cheer Kayla up.

"Can you hear me, Kayla? Do you remember that you once asked me if there are any witches out there because vampires actually exist?"

Barely noticeable, the girl nodded and Enid continued quickly, "Unfortunately, I haven't found a witch yet, but an old spell that I would like to sing to you. It's the first of two incantations called _Merseburger Zaubersprüche._ They're not from Africa but Europe, but I think that its magic will accompany you on your journey nevertheless."

The little one had become so weak in the last few minutes that she could only look at Enid gratefully. Quickly, Enid looked at Kayla's parents and when they nodded, she first began to hum. While she still held Kayla's hand and stroked her pale and cold skin, Enid slowly and devoutly began to sing the old words a few moments later: _Eiris sâzun idisi, sâzun hêra duoder. Suma haft heftidun, suma heri lêzidun, suma clûbodun umbi cuniowidi: insprinc haftbandun, infar wîgandun._

She let her voice glide gently up and down as she watched Kayla smile after a last look at her parents. Meanwhile, the strange feeling in Enid shifted abruptly into a pull that sent a shiver down her spine. The little girl closed her eyes then and the pull in Enid's chest became unbearable. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and she thought she was going to panic at any moment. But even that feeling was pulled out of her.

As Kayla breathed one last breath, Enid clearly sensed that it was her life force that was poured out of her. Just before she thought she was about to pass out, all power had left Kayla's hand and it fell onto the bed. Immediately, the unbearable pulling disappeared, and Enid let out a heartfelt sob.

Kayla's parents were bent over their daughter and cried unrestrainedly. Enid wanted to cry too, but she had no more tears. She felt cold, so terribly cold. She was barely able to think, and only subconsciously saw how more people came into the room after some time. Some were trying to talk to her too, but it was as if Enid could only hear them through a thickly padded wall. She frowned and shook her head to regain clarity in her head. But it didn't help.

At some point she saw Kayla's parents in front of her; they seemed to thank her for coming, if she interpreted the grateful-sad looks correctly. Enid gave a nod and then got up to leave the hospital. At least she hoped she got up, because she could hardly feel her legs.

-x-

The next clear moment she had was while standing under the stars, but she couldn't remember how she had gotten to the park. What was wrong with her? How could something like this happen? What had happened? She tried to scream or cry, but neither sound nor tear escaped. She sank down on her knees at the shore of the lake, where she had had so much fun with Godric just a few weeks ago. But who was this pale creature now that the water reflected? Enid didn't even have the strength to be frightened at this sight. She looked away from her reflection, from the pale face with the dark eyes. But her surroundings didn't look any better. Everything was shady gray in this bright full moon night and all contours were blurry. Frankly, she felt half dead. Even the grass beneath her feet felt dull when she walked over it.

Then, suddenly, a man in dark clothes stood next to her and she looked at him with wide eyes. Where had he come from? Was she really so out of her wits so that she didn't notice anything anymore? How could that have happened? Without question, she was saddened by Kayla's death. She already missed the little girl who had been so lively most of the time. Or at least she would miss her if she could feel anything. What happened that her entire being deadened to the point of feeling absolutely nothing anymore?

The guy seemed to have addressed her without her taking notice of it because now he shook her lightly on the shoulder and looked at her questioningly. Enid frowned and looked back up into his eyes.

"You okay, girl? Man, you look really sick."

He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. For Enid it sounded like she was standing in a huge chapel, echoes of his words pounding on her from all sides.

"I've just the best stuff for you, girl. Better stuff than alcohol. You wanna see? That'll make you feel a lot livelier in minutes. What you say?"

Livelier? That sounded good to Enid. She nodded and wanted to ask what it would cost. But he continued before she could speak.

"How much money you have, girl?"

With some effort, she pulled two bills from her pocket without looking and held them out to him. She had no idea how much money she was giving to a dealer in the middle of the night, but he didn't seem to be satisfied.

"That's all, girl? I can only give you the smallest dose for that. Sure you don't have any more money?"

Enid simply closed her eyes and powerlessly waved with the bills.

The dealer mumbled something incomprehensible, pocketed her money, and took out a vial of red liquid. He glanced around quickly, but then he just took her hand and told her to hold out her forefinger. When he unscrewed the ceiling of the vial, Enid saw that there was a pipette attached to it. He dropped a single blob of the red liquid on her finger, and Enid had the vague feeling that she knew exactly what that liquid was.

When the dealer walked away, she hesitated for a few seconds, and then licked away the blood. For ten, twenty seconds nothing happened, and then everything exploded.

* * *

The first of the two old High German Merseburg Incantations:

Once the Idisi [women] sat, sat here and there.

Some fastened bonds, some impeded the army,

some untied fetters:

Escape from the bonds, flee from the enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Thanks to FangLover2001, anonymouscsifan and greenteadropsx for your reviews and also to your constructive opinion, dear anonymous guest. I hope the current chapter will clear things up for you. In any case, I wish you a lot of fun reading.**

 **And I apologize to all of you for the late update. It wasn't my intention to keep you waiting but, unfortunately, my internet broke down...**

 **Now on to a happy reunion with our favorite cowboy. :D**

* * *

She lay on the ground, her arms and legs spread eagle. Never before had she thought that grass could do anything but tickle, yet right now its gentle swaying in the wind felt like a mother's soothing caress on her skin. Then something strange happened. An irresistible bolt of hot energy shot through her arteries, but rather than invigorating her, it paralyzed her. Yet it felt good. Unable to move, she was forced to just feel – not just the grass, but everything around her. Her senses heightened, allowing her to see much farther, hear much clearer, feel with more intensity. She felt reborn, felt like she had become a part of life itself rather than just living it. A smile formed on her face, and looking up, she admired the millions of stars in the night sky above. It was breathtaking. Nature was beautiful.

She laughed, feeling liberated.

When the energy had spread evenly throughout her every cell, leaving the sensation of being able to control anything with her willpower alone, she could suddenly move again. She turned onto her stomach. Her eyes slid to the lake, and she waved an arm in its direction. Yes! She pushed her mind forward, and suddenly, felt the water move though no wind was going. What great satisfaction! It was as if she had gotten her own aura through this one drop of vampire blood with which she could feel everything around her and make it her own. She felt like a goddess, and when she got up, she laughed and danced in circles. Without thinking, she stretched out this newly acquired aura towards the interesting glowing lights outside the park. She wanted to see what she could do with them.

But suddenly, she staggered backwards. Her aura had touched a bright spot that was extremely loud and burned her from the inside. It hurt! To protect herself, she tried retracting her aura but found she had lost control over it. It just kept spreading and brushed more and more of those loud, bright dots, bringing pain that swelled to unbearable levels. The more poured into her, the faster her joy changed into fear and panic. She saw pictures of strangers, and their feelings just screamed at her and got burned right into her brain. The voices and sounds grew louder and wilder and she desperately covered her ears. But it was all in her mind and she couldn't hide from it.

Screaming in agony, she sank to her knees and wished she could have back the silence she had had a few minutes ago. Her breathing got harder, and with some effort, she checked her purse to see how much money she had left. Then she gathered all that was left of her strength and braced herself against the depressing noise of the city. Stoically putting one foot in front of the other, she left the park.

* * *

"Well, look at who's walking into my night... You don't look good, girl," he greeted her.

"Leave me alone, Stan. I'm in no mood for your lame games now," Enid whispered, then took another sip of her vodka. From the many empty glasses in front of her, she had been sitting in this bar for a while.

Unimpressed, Stan took a seat next to her at the bar. "Honestly, girl, how much did you drink from that stuff? You stink like a distillery." He grimaced in disgust, but then leaned over and sniffed at her. There was something else in that mix of alcohol and expensive perfume he knew Isabel had given the girl as a late birthday present. It wasn't easy to notice, especially since Stan was distracted by the girl's uncommon hair. But when Enid looked at him angrily and tried to push him away, he suddenly smelled it quite clearly. He grunted, grasped her wrist and pulled her close to him before she could even react.

"You took V? Oh girl, stupid decision. _Very_ stupid decision."

Without paying any attention to her protest, he threw Enid over his shoulder, calmly laying a few bills on the counter. With a grateful nod to the bartender – who had informed the sheriff's nest about the girl's condition – he left. Enid tried to hit him on his back, but the change of position quickly made her really sick. When Stan made his way to the nest with vampire speed, she just tried to stick to Stan's cowboy shirt. It only took a few minutes for them to get there, but when he put Enid on her feet in front of the mansion, she bent over quickly and violently threw up. Stan rolled his eyes in annoyance, then grabbed her arm and pulled her into the mansion. There, Isabel became immediately aware of the two.

"What is the meaning of this, Stan? Let her go!" she demanded.

"I'd rather not. Your little ward here has consumed V. Where's the sheriff?"

If it had been possible, Isabel would have turned pale. Horrified, she smelled Enid's hair, neck and hands and then took her chin in her hand, forcing the young woman to look at her. "Why, Enid? Why, where and from whom did you get vampire blood?"

"The sheriff can get that out of her. Where is he?"

"The king called him away from the karaoke event and he will just be back before dawn I assume." Isabel looked at Enid from top to bottom. "She should take a shower and rest; otherwise she will not be able to give us many useful answers in this condition." Without paying attention to Stan, Isabel pulled out her cell phone and called Hugo to bring Enid clean clothes as quickly as possible. Then she took the young woman away.

Arms folded, Stan looked at Isabel as she led the little girl to one of the bathrooms. He could hear how Isabel turned the water on after a little while, but otherwise both women were silent. With a grin, he imagined Enid standing naked in the shower; he was still mad at his sheriff for having made it clear right from the beginning, when Enid first came to the nest, that she was untouchable in any way – unless she gave her clear consent.

While he waited for the sheriff, he made himself comfortable on the couch. After a few minutes, Hugo stormed in with a bag over his arm and Stan waved him in the direction of the bathroom without saying a word. He didn't understand what Isabel found in this man. This Hugo didn't even have an ounce of his charm, but apparently, she just stood on such bland types. Enid, on the other hand... Stan wouldn't shove her from the edge of his bed. Maybe he would try to snack on her a bit later. Hardly any woman resisted his charm for a long time.

When Isabel returned a few minutes later, Enid and Hugo following her, she shooed him off the couch and ordered Enid to sit and not move. Looking at the girl's face, he postponed his plans indefinitely. Despite the shower, the girl looked completely smashed and Stan was definitely not into half-dead women. Hugo and Isabel then began to argue about the girl; rolling his eyes in annoyance, Stan stood and took position between the couch and the front door. Not that he thought Enid would manage to slip away unnoticed in her current condition, but he was rather safe than sorry.

Thankfully, Michael came by and kept him company while he stood sentry. At one point, the girl fell asleep, allowing Stan to focus completely on Michael. He was one of the best trackers in the area and even liked to use his skills to hunt delicious humans when he wanted to have a snack. Michael liked both women and men, and just when he was about to tell of his latest conquest, Godric finally returned.

* * *

He was displeased. Two calls had ruined the great evening he wanted to spend with Enid. When she was gone, he had wanted to fly after her, but his king had thwarted him. Instead of giving him the new documents in the usual way, he had ordered Godric to himself. For a second he regretted not wearing the crown himself and handing out tasks, but then he recalled why he had sworn long ago never to take any office that held more responsibility than a sheriff's post.

His brooding was interrupted by a tense mood in his nest, and with a quick glance, he surveyed everything and everyone present in the room, including a sleeping Enid.

While his underlings greeted him with a nod, he had to pull himself together so as not to let everyone feel his bad mood. As he brought the documents to his office, he ordered Isabel to follow him.

"What is going on here?"

Unexpectedly, Isabel avoided his gaze and seemed to be thinking about her answer. He had no patience for that now. Godric closed his eyes in annoyance and also called Stan into his office.

"Same question for you; what is going on? Speak."

Stan showed his usual grin. "Well, Sheriff, a while ago, a call from The Lagoon came in that the girl you danced with the other day was sitting at the bar, in a desolate state. I thought I'd check it out, and lo and behold, the little girl had actually taken V. Of course I brought her here immediately so she can get her just punishment."

 _'Can this night get any worse?'_ Godric thought grimly and sighed inwardly. Judging from Isabel's miserable look, Stan seemed to be telling the truth. But he would investigate that himself. Without another word to the two, he left his office and walked over to the couch where Enid was still asleep. He sniffed at her discreetly – Stan was right. He could clearly smell the violated blood of another vampire in her. This was really the craziest night in a long time. Without much thought, he grabbed Enid's arms and gently shook her to wake her up.

It did not take long before she opened her eyes. When she recognized him with still dazed eyes, he also saw shame in them. Unable to hold his gaze, she wanted to lower her eyes. But he immediately pushed some of his power directly into her to keep her eyes on his and at once her face took on a calm expression.

"Little one, Stan brought you here with the accusation of having taken V. Is that correct?"

"Yes." It was just a barely audible murmur, but all the vampires in the room could easily hear it.

"Tell me who you got it from," he demanded to know.

"A guy in the park, at o- the lake. I've never seen him or paid any attention to him before. He talked to me... said he had something that alcohol couldn't give me."

Godric waited for her to say more, but when she didn't, he asked more closely, "What exactly did the man look like?"

"As big as Stan, three-day beard, dark jacket and pants, didn't look like a homeless or a businessman, just like a normal guy from next door."

He saw out of the corner of his eyes that Michael disappeared with vampire speed. Godric could count on his underling to search for the V-dealer even without needing to issue an order. At the moment he only wanted – and needed – to concentrate on Enid whose eyes were so sad. She did not seem stunned by alcohol but by a pain that went much deeper and had only recently been inflicted on her. Godric wondered what had happened after she had received the phone call in the bar. He had come to know her as a happy and always confident person and could not imagine why she would ever use drugs.

"How many times have you taken V already?"

"Only this one time."

"Why did you take it?" he continued his questioning.

"I wanted to feel..." she whispered.

"Explain."

A long silence spread around Enid, causing Godric to frown after a few minutes. After having slightly glamoured her, she had so far answered all his inquiries without hesitation. He was not accustomed to people disobeying his commands, yet Enid somehow managed to circumvent his power of interrogation and stoically kept silent. He looked at her questioningly, but although she did speak again, it was not the answer he had been looking to hear.

"Please don't make me explain," she begged.

Maybe the explanation was buried too deep inside her and he needed to reinforce his gentle glamour. At that moment, the woman's uncle interfered.

"Enid, tell us why you took it," he urged her. "Taking V is not only a serious offense, it causes many problems! Apart from the alcohol, when you become addicted, you cannot work with your children anymore."

That seemed to have hit a nerve, resulting in destroying her inner wall of resistance. All at once she could not hold back the tears. A heart-wrenching sob escaped her and she could hardly sit upright any longer, her body shook that much.

"Tell us, little one," Godric said softly, placing his hands on her knees in a reassuring gesture.

"Kayla is dead," she sobbed. Godric did not know who the girl was Enid spoke about but he heard both his second and her human gasp in shock. He would ask Isabel later about the relationship between Enid and this Kayla.

For a long time, Enid said nothing, but her tears would be unstoppable for a while, now that they had fought their way to the surface.

"The cancer had already metastasized in her brain and she had just been treated too late. Her mind had been clear in her last minutes and her parents could say goodbye to her, as could I. But since then, I felt as if something of me had died with her and I couldn't... I couldn't..."

She pressed her fists against her chest and Godric assumed that she was trying to minimize her grief.

"I cannot breathe properly and everything, _everything_ hurts! My skin feels like it's on fire, and I feel stunned and electrified at the same time..." Her voice had quieted to a whisper, and with a tortured expression, she closed her eyes.

"At the same time, everything felt dreary and I wanted... I had to feel again, to be able to do something. So I took the V."

Godric could feel how some of the tension left her body after she had talked her pain off her soul.

"Thank you, Enid, for having confided in us. Sleep now, little one." Obediently, Enid closed her eyes with a relieved sigh and Godric knew she was asleep because of her pulse steadied and breathing calmed.

He turned to Isabel and Hugo. "Take her home. We're done for today."

"But, Sir!" Stan protested vehemently. "Her gruesome story is nice and good, yet she broke the law and must be punished!"

"And she will be punished. But not tonight." Godric got up and looked at his third in command. "What use is the learning effect of a punishment if the mind is not receptive?" He turned back to Isabel. "If your ward feels better tomorrow, you will bring her here."

"Yes, Sheriff."

He watched as Hugo carefully picked Enid up and carried her out into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: Many thanks to you who have added my story to their favorites recently and follow it. To take up the hope of anonymouscsifan, please tell me in a review whether you have felt Enid's punishment as too hard or unfair? I would like to hear your thoughts on this matter.**

 **But first now, enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

Enid woke up in her own bed the next day. Instead of getting up, though, she just stared at the ceiling for a long time. She could hear someone rummaging in the kitchen and assumed it was her uncle. After what felt like eternity, she turned her attention inward to assess her body, afraid to have ended up with the worst hang over ever after all the alcohol she imbibed last night after taking that drop of V. But she surprisingly felt very much alive. At least physically. Her heart still felt numb, but at least the leaden weight of the grief was gone. Enid sat up and tried to think, but it was hard. She had liked the little girl, and Enid couldn't get over the sheer unfairness of her premature death.

She first noticed that she was crying again when she looked up at the sound of her door, only vaguely seeing Samantha and Meredith enter.

"Oh Enid..." Meredith put a steaming cup of tea on the bedside table and dropped to the left side of her friend's bed. As the two hugged, she felt Samantha sit down on her right side.

"Your uncle called us and told us what happened... how can we help you?" Sam sympathetically asked her.

Enid managed a small smile. "It would be nice if we could just stay in bed for a while longer."

Sam hugged her now too, and then the three sat down on the pillows and talked quietly for what seemed like hours. They talked about Kayla, the other kids and how they would tell them and their parents. Talking about it with her friends made Enid feel like she had regained some of her vigor and could now face the grief. Everything was better than being trapped in it.

Her tea had gotten cold a while ago, but she drank it anyway. Afterward, she even got out of bed to take a shower. Beforehand, they had decided to make a salad, and Samantha and Meredith had already started when Enid eventually arrived in the kitchen.

"Both of you… thank you." Enid could think clearer now. She still felt incredibly sad, but she could muster a smile for her friends.

"What else are friends for?" Meredith teased, handing her a knife. "But if you want something from the salad, you should start helping."

Samantha threw her a bell pepper. "Please only the reds. You know, we cannot stand the yellow ones..."

"Okay," Enid whispered and set to work.

-x-

They stayed with Enid until the light of day started to vanish. But Enid knew that as soon as the sun went down, Isabel would bring her to the nest. She had taken V – she could only shake her head now at her own stupidity.

"Guys, I have something else to tell you." She looked at them both and sighed. "I really screwed up last night."

"What do you mean?" Her friends cast a questioning look at her.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but yesterday I picked up V from a dealer in the park." She waited for the reactions with an unmoved face. Samantha looked slightly shocked, but Meredith only raised her eyebrows in question.

"Listen, I know that's bad. You're not just my friends, but also my workmates, that's why I tell you. You know my uncle's girlfriend is a vampire, and she's going to bring me to her sheriff later so that he can punish me. After all, it's an offense taking V. But I also want _you_ to know." She looked out of the window at the red and golden sky. "Yesterday, I was not aware of the consequences, but now I am. You should know that I have no intention of taking that stuff again, but I could understand it if you no longer want me to work with you and the kids now."

"Did you take the stuff to numb the grief?" Samantha asked her quietly.

"No, Sam, I was stunned and so caught up in the sorrow that I couldn't even cry after I left the hospital. I knew that wasn't good... I took it to be able to feel again. It was the black and cold emptiness inside of me that scared me so much. When I took it, I could feel again. But I naively assumed that it would be good feelings, as addicts sometimes describe such a trip. And at first it was great. But after a short time it felt like... like the whole world was crashing onto me and I couldn't only sense my own feelings, but also those of all the people around me in the whole city and beyond. It was so intense and sudden that I felt like being pulled down by a vortex. I didn't know how to help myself other than to stun that huge emotional chaos with alcohol again. And that was when one of the vampires found me." She sighed again and looked at her two friends, waiting for what had to come.

Meredith was the first one who spoke. "Well, of course it's not nice that you took the stuff, Enid. But we know now why, and I, for my part, understand. Regarding work… maybe it would be good if you take off a week or two? I can take care of your four other children while you're absent."

That had been clear to Enid, but it still drew something painful in her.

"Mer is right. Enid... what exactly is the penalty for V-consuming? Will you be handed over to the police? I mean, after all, you're human and must report to our authorities."

Enid smiled weakly. "I don't think they'll hand me over to the police. Isabel once told me that every sheriff of an area can impose their own punishments. Although they are required to investigate all crimes, they don't have a ready punishment catalog. Each sheriff decides on the penalty case by case."

With her knowledge, she could already imagine what she had to expect, but Enid didn't want to disturb her two friends. She had screwed up and would endure it alone.

Thereupon all three fell silent, each engrossed in their own thoughts. They thus didn't notice the woman standing by the kitchen door. Only when she cleared her throat – softly, to not frighten the young women – did the three look up.

Enid nodded serenely in greeting. "Isabel."

"It's time, Enid. Come. Ms. Jones, Ms. Blum, thank you for keeping Enid company today but it would be the best if you went home now."

The three of them quickly discussed that Enid whould definitely take a week off, then said goodbye to each other. Enid promised to give them a call and brought them to their cars. She watched them drive away until she felt Isabel standing behind her.

"I'm sorry, Isabel. I know you're disappointed in me..."

But to her surprise, Isabel hugged her tightly from behind and began to gently rock her like a child. "I know, my dear Enid. I heard your conversation. I was in the basement during the day..."

"Where is my uncle? Is he very angry?"

"No. He had to make an important client appointment because of this new issue. He asked me to watch over you and will call you later." Isabel released the embrace but held Enid by the shoulders and turned her around. "Come now, my Enid, and do not worry. Our sheriff is always fair in his punishments."

Enid looked at the woman that had been like a mother to her since they met. There was nothing but sincerity in Isabel's eyes. She inhaled the pleasant evening air, nodded and then got into the car.

* * *

Since he woke up that evening, he was restless. Because of his age, he was able to wake up earlier than the others. Normally he used the time for paperwork, but today he was not in the right mood for it. He looked at the clock in his office every few minutes. He really did not need that because every vampire automatically knew when the sun was rising and setting. But he was nervous for some unknown reason, and as long as he was still alone in his nest, he did not feel like hiding it. Lately he thought less and less like a vampire, and today, he had to punish someone again. He did not like that – at all.

In his area, only few feed-related accidents happened and the vampires knew how to behave most of the time. Furthermore, barely any attacks on vampires took place, thanks to his close cooperation with the local police. But in this case, his hard work, reputation and power over the area did not help him. The dealer had taken the blood from another district and sold it to the young woman in a weak moment. Bad luck! He wished he did not have to punish her for her short-term insanity, but he would not shirk his responsibility. For Enid's sake, he had to do it; otherwise, she would not be safe from Stan and vampires like him.

Godric sat down behind his desk, but he still could not find a muse to deal with the paperwork. He just stared straight ahead and went soon into downtime. Only subconsciously did he realize that life slowly went into the nest again, and soon after, he also took in her scent as she came in with Isabel by the front door.

When he got up, there was not a single emotion on his face that could betray him; he left his office as a sheriff to receive his second in command and her ward. Stan and the others had already gathered and were staring at the young woman. He almost did not trust his eyes. Had he not known better, he would have thought her a vampire at that moment, for she was holding herself upright and standing completely still like Isabel without a trace of fear. Then she looked in his direction, but she kept her eyes respectfully lowered. Her hair fell open over her shoulders and she wore a simple green tank top and black pants. Godric nodded to Isabel and then turned to Enid, who was so brave and upright in front of all the present and partly aggressive looking vampires. Isabel also turned to her and looked at her encouragingly. Suddenly, she let her gaze wander over the other vampires until her eyes finally landed on Godric again.

"Sheriff Godric..." She faltered, gathered herself briefly and then continued in a firm voice, "I sincerely apologize for my offense against the vampire whose blood I have taken and also against your law. I accept my punishment. Proceed with me as you please."

He was impressed to say the least. He would testify that Isabel had not put these words into her mouth but that they were her own. The acceptance of her coming punishment almost flowed around her like an aura, and if he had been alone, he would have given her a confident smile. He quickly made a decision. Because of her inner strength, he would not punish her in front of all his underlings as it was normally handled in such a case.

"On behalf of the vampire authority I accept your apology, Enid Griffith. About your offense will not be spoken after this day." Godric half-turned and pointed his arm at his office. "Come."

She obediently passed him and entered his office. Ignoring the growls of Stan and a few others he followed her and closed the door. After guiding her to the center of the room, he looked her in the eyes. She was a little smaller than him, but he did not have to lift her head; she sought eye contact too. He had no intention of glamouring her, but he was attracted to her eyes. Whoever had said that the eyes were the mirror to the soul – in that moment, Godric knew they had been right. He could not only see her unconditional acceptance of this situation, but also the sorrow on her soul that had brought her here. He wondered how magnanimous someone could be to feel so much grief over the death of one person. She was a mystery to him and he hoped that she would not hate him after that day. He _really_ hoped so.

"I understand that Isabel told you the common punishment for consuming vampire blood."

"Yes, Sheriff."

He nodded and looked at her sincerely, but with a serious face. "Kneel down, Enid Griffith." She looked at him with questioning eyes but did not respond to his command.

"If a vampire's blood is stolen, he or she is bound and bled with silver, forced to submit to the drainers. So kneel down and submit too. Now." His voice was gentle, but he let her hear his steel-hard undertone in it.

Obediently, she went down on her knees, but kept herself upright otherwise. After a few moments Godric also dropped to one knee in front of her and rested his right arm on his thigh. Almost gently, he cupped her chin with his left hand and bent her head back and to the side, leaving her throat exposed. He could hear Enid's heart beating faster and smelled both her adrenaline and fear. Slowly, he approached her throat to find his favorite spot, and because she shivered, he knew that she heard his fangs coming out with an unmistakably sound.

"Drinking from a human can be very pleasing. I apologize that this has to be done as a punishment."

Without preparing her, he thrust his fangs into her delicate skin. He knew that it was painful for her; he did not have to hear her whimpering to realize that. But as her delicate blood ran down his throat, he had to stifle a moan. For years he had not drunk directly from a human and he had forgotten how great and satisfying this feeling was.

Because he was so proud of Enid for keeping up so bravely, the more he drank of her, the more he toyed with the idea of giving her a little pleasure too. Would she like it if he paused to let her blood flow down a little? Of course, only up to the fabric of her top and then he would lick it up to the nape of her neck again... He would like it. His lips twisted into a grin as he thought of his son who had often called him a messy eater.

Suddenly, he felt a tension rapidly rising in Enid's body. He smelled her salty tears while she started screaming at him and tried to fight his tight embrace. But he was not done with her yet and simply pressed her head against his shoulder to stifle her screams.

Her fight woke the beast in him again and he found her reluctance arousing. But for that he immediately hated himself and began to stroke her back with the intention of calming her. After just a few more mouthfuls, he released her neck, and while licking his bite marks to stop the bleeding, Godric continued to stroke her arms and back reassuringly and then mumbled soft words into her ear.

"Hush, little one, breathe."

He then sat cross-legged on the floor and lifted her effortlessly into his lap. She tried to make herself as small as possible, but he raised her chin with his hand so he could look into her eyes. Her pupils were unfocused and he frowned. She did not seem to see him and to just look through him. He let out a deep growl and hugged her tightly. He had once read in a magazine that many women reacted well to being held when stressed. But Enid did not react at all; she seemed to have fallen into a catatonic state. He kissed her cheeks dry and rocked her slowly back and forth.

When Isabel wanted to open the door to his office, he rapidly solidified his aura and pushed it toward the intruder to keep her outside. He did not want to do anything at the moment but hold her. He had to hold her, could not leave her alone in this state. Godric had no idea what had caused her panic attack. Yes, he had smelled her fear, but she had otherwise seemed calm before he started to drink her blood.

No other underling tried to disturb him again, and so he continued to give Enid comfort. He even did something he had not done for many centuries. Leaning her head gently against his shoulder, he began to sing to her songs from his childhood which had long since been forgotten by the rest of the world…

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review. Dankeschön, tack så mycket, kiitos, thank you, merci, gracias, takk.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Thank you,** **anonymouscsifan, for your review. Yes, Death didn** **'** **t make his last appearance in the previous chapter...**

* * *

When Isabel had told her what to expect as punishment, Enid hadn't initially been too concerned. After all, donors were bitten every day, right? But what was happening right now wasn't what she would ever have imagined in even her worst nightmares.

"Drinking from a human can be very pleasing. I apologize that this has to be done as a punishment."

She had no time for a response, because in that moment, he buried his fangs in her neck. She gasped; it was painful. _Very_ painful. She whimpered and closed her eyes while he drank her blood. It was such a strange sensation…

Then it started. She felt how he sucked her life force out of her with the blood and suddenly had a déjà vu. She was back at Kayla's bed, felt her strength being carried away. One more time, she saw the little child's fawn eyes in front of her before they closed for ever.

Suddenly, Enid was having a violent panic attack. She didn't want to die! Screaming, she tried to fight him, but he was too strong and held her close effortlessly. Her breathing accelerated more and more, yet she simultaneously seemed to slip further and further out of the room. Her field of vision narrowed and then a veil passed over her consciousness.

She didn't know where she was. But everything was gray and calm there. She was weightless and seemed to float in the room. What happened? She could vaguely remember a feeling that something wanted to pull her into a dark abyss. She wanted to remember exactly, but everything in her seemed to resist it. It felt like she was a wobbly mass that wanted to be put together in a new form. Then, somewhere deep inside her, it got warm and the sensation spread quickly. Before she knew it, the weightless feeling was replaced with a solid shell. Was that her skin? What was she? She couldn't remember, and why should she? It was quiet and peaceful here and she didn't want to leave. She let her mind slide away again, enjoying the warmth that spread further and further into her every cell. Her skin started to tingle. But then it got slightly uncomfortable and she let out a whimper. The heat tugged at her, but her body didn't seem ready to be something else. Then she heard it. A soft singing, words she couldn't understand but which caused something inside her to respond. It was a beautiful tune and she tried to hum along. Could she hum? She would have to have a body for it and... Something inside her snapped and her surrounding was no longer gray but firm and soft and it held her with gentle movements. Where was she? Who was she? Ah yes, her name was Enid... The moment she thought her name, everything else came back. The warm blanket of power that surrounded her shifted and she could move again.

She slowly opened her eyes and whimpered at the temperature differences – inside her it was so hot and all around her so much colder. At least where Godric didn't touch her. But his touch made it somehow worse; her skin was just so sensitive that goose bumps spread on it everywhere and she tried to break away from his embrace. She pushed against his chest, but when he didn't move, the memory of him sinking his fangs into her neck came back. And with the memory came the fear.

She scrunched up her eyes in pain. "Please..." she begged and he released his embrace a little bit.

"Your punishment is over, little one. Do not be afraid. Please, look at me."

Enid wanted to get away, wanted to just crawl under her blanket and sleep through two days. But the sheriff's voice suddenly had such a deep bitter undertone, she had never heard before. Wondering about it, she looked up and saw a dark sadness in his eyes. Even the warm blanket of his power that she felt became heavy with darkness, and for a long moment the two just stared at each other and were silent.

At some point she realized that she was still sitting in his lap, and with a yelp, she tried to break free again and get up. Godric let her finally go and got up as well. Standing there in the middle of his office, Enid didn't know if anything else was expected of her. But he had said her punishment was over, so he would certainly allow her to leave. The slight stinging in the side of her neck made her look to the ground, ashamed, and she unconsciously covered the bite marks with her hand. She knew he would not heal them; she had to wear them visibly for all the other vampires to see.

"Am I allowed to go?" Her voice didn't sound as firm as she wanted it to be. But at least she was able to suppress the tears that were trying to fight their way back to the surface. She had wanted to endure this evening with dignity but her breakdown had ruined that. At least her tears had to wait until later, when she was alone in her bed.

* * *

Godric could see that she was trying to hold back her tears when she asked with a shaking voice whether she was allowed to go. He knew she was at the end of her strength and wanted to grant her the request. But he had not missed the brief moment when her skin had shimmered right before she had opened her eyes. Furthermore, he could see a spark deep inside her; a fire-red spark struggling to spread, but something held it back. So far, he had only noticed a slightly different aura with Enid than with other humans and had assumed that some day in the past a sup must have left his mark and genes in the line of her ancestors. But the longer he looked at Enid now, the more her aura shifted around her. He sniffed at her inconspicuously and, as he had suspected, her scent had changed as well. Something happened to her that he could not place, and he did not like that. They had to talk about it. But in her exhausted state, she would hardly be ready to talk. Nevertheless, he wanted to try and looked at her fondly.

"Enid-" Godric began carefully and wanted to stroke her arm reassuringly, but she stiffened immediately. Deeply disappointed, he let his arm sink again and called for Isabel with a sigh when she became paler than his wall. In less than two seconds his office door opened and his second came in.

"Bring Ms. Griffith home. Her guilt is atoned," he ordered her with his emotionless sheriff-voice.

Without waiting for Isabel's confirmation, he turned around and dropped into his chair, putting his forehead onto his clasped hands. He felt exhausted and somehow empty. There were still many hours to go until sunrise and he wondered how he should get over them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw how Isabel hugged the other woman. At that sight he felt a faint jab of jealousy – she allowed Isabel's touch but not his?

He slightly shook his head to clear it; he had to pull himself together. This young woman had a secret, and for the sake of his area, he had to solve it. He thought about it for a few seconds but found his thoughts spinning around the fact that he already missed her carefree manner. The sadness in her had only existed for one day and yet it bothered him more than he was willing to admit. Moreover, after this day, there was another being in this world that feared him. He did not look up when Isabel escorted Enid out; he did not want to see Enid's terrified eyes again. He had never loathed being a vampire as much as he did right now.

-x-

A while later he could no longer bear it. First, Stan had complained to him about his proceeding with Enid, and then even more documents to work on had come in. He could hide his agitation from the others, but his son had felt it in their bond and sent him his concerns. He knew that it was not fair to Eric, but he did not want to talk to anyone right now and so he closed their bond tightly, ignoring the upcoming calls from his progeny.

When Isabel came back a little while later, he stood at the floor-to-ceiling window leading out to the adjoining garden. His hands were crossed behind his back and he stood absolutely still like a statue. She approached him but kept a respectful distance.

"She is at home I assume?" Godric asked her in an emotionless voice.

"Yes, Godric. Actually, I intended to stay with her because Hugo is not back yet, but she said she wants to be alone." When Godric nodded, Isabel continued, "What happened, Godric? She was in a similar state last night and-"

"Did you notice anything strange about her, Isabel?" he interrupted her. "You spend a lot of time with her. Have you ever noticed that her scent has changed or her skin has shimmered?"

Isabel thought about it for a few seconds before resolutely answering, "No. A few months ago, Enid jokingly said that it would be cool to be a were and see the world with animal senses, but she always had nothing else but a human scent."

He nodded again and made a decision. "I need you to handle the new documents. You will be directly in charge of everything for the next few days while I am patrolling the area. And if the king calls, you will also handle the business."

"Yes, Sheriff."

"For the rest of this night you are in charge too. And Isabel, I do not want to be disturbed, especially not by Stan," he told his second, went out into the garden, and then immediately rose into the air.

It did not take him long to arrive at his destination. It had been ages since he had gone on patrol himself. But as he quietly sat like a cat on a branch of the tree that stood behind the house, it seemed to him as if it had only been yesterday. He crouched down and with one hand propping himself against the tree trunk, he peered into Enid's dark room. After Isabel's words, he had assumed that she would lie in bed and sleep, but instead she sat on her windowsill. Her head was leaning against the side of the glass and her knees were raised. Her cell phone lay in her lap and she had apparently activated the speaker. He had just arrived in the middle of a conversation.

 _"... shall we come to you?"_ asked an unknown male voice.

Enid stared out of the window with a sad expression. "No, it's okay."

 _"Nonsense, we'll come to see you."_

"Daaaad, you're in Siberia right now. You don't have to interrupt your holiday because of me, and besides, you have an appointment in India next week. So do me the favor and don't come. I..." She sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead. "I actually wanted to ask if you could tell me something about my adoption."

For a long moment, only silence came from her phone. Then Godric heard another man speak.

 _"Your adoption? What do you want to know, my girl?"_

Enid looked out of her window for quite a while, obviously considering how to ask her question.

 _"Does your interest have anything to do with what's happened in the last few days, Enid? Or did someone come to you and asked questions?"_

"Yes and no... You told me that you found me in an orphanage, but did they know who my parents were? Whether I have siblings or other relatives?"

 _"Enid-"_

"Hold on a second, okay? Please... I love you both, you know that. You'll always be my dads, it will not change anything at all. But... can it be that... you know as well as I know, that there aren't just humans and vampires in this world." Again she rubbed her forehead and looked tortured. "Can it be that I... I don't know... am different?"

 _"Enid, my girl, calm down. We love you too, and even if you're Bigfoot's daughter, it doesn't change that."_ This conjured a small smile on Enid's lips but Godric could feel her tension even from the distance.

 _"Okay, seriously. What are we talking about here? Have you gotten claws or something? Unfortunately, we cannot tell you anything about your biological parents or family. At the orphanage we were told that they found you on the stairs one morning. You were just a few days old and the nuns there even had concerns that you would survive because you didn't want to drink anything at first."_

"Wow... I don't know what to say. I mean, what parents are giving their newborn baby away that's not even strong enough to survive on its own?"

 _"Well, we cannot answer that either, but we are still happy today that they had so much sense to bring you to the orphanage and didn't just dump you somewhere in the wilderness where no one could have found you."_

"Yeah, lucky me... Hey, can it be that... I just remembered a feeling from when I was young... did we ever have a cat as a pet?"

Godric heard the two laugh and was glad that Enid could confide in both.

 _"We didn't, Enid, but there were two or three cats in the orphanage. Big beasts that always frightened the kids because they loved to hiss at them. But when Max and I were there and the matron had shown us around, they were hunting down the corridor and you jumped right behind them. You were four, and even though the nuns taught you well, in the presence of the cats you behaved just like one of them. The nuns used to call you their cat girl. That was probably the reason why no one had adopted you so far."_ Once again a hearty laugh was heard and her other father continued, _"And that was exactly the reason why we had taken you. It was almost crazy love at first sight. We knew that you wouldn't have any problems with our lifestyle."_

For the first time since Godric witnessed this conversation, Enid did not look tormented. She closed her eyes and smiled almost brightly.

 _"My girl, even though we are thousands of miles away from you, we can feel that something lies heavy on your mind. Spit it out, come on."_

She sighed. "If there are werewolves, surely there are werecats too? What do you think? Could I be one? Wouldn't that explain why I'm so good with cats?" She bit her bottom lip. "Within a short time, I've felt twice now how something has moved inside of me, as if it shifted anatomically. And my skin was tingling, as if thousand ants would run over it."

Could it be? Godric had never heard of a were which second nature had manifested so lately in the person's life. Unconsciously, he leaned forward while stretching his senses towards Enid. It would not be a problem for him to examine her from this distance, but just as he was about to touch her, she flinched and looked out the window, searching. Nervously, she let her eyes wander over the nocturnal meadow in front of her window and swallowed hard. Godric slowly withdrew himself. He did not want her to be afraid, and as if sensing that he was withdrawing his senses, she relaxed a bit. But then her gaze slid to his tree and her eyes widened. He could not imagine that she could see him, but she definitely knew that she was being watched.

She slid down from the windowsill and held her hand over her cell phone microphone. Her fathers seemed to think about her questions and did not speak at the moment. Enid's next words gave him plenty to think about too.

"Please go, Godric. Just go," she whispered, knowing he would hear her words. Then she shut her curtains so that he could not look into her room anymore. Without realizing it, a deep sadness spread inside of him again and his chest ached. With a heavy heart, he rose in the air again and flew towards the approaching day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

\- 1 week later -

The last days had flown by. Enid had gotten up with the sun, went jogging and swimming and read a lot; she even went to the amusement park. But no matter what her day looked like, every time the sun went down, she went to bed too. She knew that Godric was worried about her or he wouldn't have been in her garden a few hours after she had been punished. Enid had felt his presence the following nights as well; it wasn't as palpable as that first night – he seemed to keep a greater distance – but whenever she woke up at night, she felt it. However, she didn't want to deal with vampires right now, or anyone else for that matter. She had her own worries and had to get organized first. But that was easier said than done.

Of course, she couldn't evade her uncle every day, but since he was such a workaholic, she saw him only seldomly. With whom she deliberately met were Kayla's parents. Apart from the paperwork for the day care, she wanted to know more about where Kayla had wanted to go.

That had been on Wednesday. On Friday, her original idea had become a solid plan, one she absolutely wanted to implement.

After having discussed and clarified everything necessary with her fathers, all she had to do now was talk to her two co-workers. As it was the weekend again, both Samantha and Meredith came over in the early afternoon. When she invited the two in, she realized how nervous she was. How would they react to her plan?

Meredith headed straight for her for a hug. "How are you, Enid?" When she broke away again, looking intently at her, Enid caught a hearty smile from Samantha.

"I think you look better, more determined." Samantha frowned. "But a little nervous too… Why are you nervous, Enid?"

"Getting right to the point, are you? At least come in first, please." She waved them towards the living room. While the three got seated on the couch, Enid unconsciously toyed with her long braid. "Do you want anything to drink?"

The two accepted, and after all three held a glass of lemonade, Enid took another deep breath and told her friends what she intended to do.

"Over the last few days, I've been thinking a lot about my past. You know that I had been adopted and I decided to find out more about myself. My dads told me that the orphanage has been closed a few years ago but they could remember the name of the matron during my time there and I want to try to find her. Perhaps she can remember anything from my past. And... I furthermore want to travel around the world. The last few days I've become very restless and I have to find myself again. Of course I will stay until you have found a substitute for me, but after that you will get my resignation because I want to be fair to you; I cannot tell you how long I will be gone."

That Samantha and Meredith looked shocked would have been an understatement. Enid felt bad about letting them down, but her decision was made; she really had to go through with it.

"I hope you can understand me, it's really important to me," she added quietly, her cheeks burning from shame.

Meredith was the first to regain her speech again. "Um, well, you seem to have already thought it through?" When Enid nodded, Meredith looked at Samantha who snorted in annoyance.

"You want to travel alone? Isn't that too dangerous? To which countries do you want to travel? Why so suddenly? Does that have anything to do with the vampires? You said that your debt was repaid; was that a lie? Are they threatening you? What exactly happened?" She had jumped up and was now pacing agitatedly back and forth.

"Sam, please calm down," Enid tried to soothe her. "No, I'm not threatened and I haven't seen a single vampire this week." That she hadn't seen Godric, but felt him, she preferred to keep quiet. "What happened there is a very personal matter that I would rather not talk about. But it has made me think about myself." She smiled at her two friends. "And don't worry; I've been always traveling with my fathers during my vacations. I've been to several countries so far and I just want to do it again."

Samantha sighed sadly and dropped back onto the couch. "I don't accept that." When both Enid and Meredith opened their mouths to say something, Samantha cut them both off.

"No, listen. I don't know how you see it, Mer, but I will _not_ accept your resignation, Enid. I don't mind if you have an unpaid sabbatical, but when you get back, you're going to push your butt right back to us and the kids! Since we got to know each other, you've always wanted to work with children and I don't feel like having to endure your grief, just because your job is gone and you can't find another one by that time. Got it?"

This time, Enid sat there like a statue and did not know what to say. She heard Meredith giggle and looked at both incredulously.

"What?" Samantha asked innocently. "Did you think we would let you leave without reinsurance? Surely we'll need a temporary replacement, but then we can post it as a temporary job or maybe we'll enlarge again. Mer? "

Meredith nodded thoughtfully. "We could think about that, but first things first. I'll sit down tonight and write a job ad. Depending on how fast we find someone, you can go ahead with your planning, Enid."

"I don't know what I would do without you..." After this last week, Enid was still very near tears and she felt like some wanted to fight their way to the surface.

"Awwww… come here," said Samantha and hugged Enid stormily. Although Meredith did not take part in the embrace, when Enid looked at her, her friend had a mischievous grin on her face.

"But you do know, Enid, that we expect regular detailed reports when you're out and about? Flora, fauna, whatever… and with photos, of course, which we can show to the kids; so no half-naked locals..." She winked at her and laughed.

Enid sniggered too. "I'll keep that in mind."

The three of them talked for a while longer, especially about what they had planned for the children for the coming week, since Enid would return to work. When Samantha and Meredith left, Enid felt drained, but happy. She dropped back onto the couch. Not even a minute later she had fallen asleep.

-x-

When she awoke, she felt a soft blanket that someone had placed over her. She snuggled in it and wanted to turn around again, but quiet voices from the kitchen made her sit up. It was already dark outside and when she heard Isabel's Spanish accent, she sighed. Knowing her, Isabel had probably long since realized that Enid was awake now. So there was no point in trying to sneak away. Yawning, she rubbed her still tired eyes while she sneaked to the fridge with a murmured "Don't mind me." She loaded herself with bread, butter, cheese and a cucumber and wanted to balance it the short way to the table, when she almost dropped it all in fright. Not only were her uncle and Isabel in the kitchen, leaning against the wall opposite the fridge was Godric too.

Her heart beat automatically faster and she wondered how she could have missed him standing there. But then she realized that he must be suppressing his aura, because for the first time since she knew him, she couldn't feel his warm blanket of power. _'Oh, but he looks as good as I remember him.'_ As soon as she thought that, she knew she sounded like a fool. It had only been a week since she had seen him and deliberately banished him from her nights herself. Well, this week felt much longer than it had really been, and as good as she had felt after talking to her two friends, now all the different feelings in her were fighting for dominance. She didn't know how long she stood there, brooding and squeezing the food. At some point Isabel came around the table and took it from her. Now Enid felt even more like an idiot and managed to murmur a general "hello" without looking up.

Isabel looked at her thoughtfully and gave her a warm smile. "How are you, Enid?"

"Um, just fine..." She gave her uncle and Godric a brief look but then shyly lowered her gaze again. "I apologize if I interrupted an important meeting. I just wanted to get something to eat; I'll hurry and eat it in the living room-"

"Nonsense," her uncle interrupted her with a firm voice.

Enid looked at him questioningly and realized that he was angry. "Uncle Hugo, what's going on?"

"What's going on? Maybe you should tell me. I had my brother on the phone this afternoon, who left some contact details in Cape Town that you could use if you choose to go there too. Would you be so kind and tell me when you decided to throw away the life you've built up here to instead travel through the world, young lady?"

With her uncle standing there with an angry expression and crossed arms, she would have felt very queasy if she had been ten years younger. But she was a grown woman, and after the last few days, she was just groggy. Additionally, she was getting a headache. Massaging her temples, she went to the kitchen cupboard storing the medicine to get a painkiller which she quickly swallowed with a sip of water. She decided to make herself a fresh tea and started heating the water in the kettle. Then she turned to the three others in the room again and looked at her uncle seriously.

"Alright, listen please. I don't know what Max already told you, but you should know me better than to imply that I would simply go away in a moonlight flit. Because I didn't intend to! Just a few hours ago, I discussed everything with Sam and Mer, and it will probably take a few more weeks before I leave. I wanted to talk to you about it tomorrow and explain everything."

Enid barely managed to suppress a groan when her headache got worse; it felt like someone was knocking a hammer against her skull. _'Come on, pill, start working!'_

She tried to breathe away the pain and then quietly continued, "I'm sorry if you're worried about me, uncle, but I just have to do it." She took a teabag, placed her cup next to the rattling kettle and continued to stand with her back to the three of them. "Did my fathers tell you why it is so important to me?"

"No. Max said it wouldn't be up to him to tell. He also said if you want to tell me, you'd come to me." He took the few steps to his niece and put his hands on her upper arms in an encouraging gesture. "You know, hopefully, that you can always talk to me, right, Enid? No matter what it is about. I saw that you were busy with a lot of stuff this week and you had to deal with it yourself. And I apologize for my outbreak just now. But I'm really worried about you… Please, remember, if you need someone in the family to talk to, you can always count on me."

Enid didn't want to be unfair, but the tense atmosphere in the kitchen coupled with the still growing pain in her head made her flippant. "Why do I have the feeling that you already know what this is all about, mmh? After all, there's a reason why _you_ are here, am I not right, Godric?"

While Hugo sighed and shook his head, dropping onto the nearest chair, Isabel took a step closer. "Moderate your tone, young lady. Godric, like us, was very worried about you this week. Without exception we accepted that you did not want to see any of us because you seem to be undergoing a big change right now. But I will not allow you to insult him on a whim. Is that clear?"

Enid looked at her friend with wide eyes and something shifted in her mind. She snarled at both Isabel and Godric. "On a whim? Tell me, Sheriff! Is it one of your obligations to stalk humans at night? And don't try to deny it; I know you were there, every night!"

The red veil in front of her mind lifted a little and she realized how she had just yelled at the two vampires. She paled but found no words of apology, for at that moment she noticed that her hands were shaking. She propped herself up on the countertop.

"Little one-" Godric spoke to her worriedly, but Enid didn't hear it. She heard only an increasing buzzing in her ears. Her whole body grew hot within seconds, the heat numbing her arms and legs.

"What the..." she murmured, but then her field of vision diminished. She didn't even realize that she pulled the kettle with her when she fainted.

The last she felt was severe pain on her arms – and then nothing.


	14. Chapter 14-1

**Chapter 14.1**

 **A/N: No matter how you celebrate this day today, I wish you all a quiet Samhain, Happy Halloween or Reformation Day. Peace and Happiness to all of you.**

 **I think many have been waiting for this chapter...** **But first of all, someone here has a guest appearance – and I had a blast writing this scene.** **And this chapter somehow got longer and longer while writing. That's why I decided to divide it. I hope you enjoy the first part of three, and please leave a review before you go. Thank you. :)**

* * *

Isabel did not know what to make of it. For decades, nothing had ever happened that would have shaken Godric's more peaceful nature. But now it seemed to her that Death had still to be somewhere in her sheriff. When she had caught the unconscious Enid, Godric threw himself between the girl and the boiling water which was sprayed from the kettle, but a few drops still found their way onto Enid's arms and burned her skin. The expression in Godric's dark eyes unmistakably reminded Isabel of his name from centuries ago; Death, the creature that made every vampire tremble with fear. When he picked Enid up and Hugo wanted to protest, she quickly motioned to her companion to be absolutely quiet and, with a respectfully bowed head, remained on her knees to await Godric's orders.

Godric's gaze, however, was focused only on Enid's motionless face. "Call Dr. Ludwig to the nest. I want her to be there at once." He did not wait for Isabel's confirmation, but took Enid outside and flew away with her.

Only when his dark power had diminished a bit, Isabel rose with slightly shaky legs and immediately scrolled through her address list of her cell phone.

"Who is Dr. Ludwig?" Hugo wanted to know and she looked at him confidently.

"She is the best doctor Godric could order for Enid. She medicates exclusively sups or their companions and will be there fast."

A few minutes later everything was arranged and Isabel turned back to her Hugo, who by now was pacing impatiently up and down the living room. Quickly she prepared some sandwiches for Enid, and then quietly approached him. When he saw her, he picked up his car key and was about to storm out the door.

She stopped him. "Hugo, I think it is best if you stay here."

He froze and looked at her in disbelief. "What? You cannot be serious, Isa!"

Isabel looked at him affectionately and tried to calm him. "My dear, I know she is your niece and you feel responsible for her, but with Dr. Ludwig, she is in the best hands and-"

"Maybe with this doctor, yes. But what about the other vampires? Don't think that I forgot how they looked at my niece last week. And honestly? Godric just didn't look normal too before he left with her!"

Isabel sighed impatiently. "Listen, Hugo. Godric is very protective of her, and you can be sure that he has thrown everyone else out of the nest for the rest of the night by now. Please stay here. In his momentary state of mind he will undoubtedly protect Enid but won't accept anybody else near her who could even rudimentarily jeopardize his authority. And you would inevitably do that in his eyes, since you are a man and she is so important to you."

She grabbed his hands and kissed them both in turn. "I don't want anything to happen to you by mistake. You are too important to me, Hugo. You two are very important to me."

Hugo's expression softened and he shared a loving look with Isabel. "You will pay attention to her then and will immediately inform me of any change in her condition?"

"Of course. Just let me pack some clothes for her. Knowing Godric and Dr. Ludwig, both will be adamant that Enid stays at the nest until at least tomorrow evening."

When Hugo nodded, Isabel got to work.

* * *

She was already used to a lot of weird stuff. Stupid werewolves who have put their hind legs in bear traps to test their speed, naughty humans who mobbed her because of her size – and regretted it bitterly – the most creative death threats from dissatisfied patients who lost an eye, or another limb, but otherwise lived, and of course the most disgusting and strangest injuries you can ever imagine. But this night should be especially remembered. It was a premiere. A very interesting one, too, because her caller hadn't told her why she was needed so urgently at the nest of the most famous vampire in North America. She was curious about Godric of Gaul, known as Death. She was asked to come very quickly, and when she entered the dimly lit room, she saw the reason.

"Dr. Ludwig," the sheriff nodded to her with an emotionless expression and she returned the greeting.

"What do we have here?"

She walked slowly to the bed on which a young woman lay. The girl was obviously unconscious, but that didn't stop her body from emitting a pulsing aura that looked almost like a shield.

"Mmm, tell me about the girl, Sheriff. Who, what and why!"

When Dr. Ludwig carefully touched the aura, she heard a knock behind her and saw out of the corner of her eye that the Gaul let in another vampire with a nod.

"Speak, Sheriff. I don't have time all night long. Somewhere two shifters had to fight and crushed their heads, which I am to mend again. Dumb idiots..."

Instead of answering immediately, Godric sat down on the other side of the bed and stroked a strand of hair from the girl's face. Dr. Ludwig noticed with interest and a raised eyebrow that he was very gentle in his touch.

"Her name is Enid Griffith, and until a week ago, we assumed she was human. Something happened then that changed her but I do not know what it was. We guess now that she is a were. But something is stopping the transformation. Before you were called, we witnessed the beginning of the transformation again, but it stopped and she fainted, burning her arms with boiling water."

"Well, I can see that. Don't worry, the burns I can heal without problem." She opened her patient's eyelids and checked the pupils.

Then she took the cooling bandages out of her huge doctor's case and began wrapping them carefully around Enid's forearms. Dr. Ludwig worked routinely and quickly, as usual, and noticed immediately when the girl slowly regained consciousness. Without hesitating, she picked up a syringe and drained blood from her. As she prepared her special centrifuge and filled in the blood, the vampiress came closer and watched her, fascinated.

"What exactly does this device do?"

"Do you want the exact mode of action or is the abstract enough for you? Now get out of the way, vampiress. I need space here," she snapped at the Spaniard.

Isabel withdrew obediently, but continued to watch with interest what Dr. Ludwig did. When her patient groaned softly, but didn't awake fully, Dr. Ludwig continued to examine her.

"Well, her injuries are off the table. Now for the other thing; whatever the girl is, she is definitely not just a were. Do you see the aura pulsing around the girl?"

"What kind of aura?" Isabel asked surprised.

Dr. Ludwig looked at the vampiress over her glasses. "Aha, so you cannot see it. Sheriff?"

Godric nodded thoughtfully. "I have felt it for quite some time, but it became visible only a week ago too. Can it be that emotional stress has triggered her change? She is a nursery-school teacher, and a week ago, one of her children died."

He stroked Enid with tender movements over her cheek, which finally made her wake up. When the girl raised her eyelids and closed them again immediately with a face that was covered with pain, Dr. Ludwig stopped working on her centrifuge and turned back to her patient.

"Slow down, girl, your body is undergoing some serious stuff right now."

"What?" Enid mumbled, blinking a few times. Apparently, her head cleared because she looked around attentively and then turned her gaze to Dr. Ludwig. "Who are you?" The girl tilted her head slightly. "What are you?"

Dr. Ludwig grinned at her observation and felt the pulse of her patient. "Quid pro quo, girl. Tell me, how does the energy flow feel, which you have already felt several times?"

"Um... I'm not sure?" She looked shyly at Godric and he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Dr. Ludwig sighed deeply. "Girl, you can hold hands later, now _I_ need your full attention." That Godric glared at her with narrowed eyes she ignored completely.

"I'll fulfill my part of the agreement. What am I? First of all, a doctor. And second, a dwarf."

That definitely gave her Enid's full attention.

"And who I am? Dr. Ludwig."

She looked at the centrifuge, which had begun to beep. She bent over the test tube with the blood and made big eyes while Enid sat up in bed. "Well, I would advise you to remember my name, girl. As a supernatural being you will need to call me often enough. You know, I usually don't accept new patients, but you seem to be something very interesting..." Dr. Ludwig said, as she slightly waved the test tube close to her face.

"I don't quite understand. That's just... blood? What's so interesting about that?" The girl seemed to be totally confused as she stared at the test tube as well.

Dr. Ludwig shook her head, annoyed. "So ignorant, the youth of today! Girl, this centrifuge _always_ separates the mortal components of the blood from the magical. Do you see a separation here?" She held Enid the test tube in front of her nose.

"No? Well, me either. In were-blood the magical components would always hover a little above the blood as a kind of vapor cloud. You can clearly see the magic particles in your blood, but something holds it together; strongly. That's why you cannot transform yourself into whatever your second nature is. I suppose that has something to do with this aura that pulsates around you like a beacon on ecstasy."

Enid's eyes widened. "What-?"

"Don't interrupt me, girl!" Dr. Ludwig briefly put her little finger in the test tube and then tasted the drop of blood with a concentrated expression.

Enid looked anxiously at Isabel, but since Godric had still not left her side, the Spaniard remained at the foot of the bed, giving the girl only an encouraging maternal smile. As Dr. Ludwig clicked her tongue, she had the attention of all three again.

"You still owe me an answer, girl. Does the energy in you feel like some fire?"

Enid nodded. "Yes. Sometimes like a huge fireworm digging through my guts and who's right now delightedly slowly turning my insides out. What does all this mean?"

"Congratulations, girl. Somebody didn't want you to walk around as an animal. I suspect a family member; the magic in your blood comes from a very old witch family. Names of them are not known because they have always escaped from the growing civilization and kept themselves hidden somewhere for a long time. Have you ever felt the need to use magic? Do any spells?"

While Dr. Ludwig kept an eye on Godric as she revealed her knowledge, she also saw out of the corner of her eyes, that Enid became pale. "I'm a witch, too?"

Now Isabel also joined in the conversation again with clear worry in her voice. "I sincerely hope not. As a sheriff it is Godric's duty to kill any witches strong enough to wield magic that could harm our kind."

At these words, Enid looked anxiously at Godric, but he remained rigid, his gaze on Dr. Ludwig.

"You'll have to make that out among yourself, later. I don't suppose you live with your parents, girl?"

"No. I was in an orphanage until I was four. I was laid there when I was only a few days old. As far as I know, nobody knows anything about my biological parents."

"Well, it would have been too easy to get some clear answers..." Dr. Ludwig frowned and thought about it. Such a case was truly unique to her, but when she thought of everything, it was nonetheless easy enough.

While she carefully put her equipment back in her bag, she ordered her thoughts. "Let me summarize your misery, girl: You were born with were-genes on the one hand and magic on the other. For whatever reason, your biological parents didn't want you and brought you into civilization, and to keep you from having to run in the city as an animal, they cast a spell on you. This spell is clearly interwoven with your blood – that is why it feels like fire by the way – and has successfully prevented you from transforming so far. Now the question is: what has weakened the spell so much that it has activated the transformation process?"

* * *

 **Any guesses? Let me know what you think. :)**


	15. Chapter 14-2

**Chapter 14.2**

 **Many thanks for your review, anonymouscsifan. Very well-thought-out, but unfortunately, only one of your assumptions is part of Enid's "problem"... When you read on, you'll find the first explanation, and her complete background will be revealed in due course.**

 **Have fun with this second part!**

* * *

Not only Dr. Ludwig but also the two vampires stared at Enid and waited expectantly for an answer. She felt herself grow paler every second and wished for a hole in the floor to escape the intense gazes. Then she felt Godric's hand on her shoulder and looked at him with a queasy feeling.

"What exactly happened when Kayla Trower died, little one?" he asked her with a warm voice, and the feeling of his power, which he soothingly placed around her, calmed her immensely.

"Not much, really. However… I sang an old incantation which last line might fit as an unleashing spell?"

Godric slightly tilted his head questioningly and Dr. Ludwig also looked impatiently at her over the edge of her glasses.

"It was the first incantation of the _Merseburger Zaubersprüche_."

While the two vampires didn't seem to be acquainted with it, Dr. Ludwig face-palmed. "Oh, good heavens… How does a little girl like you get her hands on such an old and powerful spell? No wonder your blood shield got holes."

While Dr. Ludwig shook her head in disbelief, hot anger rose in Enid. She sat up jerkily and hissed at the doctor.

"If it is so powerful, it might be better to put a warning label on each source." She narrowed her eyes tightly and was pleased to see that the dwarf woman took a step backward.

"And, in general, you should work on your manners, Doctor! Not every adult woman likes to be called a little girl!" Enid growled at Dr. Ludwig until Godric calmingly turned her around to face him, looking at her in amusement.

"Oh yes?" the woman snarled back. "And what's the difference to the vampire calling you little one?"

That took the wind out of Enid's sails and she blushed. "That... that's different..." she murmured sheepishly, then glared at Isabel who was unsuccessfully trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah? How so?" Dr. Ludwig demanded to know.

"What would you recommend, Dr. Ludwig?" Godric asked, clearly trying to push the matter forward.

The doctor growled disapprovingly. "It is the question of whether the blood spell should be completely canceled or not. But I think that the spell was moored to something else. The Isidism spell is really powerful when a witch speaks it; even if she doesn't know that she is a witch. Normally, it should have resulted in her parents' spell being canceled. But that is obviously not the case. Therefore, in my opinion, there are only three possibilities, _girl_ : One, you go looking for a witch that understands her craft and completely dissolves the blood magic. Two, you poke around yourself and hope to find the right means by chance. Or, three, you find your biological family and pester them with questions about the whole thing. What should it be?"

Dr. Ludwig stood with her arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

Enid felt slightly happy inside. "Well, since I planned to travel and find out about my past anyway, that's great," she said. But at that moment, the fire stirred in her again and it not only nauseated her, but she also blacked out for a second. With a groan she fell back on her pillow and held her stomach. "Oh god, that's worse than the flu I had with eighteen..." she mumbled indistinctly, wondering how she should survive her multi-month journey.

As if reading Enid's thoughts, Isabel spoke energetically to her. "In this condition, I will not let you travel. That's too dangerous."

Actually Enid wanted to contradict, but even she realized that she wouldn't get very far in this state. She sighed obediently and looked questioningly at Dr. Ludwig. "Can't you do something please? Anything? It cannot stay that way forever!"

Godric stroked her sweaty forehead and turned to Dr. Ludwig. "Would another blood magic stabilize her enough to be able to travel?"

While Enid looked at him with a hopeful expression, Isabel threw him a shocked and Dr. Ludwig a thoughtful look too.

"Mmh, well, usually the magic of vampire blood isn't _that_ powerful, but considering your age, it could work-"

"No!" Enid interrupted her energetically and looked at Godric in disbelief. "Vampire blood? Seriously, Godric? Have you forgotten where this took me the last time? I didn't and I'm not eager to swallow any vampire blood again!" She fell silent and looked ashamed on the blanket. "And your punishment was more than clear about it too," she said barely audible.

The silence spreading in the room was interrupted by the loud beeping of Dr. Ludwig's pager. She glanced at it and shook her head again.

"I don't want to interrupt this great atmosphere here, but my next patients are already waiting for me." She took her bag and turned to go. "I expect my payment at the latest in the middle of the week. Should she still take the blood and something unpredictable happens… well, you have my number," she shrugged.

"I will bring you outside, Doctor." Isabel also turned to leave.

"As if I wouldn't find my way out alone. High-handed vampires…" she grumbled clearly audible.

When Isabel closed the door to the room, Enid could have heard the two talking for a while, if she had paid attention. But she didn't. She was well aware why Isabel had also left the room and that Godric was sitting on the edge of the bed now. She sensed that he looked at her expectantly, but she was too ashamed to being able to look up into his eyes.

"Please look at me, Enid," he asked of her with nothing but a calm voice.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to comply with his request. But first she had to try and swallow that nagging feeling of having disappointed him. The more she tried, however, the narrower her throat became. Godric wasn't only her friend, but also a sheriff, and over the past week, she had become fully aware of what her behavior had forced him to do. To her, who he considered to be a friend. The unrelenting heat within her had eased a bit again, but her heart was hurting all the more at this moment.

"I'm sorry, Godric," she whispered, still unable to look at him. "I am sorry that you had to punish me for my stupidity and I am also sorry how I treated you afterwards. I... I don't know how to make it up to you."

Enid wanted to rest her forehead on her knees, but Godric gently cupped her chin and turned her head so that she would look at him.

"Little one, I already said that your guilt has been atoned for. My kind may seem alien and sometimes barbaric to you, but our word is reliable." He gently ran a finger over his still visible bite marks on the back of her neck, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine, and then went on. "No vampire will complain about your misstep in the future."

"For sure?" She looked at him incredulously. "The way Stan stared at me when Isabel took me home makes me suspect something else."

Godric nodded seriously. "Surely he and a few others will not forget it so quickly. But they are my underlings and stick to my orders. Enid..." He looked at her with a serious expression in his eyes. "It is not important that they forgive you, because – above all – you have to forgive yourself."

Enid looked at him wide-eyed, but when pain shot up her calves and her legs started to shimmer, she remembered that she had another problem. Tormented, she closed her eyes and tried to breathe away the pulling inside of her.

"Godric?" she asked timidly. "Why do you think your blood would help me?"

He was silent for a while and seemed to be thinking about his answer.

"What I am going to entrust to you is one of the secrets that we vampires do not share lightly with humans and that for a good reason. I trust you, Enid. But you should always remember that even your uncle knows nothing about it and that you are not allowed to say anything to anyone."

"Oh? Are you sure you want to do that when it's such a serious topic? I mean, wouldn't _you_ get into trouble then?" she asked him curiously.

That seemed to amuse him, for the corners of his mouth twitched suspiciously upwards. "It happens rarely, but if a vampire gives his blood to a human voluntarily, then it's completely legal. But it has several consequences that you should know about and that I do not want to withhold from you."

"Okay, I'm all ears." Enid leaned against her pillow to make herself more comfortable and slipped a little to one side of the bed, leaving more space for him. She had to suppress a grin when Godric took advantage of this circumstance right away and also settled down on the bed cross-legged.

"Why I offer you my blood, Enid, is because vampire blood has healing properties."

As he continued, her eyes grew larger and larger, and at the same time she felt her face lose its color.

"The magic that keeps our bodies going is interwoven with our blood and does amazing things. That is why I want you to take it. I am perfectly sure it can restore your magical balance and-"

He broke off as she dropped her forehead on her knees. Enid felt sick. She saw in her mind's eye how Isabel had hugged her not so long ago, muttering that she would help if she could. Angrily, Enid tried to suppress the rising tears as she realized that Isabel actually could have helped to save Kayla's life.

"Enid?" She felt his hand tentatively on her arms and heard within his voice how worried he was about her.

"Just... give me a minute, okay?" she whispered, releasing her arms, which she had wrapped around her legs. Enid knew he would smell her tears anyway, so she didn't even try to hide them and simply wiped them away.

She took a couple of deep breaths to recover, and then looked at him with a faint smile. "Well, now I'm curious about the other side effects. Please, go on, Godric."

He nodded sympathetically to her and took her hands in his, tentatively stroking the back of her upper hand with his thumb. "If you drink my blood, it creates a connection between us."

Before he could go on, she had to satisfy her curiosity and asked, "A connection? What exactly does that mean?"

She cocked her head questioningly and Godric smiled at her slightly scolding. "Patience, Enid." He took an unnecessary breath and then continued his explanation, "When my blood has become a part of you, I will be able to feel your emotions. However, this is only temporary and also depends on distance. The closer we are to each other, the more I would feel it. If you go on your journey and are overseas, I would hardly feel you anymore."

Enid looked at him in amazement with her mouth gaping, but Godric seemed to misunderstand her.

"I understand if that worries you, but I can assure you that I will be able to suppress this connection between us-"

"Are you kidding me?" Enid shook her head and couldn't believe what he was telling her. "You really have to be kidding me..."

"No, Enid, I'm serious." A strange expression crossed his eyes and he leaned back a little. "That should not be a reason to refuse my offer... As I said, I can suppress the connection any-"

While speaking he wanted to let go of her hands, but she quickly grabbed his.

"Godric! Do you have any idea how many women on this planet would want a man who knows about and understands their feelings? So many misunderstandings could be avoided if everyone had this ability."

"So you think such a connection is good?" He looked at her attentively and... could that be a faint glimmer of hope?

"Yes!" She nodded affirmatively. "I mean, it will certainly be more uncomfortable for you to feel my emotions..." Yes. She could definitely see a spark of hope in his features now. "If I agree to take your blood, I mean."

At his sincere face, she almost melted, but then her mischievous side took over and she grinned. "And just so you know, there is such a time once a month that can get quite intense emotionally... then don't come running and complain about it." She nudged him on the tip of his nose and laughed softly.

Suddenly, Enid found herself pressed against her pillow again and Godric was over her. "Aaah, there is my carefree Enid again," he purred with a silky voice.

As she gasped in surprise, he ran a finger from her left ear very slowly down to her chin and smiled with an expression in his eyes that Enid hadn't seen yet.

"Just so _you_ know, my Enid, I am well aware of the female fertility cycle. This is the time when every woman smells especially divine..." His eyes took on a dreamy expression and as he inhaled the air around him audibly in deep breaths, he closed them and played around with a strand of her hair. He stayed that way for a while, and Enid realized that she was still holding her breath. Quickly she breathed on and didn't really know what she should do now.

The longer he stroked her cheek, the more she realized how close they were to each other and she blushed. She also felt a fire shoot through her again; but this time it had nothing to do with her mysterious heritage. Although she lay stretched out on the bed, her knees became soft. She tried to move under him so that she could sit up again. But when he let out a low growl, she stopped her attempt to free herself and frowned.

"Um, Godric? What..." She snapped her eyes wide open as he shifted his weight completely onto his left arm and was now lying next to her. So very close to her that she couldn't help but feel how something hard was pressed against her hip.

Her breathing quickened and she felt her lower body respond equally to his arousal. Enid bit her lip when she realized, that she was back to the point where she wanted to kiss him. Because, yes, whom she wanted to fool, she found it very arousing to lie next to him and feel his skin on hers. But when she wanted to snuggle even closer to him, he moved away from her and looked at her strangely.

"Godric?" she whispered questioningly.

"I apologize, Enid. I was carried away by a memory." His right hand was now resting on her forearm and his fingertips painted invisible tangled signs on her skin. "I should continue with the side effects..." He cleared his throat unnecessarily and suddenly avoided eye contact with her.

Because he couldn't see her raised eyebrow now, she put her hand on his chest to show him she was listening.

"You will be attracted to me because my blood in you will always seek contact with me. And it is quite possible that you will dream of me and in general your sexual desire will be increased."

Godric still kept his eyes down and barely touched her. Enid wondered why he was so shy now. Or didn't he find her attractive at all and regretted the touch with her from just moments ago? Was it really just such a 'I am a vampire and you have delicious blood in you' thing? This thought thoroughly sobered her and she sat up shakily.

"Well, what can I say? You won't have to worry about that. I'm certainly not going to throw myself at someone who doesn't want me," she replied dryly and with a slightly biting undertone.

She was about to swing her legs out of the bed when she landed on her pillow again. But this time Godric just knelt beside her and held her right hand in his.

"It has been an infinite time since I have gotten so involved with a human like with you, Enid. I know nothing about how you think or feel. But I want to know. Life has become monotonous and often no longer makes sense to me. Let me feel something again, even if these are yours and not my emotions." He kissed the hand he had been holding all the time, and that caused a pleasant feeling inside her. "Please, Enid, let me give you my blood."

The two just looked at each other for minutes and finally Enid couldn't stand the tension any longer. "I would like to think about it for a while..."

Godric nodded and then kissed her hand again before he got up and left the room.

* * *

 **What do you think? Will she take his blood?**


	16. Chapter 14-3

**Chapter 14.3**

 **A/N: First off, I wanted to say thank you again to everyone who is reading my little story and follow and/or favorited it. It makes me happy to know, that you enjoy my creation. And maybe you want to join the little indirect conversation I have with anonymouscsifan? :)**

 **So thanks again for your review, anonymouscsifan, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Have fun!**

 **PS: Anyone who finds the allusion to another series will get a home-made cookie by Godric himself.**

 _ **Oh, and a little warning, the story is not rated M without reason...**_

* * *

Enid was lying on the bed for minutes, trying to think of nothing. But when her bladder called, she had to get up. When she set her feet on the floor, the by now familiar tingling began to reappear, stretching from the tips of her toes up into her arms. She thanked the heavens above that the way to the adjoining bathroom wasn't far. Automatically, she wanted to turn on the light in the bathroom, but then she paused and, smiling, decided to leave it dark. Accompanied only by the little light from the bedroom, she went in and began to sing under her breath.

 _"Hello darkness, my old friend, I've come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping left its seeds while I was sleeping…_ Well, maybe not while I slept..." She laughed quietly to herself.

Enid sighed and washed her hands after using the toilet. Then she looked up into the mirror, and though she couldn't see much because of the dim light, she saw enough. Her eyes had a tormented expression and her entire appearance screamed fatigue. She didn't want to be like that. She was always full of energy and loved life, even if it sometimes treated her unfairly.

What was she supposed to do now? Thinking about taking vampire blood again scared her quite a bit. But Godric was sure it would help her. And himself... When she thought of him, her heart became warm again and the tingling in her abdominal area intensified. Could it really be that she felt more for him than just friendship? That her body responded to him had to be expected; it had been years that she had slept with her first and only boyfriend after all. But was it more? And if so, could and would she likes to be with a vampire? She tried to think about it, but her mind seemed to be completely void at the moment. However, fact was, she had to decipher her past anyway, and to do that, she wouldn't be able to avoid accepting Godric's offer.

She tried to get a few knots out of her hair with her fingers and with a satisfied sigh she left the bathroom to sit on the bed again. Instead of fear, nervousness was spreading through her now. She could live with the side effects Godric had described. Most of them already applied to her anyway. But what if it went wrong again? At least she would be in this room and… maybe in his arms? She was sure he wouldn't leave her alone with that. He was special, her Godric. She thought of all the stories he had told her about himself and what she had heard from Isabel – stories from a time when white wigs were still the height of fashion, stories of his and his son's many follies, and that he was called Death for a very long time. At first all of this was hardly believable since she had difficulties imagining how her quiet and grave Godric could have been such a somber fellow. But nowadays life was comfortable and when you didn't have to experience it for yourself, most things like hunger, poverty and war were always very far away and unimaginable. And maybe the saying 'still waters run deep' had been created precisely for people such like him.

Smiling at that thought, Enid stretched out on the bed to relax. Then a song came to her mind which she loved very much. And while she closed her eyes, she remembered the lyrics.

* * *

When he had left the bedroom, Isabel had been at his side immediately. Not to criticize his offer, but to thank him. She did not need words for that, but had bowed reverential with her right hand over her heart. He had put his hand on his longtime confidant's shoulder and nodded understandingly while she looked at him. Isabel had retired after that, leaving only the food and clothes for Enid that she had packed.

Now he stood at the window and looked out over the dimly lit garden to a flower that bloomed only at night. Isabel had bought and planted it after he told her that Enid had compared him to one.

While Godric was thinking back to that night, he hoped that Enid would take his blood. He did not just want it for her sake. Before he had met her, everything had become more and more apathetical to him and it was true what he had told her; the thought of enjoying the sunrise one last time without standing behind protective UV-filtering glass had come to him more than once. He wanted to feel life again and enjoy it. But, on his own, he would not be able to tear down the wall he had built around his emotions from the very beginning of his vampiric life. It had cracks that he felt very clearly. A young girl who had treated him like her equals with cheerfulness and a mischievous tongue had begun to lead him back to his long-forgotten humanity. And he wanted to continue on this path.

He let his senses flow automatically to her. It had been very quiet in the bedroom, but focusing on Enid now, he heard her humming. It was a nice tune and he walked slowly to the door and opened it silently to hear her even better. With the wrapped sandwiches in his hand he stood in the doorway and watched her.

He felt his fangs push against his gums while he could not take his eyes off her. Enid lay sprawled on the bed, on her stomach, and painted figures on the sheet with her forefinger. She gently moved her body to the tune she was humming. Godric did not want to disturb her, but she seemed to feel his presence again and looked at him while she sat up, smiling.

She patted on the bed next to her. "Will you join me here, Godric?"

He nodded and held up the sandwiches on the short way to the bed. "Isabel got them for you. You should eat something." As Enid bent her legs to sit cross-legged, he assumed the same posture opposite of her. He saw that she had trouble keeping her hands steady and took hers in his. "Are you nervous, Enid?"

Her eyes were clear and sincere as she nodded. "I... Godric..." She bit her lip and then took the sandwich packet to put it on the small cupboard next to the bed. "I'm just too nervous to eat now. Godric... What if it doesn't work and then you're also forced to feel that constant tingling and burning and... well, this whole transformation process over and over again?"

She looked at him anxiously and his heart filled with joy at the realization that she was worried about him. He gave her his sincerest smile. "Have faith, my Enid. And have you forgotten that I can shut the-"

"Yes, I know, but that wouldn't be a solution. Isn't it really exhausting to keep this connection closed all the time?"

He chuckled and kissed the backs of her hands. "No. Do you have any other concerns? I will gladly dispel them," he assured her, crossing his fingers with hers. "If not, there is something I really wanted to ask you too, my Enid."

"Huh?" Her face colored some more, and guessing at what she might be thinking, had him grinning.

"I wanted to ask how you knew I was there, both now and in the past few days. Even if your senses are already so intensified from the V you took that you know you were being watched..."

When she suddenly showed a sassy grin, he did not finish his sentence and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Mmmh, you really want to know that? I'm not sure I should tell you... after all, you know... a secret makes a woman a woman," she purred at him.

He could not resist; he leaned very close to her and whispered into her ear, "I love this side of you... but you should not tempt me to elicit your secrets in any other way than talking about it, little one. Although, I am sure you would like it."

While he slid his nose down her throat to kiss her neck, he could hear her heartbeat accelerate. With relish, he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent greedily. Even though it had a bitter undertone from the pain at the moment, she still smelled incredibly good. Having already tasted her blood the night of her punishment, he knew she had blood type O negative. It was not his favorite blood type, but he also liked this mix of roses, coolness and spice very much.

Opening all his senses, he took in a deep breath. He wanted to take her in as much as possible, and countless fine aromas pervaded him: the acrid smell of her silver earrings that she sometimes wore, the sweetness of coconut in her skin cream, a touch of vanilla from her deodorant and... yes, again coconut fragrance mixed with orange emanating from her hair. And besides all this, the ambrosial female smell of her arousal stood out the most.

"Mmmmh, you like coconut, my sweet little one."

He leaned back to look at her and smiled lovingly at her. Seeing her sit in front of him with a fast-pounding heart and wild rushing blood filled his heart with joy and ardent longing.

"My Enid, even if you like to keep your secrets..." He squeezed her hands lightly and grinned wickedly. "Would you still tell me which song you hummed earlier? It was beautiful."

"Oh?" She blushed like a tomato. He did not only have to suppress a rumbling growl but also needed to call his fangs to order, which ached to be released and throbbed with desire for her blood.

"What exactly got your blood so stirred up, sweet little one?" he asked in a slightly pressed voice.

"Um... it's a song about you? I mean..." Now she squeezed his hands. "I know that you once had the nickname Death and I remembered a song about death that I heard when I lived with my aunt in Germany." She lowered her eyes timidly and looked at him through her fine eyelashes. "Do you speak German too? Shall I sing it to you?"

He laughed inwardly at the friendly and totally inappropriate term 'nickname' and then nodded. "I would love to hear you sing."

This elicited a liberating laugh from Enid. "But don't expect too much, I'm not a Whitney Houston or Céline Dion..."

"Well, I do not know these two. But I like to be surprised by your lovely voice."

His Enid seemed to have vowed to destroy his self-control today for her intoxicating blood shot up to her hairline again. She was a picture for the gods and he was glad that he was still sitting cross-legged and holding her hands. This posture stopped him from rushing at her and throwing his intention to never ravish her overboard, even though he wanted her so much that it almost hurt physically.

"Okay..." She pulled him out of his thoughts with a whisper and began to hum with a gently rising and falling voice before actually starting to sing.

 _Komm tanz mit mir, tanz in dieser Nacht_

 _Dreh dich, bis der Morgen erwacht_

 _Tanz mit mir bis zum Tagesgrauen_

 _Dann nehm ich dich mit_

 _Dann nehm ich dich mit_

 _Als kleines Mädchen kamst du in mein Haus_

 _Und spieltest mit der Sense herum_

 _Doch dann kam ein Medicus, zerrt dich ins Leben_

 _Und unsere schöne Zeit war um._

 _Komm tanz mit mir, tanz in dieser Nacht_

 _Dreh dich, bis der Morgen erwacht_

 _Tanz mit mir bis zum Tagesgrauen_

 _Dann nehm ich dich mit_

 _Dann nehm ich dich mit_

 _Als junge Frau war dein Antlitz so hold,_

 _Dass ein Mann dich heiraten wollt_

 _Doch am Altar warn die Worte gesprochen,_

 _Trenn ich euch, sei euer Bund zerbrochen_

 _Komm tanz mit mir, tanz in dieser Nacht_ _  
_

 _Dreh dich, bis der Morgen erwacht_

 _Tanz mit mir bis zum Tagesgrauen_

 _Dann nehm ich dich mit_

 _Dann nehm ich dich mit_

 _Als liebende Mutter gefielst du mir sehr_

 _Und deine Kinder wurden bald mehr_

 _Das ein oder andere, das du vermisst,_

 _Das holt ich mir und hab dich dabei geküsst_

 _Komm tanz mit mir, tanz in dieser Nacht_

 _Dreh dich, bis der Morgen erwacht_

 _Tanz mit mir bis zum Tagesgrauen_

 _Dann nehm ich dich mit_

 _Dann nehm ich dich mit_

 _Marmorweiß ist nun dein langes Haar_

 _Schwer der Schritt, der so leicht einmal war_

 _Doch glaube mir, das Tanzen wird geh_ _e_ _n_

 _Um ewig zu Leben bist du viel zu schön_

 _Komm tanz mit mir, tanz in dieser Nacht_

 _Dreh dich, bis der Morgen erwacht_

 _Tanz mit mir bis zum Tagesgrauen_

 _Dann nehm ich dich mit_

 _Dann nehm ich dich mit_

 _Dann bist Du bei mir, dann hab ich Dich hier_

While she sang, he closed his eyes and let himself be captivated by the melody, the lyrics and above all by her sensual voice. When she got quieter and the last line was sung, she leaned toward him and rested her forehead against his right shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I'm totally exhausted. It seems to me that everything in me wants to shift again..." She groaned, tormented.

"Sssh, little one, everything will be alright," he promised, pulling her into his lap so she could lean her back against his chest. As he caressed her cheek with his left hand, he leaned closer to her ear.

"Thank you, my Enid, for sharing this song with me. You would make me very happy if I am allowed to accompany you throughout your life like in this song."

When she sighed in agreement, he finally released his fangs and bit into his right wrist.

"Drink, my sweet Enid..."

When he brought his wrist to her mouth, she trembled briefly, but nonetheless tasted his blood without hesitation. Godric felt goose bumps spread on her arms and she straightened herself slightly in his lap.

"Yes. That is good."

Then he began to feel his blood within her, how it ran down her throat and gathered in her stomach for a moment. When it was absorbed by her mucous membranes and moved further and further into her body, to her every cell, he even felt her satisfied growl before he could hear it. Godric felt very excited and smiled contentedly as she raised her arms and clasped his wrist to drink more of his blood.

It was an incredible feeling when she ran her silky tongue over his skin and took in his life elixir. Godric wanted to pull himself together for Enid's sake, but when she moaned and began to grind against him, his self-control vanished. He let his left hand wander down her body and circled her lower abdomen with gentle movements over her shirt. Enid gasped in delight. Encouraged, his hand wandered even lower. Gentle but demanding, he forced her thighs apart and then slid his hand into her sweet pants. His fingertips touched the lace of her panties and left them behind too. He cupped her mound with his palm and stroked over her folds with his fingers.

The bite marks on his wrist had healed by now, but she kept his arm clasped as if it were a lifeline. Enid lowered her head to his shoulder and Godric saw that she had licked every last drop of his blood. Satisfied, he turned her head to him so he could steal a kiss from her. She willingly opened her mouth and received his tongue with hers. It was a slow kiss and Godric enjoyed every second of it.

In the meantime, he no longer felt any pain from within her, only profound joy and a steadily growing arousal. He was glad that his blood had really helped her and wanted to withdraw his left hand. But, apparently, Enid enjoyed his caresses too much to stop now. With her left hand, she held his in place, while she grasped his head with her right hand and stroked his hair.

Godric growled in satisfaction and let his fingers slide through her netherlips. Her arousal was like a fine mist enveloping him, but to feel how wet she was because of him almost made him crazy with desire.

Her heart was racing and her breathing got faster and faster. Godric was aware that he should let go of her, but he wanted to give Enid pleasure. Wanted to give her a reason to come back here after her journey; right back into his arms. He wanted to give her a taste of the physical pleasures he could bring her. And above all, he wanted to see and hear her surrender to the overwhelming rush of a climax caused by him. Godric knew it was selfish, but he just did not care, and the way Enid reacted, she did not care either.

While gently rubbing her clitoris with one finger, he entered her wet core with a second. Godric smirked against her lips when she obviously could not focus on kissing anymore and her eyes took on a glassy expression. Her moans became louder and the beguiling scent of her femininity heavier the longer he slowly thrust into her.

Then, suddenly, he broke away from her and let her sink carefully onto the bed. That ripped Enid out of her blissful fog and she opened her kiss-swollen lips. But before she could protest, he was very close to her again and whispered into her ear.

"Do not worry, my sweet Enid. I do not mean to let you go now. But you smell so overwhelming that I just have to taste you..."

Her small pleading gasp went right into his undead heart and he vowed to elicit it as often as possible from her.

As she lay stretched out on the bed, he lifted her hips with his hands and pulled both her pants and panties off at once. Godric admired the soft hair between her legs for a few seconds, which was the same color as her beautiful long hair, and then caught her lips in a kiss again. But when she opened her mouth for him, he withdrew.

"Not here, my Enid..." He let one hand slowly slide up from her knee and whispered in anticipation.

"Here I want to taste you. Do you want to feel me? Right here, in your center of pleasure?"

Enid's eyes fluttered shut and she just whispered, "Godric..."

"I hear and feel you, my sweet Enid." With vampire speed, he quickly pulled off her shirt, opened her bra and kissed her chest directly over her wildly beating heart. "Now spread your legs for me..."

She complied with Godric's request without hesitation. Settling between her legs, he began caressing her pearl again, this time with his tongue. Watching her body undulate because of his touch let his own desire soar. He let his tongue glide up and down, pushing it into her entrance intentionally only now and then, until her breath was shuddering and she squirmed beneath him like a sensual snake. Like Enid, he sensed the slowly but surely longed-for tension in her body, and he cruelly sat up.

Obviously dissatisfied, she hissed at Godric and narrowed her eyes, which caused a smirk to appear on his face.

"Do you know how much your second nature has already taken you over? I cannot wait to see you in your animal form..." he purred and entered her wet, hot, absolutely irresistible core first with one, then with two fingers. His own hardness threatened to burst his pants by now, but he postponed his climax until later. For now he only wanted to enjoy the bliss he could give her.

While he softly stretched her further with his fingers, he teased her clit with his tongue again. She panted and whimpered and it was music to his ears. Her hands were tangled in the sheets, threatening to tear them to pieces. When he felt that she was ready, he entered her slowly with a third finger and moved deeper within her. At first with gentle movements, but when she demanded more, he obeyed her with pleasure.

His hand quickened its pace more and more until he almost thrust into her with vampire speed. He opened her legs even further and started sucking on her clit. She was so unbelievably wet for him. He drank her sweetness until he felt her inner muscles begin to clench around his fingers. He let go of her clit and caught her mouth without delay. She moaned his name as her body tensed. Godric thrust two more times into her, deep and fast, and then felt the exact moment she fell over the edge with a loud gasp.

He slowed his pace as he kissed her passionately and enjoyed her undulating body beneath him, but he stayed deep within her for a short while until she had recovered from the high of her orgasm.

Enid was still panting when she closed her eyes in exhaustion. Godric gently pulled away from her, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking her sweetness from his fingers with a rumbling pleasure, while his own throbbing hardness begged to be freed. Godric lay down next to his Enid and rested his forehead against hers when she rolled onto the side. A liberating rumble broke from his chest as he released his member from his pants and stroked it with quick thrusts. Like Enid, he closed his eyes, enjoying the incredible smell of both their arousals and the still swelling pressure in his manhood.

When he felt Enid's warm hands on his face, he opened his eyes again and looked right into hers. He barely recognized them, now they were almost yellowish in color and had a hungry look that he found fascinating.

"Quid pro quo, vampire," she imitated the doctor with a mischievous grin and shooed his hand away from himself.

"Now it's my turn to taste you..."

She moistened her fingertip for a moment before touching him where he wanted it most. When she gently stroked his peak, he almost came. But then she let go and slipped deeper on the bed. An unexpected anticipation spread in Godric, and when she cradled his member with her tender lips and nudged his tip with her tongue, it was too much for him. He did not know if his Enid wanted to taste his seed, too, but it was too late to ask. Gasping her name, he found his release and was for several minutes trapped in the bliss he had withheld from himself for countless years.

A few minutes later, his mind cleared again and he found Enid's head pressed against his stomach. With light touches, she continued to stroke his member. But he felt her tiredness. With a quick movement, he shifted behind her and pulled her tight against his body. Although it was unnecessary for him, he also breathed in constantly and adapted to her rhythm. They both enjoyed the silence and their intimate togetherness. When Enid fell asleep, Godric let himself slide into downtime, deeply satisfied, until the day wiped out his thoughts.

* * *

 **Translated Lyrics for Tanz Mit Mir by Die Irrlichter**

Come dance with me, dance that night

Turn around until the morning wakes up

Dance with me until daylight

Then I'll take you with me

Then I'll take you with me

As a little girl, you came to my house

And played with the scythe

But then a medicus came and dragged you to life

And our good time was over.

As a young woman, your countenance was so lovely

That a man wanted to marry you

But at the altar the words were spoken,

If I separate you, your bond will be broken

As a loving mother, I liked you very much

And your kids were soon more

The one or the other that you miss,

I picked them up and I kissed you

Marble white now is your long hair

Heavy is the step that was once so light

But believe me, dancing will work

To live forever you are too beautiful

Come dance with me, dance that night

Turn around until the morning wakes up

Dance with me until daylight

Then I'll take you with me

Then I'll take you with me

Then you are with me, then I have you here

 _ **(Well... in German it rhymes ;-) )**_


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N: I must confess, I didn** ' **t think of the moon flowers, but yes, you're right, anonymouscsifan. I love 'In The Shadow Of The Oak' as well and Royal Ember's moon flowers probably influenced me unconsciously... Godric will soon be flying to you with a cookie :D**

 **But actually, I meant another allusion. Who knows, maybe someone else wants to guess, too?**

 **But first things first, here is the next chapter, have fun! And be cautious…**

* * *

\- 3 months later -

Enid sat on her favorite rock and let the warm September wind whirl her hair as she watched the breathtaking sunrise on the horizon. She was still dizzy from the dream of Godric she had had last night, but she already knew that. Since he had given her his blood, the dreams had come reliably every night and had sweetened her sleep. Her most beautiful dream had taken place in the sea. She had been a powerful witch and had cast a spell for herself so that she, like Godric, didn't have to breathe under water. And then the two of them had swum for minutes, hours, days… had dived and loved each other on the bottom of the sea while hiding there from the daylight...

A smile aching with longing played around her lips when she thought back to that night. It had been the night when she left Egypt, the night after meeting Kayla's parents again. Enid had felt both a sense of gratitude that she was allowed to be there when Kayla's ashes were carried away by the desert wind, but also a profound grandeur to be able to see those centuries-old monumental buildings. Kayla had been fascinated by the pyramids since she first saw them in a picture. That was why her parents had decided to send her ashes onto its journey there, in front of the huge tombstones of the ancient pharaohs.

It had been only the three of them; they sat down in the desert sand away from the many tourists and talked about Kayla's short life. Both Enid and Kayla's parents had laughed and cried, and in the end Enid had watched as Mr. and Mrs. Trower handed their daughter's ashes to the wind. It was a beautiful moment, and Enid right there and then had the wonderful feeling of a small child's hand resting on her shoulder and saying goodbye to her. She couldn't stop a few more tears, but she was glad that the little girl was now fully reunited with the elements. Enid hoped Kayla's soul would find peace on its travels.

When seeing the sun rise over the desert sand beyond the pyramids the next morning, Enid had noticed that the heavy burden she had carried on her heart after the little girl's death had disappeared. She had smiled at the rising sun and it had been the most beautiful sunrise ever since she left Dallas.

Now she was sitting there on this rock staring into the distance. Still trapped in her memories, she barely saw the beginning of the primeval forest to her right, or the gentle waves of the sea which crashed against the coast. She was frustrated. She had flown back to the States after her journey to Egypt and even found the head of the orphanage where she had lived as a child. But then the luck had left her. Since video surveillance had been a foreign word at that time, nobody really knew anything about her parents. The meanwhile very old woman had only advised her not to fret about it and to live her life.

But Enid couldn't do that. In a desperate attempt to summon the ghosts of the past, she had driven to the abandoned building and sat down on the stone staircase where she had lain as a baby. How many hours she had sat there, she didn't know, but at some point the night had fallen and her cell phone had rung. Enid chuckled darkly as she thought of Godric's worried voice.

≈ _**Flashback**_ ≈

 _"Enid, where are you?"_

"Wow, I'm also glad to hear from you, Godric. I wish you a wonderful evening..." she answered sarcastically.

 _"Enid!"_

"Yeah, all right, Mr. Grouch. I'm at a dead end. Satisfied?" She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her free hand.

 _"What exactly is going on with you, my Enid? I feel that you are back on this side of the sea and that you are dominated by dark emotions."_

She had to laugh at those words.

"Oh Godric, did Isabel force you to watch Star Wars? Don't worry, I'm not surrendering to the dark side of power... I'm just totally frustrated. Really stuck here. I'm currently sitting on the stairs where my biological parents had left me, and I hoped for a flash of inspiration or a heavenly appearance to show me the way to them. And what happens? Nothing, nada!"

Sighing, Enid stretched her legs out and looked up to the stars.

"I had hoped that I somehow... you know... maybe I could find subconsciously a lingering familiar scent which I could track then. But that was a silly thought and pure wishful thinking."

For a few moments it was quiet in the line.

 _"Enid?"_

"Hmm?"

 _"I want you to do me a favor."_

That made her sit up and listen. "Okaaay? What's on your mind?"

 _"Open yourself, Enid-"_

"What?" she exclaimed, startled, and blushed fiercely. "Godric!"

Did he really want to have phone sex now? But when he chuckled, she relaxed a little bit.

 _"Although I would love to do what_ you _have in mind, my Enid, I meant something else."_

She still had a bright red head and had to calm down. The nocturnal dreams about Godric had caused a tremendous sexual tension in her body.

 _"I want you to open your mind. Sit down and relax. And it is best to sit upright."_

"Ah, I know. That's important for breathing." Enid had turned on her speaker and sat cross-legged in front of the stairs on a grass patch.

 _"Correct, my Enid,"_ Godric agreed. _"Concentrate on your breathing and that you are completely one with yourself."_

Then it was quiet again for a while and while Enid cleared her mind of all thoughts, she knew that Godric at the same time pursued their common bond, as her emotional chaos subsided. It was a nice feeling to let go and just listen – to her inner voice and at the same time without compulsion to the closer environment. Fascinating noises streamed into her: her steady heartbeat, the blood in her veins – somewhere deep inside she wondered why she could hear her own blood rushing! – a small animal that rustled in the grass not far from her, the leaves above her in the trees, moved by the balmy wind, a cacophony of distant horns and rants of the car drivers who finally wanted to go home...

 _"Good, Enid,"_ she also heard Godric's soft voice from her phone. _"And now remember the night in the park when you felt connected to nature. You told me that you could stretch out your senses. Do it again. Slowly and carefully."_

Enid's heart stopped for a moment, and then continued to beat faster. This memory was associated with immense pain for her and now made her recoil from her meditation.

 _"Enid, calm down. Do you trust me?"_

"Of course, Godric, but..." She bit her bottom lip and tried to pull herself together.

 _"No buts. Enid, you are no longer the sad woman of that night. You are strong and brave. And above all, you are determined and ready to accept the changes in your body. You followed your instincts that told you that, right there, you can find a connection to your past and that is your greatest strength. What makes humans seem so weak to other beings is the fact that they have lost touch with their gut instincts. They no longer know how to just listen. But you are about to find your inner voice again. Embrace and use it. And do not be afraid, my Enid. I will guide you through it. Ready?"_

Enid felt a warm breeze rising within her and smiled. She knew that this sense of calm and determination came from Godric. It was really fascinating what he could send her through their bond. Enid took a few deep breaths and then said firmly, "Ready".

Then, suddenly, a wave of Godric's pride overtook her, and she wondered if with such ability, many more long-distance relationships would last longer...

 _"Close your eyes again, my Enid, and focus only on yourself again. Listen deeply to yourself; how your heart beats and how it pumps blood through your body every time your muscles contract."_

This time, Enid found it much easier to relax, and she was soon surrounded by the constant beating of her heart and the rush of her blood.

 _"Very good, my Enid. Now answer a question for me, yes? How does blood smell?"_

Eyes closed, she frowned, wondering what this question might be for. When she heard Godric's soft laugh, she blushed, feeling caught.

 _"You must not think so much. Trust me, Enid. How does blood smell?"_

"Well, I can't remember ever having smelled blood before, but it tastes metallic. Does that help anyway?"

 _"Yes, the sense of smell and taste is closely linked and with your expanded senses, it should not be a problem for you to smell your blood. Try it, Enid. You hear it rushing. It flows through you and you know it is metallic. You can taste the iron in your lifeblood on the tongue. Now open your senses and smell it too,"_ he purred encouraging.

Then he was silent again and Enid focused on herself. After several minutes not only her taste buds reported the metallic iron taste, but also the fine hairs in her nose. She was inwardly very happy about her success.

When Godric congratulated her, she smiled. Needless to say, he had felt her joy over their bond...

 _"Now focus only on your sense of smell, my Enid. Every creature has its very own scent, but since children are born from the genes of their parents, their fragrance has the same nuances. So inhale your surroundings and focus on the scent of your blood and let your sense of smell wander around. Look for your scent, just in slightly different variations."_

Enid tried, really tried it with all her might. As in the park, she managed to expand her sense with almost no problem, but she only perceived actual smells. The more she struggled, the more frustrated she became.

"It doesn't work, Godric," she whispered, knowing he would hear her anyway.

 _"Do not give up. I know it is difficult; after all it has been years. But I also know that you can do it. Search in the hollows of tree bark, on the stones... on the stone steps. If they dropped you right by the door, they must have entered the stairs._

Breathing deeply, Enid focused on the stone steps and the area directly in front of the entrance door. It took a long time to sniff every inch, but Godric waited patiently and didn't interrupt her efforts.

Suddenly, she perceived something familiar and was immediately at this spot. She dropped to her knees and held her nose close to the floor. _'Yes!'_ she thought joyfully. She had found the scent of her parents! Fearfully, she stopped at exactly this spot so as not to lose it again and sucked it deep inside herself to memorize the fragrance forever. It was really just the hint of a trail that had somehow found its way into the upper layer of the stone. But the longer she inhaled and concentrated on it, the more she automatically shifted into a kind of trance and found herself in tune with her newly awakened senses.

Enid didn't know how long she had stayed on the stairs, but after what seems like hours, she felt a warm wave from Godric again that reassured her to continue. She opened her eyes and immediately realized that despite the darkness she could see perfectly.

"Woah..." she whispered in awe. She let her eyes wander everywhere and then looked at the bright stars. They had never looked so breathtakingly radiant!

 _"Enid?"_ she heard a voice calling from far away.

But she was caught by the sight in front of her. In addition she heard a soft charming chirping on a tree, a frog in the nearby river and the bright laughter of a woman in the village not far away. She didn't know why this woman laughed, but she was so happy that she wanted to laugh too.

 _"Enid!"_

The voice sounded more urgent now and suppressed her good mood. Without realizing it, she let out a growl, hoping to drive away the annoying voice. And, in fact, her phone didn't make any noise again. Inwardly exultant, she made herself ready to run into the forest to truly become one with nature, but then she felt a touch on her shoulder. Gasping she turned reflexively, but there was no one behind her. Carefully she scanned her surroundings, but then she felt a sudden hug and was soaked through by a strong warm feeling of affection that forced her to her knees.

 _"Do not lose sight of your goal, my Enid. You went there to find your past, your parents. Follow their scent, but do not forget your phone. When your human half regains the upper hand again, you will miss it painfully,"_ the voice spoke quickly.

Then the warm hug retreated a little, so she could get up again. She shook her head slightly and sprinted off after collecting her cell phone while running…

≈ _**End flashback**_ ≈

She had to smile at this memory. This wasn't the last time that her second nature had taken over. But she was glad about that, because it had brought her here. She didn't know exactly where she was; somewhere in Venezuela, that much was clear. But she had left her car in the last village before she had left civilization on foot. In her light luggage were only the most necessary things for everyday life in nature and her passport. She had followed her parents' scent trail continuously, but for three days now she was stuck again. On the small plateau under the stone, to which she had been returning since she found it, the trail had thickened enormously with other odors, but in a way that sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. Her cell phone had become unusable for a long time without a reception, so she was on her own. But she had learned a lot in the last three months and kept coming back to herself now, meditated and always stretching out her senses.

Enid was systematic and had already worked out a large part of the jungle around her. Suddenly, she heard a shrill scream not far away, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Her body was in motion before she had made up her mind; leaping from her rock, she ran in the direction of the scream and dipped into the jungle a few seconds later. It was as if she hadn't been there for only three days but as if she had spent all her life in that jungle. Enid coped without problems and made fast progress.

It wasn't long before she stood in a clearing after jumping over an artificially created undergrowth barrier. Immediately, she took a crouched stance and let out a dull roar watching the scene in front of her; there were two men beating an older woman. With her acute sense of hearing, Enid heard the woman utter pleading words and knew that she had been the one whose scream had lured her. The two men stopped beating and kicking the woman when they noticed Enid.

But it wasn't just Enid standing there anymore. The brutal sight in front of her made her so furious that it felt like a switch inside of her was activated – and her animal instincts almost completely took the lead. And so the men didn't see her soft green eyes, but yellow, angry animal eyes and bared teeth. But her appearance lacked the desired effect. Instead of letting go of the old woman and running away in fear, they both started shouting and coming towards her with dangerous-looking clubs. Enid hesitated as both approached grimly, and when the woman lying in the dust shouted in a panicked voice to run away, her body started moving again.

But just as she turned, she saw a shadow leap across the undergrowth and barely managed to cross her arms protectively in front of her head. The force of the blow didn't smash her skull, but dropped her to the ground. And then the other two men were above her as well, beating her with their clubs. Enid tried to curl up as little as possible and continue to protect her head, but the rest of her body ached like hell in no time and she let out screams of anguish. She didn't know how long the men were dealing with her, but after what felt like hours, she felt a jerk on her wrists and that she was dragged across the ground. She fought, shouting and kicking at her attackers, but she had no chance against the three of them. They threw her forcefully down on the ground again, and the last thing she saw before they knocked her unconscious were the sad eyes of the old woman, who shed tears and had a hand outstretched in her direction.

\- x -

An uneven swing brought her back to herself. Even before she opened her eyes, she smelled the salt in the air and knew she was in a boat. She tried to move, but a sharp stabbing in her ribs made her moan in agony. And immediately there were hands on her body again and loud, vicious voices shouted something in a language she didn't know. She hurt all over, and when she opened her eyes, crippling fear spread in Enid. Her hands were bound with a tight rope and one of the men was about to tie a large stone to her feet. Enid's eyes grew wide and she tried to free herself despite the enormous pain. But the other two were also in the boat and held her down mercilessly.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

She shouted at them and kept trying to release her hands from her ties, but there was no use. The three of them just grinned evilly and began to lift her up. Once again she pushed herself against them, but then the stone was over the rail and she was thrown after it. Enid barely managed to take a deep breath before she was relentlessly pulled down.

She was sinking faster and faster with every passing second and her attempts to free herself were hampered by her rising panic. Somehow, the water must have sufficiently softened the knot of the rope, because suddenly she was able to wriggle her hands out. She immediately tried to get to her feet, but the constant pull into the depths and the increasing pressure in her lungs prevented it. Therefore, she tried again to come back closer to the surface with swimming movements. But the stone attached to her ankle made it a futile exercise. She knew that screaming wouldn't do her any good, and as the surface continued to slide farther and farther away, resignation set in. Her lungs by now were desperate for air and her body was burning like fire. Her arms became heavy.

She tried to hold out as long as she could, but when she could no longer stand the increasing pressure, she opened her mouth in a last attempt to catch a breath. But there was no air. Only water – and it quickly filled her lungs. Seeing her fathers in front of her inner eyes she wanted to fight again, but her strength was gone; like so many months ago, her life force left her once more.

Her eyes searched again for the surface, glittering like stars in the night too far above her. Deep inside her a flame exploded, rapidly spreading into a wild fire that burned her from inside out.

Enid closed her eyes and just let it happen.


	18. Chapter 16-1

**Chapter 16.1**

 **Warning: Proceed with caution as instinctual violence occurs in this chapter. But I'm sure you'll understand that I didn't want to deprive my protagonist of her revenge...**

 **And since this chapter has become extra long again, I split it in two. So have fun with this first part. :)**

* * *

Air. There was air in her lungs and she could breathe…

Shuddering, she shook herself and a cascade of small drops of water suddenly enveloped her. She felt drained but at the same time driven by a very strong feeling. It was a new feeling for her; she had never experienced it until that moment. But her instinct told her that it was hunger. It was a really strong sensation, and automatically, she directed all her senses to finding something edible.

There were noises all around her; some quietly scratching and some calling out loud. It was animal noises, and even though some sounded uncanny, she wasn't afraid. No animal close-by could be dangerous to her. Far away she heard an even grinding, and automatically knew that she had to pay attention to this snake. But it was still a long way away and she had a few more minutes before she had to move to avoid it; after all, the local snakes could become huge...

Since she was still a little shaky on her legs, she lay down again. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the damp earth beneath her. Now dry her fur was warmed by the gentle rays of the sun, which darted over her irregularly. Every fur hair moved gently in the soft, warm wind and she let out a contented purr. Then the wind turned and a pleasant scent rose in her sensitive nose. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she rose slowly again as she opened her eyes. A strange sensation interrupted her hunger and she noticed that she was standing on all four legs. It was a _very_ strange feeling, but it had to be that way, right? What irritated her as well was her field of vision – it was closer to the ground as she somehow remembered it. But she could see much further and sharper. Therefore, she dispelled these strange thoughts and focused again on the delicious smell. Not far from her, she heard the gentle sound of waves and crept in curiously.

With her head up, she caught herself sniffing the air attentively every few steps. Yes! The delicious smell definitely came from the direction of the waves. Automatically, her legs began to move and carried her in that direction.

It was not long before she reached the edge of the forest. Cowering in the shelter of the last trees, she scanned the area and quickly discovered the origin of the smell. It was some animal that spun on a branch over a fire. She couldn't see what kind of animal it was that sizzled there over the campfire, but it smelled delicious. The smell almost distracted her from the men sitting there guarding the little camp. If the fried animal had been unguarded, she would have stormed there immediately, her mouth watering from sheer anticipation. But as the two men laughed at something, she forced her attention to them. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Somehow the two seemed familiar to her. Could it be that she had met them before? She lay in wait in her hiding place and tried to suppress that nagging feeling that the men should tell her something.

For a quarter of an hour, she watched the two talking, turning the dead animal on its spit now and then and taking large sips from their bottles every few minutes. Just as one burped loudly and then laughed, a third older looking man came out of the forest. But he was not alone. He dragged an old woman behind him and pushed her to the ground in front of the other two. Now all three of them laughed, and when she heard the woman whimpering, the memory why she knew these bastards came rushing back.

With sheer force of will, she stifled the aggressive growl that formed in her throat and carefully straightened herself a little to have a better overview of her surroundings. The men had set up camp in the open ground, but the branches of two or three trees still came close to them. If she moved nimbly... Yes, that would work. As she moved cautiously backwards so as not to reveal herself by a telltale sound, she had in her head the power and speed she needed to overwhelm the three men.

In the shelter of a particularly thick tree she quickly climbed up to it and disappeared in the dense foliage of the crown. It was a great feeling to extend her claws and claw into the bark. What would it be like to feel her claws in their bodies? The anticipation made her shiver slightly and she had to stop briefly, otherwise she would have slipped off a branch. Since when was she so awkward on her legs?

When she heard a panicked cry, her thoughts returned to the here and now, and she saw the three men plunge toward the older woman. As she continued her cautious steps, two held the woman's arms and legs, and the third was about to lift the long skirt of the woman.

She felt both a rising nausea and an unruly rage, and dropped all precaution. She ran and reached the end of the long branch within a few seconds. With a brave jump, she lunged at the bastard who was about to loosen his belt and let out a bloodcurdling hiss.

The men froze, and before they could do anything, she had pushed away the first off the woman and slashed his carotid artery with her sharp teeth. His deafening scream hurt her sensitive ears and she bit his throat again to silence him. A bit of blood splashed into her mouth and, disgusted, she retched to get rid of it.

This brief diversion was enough for the remaining two men to unfreeze and react. But while one rushed towards her, shouting loudly, the second ran to their belongings. Had he lunged for her too, she probably wouldn't have had a chance. After all, she had never attacked anyone and had no experience in it. But this way, with their force divided, she could shake off this second man without problems and inflict deep bleeding wounds in his arms and legs.

While he remained lying, bleeding heavily and groaning in pain, she trotted to the woman and licked over her hand to show that she had nothing to fear from her. Recognition spread in the woman's eyes and she smiled sadly at her. Then her eyes went wide and she gave a shrill warning cry.

But she wouldn't have needed it, because even as the last remaining bastard approached, her instinct warned her loud and clear and let her whirl around. She growled, and when she saw him furiously rushing towards her with a machete in his hand, she stopped thinking and reacted only on instinct.

She smoothly dodged his first punch, then moved a bit away. The man now stood right in front of the old woman still lying on the ground, who whimpered and covered her head with her arms to protect herself. But the man had eyes only for her, following her every move and swinging the machete threateningly, all the while muttering words unknown to her ears. She tried to circle him, but he was apparently a trained fighter. Whether she backed away, faked an attack or dodged at the last second, in no moment did he become careless and let his cover fall. The hearts of the other two had already stopped beating, but she didn't know how to get to that last one. It was enough to nearly drive her crazy!

She didn't take her eyes off him for a second, but she nonetheless saw it when the elder woman rose quietly and picked up a rock. A plan formed in her head as fast as lightning. Continuing to walk around the last man, she backed away from him, forcing herself to slower steps. When she got him standing with his back to the old woman, she let her hind paws buckle, and when his eyes flashed malevolently, she knew that her plan to fake fatigue had succeeded.

Just as he was about to approach her with his raised weapon, the stone the old woman had thrown hit him on the back. He growled and screamed at her without turning around. The woman hung her head in apparent defeat, whimpering, and again these unknown words sounded from the man's mouth. But this time he was laughing with victory. Then another stone hit him, this time on the head, and with a hiss he whirled around to the woman.

That was her chance! Without hesitation, she sprang up from her submissive posture and overcame the distance to the man with two quick jumps. She landed on his back and bit into his neck as soon as he hit the ground with an astonished cry, never giving him the chance to raise his hand against the old woman. He tried to fight back, screaming furiously, but she only bit down harder and felt his blood pour out of his body faster and faster. A deep sense of contentment spread throughout her, and when he eventually lay quiet and motionless, she proudly put her paw on his head and let out a loud, happy hiss.

As the intoxicating excitement of the fight slowly diminished, she suddenly felt something else. She felt... whole. Yes, she couldn't express it otherwise. She had never felt like she missed something, but now she was truly in tune with herself and the elements around her. It triggered a profound sense of bliss in her. She looked at her paws, licked her sharp teeth with her sensitive tongue and lifted her nose in the balmy wind.

* * *

A little away from the animal, the old woman was still sitting in the sand, smiling to herself. Never had she thought that she would see the little bundle of miracles again, that she had helped Falicia to give birth so many years ago. And what a wonderfully strong woman she had grown up to! A look in the woods had been enough to make her recognize her – she had the exact same face like her mother. And now in that proud figure of a clouded leopard, she also resembled her father immensely; he, too, always held his nose so proudly in the wind...

Thinking of Joziah, she was overcome with a wave of deep sadness and couldn't help sobbing. Her eyes veiled through tears, but she saw the Felis turn back to her, slowly approaching with attentive eyes. She stopped just before her and sniffed a little.

"Don't be afraid, little Felis. My name is Marzenna and I can give you answers to the questions that have surely brought you here."

She got up with stiff limbs and began hobbling back into the forest. The big cat came after her and nudged her leg softly. Marzenna laughed quietly and patted the fuzzy fur between the attentive ears of her companion.

"Don't worry, dear, that's just the age. At almost seventy years, the joints don't work as they did when I was your age..."

With difficulty she dragged on and the Felis followed her to her little house. As she sat down with a bottle of water in front of her hut, her companion lay down next to her and looked at her expectantly.

"Don't you want to change back, dear? In this shape, it's hard to talk to each other."

She almost laughed when the Felis questioningly cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. But then she realized that the girl didn't seem to know how to transform herself and remembered the preservation spell. She suddenly realized what that meant; what the girl had gone through to sit in front of her now as a clouded leopard. With tears in her eyes, she hugged her and tried to shake off her sad past. The child that should have been her godchild was here in her arms – she should celebrate and not cry!

When she felt the rough tongue of the Felis licking the tears on her left cheek, she looked up in surprise. Marzenna saw neither pain nor grief in the eyes of her youngest relative. On the contrary, she seemed to be at peace with herself and that brought a smile on the old woman's face.

"I am sorry, dear. Sometimes I get really sentimental on my old days. Come, let me see you!"

The Felis jumped out of her arms in a flash and turned around like a young cat, as if she was trying to catch her tail. The longer she spun around, the bigger circles she drew, and Marzenna had the feeling that she was extra frolic to cheer her up. But suddenly, there was no happy purring and playful growling, and Marzenna saw that the Felis on the far edge of the woods had become completely quiet and was staring at something on the ground – exactly where she had been attacked and beaten less than twenty-four hours ago.

With a soft moan she got up again and hobbled over to her. What lay there was a charm bracelet, but not like the cheap ones you could buy at every corner of a town. What she saw there was pure silver with beautiful filigree elements that represented flowers as well as the sun and the moon. It had to mean a lot to her, for Marzenna could see the girl's human nature struggle to come up again as she stared at the bracelet.

"Remember, dear..." Marzenna whispered to the girl to help her. "Remember what this bracelet means to you. Who did you get it from?"

Marzenna waited patiently, but it didn't take long, and from her years of experience, she sensed it seconds before the girl transformed back into her human form before her eyes and dropped to her knees. With an incredulous expression in her eyes, she took the bracelet in her hand and pressed it to her heart.

"How could I forget it?" the young woman whispered, as if talking to herself. "How could I forget _him_?"

The young woman looked at her with wide eyes and Marzenna felt the irrepressible desire to comfort her young relative.

"It was the first time you've transformed, right?" She continued after the expected nod, "Dear, it's not surprising that you forgot it at that moment. In the form of your second nature, all human possessions become meaningless. What counts in your animal form are your senses and instincts and I have to say that you already have them in excellent control."

She gave the young woman an encouraging smile and held out both hands with her palms facing upwards. "Welcome back. I'm Marzenna, and if life would have been different, I'd have been lucky enough to become your godmother. This task has been taken from me, but I can help you now. Ask me everything you want to know, dear. But first, what is your name? What name was given to you?"

"Um... my... you are my godmother?"

Marzenna smiled warmly, but added quickly, "There has never been a ceremony. You were snatched from us too fast, but of course, I'll be your godmother if you want. Please, tell me what's your-"

"Enid!"

Marzenna was energetically interrupted. Her young relative smiled sheepishly and then continued quieter. "I am Enid. Enid Griffith." The girl gave Marzenna a beaming smile and put her hands in Marzenna's.

"Enid Griffith..." Marzenna tested out the name. "Enid means life in Welsh. Your parents wouldn't have been able to give you a better name either." Marzenna sighed softly.

"Welsh? I think the nun who picked me up from the orphanage stairs and gave me the name came from Wales. I would have to ask my fathers again, but I think that's true." The young woman laughed happily.

That made Marzenna sit up. She asked with interest, "Did you say _fathers_?"

"Yes. At the age of four I was adopted by my fathers, André and Max. You said I was snatched from you? But I found the scent of my parents at the orphanage. That's the only way I could finally come here and find you."

Marzenna sighed softly and took a sip from her water bottle. "Would you like a cup of tea? Or are you hungry?"

As if on command, Enid's stomach began to growl. Marzenna laughed more freely. "Come, dear, we can talk about it inside."

When she wanted to get up, her feet failed briefly, but Enid held her tight so she wouldn't fall over. "Thank you, child. Be glad that you are still so agile. When the body no longer wants to act like the mind, life becomes quite tedious. But I usually am not harassed by a brutal relative every day..."

"Brutal relative? Who were the three men?"

Marzenna led Enid into her small modest home, scooped water into a saucepan, and set it on the hearth to boil it for the tea. Then she took a large bowl of fruit hanging from the ceiling and put it on the table.

"Take what you want and as much as you want. The Garden of Eden behind my cabin provides me with everything I need."

Marzenna prepared the tea strainers, while Enid took both a banana and a fig. When the water began to boil, she began to narrate.

"Your parents were called Falicia and Joziah and you have to understand, Enid, they came from two families who hated each other's guts. Your father was my nephew, the son of my sister Lamia. He was very cosmopolitan, wanted to lead his family back into civilization again, after we have always been secluded and withdrawn for centuries. My sister and I were more in agreement with this plan than his father. Lamia almost convinced her husband, your grandfather Labhras, too, but then his brother Felipe learned about it and told their father. Miguel, your great-grandfather, was... difficult. In his younger years, he had to defend himself against poachers, because the fur of the animals of your second nature was very popular and the animals were hunted accordingly."

"In what exactly can my family transform into? I felt like a cat, but didn't pay attention to the coat drawing when I was transformed."

Marzenna examined her grandniece listening to her story. She seemed full of excitement and tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. Marzenna carefully put the finished tea on the table and sat down next to Enid.

"You know, dear, you look like your mother, but you've definitely got that impatient tapping from my sister, your grandma Lamia." She laughed softly and thought back to the many hours when she had tried to break her younger sister off this habit. When she saw Enid in front of her, she was glad she had never succeeded.

"Your second nature is a clouded leopard, Enid." She opened the drawer of the table where they sat and rummaged around in it for a moment. When she found what she was looking for, she smiled and handed a photo to her grandniece. "Here, these were your parents... with you."

She saw Enid swallow and examine her parents closely. Marzenna found another picture and laid it on the table as well. "This is unfortunately the only photo of you three. I took it one day after you were born. And here, that was your father in his animal form."

Enid ran her fingers gently over the second photo, as if she wanted to stroke the fur of the animal. Her eyes reddened and Marzenna could see that the young woman tried to suppress her tears.

"He was so beautiful... I've never seen a big cat with such a beautiful drawing."

Enid's voice was firm, but Marzenna could see tears fighting to come to the surface. "I like to take a picture of you later, dear. Then you see that you have an equally beautiful drawing."

While Marzenna began to peel a pineapple, she continued to tell about the family history. "Miguel was the family head of the paternal lineage of your biological family. As long as he lived, he was also the pack leader. Due to his experiences, he was vehemently against the move to civilization and banned it under threat of punishment. But it was too late. Your father had already met and fallen in love with your mother; he refused to leave her. Falicia would also have been willing to get out of her world completely and become part of your father's pack. But she came from a very old and very proud family, which in turn forbade it."

"She was a witch, right?"

Marzenna was astonished to say the least. "How do you know? No one outside the family knew that."

Her grandniece looked a bit embarrassed. "Well... I accidentally spoke a spell and unknowingly… weakened my blood spell myself? My uncle's partner is a vampire who works for the sheriff of the area where I used to live, and they were able to help me a lot when it happened about three months ago."

Marzenna saw Enid's eyes glaze over; the girl also unconsciously played with her bracelet. Sipping her tea, Marzenna asked her next questions as casually as possible. "The bracelet is from this sheriff? What's his name?"

The smile that spread on Enid's lips also made her smile. _'Some things never change...'_ she thought to herself, watching as the young woman blushed slightly and closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

"His name is Godric..." She sighed again.

If Enid had looked at her at that moment, she would have noticed the suddenly fearful eyes of her great-aunt, but Marzenna had time to catch herself again. She hadn't expected that. _'There are so many vampires in this part of the world and she runs into Death's arms? This girl just doesn't seem to be lucky.'_

"How… is he like?" she continued questioning her grandniece. "How often does he ask for your blood? At his age, he shouldn't need that much anymore."

When her grandniece frowned in confusion, it dawned on her again that the bracelet was made of silver – had he given her protection against other vampires with it or a possessive deterrent?

"Marzenna... Godric is the vampire with the purest soul I've ever met in my life. He has so far only drunk my blood in one occasion and that was when he had to punish me for a very big stupidity. He is a very good friend and... and... If he could choose, he would rather be human than a vampire. And he... He's very important to me."

The old woman watched in fascination as Enid quietened and told about this vampire with a serious expression. It became clear to her that she at once had thought of all the bad stories about him and that she had given herself no chance to form an opinion about him for herself.

"He works tirelessly to ensure that vampires and humans can live together peacefully. He always forgets to take care of himself. Before me, he almost knew only his work. I can... put a smile on his face now and then."

Marzenna reached for Enid's hand and took it in hers. "I am sorry, Enid. I didn't mean to talk badly about him. I too am not free from prejudice. I'm sorry… Can you forgive me?" she asked sadly but felt a little bit better when she felt Enid squeezing her hand.

"You know, it's like our history: your mother's family had prejudices against your father's family and vice versa. Some were the jungle savages and the others were the self-serving scamps from the city... Almost no one bothered to get to know the other side. And now I fall into the same pattern."

When Enid wanted to say something, she quickly held up her hand and asked to continue. "You are right, dear. Your mother was a witch, but not just her; pretty much all the female members of her family were witches, always have been. But they had much in common with my family branch, because they also lived in seclusion for a long time. Do you know about the witch burnings during the Middle Ages?"

When Enid nodded, startled, she continued, "From generation to generation, the stories were carried on and your mother once told them to me. It was a really dark time back then. Many innocent women and men were executed, drowned, or burned just because someone accused them of witchcraft, or that they made a pact with the devil. Every now and then it really hit a magical person, but mostly it was simply innocent souls who were tempted to make false confessions under torture. Of course, this has called those who practice magic to caution and to be especially vigilant. Only sometimes that wasn't enough. An ancestor of your maternal line, Anne Palles, was executed in 1693. Her daughters couldn't save her from it. They had to flee or they would probably have been caught, tortured and killed, too. Since then your ancestors lived hidden and didn't dare to practice their magic for a very long time. Only in the middle of the 19th century did the descendants of Anne regain their courage and began to use the Grimoire again which was passed on from mother to daughter. Today, Anne Palles is considered as the official last victim of the witch executions in the Kingdom of Denmark and her story has been taught to every generation since her days."


	19. Chapter 16-2

**Chapter 16.2**

 **A/N: As always a big thank you for your review, anonymouscsifan. Yeah… this second part of the chapter is also packed with lots of information. But I still hope it's good to read. Unfortunately, my favorite vampire will need some time to reappear in the story, but don** ' **t wory, he** ' **ll come back again.**

* * *

"Wow." Like her great-aunt, she had to take a sip of the strong tea. Slowly her head began to buzz with all this new information about her formerly unknown family members.

"So I come from two families that have the genes to be suspicious and cautious of all strangers," she summed up what she had heard and massaged her temples deliberately. "Okay. So, the man with the machete... he looked a bit like my father." Enid nodded toward the photo of Joziah looking lovingly at her mother and herself as a newborn. "That was Felipe?"

Her great-aunt nodded sadly. "The were genes are not dominantly inherited in our family, which means that not every child is automatically born with a second nature. Your grandfather Labhras was lucky, but not his brother Felipe. He has always felt disadvantaged about that fact and over the years built an inner hatred that had poisoned his soul more and more. Even though Felipe was the older one of the two, without the second nature he would never have been able to become the new pack leader. That was the one thing that dissatisfied him so much. The other was that he never found a wife because of his behavior. When your father got to know and love your mother, and Felipe heard about it, he raged and let himself be guided only by his jealousy."

When Enid saw that Marzenna's hands were shaking, she quickly took them in hers and squeezed them. The old woman gave her a tentative smile.

"You know, dear, at that time I was the only one who would even talk to Felipe. I just felt sorry for him, and because I am infertile, I never had a man for more than just a few weeks. In the part of the world where we had lived, it's part of the social status to give birth to children, and that was not possible for me. That's why I could understand his loneliness."

Marzenna took another sip of her tea and then continued in a slightly shaky voice, "When your mother was pregnant with you and the heads of both families were aware, Falicia was banned from her family and Joziah from Miguel's pack. The two were quite happy with it; they just wanted to build their own life, but Felipe didn't approve the exile. He regarded this unborn life as an affront; in his opinion, we weren't allowed to soften the were genes with witch magic. I should have known, I had seen enough signs, but at that time I still believed in something good in him. When I learned about his attack on your mother..."

Enid quickly stood and took Marzenna in her arms. "Shhhhh, it's all good. He didn't succeed, I'm alive." She locked eyes with the tormented ones of the older woman and wiped away Marzenna's tears. "We can take a break if you want, Auntie."

"That is nice of you, child, but I want to finish the story. I don't want to scare you, but my body has been bothering me for quite a while now, and every night, when I go to sleep, I do not know if I'll wake up the next day. I want you to know your past before I cannot tell you anymore."

"Would you come with me? Or allow me to call Godric? He can..." Enid frantically searched her pockets, but she couldn't find her cell anywhere. "Shit, I must have lost it." Then she noticed something that made her stop completely for two seconds. With wide eyes she looked at her relative. "How come I had my clothes back on when I transformed back? I thought weres are always..." Enid let herself plump on her chair again.

"Naked?" The soft laughter of Marzenna warmed her heart and she listened spellbound to further explanations.

"Oh my child, you owe that ability to both your mother and your grandmother Konstanza. But we are not at that point in your story yet."

She wanted to take a sip again, but her cup was empty. Enid jumped up quickly again and took the cup from her hand. "Let me do that, Auntie. I watched you earlier and know where everything is."

"Thank you, my dear Enid."

At that moment, a hiss sounded in the distance. It was soon copied by multiple voices which carried through the forest to the hut and grew louder and louder. Enid looked at her great-aunt with wide eyes. "What is that?"

"Do not worry, Enid. That comes from the beach. The big predators from the forest just have scented the blood and the flesh and are arguing about who will remove the remains for us."

"Oh," was all Enid could say at the moment, and for the next few minutes, the two of them listened intently to the distant noises while Enid prepared the new tea. Should she feel bad for killing the three men? She was torn; she had never thought she could commit murder, let alone kill _three_ people. But they had taken her out onto the sea with the intention of killing her first. Did her killing therefore fall under self-defense? The three had attacked her the first time, and the second time, she had killed two out of three at once. Could this be seen as compensatory justice? And Felipe? He could have fled to safety, but he preferred to oppose her with a machete. Everything in Enid told her that she could not have prevented it, but her human side still felt bad.

Lost in thought, she stirred a spoon in her cup when Marzenna addressed her. "You are not to blame, you know."

Sighing, Enid sank back into her chair after serving tea to her great-aunt. "How do you mean that?"

"Felipe had just become a bad creature. The moment he decided to kill his nephew's pregnant girlfriend, he lost his humanity. I see in your eyes that you feel guilty about killing the three and that alone shows that you have both a human conscience and your sanity still with you. So do not grieve, Enid. Do you know how I see it? You did him a favor. You saved him from his decades of hatred for everyone and maybe now he can finally find peace."

"Do you really believe that?" Enid would never have thought of it like that, but Marzenna looked at her with nothing but sincerity in her eyes, so Enid's doubts slowly faded.

"I saw him growing up, you know? I've seen a little happy boy turning more and more into a monster over the years. Believe me, Enid, you have redeemed the little boy of that long-ago time. Rescued him from all the injustices of family and social norms that can ruin an innocent child's soul..."

Her great-aunt sighed sadly and then continued, "At the time of the attack, Falicia had been with her mother Konstanza, and thanks to their magical craft, they were able to ward off the attack. My sister and I then went to Miguel, demanding to put an end to Felipe's terrible behavior. But instead of Felipe, I was banished from the family. My sister was _allowed_ to stay because she was also pregnant at that time, and her pure-bred kid was worth more than a were-witch hybrid in Miguel's eyes."

Enid clearly saw the anger in her great-aunt's eyes as she paused and shook her head. "All this talk about pure-bred or not, I felt as if Miguel had gone to school with Hitler… Felipe had become his favorite son after this, so I broke forever with him and the family. I didn't want to belong to them anymore. Had Miguel's wife and my parents opposed him back then, he wouldn't have stood a chance against us all, but they all lived by the principle that what the pack leader says is law."

Again she shook her head and Enid understood her anger. Because she hadn't grown up in this family, she could inwardly distance herself, but the clear feelings that Marzenna felt and openly showed also transferred to Enid, obliterating her imperturbability.

"The head of the witch clan, your great-grandmother Ivana, would only have picked up your mother back then, but not your father and me. But Falicia loved your father above all else and didn't want to leave him, so we fled through half the continent to this place. Together we built this hut and hoped to live peacefully from then on. Falicia's mother sent us the stuff we needed, but we otherwise kept away from the families. Unfortunately, we were apparently not far enough away. On April 7, 1984, I helped your mother give birth. We were overwhelmed with joy because of you. Your parents wanted to make me your godmother and we had plans to move to the city. But only three days later, your father felt his uncle's proximity. Falicia called her mother for help, because she herself was still very weak from childbirth; she didn't think she would be strong enough to fend off Felipe with only your father around. You see, Felipe has always been a good shooter, and with a suitable rifle, he could have killed us all from afar if he had found us."

"What happened then? Did Konstanza arrive in time?" Enid asked excitedly. Out of sheer excitement, she had started to tap her fingers on the table again. Marzenna laid her hand reassuringly on hers.

"Yes, Enid. Your grandmother arrived in time. But we were faced with the dilemma of what to do. Should we keep fleeing? Felipe would never give up hunting you and us. With the help of a search spell from Konstanza, we could see Felipe getting closer. We therefore decided that if he, in the worst case, didn't go for a blood oath and left us alone, we had to separate our little group and completely leave the continent. Konstanza and I would stop him until your parents could flee with you; far enough away that he couldn't find you anymore. Falicia's mother had cast a spell on you to prevent you from connecting with your second nature, because as soon as a child transforms for the first time, all of the family, who also have the second nature, feel it. As a double safeguard, your mother has wrapped you in a spell that you wouldn't be able to ever activate your second nature as long as you had some residual life force left in you."

Enid felt her inside grow cold. "So I really... died... It wasn't an illusion that I drowned," she whispered, sitting in her chair, petrified, staring into the distance without seeing anything.

"When I saw you running out of the forest, I immediately knew who you were. You really have your mother's face. Unfortunately, Felipe recognized you instantly, too. Enid! It was a lifeline anchor your mother and grandmother gave you. No matter to where your parents wanted to escape with you, they didn't want you to face the danger of transforming at some point and attracting attention. But just in case, if the preservation spell had been weakened or accidentally dissolved, then in a dangerous situation you could instinctively flee as an animal instead of... dying. That's what your parents wanted for you."

"I understand. But why did they leave me behind at the orphanage?" Enid asked timidly. By now, the story had hurt her so much that she no longer knew if she wanted to know the rest.

"Unfortunately, not only Felipe had come. Alone, he wouldn't have been such a big problem, but we were also facing Miguel, his two brothers and their sons. When we looked into their hateful eyes, we all knew that they wouldn't rest until they killed all of us. Konstanza didn't hesitate and separated them and us with a protective shield so that your parents could escape with you. But they knew they had to give you up if they wanted to protect you. Miguel and the others didn't know your scent yet, but your parents' scent. Miguel had not only been the pack leader but also the best tracker in decades. Therefore, Falicia and Joziah made the hard decision to bring you to this orphanage and to cover their tracks as best as they could when they returned.

"I cannot remember exactly how long Konstanza kept the shield up; days or even weeks? I could do nothing but provide her with water and food. We hoped that they would eventually give up, but that was not the case. Konstanza became increasingly weaker, and we both realized that if she could not hold the shield anymore, they would kill us without hesitation and then would start to search for Falicia and Joziah. In desperation, I even contacted Konstanza's mother Ivana and asked for help. But she was like Miguel. The matriarch of your maternal lineage has denied us any help and thus accepted the death of her youngest daughter, granddaughter and great-granddaughter. After... I really don't remember how long Miguel and his henchmen were waiting for us... At some point, Konstanza couldn't hold the shield anymore, and Miguel suddenly stood in front of us with a cold smile while Felipe mocked us."

While Enid's tears ran unnoticed, Marzenna took a deep breath and told the rest of the story. "While I was holding Konstanza, I really believed that it would be over now, but then we heard a furious scream echoing through the forest, and suddenly, they all ran towards the cliffs. Konstanza asked me to take her there too, and together, we hauled ourselves forward as fast as we could. We-"

"To the cliff plateau..." Enid breathed, barely audible, with tear-shrouded face and Marzenna nodded sadly.

"Yes. When we stepped out of the woods, your parents were battling Miguel and the others. They were brave and I had never seen your mother so angry. I barely recognized her. Somehow, the two managed to fight back against the six. Falicia had toppled Miguel's two nephews with some spell, and Joziah managed to knock Miguel off the plateau. I am still proud today that Konstanza and I managed to overwhelm and kill him after his fall." Marzenna gave Enid a bitter smile.

"But in the meantime, his brothers had literally torn Joziah apart, and Felipe struck your mother. I don't know where Konstanza still found the power for another spell, but suddenly, Felipe's uncles were on fire and he himself fled from her. It didn't take long for us to be with Falicia, but she was bleeding from countless wounds and had only enough strength left to assure us that you were safe. I don't know how long we just sat there after she followed your father to the other side, but eventually, Konstanza got up and motioned for me to come along. When we reached the edge of the forest, she once again did some fire magic and burned all the bodies."

Enid sat very still and even Marzenna didn't say a word for several minutes. Even the forest seemed to have become quieter. After what felt like an eternity, Enid could free herself from her numbness and looked anxiously at her great-aunt.

"What has become of Konstanza? Is she still alive?"

She saw Marzenna wipe away some last tears and nod in confirmation. "She had offered me to come with her after the battle. But I wanted to stay here. From an early age, I had always lived close to nature, and without my nephew and his little family, I hadn't dared take the step to move to a city."

The old woman swallowed hard and drank from her tea. Enid drank too, but the tea had grown cold a while ago and no longer tasted good.

"There are still a few months..." Marzenna began her next sentence, but left it unfinished as she got up and began to get busy with the cooking utensils.

"What do you mean, Auntie?" Enid asked curiously and also got up to help.

"Would you stay here, Enid?" Her aunt suddenly turned to her with a serious face and took her hands. "I cannot tell you how much longer I will stay in this world, but if you stay here, I can tell you about my sister, your grandma Lamia, a-and help you with your second nature and show you how to survive in the jungle. And in April next year you can get to know Konstanza. She visits me once a year and we celebrate your birth and remember our loved ones. This time we can celebrate your 25th birthday together! And-"

Enid hugged the elder woman and didn't let go of her for the next few minutes. "I will stay, Auntie," she whispered.

When she felt that Marzenna had calmed down a little, she broke her embrace and looked at her eagerly. "Will you show me how to cook with such a fire pit?"

This even conjured a big smile on her great-aunt's face and let Marzenna look several years younger.

"Dear, you have chosen the perfect teacher. If I can do one thing, it is cooking." As she pushed her sleeves up with playful seriousness and wrapped an apron around her waist, Enid let out a liberated laugh. Fascinated, she followed the movements of her great-aunt and helped with small tasks.

The longer the two of them prepared dinner together, the more a nice feeling spread through Enid. Certainly, her past was not easy to digest, but now she had found a relative who loved her and with whom she could live the next few months and also talk about her life so far. And in a few months, she would get to know her maternal grandmother too; plus a witch who might also help her to better understand her magical heritage.

When they ate together, Enid remembered one thing she desperately wanted to know. "Auntie? How exactly does this work with that… thing, that the clothes are transformed too?"

"Ah yes, excuse me, I forgot that." She seemed to have to think about it and was silent for a minute before continuing, "Well... Konstanza could explain that better, but as I understood it, the preservation spell would automatically be extinguished if you had died and the nature of the animal had taken control. The magic wouldn't have made sense then anymore. Your mother and grandmother assumed that, if this happens, you may be in a town or village and then switching back into your human form without clothes wouldn't be very pleasant. That's why they've woven another spell into your blood that always allows you to keep your clothes on. But do not ask me how it works exactly. Only a witch can explain that to you."

"I didn't know that witches can do that!" Enid exclaimed. "I always assumed that it's all about doing things like... sensing energy swings or something."

She was perplexed when Marzenna laughed loudly. "Dear one, properly trained, a witch can accomplish really powerful things. And believe me when I tell you that you are descended from a powerful witch family. Frankly, I'm surprised. You... have close contact with vampires and have such a false idea of magic?"

"Well, it's not like that it is our number one topic of conversation every day. They are also more reserved to witches..." She recalled Isabel's comment from what felt like an eternity ago when they found out that Enid was probably a witch.

"Reserved, hmm? It's true, witches and vampires have never really... liked each other so to speak. Do you want to eat some more?"

"Hmm? Oh, no thanks. I'm sorry." She blushed. "But somehow, I have a weird grumble in the stomach, although the food was delicious. It feels like a centipede running through my stomach. Totally funny feeling..."

"Don't worry, Enid, it has something to do with the transformation. Your body needs time to get used to it. The more often you change into your second nature, the easier it gets and the easier it is for your body to accept it."

"Okay, good to know." Enid laughed, slightly embarrassed. But then she got serious again and thought about all what she had heard today. "Where did that hatred come from, Auntie? How could all of that happen?"

Marzenna looked at her with sadness in her eyes that caused Enid to swallow. "I do not know, dear. Ignorance? Injured pride due to your father opposing the pack? Exaggerated caution? I really cannot tell you. Sometimes, it felt like they were all trapped by some dark spirit that poisoned their souls. Miguel and Felipe, but also Ivana... maybe it's just this time? In the last few years, I have gone to the city every now and then and sold fruits at the market and listened to the people. And the kind of things you get to hear there... Oh Enid, I have the feeling that as soon as people lose contact with nature, they automatically lose some of their humanity as well."

Marzenna shook her head in disbelief. "In recent years, Konstanza has been asking me over and over again if I wanted to move in with her to get a little more comfortable. But no, I don't want to be constantly involved in the brutalization that befalls the people." She grabbed Enid's hands and Enid could read a determination in her great-aunt that almost startled her.

"You wanted to ask me something earlier. That I would accompany you to your home? You can certainly think of my answer now. This here has been my home for many, many years now and that's where I want to reunite with the earth when the time comes."

"There is something that could help you, Marzenna. Godric could help you; he can-"

"I know what you want to offer me, dear. But even that I refuse."

Enid leaned over the table to be closer to her relative. "But-"

Marzenna interrupted her again, this time with a small smile. "No, Enid. I will _not_ accept vampire blood from your Godric. Even if he were here with us right now and I had only a few minutes to live, I wouldn't take it. And if he really is the person you described him to be, then he would respect my wish. I know that vampire blood has healing properties, but I am firmly convinced that everyone gets in life what fate has intended for them. Sometimes, fate can be a real bastard, but look at us. Look at you! It was your destiny to live and you grew up to such a beautiful and strong woman. Maybe fate has still plans with your Godric too and you've been sent to him so that he finds the power to do whatever he has to do. In any case, fate had envisaged me to persevere until today. Never would I have thought it possible that my deepest wish would come true... and here you are sitting by my side."

Enid suddenly found herself in the arms of Marzenna again and felt how the old woman kissed her forehead before looking lovingly at her.

"No, Enid. Everything is as it should be. When the time comes, my body will reunite with the earth and my soul... well, just what happens to the souls – keep walking, fizzle out, I do not know exactly." Marzenna chuckled and made Enid smile as well. "But it's all right, believe me. That's the natural course of things."

"And how do you think vampires fit in there? In the cycle of life? What do you think about that?" Enid wanted to know and found it fascinating that they so far almost shared the same views on life.

"Vampires stand out with their longevity a bit, that's true. Although they are not immortal – they can die if they want to, or they can be killed. But they are definitely useful; after all, every creature needs someone that stands above them in the food chain."

When Marzenna shrugged, Enid couldn't help grinning when thinking about her conversations with Isabel and Godric. Warmth spread through Enid while she looked at Marzenna and listened to her views of life. It felt so good to sit here with her! She couldn't wait to tell her fathers about Marzenna, a great-aunt who shared the same views as herself, even though she had only just met her today. But it would take a while for her to see her fathers and her friends again – she had found her biological family and that was a new chapter in her life that she didn't want to close too soon.

Enid talked to Marzenna for hours on at that long day, and as the day drew to an end, she lay awake for quite some time, listening to the breath of her relative. She would learn to deal smoothly with her second nature, would make up for the lost time with her great-aunt and in a few months... yes, then she could devote herself to the magical things of life with her grandma Konstanza.

With a satisfied smile on her lips, she finally fell asleep in a small house in a jungle in the middle of nowhere, looking forward to the future.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

\- 10 months later -

 _'That smells so good...'_ thought Enid, drawing in the wonderful scents around her with a deep breath. The market in Shreveport finally smelled like a real market had to smell. At least here in the States. She had been back for a month now, moving from the east coast towards home. At first she had been excited about the big cities: New York, Washington... But she had quickly realized that she wasn't made for this big city bustle. She just hoped that she would feel at home in Dallas again. Her time in South America with her original family had greatly increased her desire for nature. But the long journeys between Richmond, Charlotte, Atlanta to Memphis had done her soul very well. And now she was looking forward to be home again; to see her uncle Hugo, Isabel and... With a smile she played with her bracelet and could hardly wait to see all their faces.

It was going to be a surprise; therefore she hadn't told her fathers so they couldn't warn Hugo. For a while she had felt bad that she hadn't called since last September. But after her cell phone had sunk into the sea, and she'd rather spend time with Marzenna than buy a new one in town and at some point she'd completely forgotten about it. But that made her anticipation even stronger.

However, this also posed a problem. So far, she had gotten on well with her money because she had only slept in hostels and hitchhiked. But now she was in short supply and she decided to stop in Shreveport for a little while. She liked the city quite well so far and she had already chosen a potential employer. Although the Red River National Wildlife Refuge was on the outskirts of town, her passive magical heritage meant that she needed less sleep than before, so she could easily get there on foot and save money on the bus ticket. Tomorrow she would go there and have a job interview.

But now she was determined to buy a little of this fresh and absolutely delicious smelling fruit and vegetables. Looking at the crisp carrots, she thought of her grandma's niece. Alicia Palles owned an orchard a bit outside of Maracaibo, the city in Venezuela where her grandmother Konstanza lived. Of course, Konstanza had introduced them and they had liked each other from the start. Enid had spent wonderful weeks on the family plantation and even persuaded Marzenna to live there for a while. When Roberto, her grandmother's nephew, arrived with his three daughters to welcome the lost daughter into the family, it had become almost too much for Enid. So many new names, life stories and feelings at once had stressed her quite a bit. Because, of course, her second cousins Magdalena, Romy and Mathea, being almost the same age as Enid, were particularly curious about her and especially whether or not she could use magic too.

 _'If I could conjure something, I'd put the fragrance of that market into a bottle forever,'_ she thought delightedly, smiling to herself. She had just decided what she wanted to buy when she saw a quick movement out of the corner of her eye. Only a second later she was jostled and knocked to the ground. A few passersby helped her up, shouting after the man, but he had already run away. Enid quickly examined her pockets, but nothing was missing. Enid wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when her naked wrist caught her eye. Her bracelet! That bastard had the gall to steal Godric's farewell present. With an angry growl, she focused her eyes and saw the thief running in the distance.

"Got you," she growled again and started running too.

The man had a big lead, but she wouldn't give up. Usually, Enid was the peaceableness personified. But when she was wronged, a will to fight aroused in her that was sometimes uncanny. After running a while, her animal side took over more and more and she quite enjoyed the hunt. By now she could control it so well that she didn't change despite her agitation, but her second nature pulsed just below her skin. As long as the man ran through busy neighborhoods, she kept her distance, trying to lull him to safety. But apparently, he must have noticed that he was being persecuted because he just kept running.

When he crossed a street right in front of a truck, it was inevitable that she had to stop, but that also gave her the opportunity to recapture his scent while the truck's loud hoot rang in her ears. Some passersby had seen that she was chasing someone and asked if they should call the police. But Enid just shook her head and when the road was passable again, she sprinted on. She stormed into the alley where she had seen him running. But when she arrived at the next intersection, he was gone. _'Crap!'_ she screamed inwardly, leaning heavily on her knees.

Her surroundings had changed. She was no longer in the busier part of the city, but now had to be in an industrial area. With the many warehouses it would be hard to find him if he found a shelter somewhere.

With sheer willpower, she forced herself to breathe calmly like Marzenna had taught her. She squatted and braced herself with both hands on the ground. With her eyes closed, she held her nose in the wind, taking in dozens of different smells with each breath. It took a long time and she was getting nervous. But then she took in his scent and pushed off the ground. Carefully, she followed him for several more minutes, and as the temperature around her sank imperceptibly, she realized that the sun had set.

Her instinct made it clear that she should get out of there as soon as possible. But she didn't want to give up her bracelet! She would give up all her jewelry at home, but not Godric's gift, that he had given her with a kiss and his blood. Not at any time would that happen.

With some effort she pushed back her second nature so that her instinct no longer prevented her from continuing. Carefully, she moved a few more blocks and came to a large parking lot. There she saw the reason why her instincts were getting so crazy. The scent of the thief had led her to a vampire bar.

Somewhere in her head it clicked and she could assign the name. _'Crap!'_ she thought again. Of course she had to land at _Fangtasia_. The thief had no doubt gone in there and she would have to move extremely carefully. Since her awakening ten month ago, she hadn't met a vampire thanks to her instincts, so she didn't know if they could tell from her scent that she was a were. Isabel had once told her that young vampires couldn't tell apart such fragrances that well yet, but Enid knew that the owner of this bar was over a thousand years old. In addition, he was Godric's son, and with her luck he would be present and would certainly not resist giving away her presence to Godric when he would smell his maker's blood within her. But then slight hope sprouted in her. It had been almost a year; maybe Godric's blood was already out of her body so that Eric wouldn't smell it anymore? She pondered what she should do.

In the end, his bracelet was more important to her than her planned surprise. With a calmness that she definitely didn't feel inside, she straightened up and circled her shoulders. After a few deep breaths, she headed for the short queue and rummaged in her large back pocket of her jeans for her ID. Fortunately for her, the bouncer was human and so she had no problems getting in.

* * *

He was bored. Extremely bored. He usually enjoyed sitting on his throne and scanning the guests of his establishment for potential personalities. But except for Sookie Stackhouse, no interesting person had been found here lately. He smirked as he thought of the little trip during the last nights. Maybe the blonde woman would come to his bar more often now that her esteemed Bill Compton won't have much time left for her because of his newly turned progeny.

But today she was not there. And unfortunately, he was not allowed to show his extreme boredom openly. On his throne he had to play his role as an arrogant Viking. The show had to go on, as the saying goes. His Pam was also in a rather bad mood at the moment, but when he suddenly felt a glowing spark from her side of their bond, his interest was aroused.

It didn't take him long to find Pam's new object of desire. It was a young woman with an unusual appearance. Apart from the fact that she completely stood out of the other visitors in her tight knee-length jeans and the beige high-necked shirt with cut-outs on the arms, her light hair shone almost silvery in the dim light. He watched her moving smoothly like a cat, moving here and there to the music, as if looking for someone and not wanting to attract attention. Externally, he remained quietly sitting on his throne, but inside he felt his blood boil. This young woman was an apparition. When she turned in his direction, he saw her full lips and high cheekbones. But the most striking thing about her noble face was her eyes. They were deep green with golden inclusions.

"Pam," he called his progeny quietly. She glanced in his direction for a moment, but when she didn't comply with his request, he gave his call more emphasis by tugging at their bond. In her typical way, she raised her eyebrow and then stood next to him in a flash.

"You called, Eric?"

"Vem är hon?" he asked Pam in Swedish. Because if he was right with his guess, this woman would have a better hearing than humans.

"Jag vet inte. Men hon luktar gott; av jord och frisk luft. Svår att föreställa sig i den här staden."

"Quite interesting..."

Eric rested his elbows on the armrests of his throne and folded his hands in front of his face. With a mild alertness, he watched the woman apparently finding her destination. He saw as her eyes narrowed and heard a barely audible growl that she emitted. She headed for a booth near the door to the staff rooms and his office and turned her back on them. Pam seemed to like the view the woman gave as much as he did, for an appreciative groan came over her lips.

"Pam! Control yourself." He smirked. "If she's promising, you'll have to line up."

"That we will see. Maybe she's on in her own kind... And by that I mean women." With a confident smile Pam walked back to the bar at normal speed. But Eric knew that his Pam was following the action. He focused back to the woman.

There was only one breather in the booth the beauty headed towards. He just typed something into his cell phone and was about to shoo her away with a wave of his hand as she grabbed it and slammed it on the table. Eric could now see her in profile again and admired her elegantly curved nose. Her features were furious and she leaned down to the man who looked at her in horror.

"Give it back," she hissed aggressively at him.

"Don't know what you're talking about, woman." The man wanted to get up and leave, but she pushed him back onto the seat.

"Oh, yes? Then I'll give your memory a boost; your scent is on my clothes, and do you know why? Because you knocked me over in the market square today and stole something from me. And I. Want. It. Back. Now!"

When, suddenly, the man began to growl too and Eric perceived the sour odor of werepanther, he rose immediately and brought the man into his office with vampire speed.

There he grabbed the wriggling and rumbling man by the throat and waited for Pam to bring the woman to his office as well.

It didn't take long and the two entered. Pam smiled most charmingly and led the woman by guiding her with her hand on the woman's lower back.

"Well, I wish the lady a good evening. I couldn't help but hear that the gentleman here stole something from you?" He tightened his pressure on the man's throat to make clear that his noisy tantrum was getting on his nerves.

Never letting the woman out of his sight he saw different emotions flit across her face. She opened her lips as if to speak, but paused. He could see her tension and decided to pull her onto his side.

"Allow me to help you." He bowed his head slightly to her. Then he turned his gaze to the werepanther and glamoured him without much effort.

"Tell me, what did you steal from that lady?" He took a little pressure from the man's throat so that he could answer.

"A bracelet," coughed the man in a husky voice.

"Why did you steal it from her?"

"She passed by me at the market and smelled so good. I knew she was not a panther like me, but something similar..." Eric saw from the corner of his eye that the woman slightly winced. "I followed her to find out what she was, but then I saw her bracelet and it was so beautiful. I was sure I would get a lot of money for that." Eric heard Pam laugh softly at the same time as the woman growled.

"That's very rude. Please, Eric, let me carry this scum out," Pam drawled in her unmistakably bored tone and turned to the woman. "Is that okay for you, my sweetest? I do not think we need the police for this..."

Chewing on her bottom lip, the woman approached the thief and studied him coldly. "Where is my bracelet now?"

He fumbled in one of his pockets and took it out. But instead of picking it up, she pulled a handkerchief out of her pants pocket, unfolded it, and letting the bracelet drop into it. Carefully, she wrapped the jewelry and pressed it to her chest for a second before she put it slowly in her tiny shoulder bag. Then she turned to Eric.

"Mr. Northman, would you be so kind to glamour him, so that he'll never steal anything again?"

Eric smirked. She knew his name. Good.

"Of course..."

He sensed more than that he saw that his Pam was pouting with her blood-red lips.

"You sure I shouldn't just eliminate this scum? Wouldn't be a problem for me, my sweetest."

The tension that was building up in the woman just then was almost tangible and clearly showed Eric the limits of her moral notions. A bit of emphasis was apparently okay for her, but not murder. In that regard, she didn't differ from other humans. But the werepanther was right, she smelled different; neither like human nor shapeshifter, but not like Sookie Stackhouse either. If Sookie had a rather sparkling floral-airy fragrance, this young woman smelled of pure fresh earth, as Pam had said. His interest was definitely aroused and he would find out what she was.

For the moment, he contented himself with glamouring the man according to her wishes, and then handed him to Pam, who put him out of his bar without hesitation.

* * *

Vem är hon? [Who is she?]

Jag vet inte. Men hon luktar gott; av jord och frisk luft. Svår att föreställa sig i den här staden.

[I do not know. But she smells good; of earth and fresh air. Hard to imagine in this city.]


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: You want more? The story is not yet over, so... Enjoy this chapter :-)**

* * *

Of course she was right; Eric Northmann was there and sat on his throne. It would just be her luck to run across his path on the very evening she had to find the thief of her bracelet. Enid tried not to show that she had been watching him surreptitiously from the moment she entered the bar, hoping to appear as a normal bar visitor. That seemed to have worked quite well – until the scumbag from the market suddenly disappeared from in front of her, leaving her with a mix of anger and utter confusion. It became clear how wrong she was with her assumption of being able to remain inconspicuous when, suddenly, a blond woman appeared next to her out of nowhere.

"Do not worry, my sweetest. My maker has captured the bad boy. Come, I'll take you there," this woman drawled into Enid's ear.

 _'My Maker... Great, so she has to be Pamela,'_ Enid thought with a nagging sense of unease. But somehow, the vampiress seemed different to how Isabel had once described her. With her bright red lips, the extremely teased hair and a dress that should belong into a cheap Dracula film, she looked anything but nice. But her smile seemed real and she looked at Enid with interested eyes. Enid was still pondering what she should do now, as Pam embraced her shoulders and leaned closer to her again in a trusting gesture, as if they had known each other for ages.

"Do not be afraid, I will not bite..."

As Enid frowned at her words, the vampiress showed a cheeky smile.

"Well, unless you offer yourself?"

Pam led her slowly out of the bar into a corridor where the music was no longer as loud as mere seconds ago, but somehow, Enid couldn't free herself from the intense gaze of her. When she felt Pam's arm slowly wandering down her back and remaining just above her buttocks, it dawned on her where the strong interest came from.

"Thanks for the help, but I have to refuse," she jolted quickly, causing Pam to laugh softly.

"What kind of a polite thing you are… Hmmm, such a shame, you would like it." Enid was then turned to a door, and when Pam opened it without knocking, Enid's heart was pounding all the more.

What had she just gotten herself into? She couldn't back down now. Because when she looked into the room, which obviously had to be an office, she wasn't only aware of Pam's hand, which was on her back again, but also of the gaze of Eric Northmann himself. Without looking at the thief, he had grabbed him by the throat with his big hand and let him float across the floor. Enid had to swallow; that was certainly not a pleasant feeling. But before she could feel pity for the man, the big vampire in front of her drew her attention back to himself.

 _'Why is he so tall?'_ The question crossed her mind. _'Have all Vikings been so tall?'_ She wanted to say something, but couldn't speak at this moment. _'Damn, what's wrong with me? Why am I so self-conscious? Say something, Enid!'_

As Eric turned to the thief and glamoured him, she found herself slightly wincing as he made the assumption that she was also a were. But there was no time to fret about it, because when the thief confessed that he wanted to sell her bracelet, Enid's anger returned. Before she could pull herself together, a growl escaped her throat and Pam laughed beside her. When Pam looked at her with a curious gaze and suggested carrying the thief out, there was an uneasy feeling in Enid's stomach. _'Carry? Goddess in heaven, she doesn't want to kill him, right? Think, Enid. Do something!'_

With an immense effort of will she went further into the room and approached the two men.

"Where is my bracelet now?" she asked the thief, and let out a sigh of relief as he pulled it out of a bag. But when she wanted to take it, his body odor penetrated her nose and she knew that it was also on her bracelet now. With an inward sigh, she quickly wrapped it in a handkerchief and then turned to the vampire.

"Mr. Northman, would you be so kind to glamour him, so that he'll never steal anything again?"

When he gave her a smile, she relaxed imperceptibly and took a little more courage out of his behaviour. They apparently wanted to help her and were obliging and polite. Enid knew that Godric hadn't seen his son for many years, but apparently he had brought him up well.

Her relief was interrupted by Pam when she reaffirmed that she would like to eliminate the thief. But Eric didn't respond and gave the man the unequivocal instruction never to take anything again that wasn't his.

As Pam then pulled the man at his collar from the office, Enid breathed with relief. She got Godric's bracelet back, the man was alive, and Eric didn't seem to be as cold-hearted as his reputation said. With a smile, she looked at him with renewed confidence.

"Thank you very much for your help, Mr. Northman. Would you perhaps have some alcohol you could spare? Of course I can pay for it," she hurried to say, searching in her tight trouser pocket and trying to pull out a bill. But suddenly, his long fingers were wrapped around her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth.

As he kissed the back of her hand, Enid's eyes widened and she looked automatically into his ice-blue ones. When he looked at her with a serious expression, she felt her shoulders relax and the rest of her tension disappeared. Within a short time she was completely relaxed and she wondered how that was possible. For a short while he just looked at her with an unfathomable expression, in which Enid recognized centuries-old knowledge.

"It was a pleasure to help. Now if you would tell me who you are?"

Should she reveal her name? Did Godric eventually mention her? If so, her surprise would definitely be gone. Enid thought feverishly, but as his eyes drew her more and more into his spell, there was no negative feeling inside of her, though she was painfully aware of the potential consequences. Then she realized what he was doing.

"You're glamouring me."

She saw a brief interested flare in his eyes as he tilted his head questioningly slightly to the side.

"Mmmh… So you not only know my name, but you also know what vampires are capable of." The pressure on her hand tightened a little and with his free hand he traced the line of her cheekbone downward where he embraced her chin and rested his thumb on her bottom lip.

"Eric, you're playing with marked cards. I could have glamoured her too to get an advantage, but I didn't," Enid suddenly heard Pam say.

 _'When did she come back in? Am I so completely absorbed in Eric's spell that I don't recognize such things?'_ Enid wondered, but she still lacked the eagerness to fight his spell. It was as if she were in an upholstered bubble where nothing was more important than looking into those inscrutable blue eyes.

"Please don't do that," Enid managed to whisper, and Eric looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"No? Why not?" A grin appeared on his hitherto serious features. "Don't you like that relaxed feeling, little pretty one?"

"It's not a real feeling… So please don't force me to do something, otherwise you will destroy my trust in your integrity." When his face became serious again, she sighed inwardly. "You could just talk with me, you know?"

Imperceptibly, his influence on Enid lessened, but now that she was so relaxed, she wanted to maintain the state and continued breathing quietly, instead of getting upset.

"Thank you, Mr. Northman." Enid took a step back so that he had to release her chin and she gave him a smile in return.

"I understand that as a sheriff you are interested in finding out which sups are in your area, but I assure you that I am just passing through and don't intend to cause trouble."

She followed his movements with her eyes as he leaned casually against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. Then she felt Pam approaching, but instead of touching Enid as before, the vampiress sat down on the couch.

"She's right, Eric, where are your manners? You haven't really introduced us yet." Pam showed a coquettish grin and Enid felt like this whole situation was just a game for her.

That was new to her – in the time she had spent in Dallas with Isabel and Godric before her journey, she had never seen such games between vampires or the vampires who had human companions. Compared to Godric, Eric and Pamela seemed like kids who hadn't forgotten how to play. Perhaps...

She glanced at Eric as he watched her with intensely watchful eyes too, and a plan formed in Enid's head. She took a deep breath and smiled at Pam.

"You're right, but I'm no less innocent." With a curt nod, she introduced herself, "I am Enid Griffith from Dallas and I apologize for simply coming into your bar without properly registering. As I said, I am in transit, but my money has become a little short and that's why I have to stay here for a little while and look for a job. So I'd like to officially register myself as a temporary resident in this area."

"Dallas, huh?" Enid saw Pam give Eric a quick questioning look, and when she turned to look at him, a slight smile had returned to his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, Enid Griffith. Eric Northman, and that's my progeny, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort."

"Just Pam..." drawled the vampiress and Enid nodded to her.

"Well, Ms. Griffith, enlighten us. What are you? If you want to be temporarily in my area, I need to know _everything_ about you," he purred with a silky voice.

His smile then turned into a grin and Enid rolled her eyes inwardly. _'It was very predictable he would jump on it soon...'_

"The thing is..." Enid began, sending Eric a pleading look, "what I am has to be kept secret, because my family history is a little bit delicate, and if they find me here, they could hunt me down."

"Is that so? Tell us what you are and if you are really a sup, you will be under my protection as long as you stay in area 5."

Warily, Enid looked through his office. "In case your office is spied on, I'll _show_ it to you..."

As both Eric and Pam hesitantly frowned, Enid put her shoulder bag on the couch, took a deep breath and focused on her second nature. As she felt her skin tingle, she heard Eric say something in a foreign language to Pam. It had been too fast for her to understand, but by reason of his background she supposed it must have been Swedish.

As her body turned into the animal, Enid felt the familiar happiness spreading within her and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, Eric was suddenly in front of her, one knee dropped to the ground and his left leg bent so that his forearm lay casually on it. For a few seconds he was silent, only the fingers of his left hand moved gently, as if he wanted to stroke over her fur. As she sought his gaze, she noticed how he stared at her with an intense interest that she would have been afraid of if he had been just some other vampire and not Godric's son. She tried not to show her nervousness, sat down and tilted her head.

"Vilken skönhet du är..." Enid heard Eric mutter, while his gaze was now clearly appreciative. That sentence she had understood and flattered, she licked him briefly over the back of his hand.

"You see, Pam? She likes me."

As Pam snorted, Eric grinned, not taking his eyes off Enid for a moment. With a fluid movement, he got up and took off his black leather jacket.

"Well, Ms. Griffith, welcome to my area," he said, holding out his jacket to Enid.

Also with a fluid movement, Enid got up and transformed back into her human form. While she shook off her second nature with quick stretching exercises, she looked at him playfully. "Thanks for your offer, but it's not necessary. As you can see..."

"Mmmmh, that was unexpected. How come?"

Enid looked at Eric seriously. "My secrets are well known to the Dallas Sheriff, so I would prefer not to talk about myself any longer, Mr. Northman. I am also afraid that it is getting late. Tomorrow, I want to look for a job and should say goodbye now. I-"

"Ever worked in a bar, Ms. Griffith?" Eric interrupted her and she looked questioningly at him, while she inwardly made a high five with herself.

"Um, well, not really, but I've always been quick to learn new things. Are you just offering me a job, Mr. Northman?"

Before Eric could say anything, Pam stood beside her, looking her up and down. "I'd like to teach her new things, Eric. Would you like to work with us at night, my sweetest?"

Enid pretended to think about it for a short while. "Would that even be okay? I mean, without any experience?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find something suitable for you. Pour out drinks, bring Eric his drinks, dance on the pole..."

She couldn't help it, for a moment she wasn't in control over her emotions when Pam mentioned the poles. Enid knew right away that both had seen the interested flash in her eyes and, of course, they jumped on it.

"You like dancing on the pole, Ms. Griffith?"

" _Can_ you dance on the pole, my sweetest?"

"Do you have a pole here?" she shot right back.

Pam raised one eyebrow in a completely disbelieving gesture. "You walked past them and didn't see them?"

Automatically, she reached for the bracelet, which was still wrapped in a handkerchief inside of her little bag, and assumed a slight defensive posture. "My attention was on something else." Enid chewed on her bottom lip a little. "But yes, I can dance on the pole, even though I'm probably a little bit out of practice since I haven't done that for a very long time."

Pam seemed satisfied with that, because on her next question she was purring again. "And suppose we hire you as a dancer, would you agree to let me have you dressed?"

"What? Hell, no! I saw how the people are walking around out there, what the… dress code is. That's not how I'm going to dance. If I'm going to dance, then it's on my terms and not as a half-naked. And so that it's clear, I won't do a striptease in front of all these strangers and vampires." Enid huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No? Why not?" Pam asked innocently.

"I would dance to offer mental pleasure and aesthetics as entertainment, not my body. And besides, I have a responsible job at home, which I don't want to block by something like that, because by chance people might visit this bar and recognize me."

"A responsible job, hmm? What could that be?"

The vampiress had come so close to her by now that Enid could feel Pam's breath on her face. Immediately, her instinct returned and demanded that she retreat. Enid might have thought Pam as nice at the beginning, but by now she came way too close to her.

"Okay, listen!" She addressed Pam as calmly as she could, though her instincts shouted at her loud and clear to push the vampiress away, to turn around and run away as quickly as she could. Sometimes, her second nature was really annoying. "I don't know what game you two are playing with me, but I refuse to play along. I'm _not_ into women." She gave Pam an icy look. "Nor am I interested in a fleeting sexual relationship."

At these words, she looked past Pam at Eric with a hard look. Only to realize that he was no longer standing behind his progeny.

Then she felt a heavy breeze and suddenly had a bottle in her hand. Because of the suddenness, Enid almost dropped the bottle. Eric quickly grabbed it again and closed Enid's hand around it.

Reading the label, Enid looked questioningly at him. "Absinthe?"

"For your bracelet."

Then Enid remembered her request from the beginning of their conversation. "Oh… Yes, sure. Um, thank you."

"Pam, you are needed in the bar."

Enid saw how Pam sulked to be dismissed, but she left without another word after Eric glared at her.

"Come, Ms. Griffith. I'll show you where you can free your bracelet from that nasty panther smell."

Enid nodded gratefully and followed Eric to a small bathroom that was probably reserved for his human employees as it looked atypically clean for a bar-toilet. As she put the bottle down on the sink and pulled her wrapped bracelet out of her bag again, Eric spoke to her once more.

"You do not need to be stingy with the alcohol, Ms. Griffith. I'm usually very generous to my employees if they do a good job."

"So... do I have the job? What exactly is the job description?"

Even if he wouldn't pay attention to the fact that his employees did their job, her own claim for herself required readiness. It has always been like this and wouldn't change when working in a vampire bar. Enid waited for his answer, but he just looked at her for a long time with an unfathomable expression. It almost seemed to her that he just looked through her, not even seeing her, completely lost in thoughts. That chased a shiver down her spine. She used to know only one vampire who often showed such a withdrawn expression.

 _'They are unbelievably similar,'_ thought Enid. And she didn't even mean the external appearance of Eric and her favorite vampire in Dallas. Anyone looking at them could see that they didn't look alike. Eric was indescribably beautiful with his long blond hair, the dimple on his chin and the altogether very soft facial features. In addition, his insanely intense eyes... Enid could understand that many women would like to throw themselves on him. He really just looked like a Nordic god ready to bite. She had to grin inwardly at that pun.

But then she became more serious again. When she started to disinfect every single charm of her bracelet with the alcohol, her thoughts inevitably wandered to Godric. Yes, Eric just looked gorgeous. But he couldn't compete with his maker. With a soft sigh, Enid closed her eyes and immediately saw his face in front of her mind's eye. Eyes like a thunderstorm that held centuries of wisdom embedded in a striking face with those sensual curved lips... Oh those lips...

Still with her eyes closed, she played with the charms and heard Godric's soft whisper once more close to her ear as he explained why he had selected each one for her. As she thought of how he had wished her luck for her journey, she felt hot and cold again and a lust flared up in her that made her doubt that she would endure it too long in Shreveport.

Then she heard a velvety whisper on her ear again, but this time, it was not the vampire in whose arms she wished to be in that moment.

"Tell me who gave you this bracelet," Eric demanded in a silky voice.

Enid didn't look at him, but focused on her task again. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Mmmmh, the bracelet alone will hardly be the reason why your blood has just sung so wonderfully while rushing wildly through your veins… Your cheeks have taken on an exquisite rosy complexion and your arousal-"

"Oh sure, one second you are very far away, and the next, you are here again just because I thought of something nice. You don't need to ask further, Mr. Northmann. My thoughts are mine and I will not divulge them to you or anyone else in this bar."

With a quick movement, she screwed the bottle shut again, rinsed her bracelet with water, and then smelt at it extensively. Satisfied with her work, Enid brushed her precious memento back over her wrist and turned to face Eric.

"Thanks again for the help, Mr. Northman. I would say goodbye for today and come back tomorrow when the bar opens."

As she tried to pass him to leave the bathroom, he held her by the arm and pulled her gently but firmly back to stand in front of him.

"Two things, Ms. Griffith. As much as your polite and elegant manner impresses me, starting tomorrow evening, you will only address me by Eric. I have a bar and no tax office. Am I clear, _Enid_?"

"Loud and clear... _Eric_. I honestly wondered when you would reprimand me for that given the circumstances that you are more of an open and playful type of person." Enid laughed softly. "And what is the second thing?"

"Well..." With a casual movement, he swept her hair off her shoulders and ran his fingers down her neck with a barely noticeable movement starting from her earlobe. "Of course, whenever we have new... employees, that attracts attention, especially with our vampire guests. It would therefore be in your interest, min lilla skönhet, if I claimed-"

"No!" Determined, Enid stepped back two steps and looked at Eric with a frown. "I appreciate your concerns, Eric, but no."

Enid didn't take her eyes off Eric. She hoped that she hadn't scared him off with her rigorous removal and he didn't withdraw his job offer, but if she couldn't do something, then it would be to be claimed by a vampire. Not now that she was about to face her Godric again in the near future, who would immediately recognize foreign blood or bite marks in and on her body.

But Eric didn't look like he was angry. Rather, he raised an eyebrow in question and smirked lasciviously. "We will see."

 _'Why does he have such hypnotic eyes?'_ Enid wondered seriously as he stared at her, apparently waiting for her reaction. Normally, she wasn't that easy to impress. But right now, she was exhausted, hungry, and happy at the same time that she had apparently managed to get closer to him without a problem. As her stomach growled loudly, his smirk widened and Enid rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Have a good night, Enid. I will see you tomorrow. Your employment contract will be waiting for you."

"Thank y-"

Before Enid could finish her sentence and say goodbye for that night, Pam suddenly stood in the bathroom door, too, and seemed annoyed.

"What is it, Pam?"

"Blah blah Compton problems blah."

* * *

Vilken skönhet du är… [What a beauty you are]

… min lilla skönhet… [my little beauty]


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **A/N: I apologize for the late update. This is partly because of the Christmas season and everything that goes with it... but also because time has caught up with me. I am now at the point in my little story where I have to write the chapters before I can put them online. I have already written some of what will come in the next few chapters, but the gaps still have to be filled. So I ask for some patience - the next chapter will definitely come, it will only take a little longer than with previous updates.**

* * *

A steady knock on the door ripped Enid from her sleep. She growled softly and pulled the pillow over her head to hide the disturbing noise. But whoever was at their door was persistent. For five minutes Enid waited impatiently that the annoying stranger gave up and walked away. But by now she was fully awake and wouldn't be able to easily fall asleep again. Groaning again, she tore the pillow from her head and threw her blanket onto the floor, trudging angrily to the door.

As she peered through the peephole, she growled again as she spotted a middle-aged man holding a package in his hand. Extremely annoyed, she yanked open the door and yelled at the man.

"Do you know what time it is? How come you bother me? And since when do deliverers try for several minutes to get into an apartment, just to deliver a parcel?"

Enid knew that the man was probably just doing his job and wanted to feel bad about her rough tone. But her second nature didn't allow that. She'd always been in a bad mood if she hadn't slept well, but it had gotten worse since her animal had awakened in her. And after she left Fangtasia late last night – or rather early this morning – she had fallen into bed half dead about 4 a.m., after she stupidly got lost in the streets and then had to get something to eat as well. Therefore she just felt totally exhausted now.

But the man didn't seem to blame her. Rather, he grinned at her appraisingly.

"Of course I can help you with the time, madam. It's exactly 2 p.m. and Mr. Northman has told me to wait until you open."

He held out the packet. "With best regards from Mr. Northman and the request to wear this today on your first day at work."

Apparently, Enid wasn't really awake, because she didn't know what to do at the moment. She just stood there staring at the man in disbelief. Sighing, he eventually put the package into her hands and Enid pulled herself together again.

"How does he know where I live?"

The man raised an eyebrow in question. "You haven't had long contact with Mr. Northmann, right? He always gets all the information he wants."

With that he turned around and left without another word. Enid looked after him for a while, but then realized that she wore only her short pajamas and closed the door quickly.

She looked longingly at the bed, but the man was right; it was actually past 2 p.m. and she was now also curious what Eric had sent her. She fervently hoped that it wasn't too outlandish; truth be told, because she was traveling light, she honestly had nothing suitable for this kind of work to wear.

But when Enid opened the package, she was pleasantly surprised. She lifted plain pitch black leggings out of the packet, which would go down to her ankles. There was also a beautiful wide ruby-red belt imbedded that even shone metallic when Enid moved it.

 _'Okay, let's see what else you've chosen, Eric Northmann,'_ thought Enid, and then unwrapped the top. This one was also in a beautiful ruby-red and looked very noble with the filigree lace on the hem. It was not a sports bra with an extra-large neckline, as she had suspected, but a halter neck top that completely covered her neckline and only exposed her shoulders and shoulder blades on her back. For a moment, she wondered how to put such a top on, but then she saw the lock that was to be closed behind the neck.

She put the two parts on the bed in front of her and finally took out the shoes that came with them. Again she was surprised; instead of eccentric high heels, she found black flat ballerinas that were the right size...

"How do vampires do that?" Enid muttered under her breath. Then she looked at the outfit from top to bottom and grinned. "But he has taste; that I have to admit."

Satisfied with her outfit, Enid grinned and set to work to put together choreographies.

-x-

Rested and prepared, she arrived at Fangtasia in the late afternoon. It was still a good hour before the bar opened, but she wanted to be prepared, and besides, the formalities had to be clarified and signed. As agreed on the evening before, she entered the bar at the back entrance and shouted loudly for her new colleague Ginger. Said woman came immediately over to her, sporting a big smile, bright eyes and at least 6 inch high heels – making Enid wonder how Ginger could still walk.

"Come in, honey, I'll show you around."

Ginger gesticulated excitedly with her arms and pulled Enid along, whether she wanted to or not. But Enid couldn't be angry with her; Ginger had such a heartfelt naive way that she had already taken the blonde woman to her heart the night before. Suddenly, Ginger simply stopped and looked at her with a funny expression.

"I have to apologize again that you had to go so fast last night and we barely had time to say hello."

"Ginger… That was hardly your fault. I don't know what you should apologize for! But while we're on the subject, do you know who the two vampires were? The girl looked like a newborn still covered in soil."

Ginger immediately looked at her conspiratorially. "Oooh, you noticed that right away? Pam said that her name is Jessica and that she will stay here from now on. Her maker probably broke up with her or something; Pam was really angry with that man and cursed him to no end when you were gone!"

Enid frowned. "Well, if it's true, I can honestly understand her cursing. Why did he turn the girl if he didn't want her as his progeny?"

Whatever the reason was – and maybe he thought he had a good reason for his action in his mind – Enid had the clear opinion that when a vampire turned a human that said vampire had the damn duty to look after his new progeny. Didn't he know that the girl would suffer from bonding sickness? Enid shook her head in disbelief and resolved to learn more. But until Eric and Pam showed up, she would just have to get used to her new temporary job.

Thanks to Ginger, she now knew where the staff room was and quickly changed into her outfit. On the way back to the bar, Enid began to warm up with stretching exercises and pictured the bar well filled with guests. She ran the spaces between the poles and memorized the dimensions. Then she swung herself onto a podium right in front of Eric's throne stage and looked at everything from up there.

When Enid had looked at the podiums last night, just before she left the bar, she had sighed inwardly. So far, she had only danced at ground level poles and had already worried how to get it done. But the more she had thought back into the different moves and tried out a few things in her little motel room, the less worried she had become. The podiums had a neat dimension, so that she could dance without problems. And they even had the advantage that drunken guests couldn't step on her feet...

"Ginger, would you please start the music for me?" Enid called to her new colleague while rubbing her hands lost in thought.

"Of course, honey."

Not ten seconds later, the bar was filled with a rhythmic beat and Enid introduced herself to the pole by doing simple swing exercises with and without touching the pole with her legs to get a feel for it again. Then she started her choreography with her favorite exercise, the reverse attitude, and after half a spin, immediately jumped into the front hook, looping her right leg around the pole. Enid smiled in relief as it immediately worked as she remembered it. But that was only the beginning and she had to repeat quite a few moves to get into shape again until the opening of the bar that evening. Before she could continue, however, she was interrupted by Ginger's shouts.

"That looks great, Enid, I cannot wait to see you in action later. But hey, listen, someone has messed up the Vodka position again. I have to go and get supplies. I'll lock the front door, then you can practice undisturbed and only Eric and Pam could come in in the meantime."

Enid nodded and watched Ginger as she walked to the door with her murderously high-heeled shoes.

"Shall I prepare something while you're gone, Ginger?"

"No, no, just go on," Ginger called back and then she was gone.

"Okay..." Enid whispered to herself and went back to the music and her movements.

She didn't know how much time had passed but too much couldn't have elapsed when she heard angry voices, because Ginger was not back yet. At first she could hear the voices only vaguely because of the loud music, but after only a few minutes they got louder and Enid couldn't tune them out anymore. As the two voices suddenly screamed at an incredibly fast pace in a language that sounded vaguely Swedish to Enid, she knew it had to be Pam and Eric. Unfortunately, the two just spoke too fast for Enid to understand something.

Inwardly, she cursed herself that she had been in her prime teens when her fathers wanted to hire a teacher to improve her Swedish; because of her silly hormones at that time of her life, she had no mind for studying the language and scared the teacher away after a short while. Right now, she would have loved to be able to understand something of what the two vampires were throwing at each other's heads.

When she came back to the ground from the rainbow pose and swung into the ballerina around the pole, every turn she faced the door to the private area she saw Eric storm into the bar, followed by Pam who pulled the young girl from last night behind her. The girl didn't look good. In addition to looking pretty annoyed, she was paler than a normal newborn vampire should be, and in her red eyes Enid could clearly see loneliness. Enid sighed inwardly and after a backward turn she let herself slide into a splits. There was no point in going on, though, because Eric and Pam seemed so angry that both became louder and louder. With an annoyed hand wave that was supposed to be elegant, Enid bent her knees to the sides and rose slowly to grasp the pole again and swing her legs into the windmill. After that, she stopped her performance and just leaned against the pole, crossed her arms, and silently waited for what would happen.

Just then Ginger came through the door again, pushing a big box in front of her which clanked ominously. Enid quickly left her podium and walked over to help her. Ginger smiled gratefully and then frowned.

"What's going on with the two?"

Enid shook her head slightly. "Don't ask. I have no idea. It's been like that for several minutes now and I'm not so tired of life as to interrupt Eric or Pam now..."

Since they didn't hear the music well any more, Enid turned it off completely. But that seemed to have been the clue for the vampires to realize that they weren't alone in the bar. Because, momentarily, it went dead quiet in the big room, and when Enid turned around again, Eric suddenly stood behind her. Since she was no longer used to such fast movements, Enid jumped seeing him so near to her.

"God, Eric! If you give me a heart attack, I will _not_ be able to sign your employment contract!" Enid glared at him.

But whatever his problem was, it really seemed to torment him, for instead of the lewd grin she unconsciously expected, she saw only a serious expression she didn't know how to interpret.

That sobered her again and she looked at him questioningly.

"Into your office?"

Eric just nodded and when he turned around, striding away with his long legs, Enid had to hurry to catch up with him again.


	23. Chapter 20-1

**Chapter 20.1**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy New Year for all of you!**

* * *

He was, of course, aware of his new employee, who sat patiently in front of his desk in the chair and looked at him. Or at least she would be his new employee as soon as she signed the employment contract he just handed her.

"I suppose I can read it through before signing it?"

She wore the outfit that he had chosen for her last night and got it through his dayman. She looked really sporty-elegant and red was definitely her color. Of course, he had seen that she had already danced on the pole and normally he would have made more than one suggestive remark by then; either about the outfit, her poses on the pole or her cheeky question from just now. But today he wasn't himself. Wordlessly, he just nodded and motioned to Enid to read the contract. Eric knew it would take a few minutes and leaned back in his chair. In order to not be distracted by Enid's hot appearance, he turned his chair so that he looked at the shelf by the door and immediately let himself glide into downtime.

Sometimes he wished himself far away from all the obligations of this modern civilization. Unfortunately, his Pam was always very eager when it came to business; and, as she was co-owner of Fangtasia, she strongly stood in for her position. Of course, she was right with her heated words that he couldn't just leave the business from one second to another, just because his maker had once again decided tonight to close the bond they shared with each other. But Eric had a dull feeling that this time it was different than in the many times before Godric had done so.

He remembered the exact moment about ten months ago, when he was violently torn from his day's death, just after he had laid down, with such a profound void in his chest that he screamed in pain and had to pull himself together so as not to wake his Pam and let her feel that pain too that Godric apparently passed on to his bloodline, unfiltered.

Not for the first time he wondered what in Odin's name had happened back then. When he had been able to move again, he had called Godric immediately, but he had just gotten a few incomprehensible words in his now extinct mother tongue out of him. The days after that, he had also repeatedly tried to talk to Godric's second and third in command. But because apparently everyone in his father's Dallas nest had forgotten how to use a phone he always had to leave a recorded message without getting a call back. Since Godric himself didn't seem to be in any immediate danger and because of his own obligations as a sheriff, Eric had been persuaded by Pam to not fly to Dallas. Nevertheless, he kept an alerted eye on the bond he shared with his maker, because even if Godric didn't seem frozen with grief, he seemed to fly every night zigzagging between Dallas and northern South America with a murderous rage. Whatever had happened, it seemed to be so profound that Godric couldn't think clearly. He would otherwise never let his son feel his emotions so unfiltered. That had been clear to Eric from the first moment and had disturbed him, like nothing else for a long time.

Only after five days, this confusion of Godric's emotions gave way to a suddenly constant dull of acceptance and despair, only to disappear shortly after when Godric quelled their bond almost completely. When Isabel had finally called back with an even for a vampire unusually emotionless voice, he had at least learned the reason for this whole drama. However, Eric still couldn't believe that Godric had engaged in a relationship with a human after so many years of stubborn abstinence. But being ignored by his father, he could neither express condolences to the girl's death nor express his displeasure that Godric had apparently just allowed her to travel on her own.

Only months and many tried phone calls later Godric had opened the bond between them a little bit again. But Eric had the assumption that Godric had only done it so that he would end his phone terror and be satisfied within the bond. But Eric was far from satisfied. Even though he could feel Godric again, he seemed dead. Nothing but cold and subliminal despair was felt over their bond. Night on, night off; always the same dull emotions.

At some point Eric got used to it and stopped his attempts to contact him. Godric was the older one of them and if he needed and wanted his help, he would get in touch. It had always been that way, and with that in mind, Eric had again plunged fully back into his own life.

Until he woke up that very night with a new feeling. After decades Godric had again sent him a strong sense of belonging and love. Until he felt it, Eric hadn't realized how much he had missed it! How much he had missed his father, brother and son in one and the same person. He hadn't been able to do anything except just lie down and bath in that absolutely intoxicating feeling. But not five minutes later, he was in a panic again, when the loving emotions were not only evenly abated, but Godric had once again closed their bond. And this time completely, so that Eric couldn't even determine where Godric was. He could only sense that his father was still alive.

This time, Isabel had answered the phone directly and was able to tell him that Godric had just gone on a patrol. But this statement couldn't begin to diminish the feeling within Eric that Godric had said goodbye to him in his very own way. And that had again led to a fierce dispute between him and his own progeny. And of course all of this had to happen at the same time, when that worthless idiot Bill Compton had just dumped his newborn child with him the night before...

It wasn't easy for him, but Eric had to admit that he just didn't know what to do. Just carry on as before? But the need to get out of his bar, swing himself into the air, and fly to Dallas was almost overpowering and gnawed at him like hunger on a newborn.

How could it have come this far? After all, it had always been Godric who had preached to him that a vampire had to control his emotions or that otherwise he was in danger of succumbing to his true death. With an outwardly calm mask, Eric was inwardly in great despair and closed his eyes trying to think. But his concern for his maker made him somehow unable to do that very well that night.

When he felt a tentative touch on the back of his hand, he was torn from the whirling chaos in his head and immediately focused on the young woman who had left her chair and now stood in front of him. She looked at him with a serious and worried expression and Eric realized that he had been brooding for longer than planned.

"Eric?"

"What is it?" Eric asked in a harsh tone that didn't seem to bother Enid.

"You were very far away right now. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He pointedly looked to the contract that lay on his desk. "Any questions about your new job?" When he saw Enid blush, a smug grin formed on his face.

"Um... I signed it and I don't have questions about what my work will be, but... isn't that a bit much, what you want to pay me?"

Demonstratively casual, he inhaled Enid's enchanting scent with pleasure. This woman was really strange. Although she was a were, she didn't have the immediately discernible and slightly repulsive scent of these animal humans. Something else resonated within her scent, but he had never encountered such a mixture and the more he looked at her, the more interested he became. Just as with the mysterious Sookie, he felt his hunting instincts awaken and his worries fade into the background for the moment.

"Don't worry, Enid. I saw you dancing on the pole and believe me when I say that the pay is reasonable."

With a raised eyebrow, she laughed sheepishly. "Really? Um, thank you then. I'm glad you like it and give me a chance..."

Without warning, Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her close. As he kissed the back of her hand gallantly, he looked at her with intense eyes.

"Mmmh I would love to see what exercises you would do here on my desk."

"Eric!" Enid scolded him with a frown.

"A man can at least try, can't he?" he muttered and then let his eyes wander over her body, openly admiring her. "If you've been on the road for long now, surely no one at home is waiting for you?"

Again he kissed the back of her hand and stood up when he saw a flash of uncertainty in her eyes.

"No? Nobody?"

Now towering over her, she was forced to look up at him, and Eric saw himself reasserted in Pam's suspicion from last night about her height. Enid Griffith was just the right height and now that he could think again, a plan formed in his mind as he looked at her seriously.

"Well, actually..."

"Yes? No one is waiting for you, right?"

"Of course someone is waiting for me!" Enid's eyes were now full of fire, but Eric could clearly read the uncertainty and concern in it.

"I thought I made it clear yesterday, Eric, that I'm not into any relationship here in Shreveport!"

"Well no, my dear, I would never think of forcing you into a relationship... By the way, you said you know the Dallas Sheriff. How well do you know him?"

When he saw Enid blush again and how she unconsciously lowered her eyelids, he rejoiced inwardly. So she had seen Godric before and found him handsome. And whoever was waiting for her would no longer be a problem once his plan went up. _'Gooood!'_ he purred inside his mind. As his plan took a more detailed shape, he let himself sink back into his chair and looked at her questioningly.

"Um, I..."

Eric could read all sorts of emotions in Enid's face as she tried to answer him.

"You said he knows all your secrets. Correct?"

"Well, of course not all. But-"

"But you have already met him? With what you are, you must be registered with the Dallas Sheriff. If I would ask him, would he confirm me to know you? Or did you lie and just wanted to impress me with your statement?"

Eric had no intention of accusing her of anything. He just wanted to lure her out of the reserve and find out how much she really knew about Godric. But when she sucked in the air angrily and obviously frowned, he had to resist a grin. Humans were so easy to manipulate...

"Of course not! I know Godric! And frankly, I'm fed up with your games, Eric Northman. I cannot imagine that he raised you like that!"

When Enid looked at him with clenched fists, a face flushed with anger and a fire in her eyes that signaled him that her fascinating second nature was not far away, he narrowed his eyes at the news that had unconsciously slipped out of her. Her last sentence made him immediately extremely clairaudient. In this part of the world, only Godric and his two substitutes knew that Eric was Godric's progeny. So either she was highly firm with one of the three vampires which led Dallas – or even with all three? – or there was a mole in his father's nest! He didn't hope for the latter, as there were always occasional bubbling foci amongst the ruling vampires in North America, and such knowledge could be an extremely tactical advantage over others. Because apart from Eric and Godric, there were only a few who could compete with them in their age. And he simply didn't feel like attending another shift of power among the Vampire Regents – at least not at this point when Godric acted so strangely...

But if she had actually received this guarded information from one of the three vampires, if not Godric himself, then it seemed that his father increasingly surrounded himself with more humans or weres than Eric had thought when he added Godric's relationship with that dead girl from so many months ago. He became painfully aware of how long he hadn't really talked to him and actually knew nothing about his current life.

"Earth to Eric..." he was suddenly addressed. Again, his gaze immediately focused on Enid, but this time he clearly read in her eyes that she was worried. She sighed and leaned against his desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You were gone again. So what's going on? You know, I'm a nursery school teacher and really good at listening to your troubles and fears. Do you want to talk about anything?"

Eric looked at her incredulously. "You take care of mini-humans? With such a body?" His gaze wandered approvingly over her limbs again.

"Yes and do not distract me. So spit it out, what are you worried about?"

"Why do you think that I am worried about something?"

"Oh, please... I can see that clearly on your face."

Eric couldn't believe it. He was a master at disguising his emotions! Looking at her, he stood up and caged her body, resting his hands on his desk to the right and left of her. Now he was very close to her again, but she just looked at him confidently.

"Well, Enid, if you can read that much in me, then _you_ tell _me_ what I'm worried about." He narrowed his eyes and cupped her chin now to prevent her from looking away. "And on this occasion, you can tell me right away how you know that Godric is my maker."

Patiently waiting, he looked at Enid, who for her part now seemed to ponder a lot. When she bit her bottom lip, clearly contemplating a heavy thought, he put his thumb on her lip to stop her from chewing on her soft flesh.

"Don't do that," he ordered her. Briefly, he let his thumb glide gently over her lips, before he straightened up to his full height and folded his arms over his chest as well.

"You are very strong-willed, Enid, and I respect that. But you will answer my questions _now_ , because it is of great importance that I know it. Do you understand?"

Enid heaved a heavy sigh. "Loud and clear…" Her body tension suddenly decreased and she leaned forward a bit, dropping her eyes to escape his gaze. "But I cannot tell you all my secrets, Eric. What I can tell you... What moves me is... I... I've made mistakes in the past and I am now scared that I'll have to pay dearly for that in the near future."

She was silent for a moment, but when she looked into his eyes again, her gaze was steady. "You certainly know Isabel Beaumont?"

Eric just nodded silently and let her continue.

"She is in a relationship with a human and he, Hugo, is my uncle. Frankly speaking, I first met Godric by accident, but since then we have become friends. He helped me with an important issue of mine and I too could... revise myself."

It seemed to Eric that she wanted to say more, but a few seconds later she changed her mind and just waited for what he would do next. Suddenly, a thought crossed Eric's mind and as unobtrusive as possible, he sucked her scent deep into his lungs. Was it possible? No, she had neither Godric's blood in her, nor his smell on her skin. Surely, after ten months, the scent of a vampire would have faded considerably, but he knew Godric. If he did something, then he did it right; and that also involved giving a good amount of blood to a lover with whom he wanted to connect. And besides, Enid couldn't really be that girl that Godric had allowed to be so close to his undead heart, because right now she was standing in front of him as fresh as a daisy.

But when Eric wanted to ask her anyway to dispel any doubts, his cell phone reported an incoming message just in that very moment. Lying openly on the desk he automatically looked onto it and reading the message that had appeared on the screen, a whole mountain fell from his heart.

 _He is back._

Eric read the short message a few more times before turning back to Enid, only to find that she, too, had glanced at his cell phone display. Caught in doing so, she grinned embarrassed and blushed.

"Sorry! But I'm glad you seem to have one less worry."

Slowly, he was getting really annoyed! Eric definitely knew that his face had not reflected his inner relief. How did this young woman do that? As he growled at her, Enid's eyes widened.

"Tell me how you do it! Now!"

"You're like him. Has anyone ever told you that?" A light smile played around her lips and her eyes took on a dreamy expression. "You know, I always pay close attention to body language and the subtle interpersonal tones that every living thing, and that includes vampires, automatically emits. This is very important in my job, Eric. But it has also helped me a lot in everyday life. I must confess that you and Pam are particularly hard to read, but it is feasible because I know what to look for and through Isabel and Godric I have gained a lot of experience dealing with vampires."

She looked at him with an expression in her eyes that Eric could only describe as maternal-teaching. At the thought of their age difference, he inevitably had to snort inwardly.

"You don't have to be a genius to know that when a vampire withdraws into himself, he observes his bonds, which he has with his maker and progeny, if there is still so much love and concern reflected in his eyes like in yours. Since you were just quarreling with Pam earlier and would rather not have such a tormented and thoughtful expression in your eyes when it comes to her, I assumed that there had to be something going on with Godric. That's my whole secret; watch closely and draw my conclusions, nothing else. But I can reassure you – I cannot imagine that many people know that vampires are linked with each other to the same bloodline through their bond, as secretive as you all are. And without that knowledge, I would have just thought you were a bit depressed, the way you looked."

Now he couldn't resist an audible snort.

"Me and depressed? That would be an unimaginable miscalculation, Ms. mini-human caretaker."

This designation made Enid laugh softly and she folded her arms over her chest again, which she had dropped in the course of the conversation. But then she became serious again.

"What I can definitely see is that you're more than just this pretty package you show to everyone. Why don't you allow people to look through your arrogant shell and see your true self more often?"

That made Eric think again. If she could see through him so well, even though she had only known him for two nights, then she would be the perfect partner for Godric. It was unfortunately impossible to deny that he had changed a lot over the last few decades and had become more and more withdrawn. If Eric couldn't even get a hold of him anymore, then maybe only a woman's weapons would do the trick. And Enid had both the right height for Godric and was intelligent, caring, attractively mysterious, looked damned hot, and had a damn flexible body Eric assumed she certainly knew how to use in bed. Yes, she was the perfect choice for his maker to overcome his strange dejected emotions!

"In the next few days I will be flying to Dallas. Although it isn't yet clear when exactly, I would be glad if you would accompany me then."

He gave her an irresistibly winning smile and at the same time raised an eyebrow questioningly. However, he didn't need to wait for her answer, because as her face lit up, he could already guess her answer.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer him, Pamela rushed into his office – again without knocking as he noticed annoyed – and looked at him disapprovingly.


	24. Chapter 20-2

**Chapter 20.2**

Okay, Enid had imagined it would go differently, but well, the result was somehow still the same – not only would she be back in Dallas soon, but Eric too. And that had been her goal, after she met him, after all. Enid didn't know how Godric would react after she hadn't contacted him for so many months, and as much as she was looking forward to seeing him again, she feared their reunion too, if she was honest with herself. Therefore, it would certainly be an advantage to go there with his beloved son. After all, who else but his life-loving son who happened to be another sheriff could remind Godric better of the fact that despite his sheriff obligations he could also relax and have fun from time to time without feeling bad about it? Enid had often tried to convince him about having a little bit of fun besides his work, but she had reached her limits before she left nearly one year ago. Godric was downright stubborn in that respect.

Enid loved him, idolatrous, that had become more apparent to her during her journey; her heart, her mind... everything in her longed for him, his warm gaze and tender touch, his affectionate voice… She only hoped that in the meantime he hadn't given his heart to another woman. That would be the worst thing that could happen to her. But if he really found someone else, and was happy, she wouldn't fight for him. It would definitely be hard, no question, but she wanted nothing but the best for him, and if that meant that her heart would bleed, then she would bear it for him.

That was also the reason why she still hadn't called him until this very day, because if she was honest with herself, she was simply scared of being rejected by Godric on the phone. Although she always seemed to be strong and confident, the last year had thrown her off track. Especially the story of the brutal actions of her paternal relatives and the ignorance of her great-grandmother on her mother's side had shaken her to the core and given her nightmares for weeks. Enid found it hard to admit it, but that had made her cautious. And to be perfectly honest, at the bottom of her heart she often doubted herself now too. Why should Godric wait for her? He, with his wonderful and always attentive personality, strong body and sensual lips... Enid was convinced that Godric must be adored by women wherever he went. And if he could choose, why would he bother with someone who hadn't even managed to call him? After all, he could have any woman and it wasn't as if they had both sworn eternal love before she had embarked on the journey into her past. That Enid regretted now every night before she fell asleep – she wished she had told him that she loved him!

Now she was standing here in Eric's office, seeing new sides of him that she hadn't known about before by hearsay and became more reminiscent of Godric again the longer she talked to Eric. Because their talk sparked her longing for Godric more and more, but also a new feeling spread in her – she liked Eric. Yes, it was absolutely _not_ okay for her that he made suggestive remarks to her and that he had already glamoured her. But somehow he was just like a big brother, with his deep worries about the same man Enid was worried about.

Now she was just about to tell Eric that she would very much like to accompany him to Dallas when the door was pushed open behind her and she heard Pam's disapproving voice.

"Well, I don't know what you two are doing in here, but I suppose our dancing cat here already signed the contract?"

Enid had meanwhile turned to Pam and nodded slightly.

"Well, then you should move your pretty butt into the bar and show us what else moves you can do, my sweetest."

"Pamela!"

When Eric reprimanded Pam with a low growl, Enid could only frown questioningly.

"What did you think we were doing here? Don't tell me you're still running a stupid contest who gets into my pants first?"

At the same time as the vampiress gave her a sassy smile, she heard Eric step closer.

"Of course not. But Pam is right, the bar is already open and you should start working now."

He neither grinned nor hinted with his tone that he was angry with her. He just looked at her with a serious and not even unfriendly expression and Enid knew in that very moment that they had somehow fraternized with each other. Therefore, she just nodded and headed towards the door. When she left the office, she heard him talking to Pam in Swedish again – and of course it was again too fast for her to understand.

-x-

A few hours later, Enid was exhausted. After her warm-up exercises, it hadn't been a problem for her to get back into the exercises and choreographies. But working in a bar where most people only had sex, blood, and again sex in their mind had it made hard for her to focus on her work at some point. Unfortunately, the job also included flirting with the people who came to the bar, as Pam had whispered to her on her first break. Of course, nothing solid, but here and there a flirtatious look or a smile that lured to the dance floor... Enid wasn't exactly prude and had no problems with flirting, but with strangers, who stared at her while thinking about it, how she would probably look like dancing naked on the pole, was a very different category. And yes, she knew about the fantasies in the minds of the men, because quite a few had already approached her with the request to show more skin.

Pam seemed to enjoy these little chats a lot and pulled her out of her costume with her eyes too as she came up to tell her that she could take a break now. Enid sighed, completed her Allegra Box Splits, to then swing elegantly down the pole. In front of Pam she squatted down, and while she was still holding on to the pole with one hand, she stood up slowly, going into the hollow cross and automatically extending her butt outwards. For a few seconds she remained standing there, looking over the crowd and out of the corner of her eye she saw a young man who looked as if he had just come of age. He looked at both Pam and herself, as if they were goddesses, and Enid couldn't help her soft laughing at his astonished expression. Pam then held out a hand to her with a smile and Enid willingly put her hand inside Pam's, to step elegantly off the podium like an escorted lady.

"That already looks very professional, my sweetest," Pam complimented her. "And isn't that fun?" Enid smiled and shrugged – yes, okay, sometimes it was really fun to rattle with especially young men who happened to be quite ingenuous. Nevertheless, she was now more than exhausted and really needed her half-hour break.

After her break, it would be already midnight and then she would assist Ginger at the bar. Although Eric didn't show much of it, he really paid attention to his human employees. Even if one didn't suspect that at Ginger's sight, as thin as she was, Enid had seen several times during the evening that he had repeatedly reminded not only Ginger, but also Kate and Lucy, the other two employees, and Belinda, her fellow dancer, to drink regularly. Since this was Enid's first evening working here, she herself had a good feeling when to have a drink, and when she followed Pam now to take her break, she took a glass of water first too.

She didn't go into the break room though, but sat down behind the bar and watched Chow and Ginger serving. The new vampire, Jessica, also sat there and was overseen by Chow. But that didn't seem to please her. With her arms crossed and a face like three days of rainy weather, she crouched on a bar stool against the wall, staring alternately at Chow, Eric on his throne, Pam, and Ginger's neck. Enid pushed a chair next to Jessica and unwrapped a sandwich from its packaging after sitting down.

"Hey, I'm Enid. Would you like to talk a bit?"

Enid took a big bite from her sandwich and didn't miss the way Jessica looked at her neck now and how she swallowed. She knew she was playing with the fire here, but not only was Chow within easy reach to intervene if Jessica lost control, but Pam had stayed at the counter too and was now looking at Enid with a slightly annoyed expression. It was obvious to Enid that Pam didn't want Jessica to be here, after all, a baby vampire should always be with his or her maker and belonged definitely not into a bar where so many delicious-looking temptations ran around. Inwardly shaking her head, Enid's compassion for the girl spread within her; her maker apparently didn't really know anything about baby vampires at all and it was irresponsible of him to expose the bar visitors to such danger – much less Eric's rage if she should lose control. That Jessica hadn't yet gone nuts and given into her hunger was probably only due to Eric and the authority he radiated. And Enid knew that he had told Jessica more than clearly not to move away from the chair she was sitting on until the bar was closed.

This girl really looked miserable and Enid hoped that she could distract her a little while talking to her.

"Why do you want to talk to me? None of the staff here is supposed to talk to me!" As far as was possible, Jessica sank even further into her crouched position on her chair, looking bitterly at Pam. If looks could kill and Pam wouldn't have been undead long ago...

"Yeah, you know, this is my first working night here today and that's why I have to focus on other things than on nonsensical work instructions that don't make any sense to me..."

Enid winked at Jessica and laughed softly. If Pam had any objection to how she spent her break, she would just have to say something. But Enid was also pretty sure that Eric was also keeping an eye on Jessica, even though he was lounging on his throne like an arrogant rascal looking like he was getting bored to death at any moment.

When she bit back into her sandwich, Jessica gave her a small tentative smile as well.

"I'm Jessica." Nervously, the girl kept stroking her arms and Enid wondered if she noticed what she was doing.

"I'm glad to meet you, Jessica. How are you?"

"How… you want to know how I feel?"

"Yes, I would like to know that."

"Why? Why do I interest you? I mean, you're the only one here."

"Well, you're a newborn vampire, and firstly should roam the night with your maker now. How else could you hope to get to know your new body feeling? Your extended senses need training; otherwise you may soon feel uncomfortable in your body and always feel that something is wrong with you. And second, you look thirsty. Did you already have a drink tonight? TruBlood or a blood bag? Or from a donor?"

While Jessica looked at her with wide eyes, Pam walked casually past her.

"There is no biting in the bar permitted, my sweetest. Neither for the staff, nor the visitors. Furthermore, we have no blood bags here and for TruBlood she cannot pay. Besides, she drank someone yesterday."

Now it was Enid's turn to stare at Pam, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Really? Pam, I wouldn't have thought you to be such a bitch! Jessica is only two nights old and it's visible to everyone that she's hungry!"

"For me, it looks like she's fine."

With that, Pam left the counter and Enid watched her shaking her head. _'That cannot be true!'_ Enid thought grimly, looking in Eric's direction. If Pam was so stubborn, she had to talk to Eric about it. But now his throne was deserted and Enid couldn't see him anywhere in the bar. Annoyed, she sighed and looked at Chow. But before she could ask if he couldn't give Jessica a bottle of TruBlood, he was already shaking his head.

"Instructions from Pam, girl. Jessica gets something to drink when the bar closes. Not earlier."

"But it's still hours until that happens!" Jessica suddenly sobbed next to Enid and then burst into tears. "I'm so hungry! And the bottled stuff tastes disgusting! I don't want to have to drink that ever again! The guy from yesterday had tasted sooo delicious; can't I please have him back? Please..."

As Enid tried to comfort the emotional vampire, she saw out of the corner of her eye how Chow rolled his eyes and really wanted to smack him for how incredibly insensitive he was. He and Pam. But she knew it wouldn't help. So she made another decision. Quickly she looked at the clock and noted with pleasure that there were still twenty minutes left of her break.

She slid down from her bar chair and started to drag Jessica with her. But in the next second her left wrist was in the firm grip of Chow and she was halfway around and pulled away by Jessica.

"I'd like you to finish your break elsewhere now, new one. But she stays here."

Enid had no idea how old Chow was, but in any case, he seemed to have had no skin contact with humans for a long time, as he was clearly using too much force in his grip. Her bones were not in danger yet, but his grip was clearly more than painful and she grimaced. Nevertheless, she tried to calm herself and talk reasonably with him.

"Look at her, Chow. Do you think Jessica should sit here with a tear-stained face and scare away the guests? I don't think Eric would like that. I want to take her to the staff-bathroom so she can freshen up. Nothing more."

Chow, however, didn't seem to agree with her plan because the pressure around her wrist increased even further. It came so suddenly that she couldn't suppress a faint cry of pain and knew that by tomorrow a pretty bruise would adorn her wrist. The next moment Jessica stood next to her, glaring at the older vampire in front of her with her fangs bared.

"You hurt her, bastard. Let her go!"

But Chow merely raised an eyebrow and looked at Jessica with an expression as if he had a worm in front of him. Granted, compared to him, Jessica didn't have much to say in their world as a baby vampire, but to show it to her so directly? Had the guy never heard of positive reinforcement?

Unfortunately, no one had ever told Jessica what hierarchies existed in the vampire world, because Enid could feel her tensing and trying to jump on Chow. But before she could warn her, Jessica was suddenly grabbed from behind and brought back onto her bar chair by Eric like a naughty kitten.

Without letting Jessica out of his sight, he addressed Chow.

"Let her go, Chow. You have guests to serve. Ginger, give Jessica a TruBlood and you," now he turned to Enid and looked at her with a fathomless look in his eyes, "you come with me."

Mmmh, apparently he really didn't miss anything that was going on in the bar. When Chow released her wrist with an indignant grunt, she gave Jessica an encouraging smile and then followed Eric as he headed for his office. No sooner had she entered it, the door was thrown shut behind her and Eric was dangerously close to her face.

"My order was that Jessica had to stay put on that chair. And I know you know that, too, because Pam had made it clear to all our employees. You may like to see in her a small child that needs help, but she is now a vampire and has to bow to the rules that apply in our world. And one rule is that she has to show self-control to others, otherwise she will not survive long. I don't know how lax or strict Godric leads his sheriff's area today, but here in Shreveport, I'm the authority and you have to stick to it. Is that clear?"

Wow, okay, obviously he was feeling ticked off by her behavior; that, coupled with his concern for Godric. Normally she would have shot back with some choice words, but that would lead to absolutely nothing and only hurt her cause. Therefore, she lowered her eyelids and relaxed her strained shoulders to show him that she accepted his authority.

"It wasn't my intention to question your order, Eric. But when Jessica is sitting behind the bar, her face full of tears, I cannot imagine that's good for your business. You-"

"I do _not_ care how she sits there. If we dislike what she's doing, she'll be reprimanded by Pam or Chow. That is not your job!"

"But can't you-"

"I hired you to dance and serve, nothing more. You will not worry about crying baby vampires or other things that are none of your business."

Now he actually wagged his index finger angrily in front of her face. How could he be so unteachable? Enid felt her blood boil and quickly closed her eyes to avoid the temptation to bite off his offending finger. _'Be calm...'_ she kept telling herself, but the more Eric spoke in rage, the more Enid's second nature threatened to break out.

"Maybe someone should explain your rules to Jessica then? How is she supposed to learn anything, if you let her sit there all night without anything to do?"

She hadn't looked at Eric yet, but her forced calm tone obviously didn't help to ease the situation. On the contrary, Eric unexpectedly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Are you trying to tell me how to do my job? You've never raised a newborn vampire, so dare not tell me what to do or not to do!"

"Oh really, Mr. Know-it-all? I may not have been responsible for a baby vampire, but I have enough experience with young children! Jessica has been thrown into this world and has now to find her way within it. I don't know why, but her maker didn't seem to want her and that makes her even more emotional than all the new sensory impressions make her anyway!"

Enid couldn't see her own eyes, but guessed that these had to look exceedingly animal by now when she considered how her teeth and fingernails itched and threatened to get longer and sharper. With much more force than in her human form, she put both her hands on Eric's chest and pushed him away from her.

"She needs a confidant now! And her basic needs have to be satisfied and that is her hunger and the need for closeness."

With a growl, she followed Eric and wanted to push him again. But this time he grabbed her wrists and whirled her around so that she crashed against his desk. The last second before she met the piece of furniture Enid managed to stop her impact with her arms, otherwise her hip would have gotten the next bruises. When she turned to Eric, she saw a lurking glint in his eyes.

"And _you_ want to be that confidant, hmm? I'll tell you what would happen then. As soon as you're with Jessica somewhere where no one of us could intervene immediately, she'd suck you dry and then your cute little nails won't help you anymore."

If he thought that his cheeky statement further angered her, he didn't know her very well. "Cute little nails?" She laughed loudly, looking at her hands and nails. Her skin had changed slightly to the color of her fur, but she still had control enough over her second nature and wouldn't give in to it. But she had to admit that it was fun to fight with Eric and finally test her strength with a _friendly_ vampire.

"I'm a trained educator and I know how to act as a pedagogue. You may be a sheriff, Eric Northman, but that doesn't make you a good instructor."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him intently. "I thought you were more sensitive. Towards me, you were accommodating; otherwise, you wouldn't have given me the job at the bar after the first half of my shift. You obviously thought that I'd be exhausted after I hadn't danced on the pole for a long time and acted accordingly. Why don't you give Jessica the same empathy? You used to be a newborn vampire once too. And considering that all vampires have a really good memory, you should remember how your maker brought you up so you could become the vampire you are today."

Eric's face darkened and he reached out for her with his right arm. Apparently, he didn't like this memory of his early vampire nights. Enid actually wanted to talk to him in a sensible manner, but then her instincts suddenly jumped into the foreground of her mind, and with a growl, she dodged him quickly and jumped around him. For a second he was surprised, but then he reached for her again and was just faster.

"Leave those games, little girl. And do _not_ dare again to draw my maker in this meaningless farce."

Eric held her in a loose headlock, but – feeling a little guilty – she pulled her now fully extended claws over his arms and escaped in the second of surprise as he looked at the bloody welts in disbelief.

"Maybe I should just complain to him about what a rude, insensitive person you are."

Even before he looked up at her from his already healing arms again, she had swung herself onto his back and wrapped her legs and arms around his upper body. Keeping him clasped, she approached his ear.

"You can do better than that, Eric Northman. Show a new vampire how great this world can be. How great you can become as a vampire. She doesn't know any better yet, but you have the power to show it to her. Be better than Jessica's own maker."

To her surprise, Eric's body stilled for a moment and she was about to breathe in relief again when he suddenly ducked his upper body while gripping her shoulders with his hands at the same time, and threw her over his head with such force that she heavily hit the floor. The impact pressed the air out of her lungs and she closed her eyes in pain. When Enid was finally once more able to breathe after a few endless seconds and opened her eyes again, Eric leaned against his desk with his arms crossed and a serious expression while looking down at her.

"Ouch! Well, if that wasn't fun..." Enid mumbled to herself and tried to sit up.

"Stay down."

"Excuse me?" Slowly, she pulled her legs towards her body and continued to sit up. _'Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! That'll be definitely a few nasty bruises...'_ she thought but before she could push herself off the ground Eric was suddenly behind her.

"I said, stay down."

His tone was calm, but there was something swinging within his voice that gave Enid goose bumps all over her arms. Then everything happened very fast – at the same time as he grabbed her hair with his left hand and forced her head aside with enough pressure to make her gasp, but not enough to really hurt her, she felt how he buried his teeth in her throat.


	25. Chapter 20-3

**Chapter 20.3**

Enid froze. It was like time was slowing down while the certainty spread in her – it was the same feeling – the same feeling as so many months ago when Godric had punished her. Eric had bitten her lightning fast without preparing her, and with bated breath she waited for the onset of panic. But it didn't come. Neither the feeling of her blood being sucked out. When she realized that, her eyes widened. At the same time, she pulled air back into her lungs with a gasping breath. This, however, caused her to move again, and she immediately felt Eric pushing his fangs a little deeper into her skin. The low rumble that came from deep within his chest made Enid's whole body vibrate because he was pressed so close to her back.

Suddenly, it became freezing cold around her, and she cringed as she let out a soft whimper. Enid wanted nothing more than rubbing her arms to create a little warmth, but she knew that could worsen her situation. She knew what Eric was doing. As she had always felt Godric's warm blanket of power around her, Eric had now covered her with the exact opposite! He was superior to her and he showed it clearly by cutting off the warmth from around her and through his bite.

He wanted her to give up the fight and submit. Enid's second nature still simmered under her skin, but her human side was very well aware that she couldn't win this argument. With all the willpower she could muster, she forced her claws and teeth back, literally letting her body relax in his grip to show Eric that she understood.

After endless seconds, Enid felt how Eric's body slowly relaxed too and that he pulled away from her neck. Then he suddenly grasped her back and bent knees with his strong arms and picked her up, taking her the three steps to the couch. Unexpectedly, he set her gently down on it and brought his left hand to his mouth to scratch his thumb on a fang. Kneeling in front of her and ignoring her unbelieving expression, he stroked his bite marks repeatedly with the tiny drop of his blood, until Enid sensed that the two little holes had disappeared. Only then did he look her straight into her eyes, forcing her to listen due his serious gaze.

"You have a strong personality, Enid Griffith. And a compassionate one too. I can understand your train of thought very well, but it's neither yours nor my job to teach Jessica anything. In our world it is the unwritten right of a maker, and only that of a maker, to teach your new progeny our customs and laws. Bill Compton's blood flows through Jessica and thus the girl is not required to acquire my knowledge I could give her. She has only to follow my instructions as her current caretaker and sheriff as long as she is in my care and in my area.

"I understand that the situation is not easy for the girl, but the relationship between maker and progeny is always a special one; nobody is allowed to intervene unless the newborn vampire is in grave danger. Therefore, it's simply Bill Compton's obligation to take care of what Jessica has to learn. That's why I do _not_ want to take care of that issue nor have I time to do it."

Eric got up and looked down at her while he was obviously thinking. Enid remained silent and tried to comprehend what had been said so far. As he continued, she looked up again and this time his gaze had become almost gentle.

"I will _not_ allow you to take Jessica out of the bar, but for the next few nights she will be sitting in a booth next to the stage and you can keep her company in your breaks, if you want. And when we close for the night, she will join us in having a drink. But while we're open, she has to be content with TruBlood when she's thirsty."

In Enid's head, his words were buzzing with a lot of emotions she was trying to put in order. Exhausted, she eventually leaned against the couch and nodded to Eric.

"Thank you for explaining it to me. I'm beginning to understand that Jessica isn't the only one who has much to learn about the vampiric way of life."

At her words, Eric's characteristic smirk stole back into his face. "My maker is a good teacher. When we go to Dallas you can ask him about anything you want to know. He will certainly be able to teach you a lot."

"And when will we go to Dallas?" Enid asked him curiously.

"In about two and a half weeks. Until then I have important issues to settle, so I'd be much obliged to you if you go back to work now. Your break is over."

He started to turn around and sit behind his desk. But then he paused again, looking back at her mischievously smiling.

"And if you want another sparring match in the future, you should also wait until we're in Dallas, because I don't have that much patience for such an activity like my maker…"

With that he sat down and Enid nodded after a quiet sigh escaped her. Enid's back ached and she couldn't wait to be in bed in a few hours. When she opened the office door, Pam stood in front of it and Enid let her pass so she could enter. Pam stopped in front of Eric's desk with her hands on her hips and looked at Eric expectantly to say something. Eric didn't respond to his progeny, but gave Enid a look that released her from the room. With little vigor Enid closed the office door and went back to the counter to finish the night.

-x-

The next nights were quiet. At first, it was a bit uncomfortable for Enid to dance on the pole because of her back, but as a result of dancing every night again, her strength came back and she had more and more fun with her work. As Eric had promised, she was able to spend most of her breaks with Jessica and get to know the girl better. Jessica told her how she had become a vampire, and Enid hoped that she would never have to meet Bill while she worked here, because she had an overwhelming desire to punch him.

Because Pam and Chow largely ignored Enid, she could really be undisturbed with Jessica. Considering that the newborn vampiress didn't really have much to do, she developed well. Enid enjoyed helping her, giving her inspiration of how to get to know her new senses. Currently, she was counting the sounds of the number of times a glass or bottle had been dropped on the tables by the guests until Enid's next break. And it was obvious that Jessica was enjoying herself. While making slow turnings in the Keem figure on her pole, Enid was watching Jessica bobbing to the ecstatic music with her crooked leg.

The two had already known each other for seven days now and had become really good friends in that time. Enid was happy that Jessica became more and more self-confident and showed clearly in an appropriate way what she wanted. However, Enid had also noticed that the vampiress was getting snippier towards the others and sometimes downright provocative. And Jessica made no difference, whether it was Eric or the other vampires or the human employees. This behavior worried Enid, because the closer their journey to Dallas came, the more nervous Eric seemed to become. And Enid feared that he would simply kick the young vampiress out.

That made the overall situation very tense; Enid doubted that would change the coming days...

-x-

Going to work that evening, Enid felt squirrelly. Two nights earlier, Eric had surprised both Enid and Jessica by announcing that he would pick up Jessica's proposal and hold a theme night. This was the first time Enid had seen Jessica flourish. Because of her strict parents, she at first hadn't known which costume to wear, but surprisingly, Pam came to her aid. Not only had she ordered Jessica's costume, she had also wanted to take care of her make-up and hairstyle. Unfortunately, both Jessica and Pam had wrapped themselves in mysterious silence, not revealing as what the young vampiress would dress up.

Therefore, when Enid walked into the bar, she jerked slightly in panic when she suddenly came across a fast approaching vampiress with a flowing pink dress, wide-stretched sleeves and a flying wavy head of hair who wanted to embrace her. The fact that she showed her fangs with her bright smile did the rest. Enid needed a few heartbeats to recognize Jessica because of the flashy necklace and thick make-up. But then she laughed and held the young vampiress at arm's length to look at her.

"You look beautiful, Jessica."

"Isn't that great? I have _no_ idea what fabric the dress is made of, but it feels so good on my skin! And have you already seen the golden belt?"

At these words Enid had to laugh again. "Believe me, Jessica, this… belt is unmistakable. But whom do you play? I've never before seen such a costume."

"Ooooh, really? I'm Aleera, one of Dracula's brides from Van Helsing," Jessica beamed at her. "I didn't know her either, but Pam showed me the movie last night, and if you don't know it, we'll have to watch it together."

"Well, that sounds like a plan." Enid smiled, looking over Jessica's shoulder as Eric sauntered in their direction. At the sight of him, she briefly blushed. When it was clear that he was actually heading for the two and Enid could take a closer look at his costume, she recognized it. With the demeanor of a Greek god, he wore the blue two-piece garb of Achilles when he had met his mother in the beautiful bay in the movie Troy. His long blond hair was a perfect fit...

Then he stood in front of the two and bowed gallantly. This elicited a giggle from the young vampiress next to Enid. When Eric took Enid's hand in his and kissed her knuckles without breaking eye contact with her, Enid felt her cheeks continue to redden. She had to admit it – Eric was really fine-looking and a picture of a man wearing this outstanding cloth. The longer she looked at him, the more her mind wandered; she soon imagined how Godric would look like in this ancient Greek casual garment. She also almost imagined how she would tear it off his body to cover his steely body with kisses, but then she was brought back to reality by Eric's voice.

"Seeing anything you like?"

His question almost brought even more of her blood into her face, but this time Pam came to Enid's rescue.

"Well, I do..."

"Pam, how wonderful that you join our little group," Eric greeted his Pam with a smirk and at the same time straightened up again to his handsome size.

"Come, you all. From this evening I want to have a group photo."

Eric led them all to the stage and sat down on his throne. With clear gestures he showed Pam that she should sit to his right side and Enid to his left. When he also beckoned Jessica over to them, she seemed uncertain.

"Are you sure I should be in the picture too?"

"Up with you, cupcake. This evening was your idea, was it not? Go ahead and show us that deadly vampire that slumbers within you."

Puzzled, Enid looked at Pam, at the same time wondering which TV or movie character she had copied her costume from. Only casually did she catch Jessica's mumbled comment that vaguely sounded like Princess Anna. But because Ginger was already weaving happily with a camera, Enid decided to ask her later about Pam's role.

Just a few seconds later Jessica stood behind them, between Eric's throne and Enid's chair, and with a sweeping movement spread her arms out so that the wide sleeves came into their own. Of course, her fangs couldn't be missing in the photo, and when Ginger pressed the trigger, it became a perfect picture of them all. Enid guessed that Eric was satisfied with that and was about to get up when he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her chair.

"Not so fast, Enid. Today we only open in an hour and therefore have plenty of time for several more photos. So..."

Again he took her hand and held it like he would give her a hand kiss any second, while he put his other hand on Pam's shoulder and gave Jessica instructions on how to pose.

They thus spent at least another half an hour, and the more photos Ginger shot, the more the mood lifted. In the end, Jessica and Pam even laughed together. Enid looked at that scene and it touched her immensely. It gave her great pleasure to see the vampires with their childlike joy in such profane things. And Eric's deep laugh in the middle of them definitely caught Enid too! When her own laughing muscles eventually hurt, she sighed contentedly and immediately caught Eric's attention again.

"Tell me, Enid, who are you playing tonight?"

Satisfied with herself and the world at that very moment, she gave Eric a cheeky grin and stood up elegantly to face his throne. She gave Eric time to examine her and his eyes slid over her body as expected. In his eyes she saw an almost avid glint and had to grin again; she knew that she was showing much skin today, much more than all the nights before.

Enid had chosen a costume of one of her favorite anime characters she had loved so much as a child. And so she was standing in front of Eric now wearing a white bandeau top with the red light vest. The wide black belt that covered her hips also held her red skirt with the white trim and slits on both sides up her legs. In contrast to her chosen character due to the practicability for the pole dancing, her skirt was only halfway down her thighs and emphasized the thin cords of her flat ballerinas, which were elegantly tied around her lower legs to just below her knees.

In order to buy the fabric, she had had to ask Eric for an advancement, which he had granted her without hesitation. She was really tired, having spent most of the past two days sewing her costume instead of sleeping after her night shifts, but she was happy. Enid had never been the best at sewing, but she thought she had done quite well. And by judging the hungry looks Eric, and also Pam were throwing at her now, she really must look good.

"Don't tease us, my sweetest. Tell us who you are. Whoever it is, I'll have to watch it, because you look so sexy I want to eat you up..." Pam drawled in her unique way, causing Enid to roll her eyes.

"Well, why don't we make a game of it?" Enid suggested and immediately received the undivided attention of Pam and Eric, who had just been distracted by Chow a few seconds ago.

"The one guessing who I am tonight may decide what I will dance for the next few hours. How does that sound to you?"

"Oh, I love quizzes," Jessica interjected with joy, while Eric's corner of his mouth wandered mischievously upward.

"Any conditions?"

"Of course! It's forbidden for you to glamour me! Otherwise, you may ask me any questions you want."

"Well then, let the game begin."

"All right, who asks first?" Enid wanted to know and immediately Ginger jumped up and down so that Enid got scared she could bend over with her penny heels and break her ankles!

"Ginger?"

"I know who you are, but the name won't come to my mind! But I have to say that your costume isn't complete – you're missing your Blue Water."

No sooner had Ginger said that, Pam jumped up and was in front of her. Enid couldn't respond quickly enough when she saw how the vampiress apparently glamoured Ginger to get her to spit the name out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eric typing on his cell phone with flying fingers while Jessica sat down in Enid's chair, seemingly thinking hard about this quiz.

Barely twenty seconds had passed since Ginger's statement when Enid's wrists were caught without warning and Eric pulled her close to his throne. With a surprised "Hey!" she staggered in his direction and just managed to prop against something hard. But the next moment she saw that her hands had landed on his bare chest. Even before Enid could fully straighten herself again, Eric had taken her left hand and gave her a hand kiss. Enid could barely stop herself from laughing; apparently, he couldn't get enough of her hands.

"What a wild Princess Nadia of Tartessos you are tonight..." Eric purred and seemed to devour Enid with his eyes.

Although Eric hadn't spoken loudly, Ginger seemed to have heard him, because again she began to jump up and down.

"Nadia! Exactly, that was her name! Oh Eric, you're always so smart." Ginger adored her boss now and Enid snorted in amusement.

"More like your cell phone, right?" she whispered to him but nonetheless gave the winner a quick kiss on the cheek. "But won is won… What moves shall it be, Mr. Northman?"

His mischievous glint in the eyes didn't bode well, but at first he didn't want to reveal anything.

"Come to me after your first break, until then you can dance for the audience and after that... we'll see. Pam, Ginger, get to work now. Jessica!" At the sound of her name, Enid's friend was a bit startled and looked at Eric with wide eyes as he turned to her. "One of our waitresses got sick today and you will step in for her. You..." Eric didn't get any further because Jessica jumped up in joy and danced around his throne.

"Jessica! I don't have to remind you on the rules again? Ginger will show you everything. Now off you go."

When the three women left, Enid also wanted to get ready, but a quick pull on her wrist made her look back.

"When we go to Dallas, you should pack this costume, princess."

Enid laughed at that and curtsied as ladylike as was possible with the short skirt. "Only if you also pack your Achilles garment and lend it to your maker..."

Eric had apparently not expected this answer, because he raised his eyebrows in surprise. This made Enid laugh even more and then she turned around and left the stage with a round off like her chosen character would.

This evening could have gone on so nice – everyone was in a relaxed mood and it gave Enid twice as much fun to dance on the pole. But just a few minutes before she had her first break, Eric got a message while talking to Pam and everything went down the drain.

Within a heartbeat, the atmosphere in the bar changed so abruptly and drastically that Enid began to tremble and almost fall off the pole if she hadn't immediately grabbed it with both hands. As soon as she had slipped onto the podium, Eric began to swear so loudly in Swedish that even Pam backed away from him. His words weren't even addressed to her, but only to his cell phone that he was crunching in his fist with an audible cracking sound at that moment. As if to make his displeasure even clearer to all the present people, the pieces were then even smashed against the wall, so that really nothing was left of it.

Enid was so shocked by the sight that she hadn't realized that Chow and Pam had begun to scare the guests outside and close the bar. Only when she heard a faint whimpering next to her and Jessica shortly afterwards lay in her arms, she could shake off her shock and realized that it had also become noticeably colder in the spacious room. The two dared not say anything when Eric began walking around on the stage like a tortured animal, resolving his emotions visibly from fierce to murderous within seconds and then assuming such a deeply wounded expression that Enid became tight in the chest. There was only one person who could cause such a reaction in Eric next to Pam, as far as Enid knew. And Pam stood at the counter, the spitting image of health, and looked at her maker in horror.

Then the two disappeared suddenly and Chow also walked in the direction of Eric's office. Without saying anything, he closed the connecting door to the private area and Enid, Jessica and Ginger remained alone.

"Um, does anyone know what happened here?" Ginger asked carefully with a high-pitched voice, looking like a frightened deer. Jessica didn't look any better, but Enid just lacked the strength to assure them that everything was alright – she didn't believe it herself! With a dark foreboding in her heart, she broke away from Jessica and walked with trembling knees to the counter to get the phone. As she entered the number of Godric's office, she prayed to all the gods she remembered at that moment. _'Let everything be alright with him. He's safe! He's fine! He has to be fine! Oh please, let him be well!'_

It rang for a long time, and Enid felt like waiting an eternity for the redeeming moment before a voice finally spoke at the other end of the line. But it wasn't Godric who answered her call.

"Sheriff's office, what can I do for you?"

It was Stan. Enid tried to calm down, telling herself that Godric could just as well be in a meeting with Isabel. But the fear that something had happened to him, tied her throat.

"Hello?"

When, after a short time, she still hadn't managed to answer, she heard him curse.

"Listen! We don't have time for such jokes. Call again, if you know what you want."

Enid heard that he was annoyed and that state of Stan's mind was so familiar to her, that it distracted her from her fear for the tiniest instant of a second, and she eventually managed to speak before he hang up.

"Stan-"

"Who's there?"

"Um, it's me, Enid. Is Godric there? Or Isabel?"

"Enid? I don't know what that tasteless joke is, but I advise you to say who you are right now! Enid Griffith is dead and certainly cannot call anyone anymore."

 _'Dead? What's that supposed to mean? I'm not...'_ Enid realized that she was turning pale and had to sit down quickly.

"Stan, it's really me! You remember the evening when you brought me to Godric from my vodka drinking spree? You stood guard watching me sit on the couch like a pile of misery! And before I left Dallas you told me to bring you an anaconda from the Amazon when coming back. You-"

She didn't get any further; she was interrupted by a dark laugh on Stan's side of the line.

"Oh that's so brilliant... You, girl, are in trouble; in huge trouble even."

"Stan?"

"Do you have _any_ idea that you shut down the sheriff's business for weeks?"

"What do you mean, Stan? What... what happened?"

Enid could hear him laughing again, but it wasn't a pleasant sound.

"What happened you are asking me? I don't believe it. You happened, girl! You had to get the blood from the sheriff. None of us knew what was going on when he was suddenly freaking out one day month ago. Out of the blue, he started growling at anyone who dared looking at him, ripped half of the nest apart and then suddenly he was gone night after night. At some point, Isabel told me that you had died... He searched for you every night, at least wanted to bring your dead body home, but he didn't find you. How could he have... he didn't feel you anymore and just had a vague idea where you were last."

Tears were streaming down her face now. But Enid didn't notice it. What had she done? How could she not have thought about the bond? Godric had told her about it! What had she done to him?

"Enid?" Jessica looked at her worriedly and that solved her rigidity. With a sob, she collapsed, cursing herself inwardly that she hadn't called once in the past few months. _'He thinks I'm dead! Oh my god, what...'_

"Stan," she called into the phone, "where is he? Tell me!"

"Well... after our king rebuked him after a month for not doing his job, the situation had slowly eased. The sheriff did his job again, but he wasn't the same anymore. He has become careless and now these useless would-be preachers have caught him."

If Enid hadn't already crouched on the floor, her circulation would have completely failed at his words. She felt how her blood left her face and had to swallow several times to fight the rising panic.

"Who caught him, Stan? Damnit, where is he? And if you know where he is, why don't you get him out of there?"

"Politics, sweetheart. I'm sure Newlin from the Fellowship of the Sun Church has him. But Isabel isn't sure about that and is afraid to attack them. You know, because of some regulations and 'in doubt for the defendant,' etc. Total bullshit, if you ask me. But unfortunately, she is above me in the hierarchy. But hey, I just see that you're calling from Shreveport; that's not so far away. If he still means anything to you, you can go there and snoop around and try to find him. Well, if there is anything left of him. But so far they haven't bragged about having killed him, so I think there is still a chance to find him alive. You should- oh fuck, the official line calls again. Where is Isabel when you need her-"

Without another word from Stan, the line went suddenly dead. Enid had to pull herself together to not completely collapse in front of Jessica and Ginger.

"Enid, what happened?" Ginger looked at her with still anxious but also haphazard eyes, because unlike Jessica, she had only heard Enid's side of the phone call. When Enid wrestled for air as well as appropriate words, she suddenly lay in Jessica's arms as the young vampiress hugged her.

"This sheriff means a lot to you, am I right?" Jessica asked carefully and Enid nodded silently. She stayed in Jessica's embrace a little longer and focused almost exclusively on her breathing. But then her inner voice interjected that Godric was more and more in danger as time passed. So she made a decision and when she broke away from the hug with renewed determination, she wiped the last tears from her face and addressed both women next to her.

"Ginger, can you please tell Eric and Pam that I had to go? I-"

"No!" Jessica looked at her imploringly. "Enid, you cannot leave, what... today was a good night, but you know how the two of them and the bar devil Chow treat me! Please don't go..."

This time it was Enid who hugged Jessica tightly. "I know, Jess, but I cannot stay. I made a terrible mistake so many months ago and I can only hope that I won't be late! Please forgive me."

She broke away from her vampire friend and looked at her confidently. "You can do that, Jess. You're a smart young woman with many talents and I have no doubt that you'll go far in this world. So keep your head up, yes? Ginger," she also turned to her again, "should we not be lucky enough to meet again... thank you for your kindness and happiness. You're a great person and thank you for being so loyal to Eric and Pam."

"Oh, well..." Enid saw Ginger blush slightly. She gave both women a last smile before resolutely leaving the bar. The night air was pleasant and the light breeze tickled the skin, but Enid barely noticed it. All that mattered now was her Godric.

Her Godric...

She had been an idiot to ever assume that she wouldn't fight for him. Everything in her screamed to free him from the clutches of these fanatics and never let him go again.

Enid started to run; faster and faster. Calling her second nature and committing herself completely to the strength and speed of her animal, she left Shreveport a little later not on two but four legs, instinctively turning to Dallas.

* * *

 **I have to confess that my story is slowly approaching its end. Enid is heading straight for the home stretch, the big finale in Dallas. The question is: will she arrive on time?**


	26. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A fly was his only companion down there. Lying on his back, he stared at the white wall above him and traced the flight of his companion in the peripheral corner of his eyes. From somewhere above him came soft noises through the masonry – church singing, laughter, fighting sounds... If he had wanted it, he could easily have perceived everything that was going on in the church above him and on the outside. But he did not care. He had damped all his thinking and emotions. He had made a decision and said goodbye to the world.

When he closed his eyes he saw his children in front of him. He had also bit them farewell in his own way, and he felt peace in the idea that he had been able to damp the bonds he had with his son and daughter to the point where they would not find his demise painful. If he had not damped his emotions, he might have felt a deep sorrow now. He had spent more than a thousand years with his Eric. Out of boredom, because he could not do anything down here, except watching the fly, he mentally relived Eric's first vampire years. Without realizing it, a small smile stole itself into the corner of his mouth. But he did not feel the anticipated feelings that usually overcame him as soon as he thought of his son, and he was grateful for that. For the first few centuries of his cursed life, he had never thought he would ever feel anything like friendship, attachment, companionship, or even love for another being. But this rough-legged warrior from the north had taught him better. Eric had brought back the laughter and the joy into his undead life.

He had truly been a dark creature of the night, and even today he was sure that he had earned neither Eric nor Nora, and especially not… her. All of a sudden, his body contracted where his heart had beaten so many, many years ago. He was not allowed to think about her! But even now his own thoughts betrayed him again. How many times had he wondered what had happened? How could a beautiful but basically normal young woman have sneaked into his heart and mind, so that her sudden death had crushed him so devastatingly? Was it her naive friendliness to him? Or her persistent attempts to persuade him to have more fun? Or-

Again he felt a very painful sting in his chest and quickly pushed the thoughts of her away. He had found no answer to this one question in the last months and would not be able to do it anymore. Because for an answer he would have to think about it intensively and recall every single one of their encounters. And he knew he could not do that. It was just too painful and he did not _want_ to do that. The rest of the few nights he just wanted to lie in peace in this basement cell and wait for the end.

What would it be like to burn? Would it be a consuming pain on his skin to which he could then add his own internal pain, enabling him to scream everything off his soul? Or would he already be as dead inside as his outer shell, so that he would not feel anything at all? He did not know what he would prefer. But it basically did not matter. One last time he would see the sun without a screen or modern technology that always falsified its beauty. Once again feeling the heat on his skin... and then it would be over. What came after the true death – if anything came after that at all – he did not know. But he was not afraid of it; he only hoped that God would somehow be able to forgive him for his countless atrocities.

It would not take long to burn, he was sure of that. Due to his age his body was very susceptible to the sunrays and that was a good thing for a small part of his consciousness was worried that if he had enough time to give in to his painful hunger, he would attack the people who would watch the spectacle of his true death. How many days he had been here he did not know anymore; but there were a few. The humans had kept away from him as expected and had offered him no TruBlood. That, too, had to be expected. But it surprised him a little, how much his hunger in the meantime consumed him and whispered to him to pull these definitely not sturdy bars from its hinges, storm into the service and sink his fangs into the first neck he could find. Oh yes, the dark beast in him was still strong. But he would not be himself if he let his feelings and instincts prevail over his actions. Only once since his days as Death had it happened that his beast had come out. If humans had been in his house that morning when he was awakened by the sudden excruciating emptiness around his undead heart, they would not have survived. Only vaguely could he remember the hours of blind pain, destroyed furniture and Eric's desperate attempt to reach him. He had not had a drop of blood since that day and he knew that was more than risky for the humans around him. But his mind was now too dulled, as that he had the urge to even stand up. His limbs felt as heavy as lead and held him safely on the ground. And he wanted to do nothing to the humans, but rather commit himself to the ever-growing pain in his bowels. In his eyes, that was an appropriate punishment for all his sins and that he had not been able to help and save _her_.

The humans were safe and his existence would soon be over – everything was as it should be. Still as he had been since when he had entered these basement cellars a few nights ago, he closed his eyes again and let the pictures of Eric and Nora flow over him unhindered. The sun had just set and it should be a peaceful night again. Sometimes a choir rehearsal took place above him, whose melodies reached him and shortened his time until the next sunrise.

But this time he heard no singing, but a distant scratching. Like, as if sharp claws were pulled over glass. Apparently, a cat had lost its way here and wanted to break into the basement. He was sure that this animal would soon give up and move on. But the more time passed, the more energetic the scratching became and hurt his sensitive ears. Then it suddenly stopped, and he wanted to sigh with relief. But then he felt something strange – as if the air was changing around the basement window that his attention had been drawn to. He heard a faint click and a short, quiet laugh that sounded victorious. The laugh sounded vaguely familiar to him, but before he could think it over, he felt another change in the air and heard the soft squeak of the hinges as the window moved obviously open. Immediately, he heard the gentle putting of paws on concrete and wondered curiously what a cat hoped to find here. This animal made him curious and deep inside himself he felt the urgent need to follow the cat with his senses. Where did this need suddenly come from?

With his eyes still closed, he sat up in an almost sweeping motion and continued to focus on the gentle footsteps of the four paws. The animal was now in the corridor outside his cell room and he did not know if he should wish that it should come in. He knew the door was not locked. To what purpose would that be good anyway? The Newlins knew that he was here voluntarily and wanted to meet the sun. So there was no reason to lock the door. Anyway, such a simple door lock would not have stopped him if he had wanted to escape.

Out of nowhere he suddenly had the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' in his mind, and with a bitter smile, he decided to have a little bit fun one last time and see why this cat interested him. _She_ always had wished him fun at work and in his life, and this would be his last active act in the world. He would take this last encounter to his true death, as a last memento of her...

Outwardly completely unmoved, he spread his aura towards the door and crushed the lock cylinder, causing the door to open inwardly a crack. Now the cat could come to him if it wanted to take that direction. And indeed; after the gentle steps had paused for a moment as he opened the door for the animal, it now literally jumped into the room. Still with his eyes closed, he pushed the door close again with his aura and then raised his head to open his eyes.

But standing in front of him, right in front of the bars, looking at him with the most intense cat-eyes he had ever seen, was not an ordinary domestic cat. The animal in front of him was squat like one, yes, but on the one hand, the long tail betrayed that it could not be one. And the silvery cloud-like drawings on the fur confirmed his immediate suspicion that the animal was one of the extremely rare species of the clouded leopard. Motionless sitting cross-legged he looked at this beautiful animal with a great sense of awe. At the same time, the feeling was now coming to the forefront with all its might, which is why he had been watching the cat at all. A warm yearning... a soft whisper...

 _'Could it be possible?'_

His body was frozen, but his mind suddenly moved with a rapidity that would have made a human dizzy. The animal started moving again in that moment, pushing its slender body straight through the bars, while he almost desperately tried to see in its eyes if...

The short laugh in front of the basement window came back to his mind, and he felt how a soft, rapidly growing hope flooded him abruptly and completely. Slowly, he reached for the clouded leopard with his right hand and barely ventured to ask the question he had in mind.

"Who are you?"


	27. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **A/N: Thank you both for your reviews, Mia and anonymouscsifan. I know a cliffhanger is never nice to the reader, but here's the story already going on:**

* * *

 _"Who are you?"_

Godric did not take his eyes off the animal, and the hope in him almost made him dizzy when he saw how the cloud leopard's fur began to glow and shine briefly and the Felis then straightened up and grew taller. If his undead heart had still been beating, it surely would have stopped the moment his Enid was actually standing in front of him again. But that could not be, right? His Enid was dead! He too had felt the all-consuming pain in his lungs, when she could not breathe anymore so many months ago. He had felt it when water had poured into her and had known that she was drowning, feeling her body desperately gasping for air just to give up a short time later. By this time, he had to retreat back into his house with severely burned skin. She had been too far away and the sun had already risen. He could never have reached her in time. So he was forced to cower on the floor of his house, weakened by the sun and his anger, while the carpet beneath him slowly turned red from his tears. He had felt hardly anything else than her pain and then not even that anymore. She was gone; her pain, but also the bond which they had shared. In that very moment it had been as if a switch inside of him had turned his mind off.

It was not until nights later that he had regained his conscious mind again. But again and again he had fallen into a state of delirium in recent months and believed that was the case now too. She could not stand in front of him, alive and well and in the garment of her favorite anime character from a series she had forced him to watch with her to get his opinion about it. This apparition had to be a ghost to walk beside him during his last journey. A small smile stole itself onto his face, and he closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

"Thank you for this picture of my Enid. Do you have come to accompany me on my last walk?"

He did not want to move, the fear was too great that this apparition would vanish if he did. But instead he heard her meager clothes rustle as she moved seconds later. Her knees touched his feet and warm hands lay on his cold ones.

"Please look at me. Godric… it is really me… Enid."

Her voice was low, but in these few words he heard such a sad plea that he opened his eyes again and sought her gaze. Her face was calm, but in her eyes he saw a wild storm of emotions. She looked like his Enid, but only at first glance. She seemed older, more mature, and that made him doubt. If she was just an apparition, would she not have to look like he remembered her? Unconsciously, he let the air around him flood in his lungs and tried to comprehend her scent. The result also left him in doubt. She really smelled like his Enid; but that sweet smell of coconut, which had always surrounded her, had become more. More like nature, earth and clean air – she smelled magical and he could not help it. His fangs suddenly bored into his lower lip when he could not hold them back and he felt a small drop of blood drip down his lip before his skin healed again.

He saw how her eyes focused on the drop of blood, and frowning, he registered her right hand trying to catch it. But he would not let that happen. It was not real, it could not be! His mind was sure that she could not be Enid. His Enid! Only his Enid was allowed to have his blood besides his progenies. The next second he had her wrist gripped in his hand and held it relentlessly. With narrowed eyes and a low demanding voice that would not allow any backtalk, he asked her again.

"Who are you?"

He saw that she shuddered at his voice. But out of her eyes shone no fear, rather... lust and longing. Then the apparition raised her other arm and, with a submissive head posture, presented her bare wrist to him. He almost could not control himself at this sight, so much did his fangs hurt, clearly longing to break her delicate skin to taste her blood. But before he could yield to the temptation, she spoke to him with lowered eyelids but a firm and low voice.

"I understand that you don't believe me. But what you can believe in is the blood – and you know my blood, Godric of Gaul, head of your bloodline. Taste it! If I speak the truth, you will know it and recognize me. And if not..."

Godric could see her shudder again, but when she raised her head again and stared fearlessly into his eyes, he recognized without exception a deep determination.

"If I don't speak the truth and am not me, my blood will nevertheless do you good, Godric." Her voice had now become gentle and inviting, lulling his senses into concentrating only on her offered wrist.

"I see that you have to be starving..."

Oh, she had no idea how the hunger burned through his body. His eyes were now completely focused on her wrist, but it was her right wrist, which he already clutched tightly, that he was pulling towards his face. Glancing at it, he saw the blood pouring invigoratingly through the vein and ran his nose slowly over her fragrant skin. A deep and at the same time soft moan escaped his throat at the thought of the warm, absolutely delicious blood of his Enid he was remembered by smelling this promising regalement.

The apparition kept quite still, but his actions were not without consequence; he noticed that her heartbeat increased and her breathing also became faster.

"Go ahead," she encouraged him further and with a smile on her lips and a slight twist of her wrist, she brought it right in front of his teeth. Without further hesitation he sank his fangs into her skin, and overwhelmed by the sensation and flavor, he closed his eyes as her blood poured into his mouth.

Unconsciously, he bit down harder as his hunger burned brighter for a short time and she let out a gasp. This caused him to wrap his second hand around her arm too, holding her tight so that she could not escape him if she tried. It tasted too good – purest Ambrosia... Godric tried to pull himself together; if he wanted to savor this nectar of the gods as long as possible, he was not allowed to drink too fast!

But the longer he drank and his hunger faded a bit, the more a shadow that had settled over his mind like a cloth seemed to dissolve. He realized what he was doing and wondered how an apparition, an illusion of his mind, could have such delicious blood; could have blood at all…

When he felt a hand brush gently over his cheek, he immediately focused his gaze on the face of the person whose blood he was drinking. And when he looked into _her_ eyes, he also recognized her blood, the consistency, the taste... everything was the same, only with a slightly spicier note. With a start, his eyes caught every little change in her, and he immediately released her wrist and stopped the bleeding with his salivation when he realized how pale she looked.

Could it really be? Could that really be his Enid? How did she survive? Immediately, the last few seconds of her struggle with death were played again in his mind, before the bond between them had vanished. He had felt how her heart had stopped beating! An indescribable anger seized him and he did not know what to think. From one second to the next, he suddenly stood and abruptly pulled her up too.

"If you really are my Enid, prove it!" Godric growled while catching at the same time every shade of skin color and emotion that her face showed. Even the faint smile that then adorned her face, did not escape his attention.

"You know…" she breathed with a slightly shaking body and he cursed himself that he drank so much of her blood although it was not nearly enough to satiate all of his hunger.

"I think I'm a soul born to experience what life is like." She smiled at him, and it was as if the carefully constructed wall around his undead heart cracked loudly. She had said the phrase she had once written to him via SMS.

"Enid..." he heard himself say in mourning and despair and dropped to his knees, when suddenly all the strength seemed to leave his body. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as she hugged him with her soft arms, rocking him slightly.

* * *

"Shush..." she murmured and stroked his hair evenly, even though she would like nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep. But her Godric was more important than her drowsiness. And so she just kept holding him tight as he sobbed in her arms. The sight of him choked her deeply and she realized the full scope of what she had done to him.

"I'm here, Godric. And I'm so sorry what I've done to you…" she apologized with an unsteady voice while her gaze became blurry from tears streaming down her face.

Before she knew it, she found herself face to face with Godric and he pressed his lips to hers while cupping her face. He kissed her like a drowning man, and a little later, she felt blood in her mouth too. Startled, she tried to break away from him, but in the same second, she felt his strong hand on the back of her head holding her.

"Drink it, Enid!" he commanded growling, and when he broke away from her so that she could look at him, she gazed right into wild eyes, which were staring at her with all his undivided attention. Enid had to swallow, but before she could reply, he spoke on.

"You will drink my blood, Enid! I have taken too much of you and you need strength to get out of here again. Drink now!"

This time she saw him cutting his lip with his fangs and then attacked her again with a passionate kiss. More of his blood flowed down her throat and she felt her strength slowly but steadily returning. Subconsciously, she wondered how so much blood could flow from a lip... Maybe he had also scratched his tongue? Knowing how Godric was referring to _donating_ blood to humans, Enid found his behavior… well, it had something very confirming and sparked her desire for him on.

The longer they kissed, the more Enid lost her sense of time. And she still couldn't quite believe it – she had found him! She had made it on time to Dallas and was back in his arms. If he wouldn't inflame every single cell in her with his blood and his touches right at that moment, she might have thought it a dream.

But at some point, he broke away from her now swollen lips and looked at her in an unfathomable way, lost in thought while playing with her hair. Enid ran her hand gently over his cheek and looked at him with a hesitant smile. Something was not quite as it should be. She had thought that he would fight the two of them out of this cell when he saw that she was alive. But it seemed as if he had completely lost his will to live and that shook Enid to her very core.

"Godric? Please talk to me. We should get out of here, don't you think?"

But when their gazes crossed again, she got scared. Godric looked at her with a cold determination without any feeling. She wanted to reach for his hand, but he quickly pulled away and got up while turning away from her.

"You will go, Enid. I am glad you are alive and fine, but you should not have come. Your life is out there waiting for you."

"What do you mean, Godric?" Enid also jumped up and tried to make him look at her again with a soft touch on his arm. But he didn't move a millimeter.

"I don't understand. You..." Her voice almost broke, but she forced herself to continue. "I don't think that cell could hold you if you wanted to break out. You're here voluntarily, am I right?" She had only been able to whisper her question, but she knew he had heard her.

"You belong to the human world, Enid. Not to the side of a monster like me."

He still didn't look at her and that compared with his words made Enid very angry. She felt her second nature stir but fought the urge to transform.

"You're far from being a monster, Godric!" Her sentence, carried with a painfully controlled tone, turned into a gasp when she was suddenly pressed against the wall and Godric showed his fangs with a threatening expression on his face.

"I have lost my temper more than once in recent months and each time it was pure luck that no one got hurt! My hunger has reached a level that would take whole Dallas down if I would not hold myself back. _You_ would be dead by now, if I had not recognized you! Drained completely dry – no more than an empty dead shell would be left of you! You deserve an easy life without danger, without me. Without... Death."

She didn't know if she should yell or laugh at him. This situation was completely absurd in her eyes, but it was a terrifying truth to him. For a felt eternity, she therefore just stared at him and wondered how she could convince him of the contrary. All the while, he continued to hold her against the wall, rigid as a stone, but that gave Enid time to sort out her thoughts. When she spoke, Enid threw all her feelings and emotions she could find within herself into her words.

"Life is not easy and will never be. No matter what you do, there can always come something in-between, because all life is interwoven. What matters is how we react to this interaction and what we make of it. Are you worried of putting others at risk? Well, I can clearly tell that you're afraid of it. And that's what sets you apart from a monster, Godric! A monster wouldn't fear the consequences of his actions. But the important question is whether you also allow your good side. All sentient beings sometimes struggle between positive and negative emotions. There have always been and will always be beings that tend to go one way or the other. But the majority of living beings are somewhere in the middle and allow for both. And that's the crucial one, Godric. You still belief that you in particular and vampires in general haven't evolved. That's not true. Any vampire who wants to feed on humans and asks for permission first and doesn't just take what he wants has evolved."

Enid laid her right hand on his arm which still held her against the wall.

"Any vampire who accepts a no of a human has evolved."

She also put her left hand on his other arm.

"And every vampire capable of friendship and affection and love with humans has evolved."

Relaxing her body, she gently pulled him close to diminish the gap between them.

"Anyone capable of such feelings is capable of being loved and has a right to life. That is my deepest conviction."

Godric didn't resist her embrace and that he allowed her to hold him tightly in her arms gave Enid the strength to continue. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

"I know that with my few years, I can never grasp everything that you have experienced and done in your life, good or bad. But I have traveled far in my short life too and have seen a lot of this world. I saw people who carry so much evil within themselves and giving nothing back to the life they have been given."

Enid opened her eyes slowly and then abruptly looked Godric right into his, hoping that he could see her love for him.

"And I have never met a vampire who has as much compassion and thought for human beings as you. No matter into which situation I send my memory back, each waking hour you worked for making vampires and humans live together and understand each other better. You worked so hard for it and that makes you a good sentient being."

One single tear rolled down her cheek, but before it could fall to the floor, Godric caught it in his palm and looked at it in surprise.

"But if the burden of your life is too heavy for you and you really want to end it, I will be by your side and stand by you, if you wish. You will not be alone in your last minutes. But know that, I don't wish for your true death."

Enid looked into his eyes with all her worries and compassion for him. She wanted to help and protect him. Him, who believed of himself to be a bloodthirsty monster. Maybe that was correct for most of his undead life; but not anymore. For the first time since she knew him, he completely removed his rigid vampire mask, and so Enid saw a wild mix of emotions reflected in both his eyes and facial expression. She felt in her heart that something in Godric wanted to break apart. She gave him hope and he was almost tempted to let it happen. But she understood that he couldn't forget all the many dead that he had prematurely torn from their lives during his undead existence.

"You should not shed tears for me, little one. I am not worth it. Even if I work for a peaceful coexistence for humans and vampires now, it cannot undo my countless bloody deeds." He wanted to pull back his hand, which had started to stroke Enid's cheek, but she wouldn't let him.

"Godric... The decision to end or live your life can only come from you, it's all yours. But the decision to grieve and shed tears for you is completely mine."

She moved once more a little closer to him and looked him straight in his eyes again. But he shook his head and looked at her with a piteous look. "I almost drained you! My hunger-"

"Yes, well, frankly, I think you were an idiot for not drinking blood for a long time. You cannot do that, Godric. Judging from your reaction, I dare say that your behavior was due to your emotions. I thought about it; a lot. And maybe I can help you." Enid smiled tentatively at him now.

"I think you've always denied yourself. You denied that you've been made a vampire. You're mourning your lost humanity. You're mourning the life you could have had if it had been different. And especially you're mourning the lives that have fallen by your hand and you are trapped in this grief and it eats you up inside. You haven't allowed yourself to feel it for centuries because you live by this cruel principle that a vampire cannot be ruled by his feelings. But Godric… that is why you have given up all hopes and must feel again and again the pain and desperation without solving the basic problem which ails you."

She noticed that he was lost in his thought and therefore she let her eyes wander over his body while gliding with her right hand over the jagged tattoo on his arm.

"You talked about trying to do better, but you cannot. Not if you don't allow those feelings. You have to break the wall that you have built around them; you must accept them. It won't be easy and it will hurt." Enid looked down sadly and another tear rolled down.

"But when you get through it, you will automatically reorient yourself in time and find a new inner balance. You're looking for joy in your life, you really want it, but you cannot find it unless you process your grief. And I'm afraid that you have addressed this problem wrongly so far. I know that you tried to connect with people for you personally. But people just see you in your position as a sheriff and are self-conscious or deterred, others unconsciously capture your power and withdraw from you because they fear such power."

She looked at Godric again and almost shuddered at his intense look. His entire attention was on her and she knew it.

"You want to connect and be with others, whether it be humans, vampires or other supernatural beings, but they've all stayed away from you so far, not seeing you as a person."

Enid laughed wistfully.

"And the one person who could have permeated your bubble of power and loneliness you have excluded yourself. This is _not_ the right way for you. You have to find your way back to yourself and not allow yourself to be deterred by your sheriff duties."

She looked at him pleadingly.

"On my journey I found a place I'd like to show you. It is far from civilization and hardly anyone ever comes there. There I would like to help you to find your way back to you. All we have to do is to get up and leave this basement. I would leave a message to Isabel that we're gone and that no one should come looking for us."

Enid cupped Godric's face with both hands and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"What do you say?"


	28. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews, anonymouscsifan, YaoiLovinKitsune and Fangirling007! It totally warms my heart to read that you like my story and even find it amazing!**

 **Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it as well – happy reading!**

* * *

Godric did not know what to say. He had been ready to meet the sun. Now he was once again in the arms of this young woman, who was in many ways much wiser at her young age than he was with his two thousand years. She gave him hope, a chance to find happiness again. And all he had to do was break that damn wall inside of him. It should have been so easy, but this wall was centuries old. It had cracks now, oh yes, it had. But it was hard to just drop such an old conviction from one second to another. He himself had taught his children that a vampire always controlled his emotions. But when she kissed him on the forehead and looked at him with those deep green eyes, the wall slowly began to collapse. He wanted it! He wanted her help and was ready for it. A statement from her, however, had particularly attracted his attention.

"Enid… Who do you mean that I myself excluded?" He had expected a lot, but not the broad grin that spread on her face.

"I've met your son." She chuckled. "And what can I say; Eric... he's special." She raised her eyebrows and laughed again, then looked at him with her head tilted and her eyes defiant. "He loves you, you know? You should open the bond you have with him. Eric would probably never admit it, but it bothers him immensely that he cannot feel you through your bond anymore."

Godric looked at her with admiration. Just who was this unique woman, who could apparently even _see_ his son, although he almost always wore an indifferent mask? Could she really be his salvation? For the first time in a long period he felt abysmal fear, fear of all the pain he had suppressed over the centuries, and Enid saw it in his eyes. She cupped his face again and pulled him to her, gently placing their foreheads together.

"I'm here. Just allow it… release it... I'm here for you and holding you... It will get better, I promise." Without thinking Godric than pressed himself against her and it was as if a deafening pain was going through him and he groaned. He knew that this excruciating wall was broken in half. But before it could collapse completely, the two heard a terrible scream.

They both looked up at the same time and his Enid gasped in shock. "Why did a woman scream there? What the hell are these fanatics doing?"

Godric had already stretched out his senses and sighed sadly. Then he looked at Enid and squeezed her hands.

"Stay behind me, my Enid."

Then he let go of her and in a matter of seconds, the door of the cage was torn from its hinges and the door to the room stood wide open.

* * *

Without thinking, Enid jumped up too and ran carefully after Godric. But she didn't need to run far to find Godric again. He stood in a cage not far from the basement stairs, holding up a man who apparently had wanted to do bad things to the young woman cowering on the ground. Her dress was torn in several places and Enid became aware of what exactly he had intended to do with her. The moment a dangerous growl escaped Enid's throat, Godric broke the man's neck and let him fall to the ground. Enid approached the cage door and looked coldly at the dead body.

When her eyes fell on the second body lying in the cage, her eyes widened in shock. She ran to her uncle and knelt down next to him to feel his pulse – breathing in relief when she found it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blond woman throwing her a weird look, but before either one of them could say anything, Godric addressed the woman.

"You should not have come." She made big eyes but said nothing. But when they heard loud noises and isolated screams coming from the floor above them, she stood up and suddenly called, "Bill!"

Enid couldn't see Godric's face the way he turned to the stairs, but his voice picked up a warm tone. "No. I am here, my child. Down here."

Then Enid heard the door to the basement open and in the next second Eric Northman stood in front of them. Something was different about him, and while her uncle was currently unconscious, but not in danger, she curiously stood next to the other woman to be able to look at Eric better. It was his hair! His long blond hair now only reached to his neck and was combed back elegantly. Enid wondered what had happened in the few days since she had rushed out of Fangtasia to have his golden mane cut. If the situation had been different, she would have asked him, but that moment belonged to the two vampires in front of her and she remained silent.

Meanwhile Eric completely ignored her and the other woman. He had only eyes for Godric, looking at his maker with a mixture of quite a few emotions in his eyes.

"Godric."

Eric finally bowed his head respectfully and knelt down in front of his maker. At the same moment, Enid noticed the angel statue with golden hair standing behind Eric like himself with its head bowed. And behind Godric stood a statue of Jesus looking at the angel like her vampire looked at his son. Knowing Godric's age, this image chased Enid a shiver down her spine. She had never been religious, but at the sight of them, she felt something of deep contentment and an unwavering faith in Godric, which almost seemed like providence to her. She too was glad for Eric that he had the chance to meet Godric once again now; but Godric didn't seem to be content with his progeny, as his next words proved.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me."

Stubborn as always, Eric defended himself at once. "I had no other choice. These savages… they seek to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they have planned." Godric looked briefly at her unconscious uncle and for two seconds his gaze rested on Enid too before looking back at Hugo. "This one betrayed you." He opened his mouth to say more, but the blonde woman next to her was faster.

"He's with the Fellowship. They sat a trap for us."

Looking in their direction Eric now also noticed Enid and for a brief moment he looked deeply surprised before he caught himself again. Enid could see clearly that a question was burning on his soul but another topic seemed to interest him even more right now.

"How long has it been since you have fed? You're too pale, Godric." Eric's tone showed his concern but Godric obviously didn't want to deal with it.

"I require very little blood anymore."

He had barely pronounced it, which caused Enid to frown, when a pesky alarm went off and her frown turned into a grimace as she stood directly under the speaker. At that moment, she hated her sensitive were-ears.

Godric quickly looked at her worriedly but then turned back to Eric nodding to the girl with the torn dress. "Save the girl."

When Eric didn't respond immediately, his tone became impatient. "Go on."

"I am not leaving your side until you-"

"I can take care of myself!" Godric reproached him sternly.

The blond woman gave Enid a scared look and then joined the conversation of the vampires. "Come on, we have to go."

Godric nodded in agreement and warned Eric to be circumspect. "Spill no blood on your way out."

"What about her?" Eric looked questioningly in Enid's direction.

"She is coming with me. Go!" This time, his tone was not to be contradicted and moments later, Eric and the other woman had disappeared.

With a sigh Enid knelt once again next to her uncle and put her hand on his back. A deep sadness spread within her. Looking up she saw games depicting Jesus as a vampire hunter, and many other ridiculous games that were certainly not educationally valuable. When Godric knelt beside her, she looked at him, silently pleading for forgiveness for her uncle.

"I don't understand, Godric. How can my uncle help these fanatics?"

"I cannot answer that, my Enid. But we will find out later. First we have to get out. I will carry Hugo and I think it is better if you turn into your animal. The Soldiers of the Sun are armed and as a human you are too big a target."

Enid nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. Immediately, she felt the familiar tingling in her, and when she opened her eyes again, Godric stood high above her. She rubbed her head against his knee and purred at him.

Godric let some precious seconds pass just by standing there and smiling at her with a warm expression in his eyes. Then he knelt down again and scratched her head – which automatically elicited an even louder purr from her – and then picked up her uncle.

"Come, my Enid. Let us get out of here."

\- x -

It was an unbelievable feeling – running with Godric and feeling the wind in her fur caused a crazy feeling of happiness in her. She could have run with him forever. But of course, they couldn't enjoy it for long. When they arrived on a hill near the church, Isabel suddenly faced them. Her gaze alternated between Godric, Enid and her uncle, and her expression changed from concern to relief and back again.

"Godric, what a blessing that you are well! But what about Hugo? What happened? Why did I not sense what happened? Has our bond become so thin?"

"He is not badly injured, Isabel, but when we get back to the nest, we will have to talk in depth with him. Hugo has worked with Steve Newlin and betrayed our secrets."

"What? That cannot be."

Despite her low height, Enid saw that Isabel was looking at her unconscious uncle with a deeply wounded expression on her face.

"Oh, Hugo... Why?"

"Later, Isabel." Godric carefully laid Hugo down on the grass, then straightened up and looked at Enid with a gentle expression. She couldn't resist, again she felt the need to rub her head at his leg, and when she did so, she heard him chuckle softly.

"Godric? This cat seems to like you very much. But why is it following you?"

Hearing Isabel's curious tone Enid purred loudly as she slipped around Godric's legs and then stopped in front of Isabel.

"She is not a normal domestic cat, right? Her fur is..." Isabel tilted her head, obviously searching for words.

"Beautiful," Godric helped her out and then smirked. "Look at her, Isabel. You know her."

"Oh?" Isabel looked at Enid for long minutes with a deep frown on her forehead. Then, suddenly, her eyes widened and disbelievingly her gaze quickly shifted between her and Godric, which caused Enid to smile inwardly.

"Godric? Can that be? _How_ can that be?" Isabel's low voice sounded confused and a bit anxious too, and Enid wanted nothing more than to hug her. Like Isabel, she also stared at Godric then and silently asked for permission to change back to her human form. He stroked her head with one hand and then nodded.

"Yes, my heart. The surroundings are safe, you can show yourself."

As soon as he had said it, Enid stood again on two legs and threw herself into Isabel's arms. It was so nice to be back in Dallas with her crazy little family and Enid felt silent tears of relief running down her cheeks. All the tension and anxiety of the last few days dropped away from her as she lay in Isabel's arms. The vampiress, on the other hand, seemed to be calm; not a word came from her lips. But when Enid wanted to break away from her after a small eternity, Isabel held her inexorably in her arms.

" _Never_ do that again, do you hear me? Never do that to us again, Enid!"

This broke the dam in Enid completely and she started sobbing uncontrollably at Isabel's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you thought I was dead. So much had happened and my phone was gone and and..."

"Hush, little one."

Enid felt how Isabel stroked her head reassuringly, and the warm feeling that then spread through her showed clearly how much she had missed Isabel all those months.

"Please forgive me, all of you. It was only a few days ago that I learned from Stan that you thought me to be dead." Enid sniffed and was abruptly held at arm's length away from Isabel.

"Stan knew you were alive?"

"Yeah? I have been in Shreveport and was looking for a job for a short time because my money was almost used up for the onward journey back to Dallas. As luck would have it, I came across Eric's bar and he offered me a job."

Enid then looked at Godric and was confused as to why he suddenly had a most reserved facial expression. Confused, she continued to explain.

"When Eric suddenly went crazy a few days ago, I called your nest to find out what's wrong with you, Godric. I guessed it must have something to do with you when Eric was so… upset. Stan answered the phone and told me that you were being held prisoner in Newlin's church. Since I honestly was terrified, first because of Eric who looked really murderous that night, and secondly, because I didn't know what they were going to do to you, I didn't think long about my actions; I just turned into my animal form and ran here as fast as I could."

Again, hot tears ran down Enid's cheeks, but then she suddenly found herself in Godric's arms, who gently stroked her like Isabel had done it a few minutes ago.

"Everything will be alright, my Enid. I-"

When Godric suddenly stopped talking and his body went rigid, Enid felt a wave of concern within her chest. His eyes were fixed on her face, but she could see that Godric wasn't seeing her at that moment. Then he closed his eyes for a long second and at the same time gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I have to go back once more."

Enid didn't like that, not one bit. Frowning, she looked at her Godric and her voice hardened like steel as she thought of Steve Newlin. "What did they do to Eric?"

She then was regarded with an astonished look, but it soon changed into such a gentle and warm smile that Enid's knees went soft and her heart beat at a gallop.

"Wait here with Isabel, my heart. It will not take long."

With an infinitely tender movement, Godric ran his index finger across her cheek to her chin and raised her head to give her an equally tender kiss. Then he was gone like the wind and Enid remained alone with Isabel and her unconscious uncle. Flushed and worried, she turned to the vampiress and looked at her questioningly – but Isabel's focus was on the church beneath them. However without even looking at her, her friend answered her unspoken question.

"Eric seems to have been struck down with silver, but the cards have already been shuffled. Do not worry."

Because Isabel was so focused with all her senses Enid decided to not disturb her, instead focusing her eyes and ears on her immediate surroundings so no one could sneak up on Isabel if any of those Soldiers of the Sun should still be out here.

Enid didn't know how long they were waiting on the hill in front of the church but she forced herself to be patient. When Isabel suddenly groaned, adrenaline shot through Enid's body and she was immediately on alert again.

"What happened, Isabel?"

"Stan! This idiot really wants to start a war!"

"What is he doing?" Enid couldn't keep the slight panic out of her voice and that's what made Isabel turn towards her. But instead of a worried face, Enid's friend smiled.

"Everything will be fine, little one. Even without any functioning brain cells, Stan would not rebel against Godric and ignore a direct command. Believe me, everything is under control there. I will organize a car for you so that the sheriff and you can drive to the nest when this drama is over."

Relieved, Enid looked down the hill and while Isabel was on her phone, Enid wondered if she could hear what was going on in that church too. Therefore, she now focused on expanding her auditory sense, specifically seeking Godric's voice in the church. At first it was just a murmur of voices and sounds, but then she could clearly hear Stan.

"Sir, after what these humans have done to you?"

"I have said, come."

That was her Godric! A few moments later she could also hear Eric's voice too, but her attention was already drawn to the door of the church, which was opened at that moment. Despite the suspended training, she had managed to catch a few snatches of conversation over this not insignificant distance and was very proud of herself. Marzenna's training had not been in vain, and when she saw that Godric was leaving the church, she was beaming all over her face.

Isabel was obviously done with her phone call because she suddenly stood next to Enid and looked at her with an unfathomable smile.

"Go, Enid."

When she looked inquiringly at her vampiric friend, Isabel's smile even widened.

"The danger is over. I will bring Hugo to the nest and you can go to _him_ now. Go – and do me a favor, yes? Do not ever let him go again, is that understood?"

With a serious expression, Enid nodded and went down the hill again to the group of vampires who had gathered around her Godric in front of the church.


	29. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It was a good feeling to get out of this joke of a church again. Eric really had had to pull himself together to refuse Newlin's request to kill him. Godric's command alone hadn't made him lose his patience with this fanatic.

Outwardly, as always, he now looked completely uninvolved and calm, but on the inside he was seething. Not only could he not understand Godric, but then Bill Compton had obviously torn himself away from his maker, and last but not least, all of a sudden the mysterious were clouded leopard had reappeared on Godric's side after disappearing like a flash from Fangtasia. Could this night be even more confusing?

Deep inside, Eric felt an intense desire to hunt, exterminate a tree or shred anything – or anyone! He had to do something to get rid of that nagging and itchy feeling on his skin. He hated to grope in the dark and not be in control. But Godric kept him at his immediate side. Sure, his maker wasn't sitting in that basement anymore and he wouldn't be burned and that made Eric very happy. It pleased him even more that Godric had reopened the intimate connection between them. But he wanted more than just an open bond – wanted to be alone with him, wanted an explanation for what had happened, and most of all he wanted those fawning vampires gone who had gathered around Godric and himself and talked about pointless stuff just to hear themselves talking.

But he knew he couldn't speed it up if Godric didn't end it himself. And so, for the moment, he contented himself with the role of Godric's shadow, gritting his teeth inwardly. But he didn't have to wait much longer, because just when he reassured his Pamela through their bond that both he and Godric were fine, he saw her.

She still wore the theme night's outfit from a few nights ago, and as she walked down the hill, she suddenly reminded Eric of his mother. She, too, had always had this fluid but determined gait until her death, with which Enid, without hesitation and with her head held high, strode straight through the group of vampires, which were all looking at her in amazement. It was as if the girl didn't see them all; her gaze was solely fixed on Eric's maker, and when a gentle smile appeared on her lips, he was repeatedly surprised that night. Because Godric left his place and conversational partners and went to meet her halfway by crossing the few steps that separated them from each other.

With an eagle eye Eric followed the action between the two and just when Godric gave Enid a kiss on her hand in front of all the vampires, Eric heard the vampiress next to him whispering with Stan.

"Isn't that the young thing that the sheriff punished last year for V consumption?"

"Yeah... it was her, too, whose supposed death had thrown the sheriff off track. Be glad you didn't have to experience it, Agnes. These weren't nights I'd like to remember!"

 _'So it really was her...'_ Eric's thoughts began to race and as gently as possible, he plunged into the bond that linked him to his maker. He had known Godric for more than a thousand years, but never before had he felt such a cascade of warm and bright emotions that hit him now. It was as if their bond was buzzing with joy, relief, hope and... love! For endless seconds, Eric wasn't capable of doing anything when he recognized that emotion. He could just stand there and stare at the two in front of him.

In the course of their common undead life, Godric had shared much with him and they often kept each other warm too, especially at the beginning of Eric's immortality. But even the most intimate caresses between them, to satisfy Eric's urge for physical closeness, had never gone beyond feelings of fraternal companionship and affection. Love... he had never felt love within Godric. Eric remembered a dark age in the Middle Ages when Godric himself had claimed that he could never feel such a worthless emotion... But Eric still knew till this very day what love was; he remembered his love for his parents, his family and his village. But this memory brought something else to light – it stirred up his hatred of that one once more who had entered his father's house with a pack of werewolves, leaving nothing but death, despair, and an oath. An oath Eric hadn't fulfilled until this day. The whole excruciating memory of it, as well as the shame of having let go of his search for the last years, ran through him like lightning and out of the blue he screamed inwardly with rage.

Outwardly, as always, he didn't show any of his cold fury. But his inner cry had been heard, and as Eric's gaze focused again on the present situation, he stood face to face with his father, brother and son, who looked at him with deep graveness.

"All of you, go your ways for this night or be welcome in my nest."

Godric spoke to the assembled vampires, but kept a watchful eye on Eric too. As one by one of the vampires disappeared, Godric embraced his forearms with Eric's in their old fraternal gesture, looking him straight in the eye.

"We too are going to the nest now. Come, my son."

While Godric spoke to him, Eric felt the familiar sense of being enveloped within their bond. But it became more. He was flooded with so much warmth and affection from his maker in that moment that he almost became dizzy. Deep inside his other bond he also felt his Pamela who sent him lots of confidence too. And that was eventually too much for Eric; for decades now he was no longer used to feeling so many emotions at once inside of him. _'Damn it!'_ he gasped inwardly and sank on his knees in front of his maker for the second time that night.

"Eric?"

He couldn't explain himself. It was as if suddenly his body was no longer able to adequately respond to the sensory overload and had simply entered a kind of rigidity.

"It's too much for him, Godric. I think you should throttle your bond with him or whatever it is called what you can do with it."

Eric could only stare at Enid, hoping that Godric would follow her advice. And indeed, only moments later he felt himself regaining control of his body again when Godric dampened his side of their bond again without shutting it completely. With a not quite as elegant movement as he had hoped, he stood up again, glad that none of the Dallas vampires had seen that moment of weakness.

"How did you know that would work, my heart?"

"Some kids, especially very young ones, sometimes have the same problem, you know? When there is an overstimulation, they can no longer express themselves normally and react with a behavior that most adults find problematic and punishable if they don't turn it off again. But what is usually forgotten is that the kids need help in order to escape the sensory overload. They just cannot regulate it on their own yet."

"Does that mean you think I'm a little kid, Ms. Griffith?" Eric growled, but otherwise remained relaxed. By no means did he want Godric to rate his behavior as aggressive and feel the need to protect her from him. Furthermore, Eric suspected that Enid would be amused by his question. And indeed, the corner of her mouth moved upwards and in her eyes appeared a merry glint.

"Never in my life would I dare to call you a child, Eric Godricsson."

Enid slightly bowed her head and he was glad that she showed a bit respect to him in front of his maker. But when she looked up at him again, the amused glint in her eyes had given way to a look of cockiness and mischief.

"Only your behavior is sometimes childish..."

While Enid smirked impudently and put her hands on her hips in the best imitation of his Pamela, Eric's features froze. But at the same moment Godric unexpectedly started laughing loudly with pure mirth. Godric laughed! Never in all his many years on earth had Eric heard a more beautiful sound. In awe, he looked at his maker and noticed how Enid's smirk turned into a loving smile.

At that moment, Eric realized what she had intended to do with her insolence. And when she silently looked at him with an apologetic expression, he began to see her with completely different eyes. She was good to Godric and Eric decided that he would protect her as long as she lived so she could be with his maker.

And it was wonderful for Eric to see Godric like that. But the joy didn't last long, because they were still standing near this damned fanatic church and Eric heard movements that were moving in their direction. Enid seemed to have heard it as well, because she straightened herself up and fixed her eyes on the large entrance gate with an alarmed expression.

"Isabel has ordered us a car to pick us up, Godric. We should see to it that we get away from here as fast as possible."

Meanwhile Godric's laugh had stopped and he nodded gravely. "You are right, my heart. Come, both of you."

After Eric gave his silent approval with a nod, his maker quickly grabbed Enid's hand and walked with her toward the parking lot while Eric joined them as a shadow.

The car wasn't hard to miss – Isabel had ordered them a small limousine, which was spacious enough for at least eight people. Without much ado, the three of them climbed in and Eric took the seat opposite to Godric's place. When Enid wanted to sit down on the couchy seat on the side wall, Godric pulled her back to him without warning. With a startled gasp, she fell straight into Godric's arms and then looked up at him in surprise.

"You will stay close to me, my Enid."

Eric remained silent and waited patiently. He sensed that Godric's state of mind had changed; he now wanted answers and Eric knew perfectly well that if his maker wanted something, he usually got it.

As the car started moving, Enid laughed softly and looked playfully between his maker and him back and forth.

"Wouldn't I have been close to you on that seat too, my Godric?"

But this time her attempt to lift the mood didn't work and while Godric looked at her seriously he quickly lifted her onto his lap so that she straddled his thighs. That she didn't resist Godric's seating order spoke volumes to Eric. Of course, it also stirred Eric's interest about their background even more up and following an intuition he breathed deeply, pulling the air around him into his lungs. His eyes widened as his suspicion was confirmed – the little clouded leopard had already Godric's blood within her veins.

"Tell me what happened that morning when you supposedly died. Why did you not contact me? It has been months, Enid. Months…"

Godric spoke calmly, almost emotionlessly, but Eric sensed both in their bond, how it really stood around him, as he saw it in his behavior. Godric hadn't let Enid go even for the tiniest part of a second since they had entered the limousine. Eric was sure that his maker would have drawn Enid even closer to him, if Godric would have the slightest suspicion that he wanted something from her. In the course of their long life together they had shared many humans, but Eric doubted that would be the case with Enid. She was truly unique – Godric had never lost the composure because of anyone. And that he willingly gave his blood to her strengthened Eric's view about their relationship.

Therefore, these questions were also foremost on Eric's mind and he had to pull himself together so as not to demand answers from her as well. But instead of satisfying their curiosity, the girl sank down and Eric could feel the ease and joy leaving her. With hanging shoulders and her head down she sat on Godric's lap, probably searching for words. After a little eternity, she looked up again with a sad expression.

"I didn't just die _supposedly_ , Godric." After a short pause, exhaling audibly, she continued, and Eric leaned forward curiously.

"Do you know the drama about Romeo and Juliet?"

Enid's voice was low, but Eric understood her well. Just like his maker, who raised an eyebrow questioningly, but then nodded in agreement.

"Well... long story short I'm from such a connection. My parents loved each other, but he came from a family of weres and she was from a hundred-year-old witch family. Both family leaders had abandoned my parents, but they gave birth to me anyway. Then, my great-grandfather on my father's side decided that I am an abomination of nature and that they wouldn't tolerate bad hybrid blood in their family. They attacked my parents when I was just a few days old. Thanks to my grandmother's witch powers and my dad's aunt, my parents were able to escape with me."

Hearing that absurd thought that Enid should be an abomination, Eric let out a furious rumble. And the expression in his maker's eyes became murderous too. Godric now enveloped Enid within his arms and held her against his chest as she continued to tell her story.

"My parents had realized they could only save my life if they took me to safety, away from them. That's why they left me at the orphanage... But that alone wouldn't have been enough. At some point, I would inevitably have turned into my second nature and then all my living relatives with the clouded leopard gene would have known that I lived and where I was. That's why this protective spell was woven into my blood so that I cannot change as long as I still have a spark of life energy within me."

With a sigh, Enid paused for a moment, trailing Godric's chest with her right hand while she looked sadly into his eyes.

"I truly died, Godric... and I'm so so sorry you had to feel it too."

Enid's hand clenched into a fist on his maker's chest and Eric felt a surge of strong protective instinct in Godric.

"Who did this to you, my heart? What happened to you?"

Godric gently drove one hand over Enid's back in a reassuring gesture, and not only did Eric see her shudder, but he also heard a soft sigh that sounded almost like a moan.

"I had found my father's aunt, the one who helped him back then, but our encounter hadn't been nice. She had been attacked and I had tried to help her, but the men – there had been three of them – overwhelmed me and dragged me on a boat..."

Enid's words and the knowledge of what had happened then made Eric stiffen. But then he growled into the cabin of the car; cold blind rage flooded him and he couldn't tell anymore how much of this rage was his own and how much he felt from Godric. Then he heard a faint whimpering and was shocked to find that his maker was holding the girl with way too much strength, apparently trying not to lose control while his eyes were closed.

"They drowned you."

It wasn't a question, just a cold, almost sober statement. But when Godric opened his eyes again, they were completely black and Eric knew that his maker was about to rip anything into pieces. He remembered the days well when Godric had allowed his alter ego Death to show himself to the world in Eric's young vampire years. He had to do something, otherwise the limousine wouldn't live much longer, and the human being in Godric's arms would accidentally end up as collateral damage. Eric knew that if that happened, nothing and nobody could stop his maker anymore.

But when he started to rise and go to his maker, a quick glance from him made Eric's body freeze in the middle of the movement. Godric's unspoken command left him unable to do anything and he had to just wait and see what would happen next.

But, apparently, even Eric's attempt had brought Godric back a little from the abyss. For his arms which lay around Enid like steel rings relaxed a bit. What Eric hadn't expected, however, was Enid's reaction. He didn't know how she did it, but somehow she snuggled even closer to Godric.

"Hold me tight, Godric. Please... I need you..."

It was only a faint whisper that came over her lips and when she started to sob, Eric sensed that she hadn't handled the bad experience from months ago yet.

What happened next, he could only watch with amazement. Instead of just holding Enid in a hug, his maker enfolded her head and guided it into the crook of his neck. Eric heard Enid suck in Godric's scent and with a soft smile Godric did the same with her. At the same time, his maker started to purr! The two looked as if they had melted together and Eric leaned back relaxed as Godric nullified his silent command.

But only a few moments later, Eric felt something new from Godric and knelt beside him in an instant. As gently as he could, he placed his left hand between Godric's hands on Enid's back and spoke softly.

"He's holding you, Enid. You're safe. Tell us what exactly happened. Who were the men who did this to you? Believe me; they won't live on this earth for much longer..."

In their bond he felt Godric's appreciation for him, before turning his attention back to the slowly soothed Enid. But it was still a long time before she had calmed down enough to speak again. For not even a second had Godric stopped enveloping Enid – and also Eric due to his close proximity – in his warm blanket of power and his strong purr. It was a very reassuring feeling as the constant vibrations flowed through Eric's body and helped him process his long separation from his maker too.

Eric didn't know how long the three remained in this position, for he quickly fell into such a peaceful and relaxing downtime that he lost his track of time. But eventually he heard Enid's voice again and focused his senses, so he wouldn't miss the rest of her story.

"From two of the men I don't know the names to this day. Off the coast, they had tied my hands and feet and threw me into the sea with a stone attached to me."

Again, there was a little break in which Eric heard her consciously breathing deeply.

"At some point I lost consciousness and the next thing I remember is that I woke up as an animal ashore... When I... died, the protecting spell must have completely dissolved and I've turned into my animal which then instinctively swam to the shore.

"Your bracelet brought me back, you know? It was a strange feeling; I felt complete, but something in the back of my mind told me there was more. More of me. When the men had overwhelmed me, I had lost your bracelet and that was a good thing, because that's how I could find it again and..."

With a gentle movement, Enid sat up again and looked at Godric.

"Seeing it lying on the ground I saw _you_ and that brought me back. I was able to turn back into my human form. So… Thank you..."

Eric felt the moment Enid pressed her lips infinitely softly on Godric's, because it elicited a throaty rumble from his maker and Eric couldn't resist a grin. He sensed it wouldn't remain with just a kiss if he wasn't in the car as well.

But the story wasn't over yet and Eric was almost bursting with curiosity. With a gentle voice he drew Enid's attention back to himself.

"Do you know where the men are now? What did they look like? Give me something so I can find them, Enid."

"Oooh..." Enid sighed and shuddered under his hand, which still lay on her back. With a raised eyebrow, Eric watched as Godric nibbled gently at her neck and elicited soft moans from her as she tilted her head back and in Eric's direction to give Godric better access.

"Don't worry about that, Eric... my cute little nails and teeth had silenced the men on that very day."

She turned her face directly to him with a self-satisfied expression in her eyes, which hardly had anything human within them anymore. It was her animal eyes that looked at Eric and with a careful movement he released his hand from her back while his maker chuckled softly into her neck.

"Cute little nails and teeth?"

"Oh yes, my love. Your son has already come in contact with them, right, Eric?"

Godric's movements immediately stopped and Eric knew why.

"Love, Enid? What do you feel for Godric? Be honest with him, he needs you as much as you need him. He-"

"I love you," she breathed softly and with a completely sober tone after locking her eyes with Godric's again. With gentle but definite movements, she slid a bit away from Godric on his lap, but at the same time cupped his face with her hands.

"I adore you, my Godric. I love your thoughtful movements, even when you're dancing frisky with me. I love all the answers you wrote me on my sms that will now be stored forever on my phone in the ocean. I love how you look at me and how the corners of your mouth twist when you're happy about something. I love your laugh... especially that one when you mocked Stan with me about demanding a snake as a souvenir from me. I love the sparks that spray between us every time our skin touches. I love the strong sense of security that you have set in me. You made me strong, my Godric. I'm not proud of everything I've done since I left Dallas to find my past and it will certainly take a while until I have the instincts of my animal completely under control. But I try, my Godric. I'm really trying and I hope you give my animal and me a chance..."

Enid's voice had become quieter to the end of her confession and Eric could almost smell the tension she was in, waiting for a response from Godric.

Eric couldn't predict how Godric would react; all he felt in their bond was a maelstrom. A maelstrom of wild emotions that got faster and stronger the longer the two stared at each other. Then suddenly a wave of charged energy swept over Eric, causing him to lose his balance and stumble backwards. Startled, he looked up and saw a lust-driven Death taking control. His maker's hands glided hard and demanding over Enid's hips and pulled her back toward him with pitch black eyes while growling and pressing his lips against hers. When he gave her a short pause to breathe while covering her carotid artery with kisses, not only Enid's heart was racing, but also her breath and the limousine's cab began to rapidly fill with the heavy scents of their arousal.

When Enid then tried to take off Godric's shirt, failed miserably, and just cut it into pieces with her suddenly released claws, Eric knew they were too caught up in their lust to even notice that the car had already parked in front of Godric's nest. For a moment he wondered if he should just sit back and watch that feral erotic spectacle, but he sensed that the next best willing donor would suffer if he left the car unsatisfied. Most humans couldn't keep up with his lust when he had a normal night. Incited by his maker and this wildcat... he didn't want to imagine the consequences.

In that moment Godric ripped off Enid's costume and growled at her darkly.

"Never dare to call yourself an abomination! You are my Enid! _My sun!_ Is that clear?"

"I love you!" Enid purred and rose to her knees to shred Godric's pants with her claws in a desperate act.

That was when Eric fled the limousine and shut the door quickly behind him. After making sure that he was alone – the driver must have disappeared into the house in the meanwhile – Eric took a deep breath of fresh air to calm down again. Standing there while staring into the night's sky above Dallas he continued to hear the sounds from inside the car, but at least the beguiling scent of their combined arousal was gone. He could think clearly again.

With a smirk he picked up his cell phone and wrote to Isabel that both Godric and Enid needed new clothes before they could enter the nest.


	30. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **A/N: It wasn't planned that this chapter took so long. But what can I say, life has left me no time to write... But now the next ones hopefully come more quickly again. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"Woooow..." Enid whispered happily exhausted, trying to bend her right leg to get to an itchy spot on her ankle. But as she stared dazedly at the limousine's ceiling, she realized that she was being pressed down by a heavy blanket.

 _'Wait a moment. Blanket? What-'_ Enid's thoughts were like a heavy brew of frosting, but at least her sense of touch worked and she found the blanket on her to be cold. There were also several places on her body that felt strange, her nose registered a slight smell of blood in the air and she had a very satisfied feeling in the middle of her body. She suddenly giggled and realized that she was probably drunk. But what was she drunk on? Frowning, she tried to think, slowly moving her head from left to right. Then she felt a merry pounding in her chest and giggled again. Several spots on her skin tickled her and in the absence of a scratching possibility, she moved her limbs back and forth – at least those who weren't held down by the heavy blanket.

With her eyes still staring at the car ceiling, she suddenly noticed every slight bump in the fabric paneling and clicked with her tongue.

"Holy Earth..." From her own choice of words, she had to snigger again and then stretched out her left hand to the ceiling. "Stop moving, you ceiling! You have such a beautiful color, do you know that?"

The fingers of her outstretched hand moved gently back and forth and she enjoyed the stretching sensation of her sinews. Then a second hand entered her field of vision and crossed fingers with hers.

"Why are you talking to the ceiling, my sun?"

"What?" With some effort, Enid turned her head toward the voice and her eyes widened with astonishment.

"You're my blanket, Godric! Oooh, you're such a nice soft comfortable cover..."

Now that she knew Godric was lying on her, she felt a slightly unpleasant sensation on her forearm go away. She looked more closely – Godric had just rubbed some blood on the spot with his thumb and was about to get to work on the next sore spot.

"Woah, what happened?"

Grinning, she pulled her right leg closer to her, lifting it up and looking at her ankle after Godric had shifted his weight and was now lying next to her instead of half on her. Her ankle felt sore, too, and looking closer, she couldn't hold back another giggle.

"Are these biting marks on my ankle, Godric? What the hell were we doing? I cannot remember any specific details; my head is like Jell-O and I'm feeling so… funny."

"Mmmmh..." she heard Godric mutter next to her in a strange tone. But otherwise he remained silent and continued only to bite his thumb repeatedly and heal his bite marks on her skin.

"Bloody Mary, you were diligent, my love. I'm amazed that I still have blood in me with so many marks of yours," Enid laughed while ruffling Godric's hair with one hand.

"That's because he filled you with his blood every few minutes."

Startled, Enid lifted her chin and tilted her head back to see that Eric was just getting inside the car. She blinked in astonishment.

"Why are you coming in from outside, Eric? Were you away?"

"You could say so, yes."

Enid saw his typical smirk while his gaze wandered over her body. Frowning, she turned to her vampire.

"Do something, Godric. Give me my blanket back. Your son is here and I'm naked."

"No need to be shy now, Ms. Griffith. I have already seen everything of you when Godric tore your clothes off of you."

"What?"

With a bit of effort, Enid pushed Godric a bit away from her while sitting up and looking around in the cabin. In one corner she saw the remains of her costume and groaned.

"Oh nooooo. Do you have any idea how long it takes to sew something without a sewing machine, Godric?"

"I apologize, my Enid."

His tone was again very strange and Enid turned back to Godric, seeing that he looked ashamed.

"I did not realize that this garment meant so much to you. And I also apologize for the bite marks. I am afraid my dark side has taken complete control of my actions."

There was definitely a guilty look in his eyes and Enid sighed heavily. Slowly she became sober again and didn't want him to feel bad. Although she wished that she wouldn't be completely nude in front of Eric, she decided that she wouldn't care about it at that moment. As Eric had aptly mentioned, he had already seen her completely naked and as he still looked at her with hungry eyes, he obviously liked the view. And if she was completely honest with herself, she even enjoyed the idea that he could look at her, although he wasn't allowed to touch her. No – she was Godric's and with that thought she turned back to her vampire with a reassuring smile on her lips.

"Heeey, although I have to admit that it was fun to merge with you in this spacious car, I would suggest we do it the next time in a bedroom. Because we would have a bathroom right next door and I could take a shower after this exciting experience."

"Exciting experience? Enid, I bit y-"

"Hush now, my love…" Enid whispered, putting her fingertips gently on Godric's lips to silence him.

"I love everything about you, including your dark side. And you don't have to worry about my safety. Or didn't you notice that you... that _Death_ was having fun with me in an incredible way, but at the same time made sure that I would wake up again too?"

Enid smiled seductively at her vampire. "And even though I cannot remember all the details of what we did, I can tell you that I feel great right now."

She kissed him gently on his lips and then turned her body a little bit while sliding closer to him. With this new position she could whisper Godric directly into his ear.

"I have never felt so satisfied before. Your blood is in me, my love. Feel it inside of me; do you sense my satisfaction? Maybe..."

Enid took Godric's hand and laid it on her stomach, his fingertips touching her right breast and she shivered slightly.

"Maybe we could take a shower together and I can show you how much I enjoyed it?"

Enid purred softly as Godric's pupils widened again with lust, but at the same time she heard an annoyed growl and turned around in surprise.

"Oh, hello Eric."

Now it was Enid's turn to look sheepishly and Eric growled again. Apparently, she wasn't quite sober yet when she could just forget the tall vampire who was right in the corner of her eye.

"I do _not_ like not being noticed. And if I may suggest, fader, your nest is full of vampires who want to see you. Therefore, it would be appropriate to have a separate shower and hurry up."

Eric then gave her a serious look with narrowed eyes. "Isabel has also informed me that Hugo has woken up and that he demands to see his niece."

Next to her, Godric nodded and Enid blushed ashamed. What was wrong with her? How could she be so drunk from Godric's blood?

With a sigh, she pushed her legs off the seat and sat straight down.

"That won't be a pleasant conversation. But thanks for the reminder. I have no idea how I could forgot my uncle!"

That elicited a soft laugh from Eric. "Well, Godric has always been able to distract everyone, if he wanted to. And if I assess your situation correctly, you two were more than willing to let yourself go within the arms of another."

It was true, but to hear that from Eric's mouth made Enid blush anyway, as she studied Godric shyly.

"Eric is right, my sun. Come."

Her vampire held out his hand to her, but she was understandably reluctant to let him pull her outside of the limousine.

"As much as I want to talk to my uncle, I will _not_ enter your nest without any clothes on my body, Godric. I can live with Eric seeing me naked as he is your son and knows his place. But never will I step in front of Stan and other vampires like that. I won't do that to myself or to you."

A possessive rumble answered Enid and before she could react, she found herself in Godric's arms and felt a strong wind blowing down her face while her feet lost their grip. With a startled cry, she pressed herself closer to her vampire. But after less than ten seconds, the sudden movement already stopped, and Enid found herself in a bathroom when she opened her eyes again.

"Do you really think I would let others see you? I will not share with anyone what you have given me!"

Godric's words warmed her inwardly, but with a sigh she released herself from his arms. "Okay... We really should follow Eric's advice now. You are expected out there and I have to talk to my uncle."

When Godric nodded, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As she turned to find a towel, she felt a hand around her wrist and turned back once more to look at him questioningly. But when she looked him in the eye, his expression had changed – there was no sign of the playful tenderness from just seconds ago now. His expression had gone blank, and Enid knew at the same moment that he now spoke to her as a sheriff.

"Please tell Isabel to bring Hugo to me, when you have talked to each other and you said goodbye to him."

At these words she felt her body stiffen. Enid had known it; she had known since the moment she learned in the basement of that church that her uncle was a traitor, that he would be punished. And of course she knew that it would be Godric who would speak the verdict. Who else should do it, if not the sheriff, who himself was immensely affected by this whole issue too? But that knowledge didn't prevent his words from spreading fear within her right then and there. She stared at him with wide eyes and could only nod slightly.

Without another word Godric left the bathroom and only marginally Enid heard as through a thick cloud that Eric addressed her. He had brought her clothes that Isabel had picked out for her, and after another nod to show that she had heard him, she was alone.

As if in trance, she stepped into the shower and turned the water on so far that it pattered on her skin almost painfully. With her eyes closed, she stood under the stream of water, trying to think. Her uncle would certainly not get away with a simple "blood donation" like she did so many month ago. After all, he hadn't taken V but who knows how long he had passed confidential secrets of the vampire community. And not to anyone, but to a vampire hating organization! Oh, she was so mad at her uncle. How could he have done that to Isabel? And why had he thwarted the rescue attempt of this other woman, who was clearly in that church for Godric?

 _'These thoughts won't get me anywhere!'_

With a frustrated growl, she turned off the water. Getting out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel before a large puddle could form beneath her from the water dripping from her limbs. What punishment would be imposed on such a crime? Would her uncle be banned from Godric's area? That would be bad; after all, Hugo had his center of life and his work here in Dallas. But would Godric have spoken to her in such a serious tone and with this choice of words if that was the case? What if- No! Enid didn't want to think about the possibility that her uncle would have to pay for his betrayal with his life. That couldn't be! How should she explain that to her fathers?

Oh God… her fathers also had to assume that she was dead. The sudden realization made her sick that the two didn't even know yet that she was alive and back in Dallas.

 _'What clusterfuck have I done to my family...'_ she thought with increasing sadness and sank to her knees as she wrapped her upper body with her arms and unconsciously pressed the towel to her chest.

In this position, overwhelmed by many different emotions and quietly sobbing, Isabel found her. Not a second later, Enid felt the maternal embrace of her friend and leaned devotedly into the arms of the vampiress.

"It's okay, dear. Let it out."

"Godric said... you should..." Enid couldn't form a reasonable sentence, so much was she shaken by her emotions. But that wasn't necessary.

"I know, Enid. I heard what Godric said to you."

From Isabel's words, her sadness was audible. Enid looked at her friend and realized that, unlike her normal reserved nature, Isabel clearly showed her feelings not just in her eyes, but in her entire body language. It wasn't just hanging shoulders and an unsteady look that stirred Enid up, but the meaning behind it. Isabel had no hope for Hugo's rescue and this realization made Enid paradoxically calm down. The inevitability was obvious to her. There was no point in fighting it. Her friend knew Godric, knew the vampire laws and knew what Hugo had to expect when facing his trial.

Enid didn't pretend to understand the vampire society down to the smallest detail, but she knew that Godric's verdict shouldn't be doubted, especially not from her, a mere human to most of the vampires present in his nest that night. No matter how much she would be against Godric's verdict, she wouldn't be able to change it. Her uncle had planned his actions and now had to bear the consequences.

The only thing she could do now was talk to him and find out why he did it.

-x-

A little later, she was standing in front of Isabel's room, trying to calm herself with deep breaths. The recurrent fear for her uncle was constantly changing with her anger at him and the joy of seeing him again. She couldn't think straight at the moment and so she decided to just look ahead and make the most of the time Godric had given her with her uncle.

Determined, she stepped into the room but stopped suddenly, seeing her uncle slumped on the edge of the bed. His elbows rested on his thighs and his face was buried in his hands. His shirt was sweaty and her refined senses told her that he must have cried not so long ago. When he spoke, his voice sounded harsh and broken; his former fluent sound was gone and it hurt Enid immensely to see him like that.

"Please, Isa, when can I finally see my niece? Or did Godric decide to withhold her from me as a punishment?"

"No, he didn't."

Her uncle glanced up and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Enid!"

She barely had time to react when Hugo stormed toward her and embraced her firmly with his arms. Yes, she was still mad at him. But she didn't care about it at that moment – that was the man who had bought her comics behind her fathers' backs when she was young and bound to bed because of an infectious illness. It was him, who had spent hours of nightly video-conferencing when she had to study a difficult topic at school and her fathers were on a business trip. And it was him who gave her a home here in Dallas... She had so many more beautiful memories of their time together, but it was just this realization that caused her anger over his act to rise again in a flash. With a rumble, she wriggled out of his embrace and glared at him. Her voice was shaking when she spoke to him.

"Why did you do that? Why? Why did you join these fanatics? What did this Newlin guy give you, that you betrayed Isabel and the others?"

Enid sensed that she was about to lose control of herself and shift into her animal in front of her uncle. To prevent this, she began pacing up and down the room with quick steps. These movements were enough to keep her animal nature in check. But her anger wasn't soothed.

"Enid-" her uncle addressed her, but she interrupted him immediately.

"Don't you _Enid_ me! How could you? They wanted to see him dead, Hugo! Newlin wanted to kill my Godric!" Now she nearly screamed in cold rage because of the possessiveness she felt within her heart for her vampire.

To prevent her claws from running out, she started clenching her hands into fists in addition to running back and forth. Tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing... Tormented by her wild emotions, she closed her eyes and breathed in and out to the rhythm of her hands several times. That started to bring her back to herself, and after what felt like an eternity, she was able to look at her uncle again.

He didn't look good. Silent tears ran down his face, and beside deep shadows under his eyes, he looked as if he would collapse at any moment. Without thinking, Enid locked him in her arms this time. Then she felt his legs give way and she sank to the floor with him.

"You live..." Enid heard her uncle whisper. She waited for him to continue, but his body was too shaken by deep sobs.

"I'm sorry," Enid whispered as quietly as he did and began to stroke his back reassuringly. Then a vague suspicion spread in her and she released her uncle from her arms again. She had to look him in the eye for clarity.

"Did you betray Isabel, Godric and... all the other vampires for my sake? Did you think they killed me?"

Her uncle looked at her with big sad eyes, but then he shook his head.

"No, Enid. I could never have thought that Godric killed you or deliberately let you die. I had the misfortune to surprise him on the night in the nest when he demolished it; he had literally lost his mind. Thanks to Isabel alone I was able to leave the house alive."

"Why then? What reasons did you have to betray your friends and family? You knew what I felt for Godric..."

Ashamed, her uncle lowered his head and stared at the floor.

"It was because of you, Enid, but unlike you think of. When Isabel told me about your death... you cannot imagine how it was for me. And I had to tell your fathers!"

With another sob, her uncle shook his head again then pushed himself back until he leaned his back against the bed. He laid his arms on his bent knees and looked at her with infinitely sad eyes.

"I'm not the youngest anymore, Enid, and your death had shown me my own mortality. To make the story short, I've asked Isabel several times for weeks, even begged her, to turn me. I wanted… I want… to be a vampire so that I'm able to forever be with her. But she refused me. Over and over again she refused to turn me. I love her, Enid. In my mourning for you and the fear of losing Isabel soon because of my constant requests, one day I simply sat down in a church. I sat there and prayed aloud for the first time in years. I thought that I was alone, but that wasn't the case. Steve Newlin came to me that day, lulling me with his speeches. From today's perspective, I know that I was a complete idiot. It's really no excuse, but back then I was non compos mentis... I just couldn't think straight."

Again her uncle shook his head and Enid frowned.

"And you only realized that now, after months?"

"Not now. The moment Gabe attacked me in the cage it became clear to me that they only needed me for information. What kind of idiot I was. I've ruined everything and now I'm definitely going to lose Isabel."

With his eyes closed, her uncle began to bang his head against the bed.

"Please stop it."

Enid sighed heavily and laid her head on her arms, which she had laid on her bent knees like her uncle. Her guilt grew every second, because it was all her fault. If she had phoned home only once, that she was fine, that would at least have distracted her uncle and he certainly wouldn't have thought of going to church or listening to Newlin. So, whatever happened to him was part of her guilt, and she wondered how she would live with it if her worst fears really came true.

"I'm sorry, uncle. I am so very sorry. I don't know what Godric will decide..."

Paradoxically, a small smile crept on the pale features of her uncle.

"At least I know that Godric will decide fairly. If Stan was the sheriff, his sentence would have been executed by now. I am glad that I could see you again, my little Enid. Can you promise me something?"

Enid felt that tears rolled down her cheeks, too. But she nodded and swallowed the lump that closed her throat.

"No matter how Godric judges, stand by him, okay? And take care of Isabel, yes? I know that you will have a lot to do. You weren't officially declared dead, because Godric couldn't find your... corpse, but we also told your friends and at least held an unofficial funeral service that they all attended."

It seemed to Enid that all his strength was slowly flowing from her uncle. Resting his head down on the edge of the bed, he looked unseeingly to the ceiling and Enid shifted to silently sit next to him. It had never taken many words between the two to understand each other, and she put her head on his shoulder without saying a word. Her uncle automatically put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up to his side.

Enid didn't know how long she sat with her uncle and enjoyed the quiet togetherness. But eventually, Isabel came into the room and Enid knew that it was time to say goodbye. She felt her uncle tighten his grip on her again before he dropped his arm and got up. But instead of turning to Isabel, he stepped up to the desk opposite the bed and fetched two envelopes.

When Enid had also got up, her uncle handed her the envelopes and looked at her with a steady gaze.

"The top envelope is for you, Enid. The other for your fathers. Tell my brother-" Her uncle swallowed hard and hugged her suddenly.

"Just call them. They must know that you live! The two are currently at home in Houston."

"OK." Enid nodded, holding on to her uncle for more endless seconds.

"No matter what, I stand by your side." She forced a small smile on her lips. "And if Stan wants to do anything stupid about Godric's verdict, he can get himself ready for something."

"It's time. Come now, Hugo." Isabel's voice sounded reserved, but by now Enid knew well enough that vampires often hid their emotions behind immobile face masks.

"I'm sorry, Isabel, what I did to you and yours. My words won't change anything now, but you should know that I love you and I will always love you until I die."

Isabel just nodded, opened the door and looked at Enid's uncle expectantly. With a few steps distance, Enid followed the two toward Godric's office, hoping for an unlikely mild verdict.


	31. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Being within the newly formed bond with his Enid, Godric felt almost euphoric. He followed every emotion and movement of the young woman that echoed to him through the steady pounding of her heart pumping blood through her entire body. While doing so he was sitting in the comfy lounge chair in his office for most of the time, staring fixedly at his visitors, who one after another stated their encouragement of his return and relief that he was well. Yes, he did his duty, but his thoughts drifted elsewhere every now and then. Even when he exchanged a few words with special guests like the brother of the blond woman, who came here with his progeny to rescue him, he watched his Enid in the bond he had started to weave in the limousine that night.

Godric knew his last sentence between them had been cruel to her and that she was suffering, feeling her deep despair and fear for her uncle. But it had been necessary to prepare her for not seeing him again. Her current feelings were therefore very understandable for him. But they were fascinating too. Her cascade of emotions was intoxicating for him, and Godric had to concentrate to not get too lost in this vortex of strong feelings he had not felt for centuries. She was with her uncle now, and her fear was constantly turning forth and back into anger and the urge to destroy something. But she had not done it. Well, except for the white garments he had worn until recently… These new animal instincts adorned his Enid like a flower, and it made him proud that she already had them so well under control. And something else also made him smile inwardly.

She had confessed her love to him! Him! He did not know exactly yet how long she had been in Shreveport with Eric and if she had feelings for his progeny. But he had found no evidence in her blood which would confirm this assumption. That had been the last silent approval he needed to make his decision to bond them together. At the thought that she could not remember everything that had happened in the car, he felt a little disappointed twinge in his undead heart. But maybe the memory would come back when the current stress would be over. If not, he would just show her again later how much of their bodies they had explored passionately. He would once again plead to her to run her claws over his skin and drink his blood, which flowed down his body in small rivulets as a legacy of her play.

It took a little effort to not let his body show the excitement he felt at the thought of her wonderful purr, when she had glared at him with her cat's eyes while licking his blood. Oh, how he had enjoyed it. With an inward smile, he remembered the feeling of her soft skin, thought of her demanding manner when she had taken and ridden him until she had fallen over the edge with his name on her rosy lips. At that moment, he had buried his fangs in her tender neck and let her sharp cat-teeth pierce his skin too. He still had the absolutely delicious flavor of her endorphins flooded blood on his tongue and for a brief moment closed his eyes to gather himself again.

After their first intimate reunion he had drifted more and more into the dark ego of his past and had marked her on every imaginable part of her stunning body. It was not until she was complete and irrevocable _his_ that he had come to himself again, as he had to confess shamefully. But it had not bothered her at all! This incredibly intriguing woman had even found it great!

Oh yes, she was his now! His alone and no one could take her away from him again.

Focusing on the present again, the party in the room next door was in full swing and the line in front of him had dissolved. With a blank face, Godric breathed in relief. Even after so many decades as a sheriff, he still did not like that kind of formalism. But he would not neglect his commitment, even if everything within him drew him to his Enid this night. He had eavesdropped on her conversations with Isabel and her uncle and he wanted nothing more than to embrace her. His Enid was now a part of him and he wished he could make her sadness and fear disappear forever. She had given him so much. Not only did she nourish him so well with her red liquid life force as he had not allowed himself to be nourished for decades. But she also gave him warmth; a warmth that reminded him of the sun on his skin when he was a boy in his home country, walking through the fields and not yet taking that feeling for granted. How he had longed for this warmth... Only after her supposed death had he realized what he had lost, that he would never again feel the warmth of her words and her touches on his cold skin.

But she had returned to him and the beginning was made. He would soon no longer be tied to his sheriff's post. And once he had officially announced Isabel as a capable successor to the authority, he would show his Enid the whole world and so much more. Never before would he have thought of being capable of such strong emotions besides his feelings for his son and daughter. Astonishment, jealousy, possessiveness, pride, fear of loss, anticipation, unbridled joy... and love. This deep love for his Enid warmed his soul and gave him a different perspective on the world.

Her uncle also spoke of love. Thinking about Hugo's explanation he realized that he did not know how he could punish that man if he had made his mistake out of a deep sense of love for Isabel. Godric heard Hugo's apologetic words, which he addressed to Isabel and knew what he would do. His verdict would mean the worst for Hugo and would at the same time fulfill what he had suggested to Enid. Because the man was right, he would not see Isabel again. Not if his longtime confidant would replace him as the sheriff of this area.

His attention was drawn for a few moments to his progeny then, who quarreled in his sight with that vampire Bill Compton from Bon Temps. He decided to question Eric later about the girl who had not only participated in his rescue, but also had an amazing scent which seemed vaguely familiar to him. There was no time for that now, for he sensed his Enid approaching. Before he saw her, his faithful deputy stepped in front of him and forced Hugo onto his knees.

"Here is the one who betrayed us."

As expected, all vampires gathered in his office unprompted or watched from the two entrances. Out of the corner of his eyes Godric saw his Enid standing next to that young woman from Bon Temps; she had followed Isabel and her uncle and he felt how nervous she was. However, when he briefly looked in her direction, a surge of pride dwelled within him. Like during her punishment, she did not show any visible emotions now. She knew that he was not allowed to be influenced by her. By just emotionlessly standing with the other onlookers she gave the present vampires no reason to question his judgment. And he knew that his decision would not please all of them. Enid's uncle was visibly nervous too, so he started this trial to get it over with.

"Hugo."

Looking from the man up to Isabel he continued, "He is your human, is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

"Do you love him?"

This question clearly confused his second in command but Godric waited patiently for her answer.

"I… I thought I did."

Godric could see how much Isabel was fighting her tears and also tried to be brave and show no sign of it. Tears would do nothing in this matter and she knew this.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do. I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please."

In order to give the impression of reflection, he did not speak immediately, but let pass a small pause, before he spoke again to the human in front of him.

"You are free to go."

Because his mind was simultaneously still watching his Enid he clearly heard how her heartbeat suddenly pounded noticeably faster at his words. Godric's eyes remained on her uncle though, seeing how his expression shifted to disbelief. But Hugo was not the only one who seemed to be surprised by his decision.

"What?"

It was a simple terse question, but Godric had known that Stan would be angry. His third in command let a lot of subliminal aggressiveness resonate in that one word.

"The human is free to go."

Godric's gaze reprimanded Stan before turning back to the human to utter the inevitable words. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

Surely Hugo knew about the danger he was in when it came down to Stan. But Godric wanted to protect him from all other vampires in this area too. It was his will that Hugo could leave his house and area and that he should make it without a scratch. While the still kneeling man nodded frantically at him he saw that Stan stepped further away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"This is a travesty!"

Not for long and he would not have to see this self-indulgent Texan anymore. He would advise Isabel not to include Stan into her inner circle. Should the king summon his nephew of the third degree to his court and bear with him himself. He made a mental note that this would be his very last act in Dallas. He had had enough of Stan and his eternal repudiation.

"This is my verdict." He turned to his son then and chose his words so that all vampires understood his intentions. "Eric, escord them out. Make sure he leaves _unharmed_."

"Yes, Godric."

As his always loyal Eric strolled toward them from his spot at the right entrance and pulled his Enid's uncle by the collar from the floor, his bonded let out a breath she had clearly held in for quite some time. He felt her happiness und joy but also an underlying sadness and the same time looked into Isabel's relieved face. His second thanked him wholeheartedly and then hurried after his son, Hugo and his Enid.

With an aura that undoubtedly expressed disapproval, Stan left the office and after that, things calmed down around him. Some tried to talk to him, but he always let the conversation fade away after a few words and then withdrew into himself again. The only one he urgently needed to talk to because of his plans was Isabel, but his longtime confidante was clearly in a bad shape right now because of the parting from her Hugo and she stayed away from him needing time for herself. His second had always had her emotions under control, yet at the same time had always felt most of all the vampires in his inner circle. Godric began to understand what she was going through thanks to having read, almost unhindered, his Enid's manifold emotions and feelings through their bond since the beginning of the night.

While his Enid stood on the roadside for a long time, surely looking after her uncle, Godric closed his eyes. Only when he felt her returning into the mansion and standing in front of him a short time later did he open them again. He let his gaze glide over her. Enid looked both charming and absolutely inviting in the green jumpsuit with thin halter ties that Isabel had picked out for her, but he only noticed it marginally.

Her expression was serious and absent, and although she tried to hide it, he felt how tired she was. It almost seemed to him that she was trying to dampen her side of the bond so that he did not need to feel the wild mix that was just whirling around inside of her.

"Do not do that," he gently spoke to her. "Let me feel it, my sun. Please, your emotions warm my heart... Come."

He stood up with an emphatically slow motion and walked the two steps toward her, while at the same time holding his arms open for her. With a soft sigh, his Enid leaned in his direction and, before she could protest, he picked her up like a bride and sat back down on his lounge chair with her in his arms, sitting across his lap.

"Rest, my sun."

Godric felt her nod against his chest and smiled.

"Okay. But... just... thank you for my uncle..."

"Of course," he purred for her, embracing her with his arms as she settled comfortable on his lap. "Now rest."

It did not take long before she fell asleep, even though Godric sensed that it was a light sleep and she clung to him unconsciously.

He lovingly stroked her hair and softly hummed an old folk song when his progeny joined them a few minutes later.

"Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border."

Godric looked at his son and nodded slightly. Eric had grasped the situation with one glance and automatically spoke quietly. He was thankful for that and let his son feel it. Eric hummed subliminally as Godric's affection reached him through their bond and he knelt down next to his chair.

"You have something on your mind, my son. Please, speak freely." He did not fail to notice that Eric gave his Enid's sleeping body attentive glances before continuing to speak.

"I've arranged for an AB-negative human for you. Extremely rare."

"Thank you. I am not hungry."

"You have to feed eventually. I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer and you didn't feed enough earlier from your little wildcat to get yourself fully sated."

Even though he did not like how his son talked about the woman in his arms, he was right, even if Godric did not like to admit it. Surely he needed not nearly as much blood as young or even newborn vampires because of his age. However, due to his refusal to satisfy his basic needs for many _many_ months, his body was near the limit of blood dehydration. That could not go on and he knew it. Should his Enid actually agree to spend eternity with him, he would have to change his behavior.

"What have they done to you, Godric? Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?"

Godric saw that his son was hurt by his behavior and tried to put his mind at ease.

"You are wrong. I did leave – with her by my side. But you must know something else. The humans in the church did not treat me badly. You would be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us."

Looking at his son the corners of his mouth twisted into a sad smile. "Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years, we have not evolved. We have only grown more brutal… More predatory. I do not see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?"

His hand which had caressed Enid's hair as if by itself became still, and imperceptibly, he wrapped his arms even more around the young woman.

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes. And what would that have proven?"

For a moment he closed his eyes to escape his son's incredulous expression. But then he felt an inner nudge – neither her heartbeat nor her breathing told him she was awake. His Enid had nudged him without moving. Timid, hesitant, but the feeling in the bond was clearly there. It was a slight worry, a worry about him, what she let him feel. Amazed, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears and as he bent down to kiss her forehead, he enveloped both her and Eric with his affection and love at the same time which he knew Eric would understand more than her at that moment.

"Do not be afraid. I assure both of you, everything is fine."

"Really? I wouldn't be able to live on when losing you." Her voice sounded tired and sad, but before Godric could respond, Eric took her hand and looked at Enid with a seriousness he had rarely experienced in his son.

"Over time, my maker had been a lot, Enid. But never a liar. You're new in our innermost midst and cannot read him well yet. So trust me when I assure you that he has definitely no intention of ever letting you out of his reach again."

Wide-eyed, she tilted her head questioningly. "Innermost midst? What does that mean?"

A grin lit Eric's face and he leaned forward to kiss Enid's knuckles. Seeing how she rolled her eyes with a playfully annoyed look at his son's gesture, Godric automatically knew that Eric had already done that more than once with her. He followed the conversation of the two with excitement, consciously holding himself back.

"Oh yes, liten katt. Godric will surely be happy to explain everything to you in detail privately, but I am honored to provide you with a short version: We are all connected. Godric with me and my sister, Pam with me and through me also with Godric and my sister. He is our center, the center of our bloodline, and through him I'm able to catch a glimpse of you too. If he allows it. And I can tell you that you are a very pleasant buzz in our bond..."

Her eyes went even wider and she gaped first at Eric before turning her gaze toward Godric. "You have a daughter? I hope she's not as obnoxious as your son."

As Eric glared at the young woman, Godric chuckled. "Yes, I also have a daughter. But that is a topic for another night. What interests me, my sun, did you find your parents too? Or just your father's aunt? Please tell me more about your trip."

With a faint sigh, his Enid cuddled against his chest again, and with astonishment he found that she did not pull her hand from his son's. On the contrary, she squeezed it slightly, almost unnoticeably, but his attentive gaze did not miss the subtle muscle movements in her delicate hand.

"Forgive me, but I'd better save that for another night too. I still have to call my fathers and might do it right now. Who knows how they will react... Maybe I'll get life-long house arrest?"

He could not help it. With a gentle gesture Godric caressed her forehead with his cheek and purred for her.

"As long as you are grounded in _my house_ , I would agree."

This elicited a faint smile from her, and with a sigh she broke away from him and slowly slid down from his lap.

"Well, yes, okay… umm… Did you happen to have a phone for me that I could use? As you know, mine is on the bottom of the sea with other plastic waste."

His beautiful, strong and unique Enid grimaced while looking at him questioningly at the same time. But before he could answer, Eric had already offered her his cell phone with an encouraging gesture.

After Enid thanked Eric with a smile, Godric led her into an adjacent room that was tap-proof for normal vampire ears. Not all the attending Dallas vampires had to listen to Enid's conversation. Godric on the other hand would have liked to hear what she was discussing with her fathers – not because to spy on her, but to send her strength and affection through their bond the second he would hear her cry or sob. He really wished to make this phone call more bearable for his Enid.

Closing the door behind her after a quick kiss Godric concentrated his senses. Yes, he was able to listen through tap-proofed walls. Not even Eric knew so far that his powers had multiplied in the last century, after turning away from the hunt and striving for inner peace instead. He debated inwardly whether this was the right moment to tell Eric about it. But when he approached his son to wait with him in his office for Enid, he felt an increase of aggressiveness in his vicinity. Stretching out all his senses immediately in every direction of his nest the source of the aggression was quickly found – a tumult had broken out in the living room next to the office. With a stoic expression on his face, he came to stand in the doorway and examined with Eric the scene between the young woman and her vampire from Bon Temps and a vampiress whose entire demeanor screamed of this heightened hostility.

It came as a surprise for him when Sookie Stackhouse tried to stand up to the vampiress who obviously had feelings toward that young vampire Bill. Godric could not help but smile at the scene. Not only Jason Stackhouse, but also his sister apparently had a fierce fire in their heart.

However, when the vampiress attacked and tried to bite the young woman, it went too far. Especially since Stan as his third in command just stood there and was apparently amused at the scene, as if he were watching a horse race. Not for long and Godric would be rid of the cowboy. But for now he had to get rid of that angry red woman to get the night peacefully over with…

* * *

 **A/N: So much for wanting to put the coming chapters online faster. I better revise that as I'm currently in a very demanding (but really great) internship, which still lasts until the end of June. That's why I'd like to apologize in advance, because I cannot predict when I'll have time to return to writing.**

 **In any case, THANK YOU to all new readers who have followed and favorited my story in recent weeks. It's so encouraging to see that others like my creative ideas as well.**


	32. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Enid didn't know how long she sat in the chair, just staring at the ceiling. Her tears had finally dried up, but she felt totally drained. The telephone call with her fathers had ended after only a few minutes – neither the two, nor Enid had been able to say much. It would probably be difficult for anyone having a constricted throat and tear-struck voice. Now she just sat there, wondering when she could follow up on her promise. She had to – she wanted to! – visit her fathers as soon as possible. But she couldn't leave Godric alone now. And maybe her uncle was just on the way to Houston and would be able to tell his drama by himself? Maybe Godric could be persuaded to come with her to her home town for a few days...

The longer she stared at the ceiling, the more Enid noticed how slowly but surely her adrenaline returned to its normal state and her animal instincts calmed down. Feeling the tiredness returning, she massaged the bridge of her nose with a soft groan and tried to think of nothing. So much had happened in such a very short time and she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep for 24 hours.

But right now everything in her pulled her out of this room and in _his_ direction. She couldn't wait for the night to turn to an end and spend her day sleeping in his arms. As she continued to listen to within herself, she sensed that Godric was clearly calling for her. Whether consciously or unconsciously she didn't know. Such a detail she couldn't filter out of their newly formed bond just yet. But apparently, he didn't want to be separated from her either. She took a deep breath to regain her strength and headed for the closet by the door to have a look at herself in the specular glass. It was good that she hadn't applied makeup after showering, because it would have been hopelessly messed up by now. She straightened a few strands of her hair and then gave herself a small smile. She had absolutely no desire to see the other vampires and especially Stan, but she would just concentrate on Godric and find him as soon as possible. This intimate connection the two now shared would greatly help her with her plan. Enid sensed that she was already pulled in a certain direction, and with a last look in the glass, she left the room behind her.

With Eric's phone in her hand, she followed the ever-increasing pull toward Godric's office. She was so engrossed in feeling that pull and exploring it that Enid didn't notice that all vampires were standing around her and emitted growls that swirled angrily through the air. Then she saw her Godric and Isabel standing in the doorway of his office and an even wider smile stole itself onto her lips.

But when Godric's head whipped in her direction and she could see fear creeping into his eyes, she realized that something was wrong. She had no time to react to this realization, however – all at once chaos erupted around Enid. A loud explosion deafened her ears and her body was hit by something hard not a second later. Enid lost her balance and fell until her back collided with the hard floor. Her back hurt terribly, bringing tears to her eyes. Hissing through clenched teeth, she was forced to wait until the pain subsided. It took several minutes before she could think straight again. Looking up at the ceiling through the dusty air, she saw from the corners of her eyes that everything around her was ravaged and devastated. With a small whimper Enid tried to move, but tiniest fragments of glass beneath her back dug into her skin through the fabric of her jumpsuit. When the buzzing in her ears subsided, she could hear the groans and sobs of the survivors. That made Enid realize the implications of what had just happened, and she, too, couldn't suppress a sob. Distantly, she also noticed that something warm was running down her left cheek. But in that moment, she didn't care about a wound in her face. Because when she tried to move again, she realized that this hard something that had knocked her off her feet still put an enormous pressure on her upper body. Her chest ached more and more the longer the pressure on her literally pinned her to the ground, causing her lungs to protest after a short while.

With some effort, she lifted her left arm and began to examine what was lying on her. She was startled to find her hand passing through short, dusty hair. A faint idea crept into her mind and she desperately tried to sit up. But it didn't work. Whoever lay on top of her chest, right shoulder and throat inevitably pinned her down to the ground. Her eyes were still watering, now because of the dust that was slowly sinking around her after the explosion, so she couldn't see clearly. Instead, she turned her head as far as she could and smelled the hair against her cheek. Focusing on it, she only needed to let the air rush into her protesting lungs once and knew that it was her vampire who had thrown himself between her and the devastating explosion of the bomb. An infinite sense of gratitude and love was about to spread through her but stopped abruptly when Enid recalled the last minutes and realized that her Godric wasn't moving!

Now Enid had to try to fight the burgeoning panic spreading within her with the knowledge that she still felt him. His body lay on her and so he had to be alive – in his undead way!

"Godric? Godric, say something! What is wrong with you?"

Her words were only a faint whisper because by now she barely felt her right arm anymore, her back and lungs were burning and the panic took over. With all her strength left she tried to shake Godric's lifeless body with her left hand to wake him up. But it was to no use. He didn't move and didn't wake up. It was clear to Enid that Godric couldn't distribute or take his weight off her in his condition. And that gave her a very uncomfortable déjà vu. The longer she lay there with Godric pinning her down, the less air she could breathe because of his weight.

"Please help us…" she whispered again to no one in particular. Enid knew she would soon lose consciousness if no one helped her. But her throat felt like sandpaper and her voice didn't want to obey her when she tried calling louder for help.

How could this evening have taken such a turn? She hadn't imagined her reunion with Godric in such a way. Now she lay there, unable to move, drifting for the second time within a few months with less and less air in her lungs toward a dark abyss... As her vision eventually darkened due to the lack of oxygen, Godric was suddenly lifted off and placed next to her. The first deep breath she could make was both liberating and painful and then she heard Isabel's voice.

"Enid, are you okay? Talk to me, girl!"

She wanted to answer Isabel's question, but the dust still in the air triggered a coughing fit and she writhed in pain because it felt like the cough was ripping her chest apart.

With a bit of effort, she turned onto her side so she could take some pressure off her chest and to ease her cough. At the same time Enid could look at her vampire. When she recognized that Isabel was still talking to her without understanding her friend's words, she reached out with her left arm and touched Godric's cheek. His eyes were closed and he looked terribly pale.

When Enid's cough finally eased after a felt eternity, she managed to push herself up and sit next to Godric. Then something was pressed into her hand and with a grateful smile Enid greedily drank from the water bottle.

"Thank you, Isabel." Her voice was still crunchy and hoarse, but she already had more power over it again.

After another long sip of water, she screwed the bottle close and set it aside. She felt a little better and now she had to take care of Godric. For after another examination, in which she checked his upper body on wounds, she was just glad to be able to touch him at all. His sweater was littered with little holes, but the worst thing was the wide blood stain that ran from his heart to his left shoulder and was still growing. Deciduously, Enid pressed her hands on the wound over his heart and looked at Isabel.

"Why doesn't he wake up, Isabel? Shouldn't the shrapnel have left his body until now?"

Her friend also put a hand on Godric's chest and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she shook her head with obvious regret.

"I sense that he was hit by a lot of silver before he fell on you. He was hit both in his chest and back. But you are right; his body should have ejected the pieces without any problem by now. I... I can only guess that one or more pieces are too close to his heart and therefore the healing process is hindered."

 _Too close to his heart…_

Enid felt herself grow pale and a nausea rose in her stomach. With shaky hands, she kept stroking Godric's cheeks and chest and dared not take her eyes off him.

"What can we do, Isabel? I cannot lose him! Help me, I can't think straight..."

When she didn't get an immediate answer, panic rose in Enid again and her tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly.

But then her vampiric friend eventually gave her an answer and Enid tried desperately to focus on her words.

"A wound near the heart is very dangerous, especially if it was done with a silver weapon like these silver bullets. The metal is still within him, and in an attempt to remove it, we might inadvertently touch his heart and kill him. Therefore..." Isabel added louder when Enid collapsed in despair at these words, "his body must eject the pieces itself. The power that keeps us alive also ensures that we do not take any more harm in healing processes like this one. But he obviously needs help with that. I know he drank twice from you in the short time you have found him and..."

Enid interrupted her friend by letting her teeth grow into sharp fangs and holding her left wrist near them. "That's fine for me. Godric can have my blood."

"That's not that easy, Enid!" Isabel looked at her sternly, slowing Enid's new hope. "In the condition that Godric is in now, he has no control over himself. That means he would _not_ stop drinking and I am far from being old enough to be able to prevent you from being drained dry."

"But then what, Isabel? If blood is the only thing that can help him, what can I do?" While speaking, Enid's mind suddenly found itself back in the limousine again. Godric was bent over her and sipped from her wrist with relish, while at the same time he pressed his to her mouth so she could drink from him too.

"That's it!" Enid called out loud and gave her vampire a warm smile. "I'll drink from him at the same time, as I give him my blood. That has worked before."

"No, Enid." Isabel shook her head with a regretful expression. "The idea is good, but silver always spreads quickly in our blood when it stays in our body for longer. So you would be drinking blood poisoned with silver, and depending on how long you are doing the blood exchange, he would get the silver out of your body again. That would not help him at all."

Frustrated, Enid growled and her fear changed into anger within a few seconds. "Then give me your blood!" She looked at Isabel with slightly narrowed eyes, demanding an answer, but even this time she received a shake of the head.

"I want to help him too, Enid. But _you are_ _his_! You cannot imagine how much he made that visible to every vampire! That would not only violate his will, but also our laws. Only if someone from his own bloodline gave you his blood could Godric perhaps forgive such an action..."

"Eric..." Enid whispered the name and looked questioningly at Isabel. "Is he-"

She dared not think about what would happen if Eric had also fallen victim to the explosion. After all, she didn't know Godric's daughter, nor did she know where to look for her. But these thoughts were quickly replaced, for Isabel gave her a small smile.

"Do not worry, he is fine. He is just... busy elsewhere." That Isabel frowned disapprovingly while speaking these words made Enid wonder why he wasn't already at the side of his maker. With a clearly annoyed undertone, she raised her voice and shouted for him.

"Eric! Eric, where are you? We need you!"

It didn't matter to Enid who heard her or if another vampire became aware of the defenseless Godric because of her call. If necessary, she would defend him with teeth and claws if someone wanted to take advantage of his condition. But this wasn't the case, and within two seconds, Eric knelt beside her and Isabel. Relieved, Enid let out a soft sigh and watched his smug grin leaving his face and how a deep concern settled in his eyes that reciprocated what she felt in her heart.

"What happened?" he demanded to know, and before Enid could answer, Isabel spoke.

"The same thing that happened to you, only Godric got a lot more silver bullets and shrapnel. His body is too weak and does not push it out on its own. Enid wants to give him her blood, but in that condition, he would kill her. The only option she has is to simultaneously get blood from you."

Enid was grateful to Isabel for explaining it to Eric. Because the longer she sat next to her vampire, the more uncomfortable she felt. Her back ached unbearably now and the blood loss through the many small wounds was gradually noticeable. As soon as she moved too fast, she became dizzy and a dull, lulling tiredness spread within her. With repeated blinks, she tried to fight fatigue and concentrate on her vampire, who was still motionless under her hand.

Then, suddenly, she felt something hard in her back and hands on her arms, which guided her to lean back. A sigh escaped her lips as she complied with this unspoken demand and knew that it was Eric whose chest was now supporting her.

"Are you sure you want this, Enid?"

His tone was serious and completely devoid of any humor and that showed Enid that he wouldn't take advantage of the situation. This confirmed her impression of him that she had received during those few days in Shreveport. Leaning against his right shoulder, she turned her head slightly so that she could look into his eyes.

"I'm aware of the effects. And I ask you to help me helping him..."

Eric nodded and kept eye contact with her as he arranged Godric's body so that his head lay on her lap while she sat between Eric's legs and leaned against his shoulder. Only a few seconds later, he took Enid's right wrist and bit into it without hesitation. But he was surprisingly gentle and the lack of pain briefly even pushed back her tiredness. Confused, she blinked again and looked at him. But Eric's focus was on Godric at that moment, as he guided her arm to his maker's mouth with his left hand. Enid also turned her gaze to her vampire in anticipation and saw as well as she felt how her wrist touched Godric's lips. But all they achieved was... nothing. Godric's head lay motionless on her lap and that not only elicited an annoying growl from Enid.

"Vakna, far!"

She could barely hear Eric's words, so much did he grind his teeth in concerned anger. Slowly, Enid's blood dripped from the two bite marks and flowed down Godric's chin without him showing any reaction. She had to do something! She wouldn't watch him suffering his true death over a damned bomb. In a desperate act, she broke away from Eric's shoulder, brought her wrist to her own mouth and pulled on the bite marks, so that her blood flowed into her mouth.

"Enid?"

She neither answered him nor turned her gaze away from her vampire. She shifted in Eric's embrace so that she could lean down and press her lips against Godric's, while trying hard to reach him over their bond.

 _Don't you dare to die, Godric… You are mine! Wake up, vampire!_

As she tried to push her thoughts in his direction through their connection, she simultaneously cupped his face with her hands and gently opened his mouth. Then she kissed him with a desperate fervor and let her blood wet his tongue and throat.

After what felt like an eternity, she broke away from her vampire and repeated her bloody kiss. And again. And again. Just as she broke away from Godric's lips for the fifth time to pull on her wrist, one hand was placed on her shoulder. Questioning, she looked up and froze for an endless second – Eric stared at her with gentleness in his eyes she had never seen in them. Two red tears ran down his cheeks and when he spoke, his voice had an almost reverent tone.

"He's coming back to us. Now he'll drink alone."

Enid nodded and straightened up, closing her eyes for a moment. But then she felt a finger brush gently over her bloody lips and opened them again.

"May I?"

Not understanding his question, Enid frowned as she sank back against Eric's shoulder.

"Will you do me the honor of tasting your blood as well?"

Exhausted, just before falling asleep and emotionally shaken up, she took his thumb in her mouth and licked her blood off. At the same time, she held her still-bleeding wrist back to Godric's lips.

"In my next life, Eric... In this one, my body and soul belong solely to your maker."

When Eric nodded with a slight smile, she felt two sharp teeth piercing her wrist. The feeling of her blood, as it was sucked out with an enormous hunger from her came so surprising that she couldn't suppress a gasp. But she couldn't look in Godric's direction because Eric cupped her chin and hold the eye contact between them.

"I'll remember your words, Enid Griffith. Now drink..."

Tied up by his gaze, her fangs grew automatically again, and as Eric shifted her toward him some more and gently pressed her head against his neck, Enid didn't hesitate any longer. The tips of her fangs pierced his skin without any problems and when she pulled them back in and Eric's blood flowed out of the puncture holes, she slowly began to drink his blood.

What happened then couldn't really be described. Later, she would say it was the most pervasive sensual orgy she had ever experienced... As Eric's blood flowed down her throat and spread within her, she first felt the pain easing in her back. She paused for a moment with a relieved sigh, but immediately felt a demanding pressure on the back of her head.

"More!"

Her wrist suddenly found itself in an iron grip and Enid had to think of Isabel's warning words. Licking the leaked blood, Enid then continued to drink from Eric. Her restricted field of vision brightened when her sensory cells were amplified, and from the corner of her eye she saw Eric close his eyes, while at the same time sensual sounds came from his half open lips.

Then Enid experienced another explosion that evening. Only this time, the explosion took place within her. She felt like going back to the night when she got the V from the dealer. Only what she felt now was a thousand times stronger. And somehow... purer... more intimate. Everything in her shone and a strong force in her chest intensified. A force that was inevitably connected to the vampire lying on her lap. With an inward crazy laugh she realized that the bond she shared with her Godric reacted to Eric's blood.

Enid's pulse raced, her skin was tingling everywhere, and in the middle of her body a feeling quickly increased, as if she didn't get Eric's blood from him, but the attention he could give with his palpable masculinity.

Then her wrist was suddenly free and fell on her thigh. In the next second, the weight vanished from her lap and a feeling inside her screamed at her not to drink from Eric anymore. As if burned, she recoiled and backed away from Godric's progeny. However, she didn't get far, because it was hardly possible for her to look Eric in the eyes again when two strong arms from behind already embraced her torso. A deep growl reached her ears and Eric's behavior changed abruptly. From one second to the next he knelt down in front of her and Godric with a bowed head, who still showed his displeasure. He made raw, wild noises that appealed to the clouded leopard within her and sparked her desire and lust for him. Nevertheless, she tried to pull herself together – otherwise, she was sure that she would be all over her vampire again. And this time, they were _not_ off in a car, but in a room full of survivors of an explosion...

This thought sobered her up really quickly and she looked around demonstratively to see the extent of the devastation. Not only did she see Eric kneeling, but also Isabel, who was even slightly shaking. Her friend was scared. And Enid was aware that the vampiress wasn't afraid of Godric, but Death, who showed his face once again. Focusing on him, she felt the difference – the vampire, still clasping her tightly with his arms, exuded a harsh, primeval, wild strength that could do untold harm. And yet her Godric was to be found in him too, for it was his love and fear for her that Enid felt in his arms. If she managed to reach him, she was sure that further bloodshed could be prevented.

With gentle force, she increased her range of motion and turned around to face her vampire. And there he was – eyes as black as the starless night and his fangs as sharp and dangerous as two daggers. But instead of fear, Enid felt only respect and awe for that being that had walked this earth for so long. His eyes rested exclusively on her, but his aura still kept Eric and Isabel clearly at a distance. And it was clear to Enid as it was to the two vampires behind her, that if they made an improper move, Godric's primal instincts would let him attack them without warning.

"My love, the blood of your son that kept me alive to help you, will pass away. I belong to you as you belong to me. You are mine and I am yours, remember? Nothing and nobody can change that."

Like a few minutes ago, she cupped his face and approached his lips.

"I'm all yours..." she murmured again and united their lips. And this time her bloody kiss was answered. When Enid drove through Godric's hair and caressed the back of his head, she felt him grab her waist and stroke her thigh. His touch was hard and awkward, but the longer Enid sustained their deeply intimate kiss, the more the gloom disappeared in her vampire and his caresses became gentler and more insistent. Therefore, she slowly pulled away from him and looked deep into his once again blue-gray eyes.

"Now come, min måne. We have to get the others to safety."

Godric nodded and kissed Enid again as he got up and pulled her along. But when he turned to Eric and Isabel and Enid also wanted to take a step, her head was suddenly dizzy and she collapsed with a surprised sigh. At the same time, she was also knocked down by a towering wave of apprehension. Groaning, she squeezed her eyes shut. A split second later, she found herself in Godric's arms again.

"I am sorry, min sol. It was all too much for you."

Immediately, the chaos in her decreased and she snuggled against Godric's chest. Her fatigue came back with a vengeance now, and a leaden heaviness spread rapidly in her. All she still heard was Eric's soft voice, which spoke quietly to her.

"Tack för att du kom tillbaka, vacker katt. Och tack för att du hjälper honom…"

* * *

[Thank you for coming back, beautiful cat. And thank you for helping him...]

 **A/N: Thank you again for your reviews. And especially yours, Pixiecropse. I am really happy that you love my story. :)**


	33. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Despite the tiredness, her body had fallen back only into a light half-sleep. Enid therefore subconsciously noticed everything that happened around her while Godric gathered the human and vampire survivors and led them to the Hotel Carmilla. Her adrenaline level simply didn't return to normal, and when the elevator announced the exit to their floor with a bright gong, Enid jumped out of her nearly comatose state.

Godric automatically held her more tightly so she wouldn't accidentally fall out of his arms and Enid was grateful for that. Looking around the brightly lit corridor, her eyes burning lightly from sleep, she saw that Eric was walking beside her vampire. The two of them talked quietly in a language that Enid didn't understand. It sounded archaic, but the tone of the two was calm and carefree, as if they were talking about the weather. That reassured her; apparently, Godric hadn't been – or was no longer – angry with his son for giving her his blood. Satisfied with the development, Enid closed her eyes again on the long way to her hotel room. At some point Godric stopped and she was given a short kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep tight and soothing, little Mistress..."

"What?" Dazed, Enid straightened up and just saw Eric disappearing into a room.

Enid was still stunned by Eric's words when Godric chuckled softly and went into another room, still carrying her in his arms. This night was just scary. First the emotional chaos with Godric in his cell and with the Fellowship of the Sun, then the betrayal and parting of her uncle, the phone call… and finally that cowardly terrible attack. To witness up close and personal the spreading of hatred and wiping out life without reason was just too much to see. Extremely exhausted, she sat down on the couch in the hotel room after Godric let her out of his arms. She leaned her head against the back and closed her eyes. But instead of falling asleep again after all the excitement, her mind was running in circles, leaving her unable to rest. Without really seeing it, Enid just stared at the ceiling for long minutes after opening her eyes again to the dim light in this private lounge.

It wasn't until she felt someone sitting next to her that she managed to escape the chaos of her thoughts. She slowly turned her head. It was Godric who looked at her worriedly. It had completely escaped her that he was still in her room. Or was she in his room? The confusion must have been clearly visible on her face and through their bond, for Godric chuckled quietly to himself.

"I do not want to patronize you, my sun. But after this night I will not leave you alone."

This remark brought a mischievous spark back into Enid's eyes. "Oh... to be patronized now and then isn't the worst sometimes. Isabel has often done that to me too." Just as she said that, Enid became aware of her friend again and her eyes widened with concern. She half turned to Godric and put her hands on his right knee.

"My God, Isabel... how is she?" Godric leaned forward as well and brought his right hand over hers.

"Hugo's treachery hit her hard and she is sure to take a while to get over it. But Isabel is a strong woman and will do it. She wanted to be alone for the rest of the night, but I am sure that you can speak with her tomorrow." Calmingly, he ran his thumb over the back of her hand and she sighed softly.

"Thanks... Godric." It was a nice feeling when he stroked her skin and she closed her eyes yearningly. Godric seemed to misunderstand her reaction.

"You should lie down and sleep now, little one."

There it was again, this _little one_. How she had missed that phrase. Enid didn't know exactly where they stood in their relationship, but they were definitely not lacking in pet names for each other. With a tired smile she looked at her vampire.

"I don't want to."

He raised an eyebrow in anticipation and so she explained it.

"This night has been so bad, I would definitely get nightmares." She lowered her eyelids in hesitation. "May I hug you? Your touch always feels so good…" she quietly whispered. All of a sudden, she felt shy under his gaze. Who was she to solicit caresses from this wonderful being who had lived so long? Looking into his dark eyes... she had felt his power. A power with which he could reign over all life. She was a nobody compared to him.

But what she also knew was that he didn't care about it! He wanted her and her alone. And she was aware of that fact. That gentle smile that played around his lips and the affection in his eyes spoke volumes and confirmed to her that she was important to him. And as confusing as her feelings were at the moment through all that had happened, Enid knew she would always support him. Because it seemed to her that Godric was slowly but surely finding his way back to a healthy balance. She knew he hadn't released this dark power for at least two centuries – hadn't been Death anymore. But now Enid had already looked into this part of him several times.

Maybe Godric himself wasn't aware of it, but he had to accept that part of his personality and let it back into his life. And how much good he could do if he could accept himself as he was. With all the good and at first sight evil facets of his self. Enid was glad he didn't oppress the dark part of his soul anymore – whether intentionally or unintentionally. And even if Godric couldn't accept himself with open arms just yet, Enid would always encourage him to be himself.

When her vampire was silent for more than a moment, Enid raised her gaze again, instantly finding herself in that deeply desirable and slightly darkened thunderstorm his eyes were made of. Godric looked at her with such unfathomable eyes that she felt her heart beat faster and her cheeks blush under his intense gaze. The pressure of his hand on hers tightened as he cupped her hand with his and leaned forward slightly. Trapped in his eyes, Enid could see the change as his mildly worried expression turned into hunger. Her pulse quickened even more and automatically she leaned even closer to her vampire. When Godric spoke, his voice sounded both amused and slightly hoarse.

"Of course, my Enid..."

All self-doubts arising in a weak moment were forgotten thanks to his four words. Turning even further to her vampire, she then tried hard to settle her legs on the couch so that she could hug him properly while kneeling next to him. But the couch was very soft and she sank in while huffing, frustrated. While watching her struggle, Godric chuckled, grabbed her hip with his strong hands and simply lifted her into his lap so that she straddled him. Kissing her forehead when she sat down on his thighs, he then embraced her waist with his arms. That was what she wanted and Enid hugged him as well while closing her eyes and sighing softly. She held him close, and because he smelled so good – like a mild fresh breeze in a huge forest – she then began to nuzzle him with her nose.

"Even at the risk of being selfish I… I'd like to taste your skin right now…" she breathed in his ear. He just gave an approving hum and she kissed his skin right under his ear. He pulled her even closer, hiding his face in the crook of her neck to obviously absorb her scent in deep breaths. Getting bolder with his approval, she kissed his earlobe and pulled it between her lips. But when he suddenly retreated with a low growl, she looked at him in confusion.

"I… I'm sorry-"

He closed her lips by laying one finger above them and came closer again to whisper against her skin when he brought their foreheads together.

"Your kisses are like electric fire, my Enid. Especially when I feel through our bond, what else you plan with me... But we both need to wash off the dust of the explosion before we can turn that night into a positive one."

Enid blushed once more, realizing what he could feel and see from her because of their bond. He just stared into her eyes and held her tight. That's why Enid almost missed it when he got up from the couch, holding her legs around his waist, and carried her into the adjoining bathroom. As the two stood in front of the shower, she slowly removed her legs from around him and slid down until she stood on her own feet. With slow steps, he moved behind her and opened the zipper of her dark green jumpsuit. He swept the fabric from her shoulders and the garment slid to the floor. When he opened the clasp of her bra as well, her heartbeat surprisingly decreased and she became quiet inside. He stepped forward with an anticipatory smile in his eyes and also the corners of her mouth twisted into a soft smile.

* * *

At the almost naked sight of her, he was immediately speechless. But it was not only her – now dusty – beauty that impressed him but her overall posture. If she had been shy and timid a few minutes ago, she was now standing upright and proud of her body. At that moment, she reminded him of the queens of the old days and he wondered how he deserved such a fascinating and pure-hearted creature by his side. Raising his right arm, he stepped closer and gently caressed her cheek with his fingers. Godric could not get enough of her and just took in every one of her facial features. Tilting her head to the side, she brought his hand to her lips. After a longing kiss on his palm, which triggered a tingling sensation in his stomach, she looked at him flirtatiously.

"One of us still has too many clothes on..."

Godric laughed amusedly and then attacked her lips with a fiery kiss.

"That can be remedied..." he whispered against her mouth.

Within a heartbeat his bloody sweater, pants and underpants were gone. During this time, the two had interrupted their eye contact only for a second when Godric pulled his sweater over his head. Now his Enid smiled and slowly leaned down to take off her panties as well, every one of her moves sensual and designed to hold his attention on her. When she stepped out of her shoes too and into the shower, she passionately lured him with her forefinger to follow her.

When Enid adjusted the water temperature and the water pattered pleasantly on her a short time later, Godric was already behind her and drove his hands gently up and down her back. She took the shampoo and turned to him. Godric had delightfully closed his eyes over the warm water and soft skin beneath his hands. Feeling her gently knead the shampoo into his hair, he let out a comforting growl that came from deep down within his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked at her with irrepressible affection, and after she was finished cleaning his hair, he took care of hers. He was looking forward to brushing her silky hair with his fingers when it was dry again. At the moment, however, their touches were still innocent. They simply enjoyed the nice feeling of being able to wash off the dust and bad feelings of the last few hours.

When both were clean again, they just stood there for a while, admiring each other's bodies. But then his Enid suddenly frowned and looked questioningly at him.

"What exactly did Eric mean when he called me Mistress?"

Grinning, he raised an eyebrow at her question. "Does that bother you, min sol?"

"What? No, but..."

When his Enid chewed on her bottom lip, he could not help but purr. At the same time he grasped her upper arms and leaned against her, nearing his mouth to her right ear.

"I like it when you nibble on your lip, but I love it much more when it is me who costs it..." he whispered in her ear and felt how his Enid shuddered. Then he leaned even further against her so she automatically stepped back to keep her balance. His mouth was still beside her ear, and grinning triumphantly, he began to nibble on her earlobe as she had done on the couch. That made his Enid take another step back and then she was trapped between him and the shower screen. His grin spread and he looked at her mischievously.

"But? What did you want to say, my Enid?"

"Um, well..."

Oh, what a pleasure it was for Godric to capture her sensually with his gaze so that she could no longer think clearly.

He had not felt that way for so long. And now that he knew that feeling again, he did not want to miss it anymore! But to address this issue, her question was exactly right. Godric decided to move away from her a little so that his Enid could concentrate and listen to him again. When he sensed that her mix of feelings slowly returned to normal, he knelt in front of her and took her right hand in his.

"Eric called you a mistress because you are one, Enid. He already told you that I am the head of my bloodline. You are mine, my love. My companion and I hope my wife soon too."

Her short surprised cry interrupted him and he looked at her questioningly.

"Your wife?" Again she bit her bottom lip and he realized that he had not yet shared with her his plans that have formed in him since the moment he met her again in the basement of that church. This failure made him growl guiltily, and in the next second, he was only inches away from her, stormily cupping her cheeks as he looked at her with a barely suppressed hunger.

"By my side you are the mistress of my children and grandchild. Become my wife, Enid!"

When his lips met those of his Enid and he kissed her with a hungry fervor, he was happy. Godric was sure she would consent to him. Because not only the rhythm of her pulsating heart and the subtle reactions of her body spoke volumes. His Enid immediately returned his kiss too and granted him entry, touching his tongue with hers.

But the longer they stood under the drizzle of the shower and kissed, as if there was no tomorrow, he felt a gentle regret inside. Without interrupting their kiss, he plunged deep into the connection that rested in his chest and tried to fathom that feeling. It was clear to him that it came from his Enid. But what made her feel that way? It was tiny, just like a fleeting thought. But Godric knew that even a small seed could turn into a strong plant whose roots continued to grow and could not be removed at some point.

With a deep sense of confusion about what he should do now, he parted their lips and brought their foreheads together. His Enid panted a little because of the long kiss, but when she spoke, he knew the faux pas he had committed that had caused this regret in her.

"You really want me to become your wife, Godric?"

How could he have been so ignorant? He had practically forced his Enid – his sun and little one – with words to become his wife. Even though he knew that she had always dreamed of a romantic proposal and a wonderful wedding in white! Tormented by his own forgetfulness, he closed his eyes for a moment and vowed to get better. Yes, he would drink regularly again because he was aware that his body and mind had stopped using his normal abilities because of his refusal to drink for so many months. But right now, he just wanted to make this young woman happy, who had done so much for him and had sneaked herself into his heart. Once more he kneeled down in front of her while holding both of her hands.

"Will you marry me? You have pulled me out of a centuries-old valley of darkness, and every time I am being allowed to look at you again, I have an incomparable luck. I do not want to and cannot live without you. I will show you the world and so much more and would make everything possible for you, my sun. You are the love of my life."

He looked at her with a solemn expression, and although tears ran down her cheeks now, there was no grief or regret inside their bond anymore, but a feeling of deep and pure happiness. With an inward sigh of satisfaction, he waited patiently for her answer.


	34. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Will you marry me? You are the love of my life."

The love of his life. To say that she was in a shocked state of happiness hit exactly Enid's emotional state. She could do nothing against the tears that rolled down her cheeks. And she couldn't say anything in that moment either, because she didn't quite trust her voice. But what she could do was to kneel down too and look at him with such unruly love in her eyes that his ones widened in surprise.

Then she lowered her eyelids for a moment to gather herself. Barely audible, she exhaled tensely and prayed that her voice would obey her, even though everything in Enid felt like Jell-O. She had to answer him! Slowly, she kissed the hands of her vampire and then held them over her heart. In this position she stayed for... a minute? One hour? Enid didn't know, but when she felt steadier again and looked up, she almost threatened to drown again in the infinite vastness of his soul that shone from his eyes. Only with difficulty did she find her voice again...

"Yes..." she breathed and gave her Godric the best smile she could manage in her current emotional state.

"Yes?"

Her vampire sounded so hesitant and at the same time so hopeful that it warmed her heart. Slowly, she ran her right hand up his arm while her other hand still held his over her heart. With a longing glance she looked at him – her Godric, her vampire, and saw him, as few had seen him before her despite his long life. And Enid liked Godric's rather unremarkable appearance. He didn't look like a bodybuilder nor like a Nordic god like his son Eric. But she liked _him_ much more. His personality was engaging: he liked to laugh, was empathetic and reliable, had a strong sense of justice, was smart and responsible, helpful and loyal...

Once more she kissed his hands and then put her left hand on his flat stomach, which was well formed because of his hard life during his human years. With her other hand she stroked slowly from his ear over his cheek, to his chin and caressed his bottom lip with her thumb. She felt his excitement and an electric shudder also set her skin on fire. Before she could lose herself in that overwhelming feeling, Enid remembered his question again and reiterated her answer.

"Yes! A thousand times yes, my heart! _My_ Godric!"

Then she was suddenly pulled up and was only a finger's breadth apart from him. But not for long – Godric closed the last gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. For a brief moment she stood there frozen, but then she stormily embraced his neck with her arms and returned his kiss. When he put his hands around her waist and pressed her completely against his body, she gasped and he immediately took advantage of her parted lips. Playfully, he explored her mouth with his tongue and she moaned excitedly. All the while, she had caressed Godric's back with her fingertips, and when she heard that Godric's fangs came down, her arousal spread throughout her body. She whimpered with desire and her knees got weak. If Godric hadn't held her so tight, she would have slipped on the wet floor of the shower.

She wanted him, wanted to feel him everywhere. But Godric just seemed to want to keep kissing her. It wasn't a bad kiss though. On the contrary, Enid had never been kissed like this before. Her taste buds seemed to explode, chasing a bright flash of lightning every second through her.

Enid was too busy not melting into a delicious puddle to realize that Godric was having trouble holding himself back. Already, her scent of fresh pure earth and sunshine on the skin was almost too much for his inner beast. But when she pressed her lovely shaped breasts against him, he had to raise everything he had, as not to take her in the shower right there and then. He wanted to take his time with her; they both deserved it.

Somehow, Enid managed to turn them towards the shower door and Godric understood that hint. Without much ado, he gripped her hips and lifted her up so she could loop her legs around his waist again. Then he grasped her butt with his hands and pressed her closer to him. She moaned with pleasure when she felt his clear arousal on her pubic bone. Her breathing became heavier as she was very aware of her position; she would just have to lower herself a bit to take Godric in. Apparently, he was aware of that as well, for when she rubbed herself at him in slow, mischievous moves, he tightened his grip on her bottom and looked at her with dark eyes while climbing out of the shower.

"Do not move, my Enid, or I will not be able to hold myself back any longer," he growled.

She grinned cheekily at him and wanted to give him a déjà vu experience. Ignoring his protest, she broke away from him, turned and walked to the small shelf where the towels lay. Flirtatiously, she looked at him over her shoulder and threw him a kiss. "What would life be without challenges, my Godric?"

She saw his eyes widen in recognition and laughingly grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her waist like a short skirt and danced into the bedroom.

Nothing had remained of her fatigue and sleepiness as she danced through the bedroom humming and coquettishly moving her hips. She knew that Godric watched her with a smile and blatantly admired her body while leaning against the door. His eyes had once again assumed a dark hungry expression, but Enid wasn't afraid. She was looking forward to being consumed by him... Pushing her desire through their bond, he immediately stood in front of her, and startled, she stopped her dance. When Enid wanted to say something, she was silenced by Godric's lips crushing on hers, while his hands slid down her back, caressing her with gentle movements. After a long moment, he picked her up without effort and laid her tenderly on the bed without breaking their connection. It was such a passionate kiss that Enid didn't notice that she had lost her skirt-towel and was now lying naked under him.

With his hands, he gently clasped her palms and with light touches from there up to her breasts he began stroking the inside of her arms. His touches send a pleasant shiver down her spine over and over again and caused her chest to arch toward him.

With a deep, lustful growl he broke away from her lips and looked at her. She smelled so aroused and her lips were beautifully reddened after his kiss. With astonishment he noticed her eye color and smiled mischievously.

"What's going through your mind, my heart?" she asked him curiously, breathing heavily.

"Your stunning eye color is now a mix of your two natures." He kissed the bridge of her nose. "Beautiful..."

Godric moved his face down to her neck and breathed in her beguiling scent. "Your wonderful scent reminds me of my childhood and everything that I loved back then."

He looked at her seductively and ran his fingertips lightly over her left breast. Enid gasped and wanted to sit up to meet his lips. But he quickly held her hands again and gently pushed her into the sheet, straddling her.

"No, my Enid. For the rest of this night, you will not get up from this bed." Godric leaned forward and took her left nipple between his lips, playing around it with his tongue. Enid couldn't stifle a pleasurable moan.

After a wonderful eternity, he released her nipple and sat up. Looking into her eyes with such intense expression, it triggered a whole cascade of tremendous warmth in her. Had she not known better, she would have sworn that he wanted to glamour her at that moment, so comfortable was his gaze.

"I have been longing after that for so long now... after you, Enid," he whispered. "Do you promise to be mine? My wife? My companion? My mate?"

Enid's heart was beating wildly and her joyous "yes" came only vaguely from her lips. But he had heard it. And he saw that she wanted to say something more too.

"I'll be all that you want me to be. And I'm looking forward to being Eric's mistress too..."

She felt his joy and amusement before his lips opened into a big smirk.

"Oh, yes, my mischievous wildcat. It seems to me that this role will be fun for you."

Purring, she pulled her vampire down by his arms again.

"Yeah… maybe. But first things first! Make me yours. My Godric... make me yours. I love you so much."

He instantly fulfilled her request with a kiss, but she needed more, and with all her thoughts, she willed him to deepen their connection. For endless minutes, they wildly explored each other with their tongues. But when Godric's fangs cut Enid's lip, he quickly withdrew. He didn't want to hurt her, but Enid just chuckled and licked her blood from her lip. With a sassy grin, she put her head to one side and squeezed his hands, which were holding hers.

"If you want my blood, you've got to get it, Ancient one. Take what is yours."

To call his look full of relish would have been an extraordinary understatement. He could barely control himself, but he enjoyed their togetherness so much that he didn't want to rush it. He wanted to give her unbridled joy and literally carry her on his hands.

He straightened up and left her for a short second to settle beside her on his knees. He put a hand on her stomach and circled her navel several times which made her giggle.

"Noooo, I'm ticklish..."

A devilish grin danced over his face and he stopped his ministration for a moment. Instead, he put his hand firmly on her stomach, holding her gently down. But not for long; slowly, he let his hand slide down to the patch of soft hair between her legs that had the same color as her hair, which was now spreading wildly around her head. When he had tickled her, she had set her feet up and held them closed so that he could slide his fingers now up and across her thighs to her knees.

"Open them," he demanded gently and his words aroused her even more. "Open them for me, my beautiful Enid. I want to see you. All of you..."

She bit her lip nervously while her vision became clouded with lust.

"I want to explore you. Every valley…" his eyes glided over her belly, "and every peak…" he kissed her right nipple, "of your stunning body which you are so willing to give me. Let me give you pleasure…" he opened her thighs with his hands und moved himself between her legs, "all the pleasure you deserve." He attacked her lips again and she moaned while drowning in desire.

How he could hold back for so long was a mystery to Enid. And since she didn't know how much longer he wanted to go on, she decided to push him in the right direction. Taking advantage of his position, she lifted her legs and folded them on his back. At the same time she pulled her legs and thus her vampire down to her and bit his bottom lip playfully.

He growled loudly but seemed to like it though. "Harder…" he moaned and with a wicked smile she dug her teeth into his neck while scraping his back with her nails. He trembled with excitement and pressed his hands firmly against her butt. The ecstatic scent of his Enid mixed with the smell of his blood drove him almost insane and he wanted more.

"Is that all you can do with your little cat teeth?" he teased, awakening her second nature.

 _'Ooooh, you shouldn't have said that,'_ thought Enid, showing her teeth as she smiled. She let her upper canines grow and strongly pushed him back onto the mattress.

"You wanna play? Goooood," she purred. "I love playing with you, my vampire."

She straddled his torso and showed him proudly her fangs. When he looked at them appreciatively, she gently stroked his tattoo on his chest.

"Do you want to know what I can do with these _little_ cat teeth?"

Her seductive voice made his nipples and other parts of his body harder than they already were.

"Show me, my Enid," he demanded with a husky voice.

She pulled away from her place on his chest and pushed herself down until she was over his thighs and looked hungrily at his member. She licked his rosy tip once, causing him to groan loudly. With a satisfied grin, she then moved again while taking his member in her hand and leading him to her middle. With a painfully slow motion, she took him in and Godric threw his head back onto the sheets, enjoying the wet, warm and tight feeling he wanted to be in for the rest of his undead life.

When she began to move rhythmically in a low pace, she smiled innocently at him. "More?" She licked her bottom lip, and with eyes veiled with pleasure, he confirmed her question.

"More!" he growled, and immediately, she dropped forward and bit him in his neck. With her now sharp teeth it was no longer a problem for her to pierce his skin, and when he felt how she began to drink his blood, he was overcome with a joy he hadn't felt since the turning of his son. It didn't take long, and he was throbbing violently within her with their shared, ever faster thrusts, her pleasurable moaning and the mixing of his blood with her body. Then he exploded in pure bliss and pleasure and pushed his seed deep inside her. Just as Enid, too, fell over the edge with a loud gasp, they heard a muffled knock.

"Who's at the door?" Enid asked, panting, while looking up at Godric and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Eric…" her vampire said two seconds later, and with an indignant growl, Enid grabbed his rounded backside and held him possessively.

"Send him away. We are busy!"

Godric chuckled at her words and opened his bond to his son fully at once, pushing all his feelings and bliss through it.

Instead of another knock, the two heard a loud bang as something – or someone – crashed into the door and then slowly sank to the floor.

"God dammit, Godric!"

They heard Eric cursing while Godric had to stop himself from laughing. Enid snorted and went back to hold her vampire. Still clutching his buttocks with her hands, she clung to him, enjoying the skin to skin contact which was intensified by her strong bond with Godric many times over. Because she had a feeling that Eric wouldn't disturb them for no reason. But that had to wait. Selfish or not, the rest of this night her vampire was hers! And hers alone...


	35. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Enid woke up twice during the day. And she was sweating every time. _'I really forgot about the dreams, oh man,'_ she thought. But this time, her subconscious in conjunction with Godric's blood wasn't just giving her pleasure in his guise. No. She had also drunk Eric's blood after the explosion and had never seen the basement in his bar used so imaginatively...

Because of some basic needs of her body she left her place on Godric's side just for a few minutes to drink some water and go to the bathroom. Lying in bed and looking at her vampire, she realized again just how much she had missed him all those months of her journey. She then thought of her great-aunt and the maternal relatives she had met. And she thought about their conversation too, after they had cuddled together in bed waiting for the sunrise. What the future would bring, Enid didn't know, but she was glad that Godric was willing to follow her suggestion – together they would leave Dallas, and after a trip to her fathers, Enid would show him the place she had told him about in the basement cell of that church. She was looking forward to it. With a smile on her lips she drifted again into a dreamless sleep.

The next time she woke up, the light-tight blinds had already disappeared, revealing the nocturnal Dallas through big windows. But before she could even open her eyes, she was disturbed by an electric fire on her skin. Disoriented, she opened her eyes and faced the stormy ones of her vampire. A renewed tingling wave on her skin elicited a gasp from her.

"Good evening, my Enid."

"Godric... what... what are you doing?" Enid was confused. She could see that both of them weren't touching and yet it was as if he were stimulating all the sensitive parts of her body at the same time. With another gasp, she threw her head back into her pillow and rolled on her back at the same time.

"Shall I stop, min sol?"

Eyes closed again, Enid tried to overcome this overwhelming feeling that was streaming through her body. She could clearly hear his playful tone, but subliminally something else resonated in his voice. Some darker note... like annoyance? No, that wasn't it. Enid tried to organize her still-drowsy thoughts, but an electrifying touch in her lap thwarted her efforts.

"Godric!"

"Yes, min sol?"

"What are you up to? Ah-"

Feeling her legs being spread wide, her breathing became heavier and she opened her eyes again. This time it really was the touch of her vampire she felt.

"You have not answered my question, my Enid. Should I stop?"

She wasn't capable of more than an angry expression on her face and stuttered in his direction. "Don't you... dare..."

"Then, my Enid, I can tell you what I am aiming for. You see, it is right here."

Godric had come closer to her face and she felt his manhood at her entrance while his face showed a smile that didn't seem quite happy.

"Not that I really want to complain about being woken up by you like _that_. But what's up, Godric? What's the matter?"

"I have to apologize, my Enid. Eric had been here recently and brought me the message that in about an hour, a representative of the Authority will be here. I will have to attend this meeting, even though I had planned to only enjoy that wonderful soft bed that night with you again."

With that, he ran a hand gently over her stomach up to Enid's left breast and stroked it, while at the same time gently moving his hip so that he entered her just an inch before slowly withdrawing again.

"Well..." Enid gasped, "when such an important meeting is due, are you sure you want to spend your time here with me?"

His quiet chuckling dispelled the last remnants of her sleep-drunk mind, and Enid felt her face lit with a smile as well.

"The next 50 minutes are totally between you and me, Mistress."

A shiver ran down her spine and she arched her back toward his chest.

"I see, my mistress likes it when I call her that."

Again she saw his mischievous smirk that his son had clearly taken over from him. Feeling like she could slap him for that behavior, she decided to pay him back.

"What do you want to hear, vampire? Do you want to hear that your words turn me on? I clearly have to contradict that..."

His smirk widened even more and Enid watched as he released his fangs.

"You can contradict as much as you like, my dear, but your body speaks its own language."

"Oh yes? What does my body tell you?"

"Hmmm," Godric turned his head with a deliberate movement and put his ear to her chest near her heart. "Your heart tells me that it is very excited. Because it pumps your pure delicious blood faster through this lusty, sensual body that is so responsive to my little touches."

Sweet kisses over kisses then covered her neck, shoulders, and over her collarbone to her breasts, while feeling a hand slide down to the center of her femininity at the same time. With a gentle movement, a finger slid through her folds and began to massage her.

"Furthermore, your heavy breath and your wet lap tell me that you cannot wait to be taken by me. You-"

"Oh, shut up," Enid interrupted him impatiently, "and take me already."

Panting, she looked at him and waited for what he would do next. But instead of beginning this night, like they had ended the night before, he carefully approached her lips and looked at her so intensely that Enid had the feeling of drowning in his eyes if she wouldn't cling to his strong arms.

"Your wish is my command, my love..."

His lips first touched hers lightly like feathers and Enid had the feeling that her heart was melting because of his tenderness. She didn't feel her sudden tears as their kiss intensified. Unnoticed, they ran over her cheek and wet the pillow and the sheets that were witnessing for the next hour, how Enid and Godric united in the deepest affection and love.

-x-

Enjoying a lavish dinner, she looked at the nocturnal Dallas illuminated by streetlights. Except for the sounds Enid made, it was quiet in the large hotel room and she enjoyed the silence. It was a soothing change to the phone calls she had made after Godric had gone to the meeting with the Authority representative with his progeny. Her eyes still felt swollen after three phone calls. Although she had made up her mind not to cry, she hadn't succeeded. Her friends, Claudia, Samantha and Meredith, had only had to hear her voice to realize that she was alive and to start crying, and Enid's lacrimal glands had done the rest.

With a glass of water in her hand she stepped to a large window and looked out. It wouldn't be easy for her to leave Dallas without seeing her friends and saying goodbye in person. But it was the best thing to do. Godric had to get out of this city and away from his work. When he had told her about his last months, the disgust and outright hatred of subordinating to his king and Authority, she realized that nothing was more important now. Yes, he was powerful, one of the most powerful vampires in North America, maybe even the world. But he was also too loyal at times, and she hoped he would be able to renounce of his position and responsibility as sheriff.

She didn't need packing, because apart from the fact that her things were still in Shreveport, and she had to ask Eric to take care of it, Godric would fly with her straight to Houston to see her fathers. There she still had her room for emergencies – like this one – and after one, two, or maybe three days, they would travel to South America without detours.

With a smile, Enid left the window behind her, set the glass on the table, and stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom to make sure that the playsuit was still sitting properly, hiding the places it was supposed to cover. Actually, Enid had been quite pleasantly surprised when Godric had presented her the garment Eric had chosen for her. It was in a deep red paisley print – she wouldn't have expected any other color from him – and reached her just above her knees. It was simple and playful with the white pompom hem and beautiful at the same time. But the damned thing was pretty loose too and Enid was sure Eric had done it on purpose. Because as soon as she leaned forward a bit, any man – and especially vampire – could easily see her breasts, because it wasn't possible for Enid to put on the dusty and partially broken bra again. With a sigh, she straightened up and left the room. Having nothing else to wear she couldn't change anything about her dressing situation at the moment. So there was no reason for Enid to worry about it anymore. She just had to hold herself upright.

With a light step she set off, searching for the room number Godric had given her. It didn't take her long to find it and she was standing in front of the door. However, she couldn't hear anything and didn't know if the meeting was already over. The room really seemed to be secure against eavesdropping. With a sigh, Enid leaned against the far wall after deciding to wait a few minutes. If the meeting was really over, Godric would surely come to pick her up. Because of their again more than solid bond he could find her without problems as he had assured her.

And so Enid spent the next few minutes thinking about the jungle and all the places she wanted to show Godric. Eyes blank with memories, she stared at the wall of the meeting room. But just a few heartbeats later, the door opened and the notorious, all dressed in black, Nan Flanagan came out, followed by two more vampires which acted like her bodyguards.

Seeing Enid leaning against the wall next to the meeting room, the vampiress immediately focused on her. "And who are you?"

Her harsh tone elicited a questioning look from Enid. The vampiress had probably had a bad night, thus being so rude... Before Enid could reply though, Godric also came out of the room and was suddenly at her side. "She is my mate."

Enid looked at him in astonishment from the side but then a warm smile spread on her face. Without much fuss, he had taken Enid's hand in his and held her tight now. He looked at Nan coolly and clearly waited for her reaction.

"Whatever. Do not forget the paperwork, Godric," was her reply, this time in a more than bored tone.

When the three had left, Enid looked questioningly at Godric. She also saw that Eric had approached them unnoticed and looked at Godric scowling.

"What happened? And what does Miss Flanagan mean with paperwork?"

Godric wanted to answer her, but Eric just cut him off. "You cannot do that, Godric!"

Her vampire smiled mildly at his progeny. "Look into my heart." Then he turned to Enid. "Isabel is still in the room, you can talk to her, my love." Godric kissed her hand, which he had held until now and then looked at both her and Eric with love in his eyes.

"Meet me on the roof later, and then we will discuss everything." Without further words, he was gone and Enid looked at Eric, who stood with eyes wide open. But it was Isabel who asked what had to go through the Viking's mind after joining them.

"On the roof... Enid, he is not going to-?"

"No!" Enid shot in quickly and tried a smile as she turned to Eric. "Eric... I would very much like to talk to Isabel now. Could you maybe wait until afterwards for my… our explanation? Please?" She looked at him pleadingly and he returned her gaze with an expression she couldn't read. For a moment it seemed as if he wanted to say something, but then suddenly he too had disappeared, leaving the two females behind with slightly waving hair.

Turning back to Isabel, she noticed the young blonde woman she had already seen in the basement of the church with her uncle. Next to her came a man from the briefing room who Enid immediately knew was also a vampire. And like he put his arm around the woman's waist, she assumed that they were together. With a soft, sighing breath, she took the three steps toward the couple and smiled at them.

"I'm Enid Griffith, hello. I wanted to thank you for helping to free Godric."

"We didn't really have a choice..." the vampire grumbled, immediately getting a glare from the woman.

"Bill! Don't be so rude." Then she turned back to Enid and also gave her a big smile. "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. And there is no need to thank us. In the end I didn't really do anything. The way I see it, you were the one to get Godric out of there."

With a soft smile, Enid thought briefly of the bloody and insanely intense time in the basement cell and at the same time heard Sookie giggling nervously. For some reason, she suddenly seemed embarrassed, and that brought Enid's thoughts back to last night and the merging of their bodies at the beginning of this evening. _'If anyone had seen our lovemaking... oh yes, that would certainly have embarrassed them...'_ Enid thought with an inner smirk.

As she focused again on Sookie and Bill, she noticed that the young woman now had a deep red flushed face.

"Everything okay, Sookie? Aren't you feeling well?"

Even her vampire looked at her worried, but Sookie quickly calmed the two with a bright laugh. "No, no, everything is ok. Um, I take it that you and Godric are together?"

 _'Can she smell Godric's incomparable scent on me as well as her boyfriend?'_ Enid mused and then nodded. At the same time she looked at Isabel and smiled almost timidly.

"He asked me if I want to marry him."

Not a second later she found herself in Isabel's arms. And Isabel had become really good at hugging a human. With a small laugh, Enid had to think of the beginnings of their friendship when Isabel still felt uncomfortable being touched and nearly crushed her at her very first hug.

"Wow, congratulations," she heard Sookie say and wanted to thank her. But then her vampiric friend interfered again.

"Sookie, I think we should go now. Miss Griffith wanted to talk to Isabel."

"Of course, sure. I'm so happy for you, Enid." Over Isabel's shoulders Enid saw the knowing smile of this woman. But then the vampire grabbed Sookie's shoulders and pulled her slowly down the hall.

"Thank you, Sookie. Bye," she called after them. Whether Sookie had understood her, she couldn't judge, for Isabel still held her in her embrace and she hadn't brought out more than a mumble. And Isabel made no move to let her go. The longer Enid was in her arms, the more she got the impression that Isabel hadn't responded to the news of Godric's request.

"Let's sit down for a while, Isabel. Okay?"

These words caused Isabel to break the embrace and Enid saw that her vampire friend's eyes were smeared with tears.

"Oh, Isabel..."

The two returned to the meeting room and sat down on the couch. Enid thought so much of what she wanted to say to Isabel. But before she could make up her mind, her friend spoke.

"Before I met you, Enid, I had not talked about my feelings for centuries. Through you I have learned it again. This has given my relationship with your uncle a special twist. And so, with such a sincere feeling as I have not felt in my heart for a long time, I am able to tell you that I am incredibly happy for you. For you and Godric. You make him happy and give him something that every creature desires in the very essence of their existence."

New tears wetted Isabel's cheeks and Enid hugged her friend tightly.

"I suppose you both want to go away? Godric did not refuse when Nan forced him to give up his position as sheriff."

Her words brought a soft smile to Enid's lips. "Yes... and I promise you that I'll take good care of him. I don't know how long we will be gone. But when we come back, he will have overcome his depression. I'm just sorry that I have to leave you with a broken heart. I'm so sorry about what my uncle did."

"Oh Enid, I should have learned a lot more from you, my little one. You know, it was my own fault. I know why he did it. I even noticed that in a sense he had turned away from me as I repeatedly denied his request to bring him to my side forever."

With a deep sigh Isabel looked into the room without seeing anything at all.

"Why didn't you want to turn him?"

A joyless smile crossed Enid's field of vision as Isabel turned to face her again. "Over the month, you became really dear to me. I felt more human because of you, Enid. When Godric told me that you were dead, that pulled me off the ground, like I had lost a daughter. And I could not... every time I looked at Hugo, I felt a stab in my heart, because I inevitably had to think about you. I did not want to do that to him and me because, as you may know by now, maker and progenies are linked together by a strong bond, and a maker should not dampen or even close this bond during the first few years of a new vampire. That means that if I had turned Hugo, he would have felt my pain every time I looked at him. And that would not have been good for our relationship or for him as a newborn vampire. That is why I told myself that I like it when he gets old by my side... I was so wrong. And I miss him deeply."

Another sigh moved through Isabel's body, but her tears had dried up. "At least I will be able to distract myself. Godric insisted that I become his successor. As soon as he signs his assignment, I will be the new sheriff of Dallas."

Enid had already expected that. And she was glad that the city would be in Isabel's capable hands. What she hadn't expected was the idea that came to her mind while listening to her. But Isabel still loved her uncle, so...

"Then I congratulate you on this new task. But please help me with one thing, okay? Cannot sheriffs make their own laws and judgments? Also contrary to what the previous sheriff did?"

Isabel looked at her questioningly. "Yes, of course. As long as it meets the laws of the Authority."

Enid's lips formed a smirk. "Well… I'm alive and in good health, Isabel. Your pain should be gone by now? And Godric won't be coming back to Dallas for a foreseeable future. Apart from the fact that he wasn't really mad at my uncle at all..."

With a mischievous expression on her face, she waited for Isabel to understand what she meant. Her friend said nothing, but Enid could see a glimmer of hope returning to her eyes. Satisfied, Enid stood up.

"I think Godric should be on the roof by now and I don't want to keep him waiting too long." With a soft laugh she hugged her friend goodbye, who had also gotten up from the couch.

"Don't let my uncle wait too long too, will you? He loves you like a goddess and still wants to be by your side... And as I understand it, a man is forgiven for his sins he committed against vampires when he becomes one, right?"

For a moment Isabel just stared at Enid, but then her face lit up with a laugh and Enid found herself again in the embrace of her vampiric friend.

"Tell Godric he should never let you go again. You are really special, little one. And whenever you come back – even for a quick visit – you are always welcome!" After a kiss on her forehead, Enid was released from the hug. "Farewell, and take good care of him and yourself, Enid."

"I will..."

It was a good feeling to have relieved her friend of the burden of the past few days. With swift steps Enid could therefore climb the last steps to the hotel roof. She was looking forward to flying with Godric. Would it be as great a feeling as to chase after the wind in her animal form? In joyful anticipation she opened the door and went up the last steps. To her left, she could have faced the nightly Dallas, but Enid only had eyes for the two vampires standing close to each other in the middle of the roof, looking at each other in a silent conversation. As she drew closer, Enid wasn't able to find words to describe what her eyes where showing her – she'd already met many of Eric's extremes, but that intense gaze he used to look at Godric was new to her. And it touched her deeply. In his eyes, Enid could see the millennial affection and devotion Eric felt for his maker. The two seemed to communicate only through their bond, because not one word reached Enid's ears. Eric had put his right hand over Godric's heart while Godric gently cupped his progeny's face with his hands and their bodies seemed to radiate peace and serenity from within.

The longer Enid looked at the two, the more her heart contracted painfully. Guilt was spreading in her and she had to fight back tears. Was it really right to go away with Godric now? Wouldn't a break in Shreveport have been enough?

"Do not shed tears, min kärlek. There are centuries of faith and love between Eric and me. And he understands that we must go."

With that, Godric gently pulled Eric down to him and kissed his forehead the way Isabel had done to her less than half an hour ago. She couldn't help it, this situation made Enid very emotional and she couldn't suppress the tears. Her vision blurred slightly and she heard Eric laugh quietly.

"I prefer my mistress when she is feisty. Wherever you go, you should definitely get her a dancing pole, Godric."

Both vampires looked at Enid and she let out a laughing sob.

"You don't have to feel bad, Enid, that you're taking him from me. The truth is that you have given him back to me. I understand that now. Just watch out and be careful. Because when you two give yourself to carnal pleasures, you drift off so far that you totally forget about your surroundings."

And there it was again, his salacious, knowing smirk. Would she miss it? For a moment Enid thought so, but then she realized that her vampire was looking at her with exactly the same grin. With a soft laugh she walked the few steps that separated her from the vampires and looked at Eric.

"Come here, you big bad vampire. Let me hug you goodbye. And greet Pam and Ginger from me, yes? And Jessica?"

It was like a big bear was hugging Enid and she felt his chin resting on her head. She thought back to the few weeks she had worked for him. In the end, it had been a very nice time, and when she broke away, she looked at him seriously. "I promise you that I'll take care of Godric. Do you promise me something in return too? Please don't mess with elders or pick a fight with evil witches. Because you know, when we come back, we want you and Pam healthy and in one piece. Is that clear?"

"As my mistress commands..."

Enid wanted to reprimand him for his playful and anything but grave tone. But then Eric unexpectedly kissed first her left and then her right cheek.

"Mor, syster, dotter."

Enid's eyes widened and from the corner of her eyes she saw a genuine smile lighting Godric's face. She knew then that Eric had accepted her completely, even though she wasn't a vampire.

"Come now, my Enid. We will be in the air for a while and if we do not hurry, I will have to fly faster, which will not be comfortable for you."

"Yes, of course. See you, Eric." Enid gave him a beaming smile and was about to swing onto her vampire's back when Eric's hand on her shoulder stopped her movement. Without a word he held out a small rucksack and Enid took it with a questioning look on her face.

"Open it."

Following his request, she unbuckled the zipper and what she saw made tears well up in her eyes again.

"Unfortunately, your costume didn't survive the encounter with my maker. But I didn't forget _my_ promise." Eric looked at her and held her captive for a short time with a slight glamour. "You will send me a picture when Godric plays the godlike Greek, understood?"

"Yes," Enid heard herself say.

"Enough, Eric." When Godric's arms embraced her from behind, Enid could blink away the glamour and looked resolutely at Eric.

"Don't you think that you could have put this into a request? You will _never_ glamour me again, child. As a family we all help each other and do _not_ just force ourselves on someone. I would therefore be very pleased if you change this behavior towards me in the future."

She almost thought her vampire was going to say something to this incident as well. But Godric was silent. And after a little eternity – which in truth could have lasted only half a minute at the most – Eric briefly bowed his head. Satisfied, she turned back to Godric, only to stop herself now.

"And of course you get a picture..." Smirking, she put on the backpack and in addition secured it with the integrated chest strap. With Eric's soft laugh in her ears, she skillfully jumped onto Godric's back and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while resting her head on his shoulder. When Eric's laugh grew louder, Enid could already think of the reason.

"Don't let it get too cold in your dress, little mistre-"

"You know that I'll pay you back, Viking? At some point, somewhere, when you won't expect my revenge anymore, you will get the payback for this audacity, Eric Northman!"

If Eric said anything else, Enid couldn't hear it. Because with a boisterous laugh Godric rose into the air and she had trouble at first to keep the balance. But then she felt his strong arms on her legs and knew that he wouldn't let her fall down. With a sigh, she relaxed as best she could and closed her eyes. In a few hours, she would see her fathers again, and in a few days, start a new life together with Godric.

"I knew you would like the role of Eric's mistress, min sol. And you know, when we land, you will have to explain and show me exactly what to do with such a dance pole. With all details..."

* * *

 **Wow… that was the penultimate chapter. Now is only the epilogue left and my very first fanfiction will be finished. Please forgive me that I'm a bit sentimental right now.**

 **This really was my very first story that anyone besides my sister (A thousand thanks to you, Lu, my dearest betareader!) was allowed to read, and when I look back at the beginnings, I can clearly see the progress I made. It's hard to start at first, they say, but I think the story, like my writing skills, has gotten better over time.**

 **And I'd like to thank every one of you who followed and read my story – thanks to all, too, who left a review for me and have confirmed to me in words that you like my story. And also to all of you who added my story to their favorites (or even me to their favorite author list!). I am totally honored by your support.**

 **What I can say now is that there will definitely be a sequel. How long it will take to post I don't know yet, because the new school year has started again and I would like to write a few more chapters first, so that the waiting time isn't too big between the updating. The concept is already finished in my mind though... And I would be glad if you'll also give this new story a chance. It will be different with a huge leap in time and it is very important to me. Because this story – which will bear the name** _ **The New Age of His Reign**_ **– is actually the original idea I got from watching True Blood and** _ **The Hidden Nature**_ **is the prehistory I had to tell first.**

 **But for now I just want to say thank you again for reading my story.**

 **Lots of love, to all of you.**

 **Susanne**


	36. Chapter 31 - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Earlier, as a child, I had considered all funerals to be sad, dismal and silent gatherings. But the funeral of my great-aunt was none of it. Marzenna had fallen asleep with a warm smile on her face. And they had all come to give the woman that had been there when I had breathed my very first breath on this earth and who greeted me in my new life as well, teaching me so much about my hidden nature, one last escort. I was relieved to have been by her side when she drew her last breath because Godric and I almost didn't make it in time. After visiting my fathers, we had gone into the jungle as we had planned – to the place I had found on my travels. And there Godric had been able to make peace with his past. Sometimes I could hardly believe how much he had changed in the middle of nature in the months of our stay there. It was really a magical place and maybe my love has also contributed something to his new sense of worth..._

 _Unfortunately, we were also difficult to reach there and my grandmother Konstanza finally had to send me a pretty painful dream as a message because no one could find us. But thanks to Godric's ability to fly, we arrived just in time. I could sit with her for half an hour before her eyes closed forever. And what made me proud is that my vampire was the reason for her last smile. Because seeing us, seeing our love for each other and how his power embraced me in gentle protecting waves, she had recognized that I was safe at his side._

 _Yes, she had died in peace. Together with my fathers, my grandmother, her sister Katharina and her daughter Alicia as well as Roberto – grandmother's nephew – and his three daughters we handed Marzenna's body over to the earth. It was a deeply peaceful and grateful atmosphere. And because my great-aunt wanted to be buried on a full-moon night, Godric could also be by my side..._

Enid dropped her pen and looked up into the wide night sky. She would always remember the funeral with a smile. But that night had also been the beginning of one of her worst nightmares. A week had passed since she had buried her last paternal relative, and since then she had been separated from Godric again. A shiver ran through her body while recalling the moment her old and newly recovered family had left the cemetery together. During the entire ceremony Godric had held her hand without interruption, but when they had walked through the stately decorated iron gate, his tender but at the same time strong and soothing touch was suddenly gone. The unfamiliar absence of his touch had stopped her, and when looking back at him, Enid had seen something she would never forget in her life – fear. Such overwhelming fear had been written in Godric's eyes that Enid had suddenly felt sick. She hadn't been able to speak, her throat had felt so tight. Then her vampire had snarled his daughter's name and a second later had grabbed his chest over his heart.

"She is scared to death and Eric's blood is raging with furor."

With her heart full of fear, Enid had watched helplessly when his face turned into a distorted expression, screaming irrepressible wrath to the bystanders. In the next second, he had embraced Enid's arms and had looked at her with an unspoken plea. And she had known what he had not dared to utter. Cupping his face with both her hands Enid had kissed him with all the love she felt for him. After having broken away again, she had looked into the night-black eyes of Death and had nodded determinedly.

"Go, Godric. Do what needs to be done to save those of your blood. I will wait for you."

"And I will come back to you," he had sworn her as goodbye, merging with the night a heartbeat later. Death had returned to the States and had left Enid with her relatives.

And there she still was, at the orchard a bit outside of Maracaibo. Enid knew that this place was safe. If it hadn't been, Godric would never have left her there. But she was worried, very _very_ much. Having a restless night after the funeral and his departure, Enid had gone in search of information. And what she had found had literally frozen her blood.

With an arduously suppressed anger she wanted to bring her cup to her lips. But with a sigh she noticed that her tea was already drunk. _'I must have been sitting here for hours...again…'_ At that thought, her back began to hurt immediately and Enid quickly got up to stretch herself. While doing so she looked out into the starry night. Actually, she should have been sitting there with her Godric, enjoying the night together. But instead...

A door creaking behind her made her turn and she faced the eldest of the three sisters. Romy came to the veranda railing with a lightly steaming cup in her hands and then leaned against the table where Enid's writing utensils lay.

"Here, Enid. You've been out here quite a long time. Drink something warm or you'll get yourself a cold. Or be eaten by mosquitoes."

Enid grimaced at the thought of the small animals. In fact, she had already collected several unattractive memories of the little bloodsuckers. So she gratefully accepted Romy's cup, because whatever she put in there somehow kept the beasts at bay.

"Thank you, Romy. But I want to stay out here for a bit longer. Maybe he'll come back tonight."

For a while, the two young women then stood together on the porch listening to the nocturnal noises. But then the two-year-older woman turned to Enid and looked at her thoughtfully.

"I don't think he'll come back that fast, Enid. I'm sorry, but if you think about it, you'll know that's just the beginning."

"I know..." Enid tried to suppress a sob. "How could he do such a thing? Not only did he build a… a… a goddamn _concentration camp_ for vampires, he even paralyzed the entire TruBlood supply in the US."

"Well," Romy said dryly, "Mr. Burrell is a politician and I've never trusted those. Most of them always talk a lot and then do nothing or just the opposite of what the people actually want. In any case, because he wanted to help ease this mess, your Godric will have plenty to do."

"And it's getting more day by day!" Behind Enid and Romy, Mathea had left the house too and joined them by leaning against the handrail. "The news just came in that there was an uprising in Europe. Last night, sick vampires invaded a village in Poland and completely wiped it out. These vampires were killed by the military before nightfall and now more vampires have sworn revenge." Mathea rubbed the back of her nose with a faint groan. "You know, we have to do something. Magda is frozen with fear. The attack wasn't far from the border with Germany and even though she lives in Schwerin with Kristian, her parents-in-law live in Pasewalk near the border. If she could, Magda would fly right back now and conjure everyone around her in a security bubble."

Enid's chest tightened painfully at these words. She had hoped so much that this crisis wouldn't spread to the other continents. But her hope had been in vain. Already two days ago similar reports had come in from several countries in Asia and also Australia.

"It's only going to get worse, am I right?"

"I'm afraid so, Enid," Romy sighed, frowning. "But the idea of a security bubble isn't stupid at all. What if we all fly home as long as the general traffic routes are still intact? Consider it, from Magdalena's Schwerin to your Ystad, Mathea, to my Viborg in Denmark and back to Schwerin... That makes a triangle and we could certainly protect it with a spell."

"Are you crazy, Romy? Do you have any idea how much power we need for this? This crisis won't be over in two or three months. A global war between vampires and humans is approaching and in worst case it will take years! We aren't that powerful to protect such a large area!"

"Maybe, but we are desperate and want to protect those we love. I cannot think of anything else." With a tired expression Romy dropped into one of the rattan chairs that stood around the table. "We have to do _something_!"

"Is there such a spell? I mean, with which you could protect a whole area... from attacks?" Enid wished so much in this moment, to not only be a were, but also a witch with active powers. But unfortunately, she had only inherited the look of her mother.

"Yes, there is. But as I said, the power you need is immense, and even if we create such an area that would serve as a safe haven..." Mathea shook her head with a resigned snort. "What do you think would happen? The rich and powerful would seize it and the normal people would have no chance to go there as well. That's the way it always works. And besides, then we would be the ones who would reveal to the world that vampires aren't the only supernatural creatures in this world."

The three women looked at each other silently and didn't know what to do next. Each hung on their own thoughts for several minutes. Only the sound of the door brought Enid back into the present and she saw Magdalena approaching their small group with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Magda, how are you?" Enid had to agree with Mathea, the youngest of the three sisters didn't look good. She could see that Magdalena had dark rings under her eyes and was very pale. Nevertheless, her friend and maternal relative answered her question with a small smile.

"I'm fine so far, Enid, thank you. Here, your cell phone battery is charged again and you have a message."

"Oh?" With an uneasy feeling Enid took her cell phone and opened the message program. She read it quickly but then had to sit down.

"Enid, what's wrong? Is it from Godric?"

"Yes... It's from him. And it also affects you and the rest of the family." With a slightly shaky hand she gave Romy the phone, so that her friend could read the message aloud.

 _Min sol, I could save Nora. But it cost me a lot of strength and in recent days, the hepatitis V virus has spread so much that it can no longer be contained easily. So be careful! All of you! The future will bring big changes to this world. But do not be afraid. Eric, Nora and my son's newest daughter will come to you tomorrow night. Expect them to arrive at Maracaibo airport two hours after sunset. Your fathers will also be on the plane. There is room for your whole family, because even if they are attached to the plantation, I recommend that you all fly to Europe with Eric so that he can protect you all. Perhaps your family can weave a protective spell around an area to create a safe shelter for the beginning, which we can gradually expand. For the time being, I will stay here with Pamela, her daughter and Isabel and her son and make sure that North America will be restructured. Eric will explain our intentions in detail to you. Be safe until we meet again, min sol och kärlek!_

Slowly Romy let the mobile phone sink to her lap and looked at the other women around her. It was obvious that she was seriously thinking about this news. And so it was Mathea who spoke first.

"Oh, wow… I guess that's what they call great minds think alike." Sighing, she looked at her sisters and Enid one after the other. "We should probably wake up the others and not wait until tomorrow. If we agree to leave this place for good, we'll have a lot to do tomorrow."

Romy nodded and looked at Enid questioningly.

"Are you sure we can trust this Eric? That we get along with your Godric doesn't mean that it will be like this with his son. After everything you've told us about him..."

Hearing these cautious words, Enid couldn't resist a smile. But then she got serious again. Yes, this development was anything but planned; after all, she had wanted to live together with her vampire in the jungle for much longer. But at least it seemed to her that Godric wanted to face this crisis full of zest for action. And that not only calmed her down, but also made her proud. There was nothing left of his displeasure to live on and Enid simply knew in her heart that she would see him again in the not too distant future. Everything else she would learn in less than 24 hours from Eric – and finally meet Godric's daughter. And what was that about Pam no longer being Eric's only daughter? With a grin Enid was looking forward to meeting the two women.

"Oh you know, Eric may sometimes be an arrogant and grumpy Viking, but at the bottom of his undead heart he is a loving son, brother and father who would do anything for his family. But don't tell him I said that."

Enid winked at the three sisters and laughed quietly while Romy nodded calmly.

"All right, then I'll wake up father and the others."

"I'm coming with you, Romy. I need a coffee..." Magdalena and Romy went into the house together and Enid closed her diary after drinking the last sip of tea. Turning around to Mathea, she grimaced because the tea had become cold again.

"Tell me, Enid, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Enid looked at Mathea questioningly, but when her friend nodded her head towards her diary, she knew what Mathea meant. With a quiet smile she looked dreamily into the starry sky.

"Yes. As long as I live, I will always love him, stand by his side and support him. But I won't force him to bind himself to me forever if he doesn't feel the call of a maker. He once told me how it fills you… how the call fills every cell of your body when you feel it. It's like a vibration of your soul... a knowing that captures your body... no… your _whole_ being. When he saw Eric fight over a thousand years ago, he felt it immediately and they are still very close today. His daughter on the other hand... Eric had asked him to turn her and a little later she wanted to be released and their paths separated."

With a sad sigh, Enid laid her hand on the cover of her diary. "I know that my vampire loves me... But I'm not destined to become one of them. At some point – hopefully at a very old age – my body will reunite with nature, like Marzenna, and my soul can be reborn."

Thinking about her plan again, Enid came up with an idea. She looked at Mathea and gave her a questioning smile. "If we survive this, this crisis... I will need your help."

Mathea looked at her seriously and nodded briefly. "Okay. Let's hear what you have in mind."

"When I'm finished writing it down, Godric's and my story, I want to seal the diary. And for that I need your magic. I can imagine that Godric won't be enthusiastic about my idea and will doubt it when he finds the person who carries my reborn soul within. And that's why I want the book to respond to my soul no matter when in the future this will be. It would allow him to see that everything in life is a cycle and that he can approach my soul again if he wishes it."

With a deep sigh Mathea let herself fall into the armchair in which Romy had been sitting before. She looked at Enid with a shake of her head.

"Tonight is the night of crazy ideas, isn't it? Oh goddess..." Frowning, Enid's friend put her head in her neck and looked at the stars for a little while. "Well, I guess it would be feasible. But we would also need a lot of power in order to accomplish it. And your blood." Shrugging she looked at Enid again.

"You should know that my sisters and I have been mostly theoretical witches so far. Through our years of studies and the work with Konstanza we know pretty much every spell of this realm and what is possible. But theory and practice can sometimes differ. So I can't tell you what the effects of such a blood soul spell will be. It's a tricky one."

Mathea's words made Enid think. What would she do if the three sisters weren't strong enough for the spell? Surely there was Konstanza she could turn to. After all, her grandmother was the powerful matriarch of the family. But she already felt the call of her goddess for eternal sleep too and no one knew when she would follow Marzenna. Enid had promised herself to try everything to make it work, so that her Godric would eventually have the chance to meet her soul in another body again and receive the fulfilling call of a maker. But she also knew that so much could happen every day. And that made her look soberly at her coeval relative.

"Well, maybe everything will be different and I won't even have a chance to finish our story so that my reborn soul can read it and they find their way back to each other." This thought made Enid infinitely sad and she had to swallow a lump in her throat. But before she could drift into a depressive spiral, Enid felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Mathea had risen from her chair and was now facing her.

"Nothing can happen to you in our company until tomorrow evening, Enid. And from tomorrow on you have Death's son watching over you himself. Believe me, you will be able to write it to the end."

Enid looked at Mathea a little unbelieving, but her knowing grin was so contagious that Enid's lips also turned into a smile.

"Thank you."

Her friend turned around with a wink and walked to the door at a leisurely pace. "That's what family is for. And don't worry unnecessarily. The future will bring what it may bring... And in the vast majority of cases, it gets good. Just remember that you've already cheated death _twice_."

That said, Mathea disappeared into the house and Enid looked after her with a calm smile. Her relative was right. It didn't help if she was worried now. First they had to talk to the others and then see what Eric would reveal to them tomorrow. With new determination Enid took her cell phone off the table and read Godric's message again. She couldn't wait to see him again.

 _Thank you for your message, my Godric. We will wait for them at the airport. Be safe, too, min m_ _å_ _ne. And please, say congratulations to Isabel and her son..._

With a contented smile Enid looked at the stars one last time and then went after Mathea into the house to prepare herself for the future.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
